Kirei of the Wind
by As Blood Runs Black and TTN
Summary: Naruto is Kirei a girl who was abused at 5 from the villagers. She was taken from the village then brought back stronger than before. ITACHIxKIREI off the HIATUS
1. 01: Nee Chan!

**Translating The Name: **…Enjoy? Oh! This is a Soul Calibur cross over.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto!

**AN - (shot)**

**Speech - **"omega"

**Thoughts - **_'wet?'_

**Kyuubi - "baker"**

**Kyuubi thoughts - **_**'jiminy'**_

_Chapter 01: Nee Chan!!_

'_Why is it always me? Kami-sama, what did I do to deserve this treatment from the villagers?' _thought a girl with long golden blonde hair that was sprawled on the floor, mixed in with her blood, sweat and tears. Her face was in the floor so all you could see was her hair. Maybe I shouldn't say floor but ground in an alley way, because that is exactly where she was. Slowly and shakily, the blonde haired girl pushed herself up but only to fall back down, hard. She decided that her efforts were futile and rolled onto her back. It hurt like hell but she managed. The sun hit her face before retreating back into the clouds. She winced when it hit one of her eyes because the other one was swollen shut. Her eyes were crystal blue and looked mesmerizing to those who did not hate this five year old girl. Blood was flowing slowly from her whisker scars she received earlier. There were three in each side of her cheek and they were NOT small. They were very noticeable even WITH the blood. Pieces of her skin were hanging from her small arms and legs. She sat there waiting for the healing to begin so she could stop feeling pain. To her surprise, it never came. She waited and waited until she couldn't anymore and passed out.

Hokage Office_____________________________________________

It was five in the morning when Sarutobi, the Hokage of the hidden village of Leaf decided to check the town with his magnificent crystal ball. _'So far, everything is okay. Good because it's time to check on my beloved surrogate granddaughter…'_ He thought while chuckling inwardly, _'she's probably sound asleep in her bed. That Kirei, so young yet so lazy…'_ The crystal ball showed an image of Kirei's bedroom to find it empty. He visibly paled and wondered where she could be. He decided to check the alley ways first since most of the time he did, she was there. The crystal ball showed him an image of an alley way not to far from her apartment. Instantly, he poofed away and reappeared where he saw her tiny mangled and bloody body.

In the alley_______________________________________________

The Hokage was trying to think of a way to bring her to the hospital without hurting her and decided to leave a kage bunshin to guard her while he went to find the medics. On his way there the only thing that ran through his head was _'Not again. I just hope I'm not too late'._

Hospital__________________________________________________

The Hokage burst through the door and screamed at the top of his lungs

"I NEED A VERY SKILLED MEDIC! THERE IS A GIRL DYING IN AN ALLEY WAY!"

The whole hospital stopped while he said his speech. Suddenly, five medic Nins stood in front of him. He signaled them to grab onto him and they poofed away. They arrived and immediately began to work on her. Luckily for the Hokage, the five skilled medics did not see a demon but young burdened girl. Several hours passed and the medics wee almost done. All they had to do was fix the scars on her face. They all popped the third soldier pill and they wiped the blood off her face and began to heal the six whisker scars. It healed and they were satisfied. One of the medics opened his mouth to speak until he gasped, along with everyone next to him. The scars that healed opened up again but this time closed and turned into three large black lines. **(Authors note: like the scars on Naruto when he gets controlled by Kyuubi when he fought the Uchiha bastard).** They tried until the energy of the soldier pill wore out and then the Hokage spoke,

"That is enough. The wound refuses to heal, there is nothing we can do except transport her to a room in the hospital. We will wait until she wakes up to ask her what happened and then we can take action" he said grimly.

The medics nodded and Sarutobi lifted up Kirei bridal style and poofed to the hospital. The med Nins hesitantly walked to the hospital. When the Hokage walked in the hospital he walked over to the secretary and asked for a free room. The woman at the desk bowed politely before speaking into an intercom

"Himitsu Kichi, report to the front desk, the Hokage is hear and he needs your services".

The Hokage smiled at her and bowed in thanks. One minute exact, Himitsu Kichi appeared and bowed before replying

"What is it you need Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi stiffened before nodding his head towards the body in is hands. Kichi looked at the small girl in Sarutobi's hands and nodded. He then turned to the lady at the desk and asks for a free examination room. She handed him a clipboard with the room number on top. He thanked her and they proceeded on there way.

In Kirei's mind when she passed out___________________________

Kirei opened her eyes but she didn't see the alley way or sunlight. She saw a gloomy sewer with a foot deep of crystal clear water. She looked down at herself and noticed she was not in her bloody white t-shirt or bloody black Capri pants. She was in a nasty, ragged, oversized t-shirt. She touched her face and noticed no bruises. She looked up and noticed a long dark hallway. Kirei ran towards it and ventured in. She felt a strong pulse. She closed her eyes and kept running. She ran and ran until she crashed into something and fell into the water. She opened her eyes and realized that she bumped into the prettiest lady ever. She had blood red eyes and lips with nine bushy black with red streaked tails swirling around her. Her hairs were black with red streaks and on top her head, was two fox ears. They were black but at the very tip, they were red. She had pale skin yet it looked healthy. She was wearing a midnight blue kimono with small yellow stars and her cleavage seemed to be disagreeing with her clothes. Kirei looked around her and noticed she was in a cage. She looked back at the woman and Kirei smiled a bright smile before pouncing on her back and petting her ears.

"KAWAIIIIIII!!!! YOUR EARS ARE SO CUTE!!!!!"

Kirei began petting her ears and giggling like mad. I mean come one, she is only five years old, she doesn't know that she is petting the ears of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. After Kyuubi regained her composure, she snatched the little girl off her and held her by her throat. The little girl was startled at first but then she began to laugh. The Kyuubi released her killing intent but that only made her laugh harder.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY BRAT!?!?!?!? I AM THE GREAT KYUUBI NO KITSUE AND YOU'RE LAUGHING IN MY FACE!"**

Kyuubi yelled. The little girl stopped laughing and began choking for; Kyuubi had tightened her hold on Kirei's neck. Kirei smiled (still choking) and said in a hoarse voice

"Be *cough* because, your *cough* *cough* ears are *cough* twitching…you *cough* look *cough* *cough* adorable…"

She smiled at the last bit. It may seem like the great Kyuubi is just an angry lady but in reality, Kyuubi is the nicest most compassionate demons ever but just don't touch her ears. She can explode like a volcano. The Kyuubi gently put the girl down then took a deep breath, smiled her evilest smile and spoke with a hint of amusement,

"**You are one freaky kit. Do you even realize that you are in my cage? No one has EVER been inside my cage. You should be pissing your pants now." **

"EH? I never knew the Kyuubi no Kitsune was a beautiful girl! Can you be my nee-chan?"

The Kyuubi almost face faulted. She studied the little girl and realized who she was.

'_**My container…Interesting…It seems she has already reached her breaking point if she had to come and visit me at such a young age. She looks no older then 6.'**_She sighed while formulating a plan on what to do.

'_**She seems smart enough…'**_

"**Alright kit, I'll become your nee-chan. Just do me a favor and NEVER do that again. But first we have some explaining to do."** Kyuubi said with mild annoyance in her voice.

"**I want you to think of a place where it would be safe enough to talk to you. Can you do that for me?"**

"Why?"

"**Why you ask? Because in this world you can control the surroundings".**

Instantly, the scenery changed into a grassy area that was surrounded by trees. There was a HUMONGOUS river or ocean for that matter, at the right side of the clearing. There were two blankets on the ground one white and the other yellow

"Sit, nee-chan" said Kirei.

Kirei sat down on the white blanket and crossed her legs. Kyuubi did the same except on the yellow blanket. Kyuubi decided to explain.

"**Do you know about the Yondaime Hokage and what he did 5 years ago?"**

"Of course I do! He is my hero! He defeated you and died in the process, which is why you are here. I'm dreaming again."

"**Wrong. He sealed me away into his new born child in order to save the village. Right now, we are in that child's mind. Well, to be exact, YOUR mind."**

The reaction Kyuubi expected was something completely different. Kirei sighed sadly and mumbled

"I must have been beaten pretty badly for me to be dreaming about this stuff. I should never go outside after dark to steal food. Who new that they were so many villagers? I wonder why that strange red chakra did-"

"**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" **Kyuubi yelled,** "Don't you realize that this is NOT a dream? If it was, wouldn't you have woken up or something already? Your dad was the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure! He sealed me away into you, his DAUGHTER. He had to put the village over his own FEELINGS and FAMILY because of me!" **by this time Kyuubi was crying.

Kirei began to cry too. Kirei got up and walked towards Kyuubi and hugged her while they both cried into each others shoulders. Kyuubi began to transform into a chibi fox and cuddled into Kirei's neck speaking softly,

"**I came home one night after hunting and I was tired as hell. I opened the door and expected to see my two kits jump on me while my husband kisses me softly on the cheek. We always stayed in our human form at home; it helps us not break down our houses. Anyway, I came home to an empty house. Scattered everywhere was blood and a forehead protector. I glared at the symbol which read Leaf. I turned into my demon form and headed towards the city looking for my family. I destroyed most of the city. I didn't care what would happen to me just as long as the family was okay. At one point, I was facing off againts the Yondaime but the rest was a blur. The last thing I remember was seeing a man in a white cape with red flames at the bottom. He had blonde hair like you and blue eyes. I think he was crying as he said, 'I'm sorry Kirei-chan, Mommy died after giving birth and daddy has to die saving the village. Promise me you won't hate them. Grow strong and I know you will because I love you. Don't ever forget'".** Kirei sighed she spoke softly

"I will find your family if it's the last thing I do but on one condition nee-chan," she didn't even wait for a response "you are going to train me and we are going to find out about my mother and father too. I want to know everything about them."

Kyuubi thought for a moment, "**sure thing kit. But, before we start your training now, I would like to know one thing."**

"What? Anything?"

"**I would like you to tell me what happened to you that would make me see you at such a young age."**

"Before that, why didn't you heal me?"

"**I couldn't,"** Kyuubi sighed, **"The seal sealed me out completely. The only time we could communicate or when I could lend you my chakra, is when you break the fifth seal that separates us and you only did that when you were unconscious. When you wanted me to heal you, I couldn't because you were slowly breaking the mind seal."**

"Basically…My mind set up a barrier?" Kirei said thoughtfully.

"**In a way it did but that can wait I want you to explain to me why you were near death?"**

Kirei gulped and looked down at the grown. Kyuubi sensed her tension and turned back into her human from and looked at her directly in the eye.

"**You WILL tell your nee-chan…"**


	2. 02: Intruder!

**Translating The Name: **Constructive criticism is welcome but flames are pointless and useless unless you are saying something rather intelligent. But really, who sits at home and gets pleasure from flaming people when you can sandwich something nice with something not nice then something nice again?

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Naruto

**AN - (shot)**

**Speech - **"omega"

**Thoughts - **_'wet?'_

**Kyuubi - "baker"**

**Kyuubi thoughts - **_**'jiminy'**_

_Chapter 02: Intruder!!_

Hospital__________________________________________________ 

The Hokage walked behind the doctor known as Himitsu Kichi while holding Kirei in his arms. They stopped at the end of a hallway and the doctor took out the key that was attached to the clipboard. He opened the door to reveal a white room **(surprise, surprise!)** with a bed that looked like a stretcher except, the bed looked more comfortable. The doctor took Kirei from the Hokage's hands and placed her gently on the bed. He walked over to the left side of the bed and pushed a red button.

"Is it possible to send any of our special examiners to room F1E108?" there was a short pause "Yes. Thank You." He looked up at the Hokage and said

"We will wait for about one minute but when everyone is settled I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room,"

The Hokage nodded his head in response.

"While we wait can you explain to me how you found her?"

So he did and the author decided not to repeat it because she was being lazy. After the Hokage finished his side of the story, the doors opened revealing two females and one male doctor. The Hokage bowed and turned towards Himitsu

"How long would this take?" he asked hiding any signs of emotions.

"About 3 hours at most. You can go back to your office and we will send someone over to tell you-"

"No," he didn't even finish is sentence, "I will be waiting outside," he bowed then walked out.

He looked for a place to sit and noticed a bench near by. He calmly walked there and sat down. He sighed. He was getting too old for this. The Hokage was reliving old memories of his time with the five year old girl. He smiled when he remembered the first time they met…

_FLASHBACK_

"Heh heh heh! My secretary would never find me here!" Sarutobi said smirking. He was currently hiding in a secret part of the Hokage monument, the fourth Hokage's nose. He was hiding from something that could kill even the most skilled ninja if it got out of hand: PAPER WORK. He laughed while voicing his thoughts

"At least now I won't face that dreaded demon!" He started laughing harder until he felt a presence. He scanned the area before he laid eyes on the cutest girl he has ever seen. He wanted to pinch her cheeks until they were red. She smiled at him with her tanned skin glowing slightly and her long golden blonde hair blowing due to the fact that they were in a mountain. Her eyes were crystal blue and her clothes were black capri pants with a plane white t shirt.

"Old man, I think it would be best if I helped you down the mountain since you're going crazy, plus," her smile broadened, "I don't even think you could walk down let alone climb down without breaking a bone in your body." She finished innocently after about one minute of silence they both began laughing.

_END FLASHBACK_

Those were the times when paper work was all he needed to worry about. Now a day, villagers think that they could take the law into their own hands by beating a little girl senseless. Sarutobi thought back at her first assassin attempt. She was only one year old at the time. By two years old, she already had about ten assassination attempts. That is when Sarutobi had had enough. He decided to add a new law banishing people to assassinate members of the village, but that just made them angrier. At three years old, she received her first beating by the orphanage of course and it never stopped the people who beat her always varied. What Sarutobi needed was someone who could take care of her or even bring her out of the village, he didn't care who at the moment he just wanted her to be safe.

In Kirei's mind space…______________________________________

There was this dead silence. Kirei didn't move, Kyuubi's ear twitched and the wind ruffled their long hair. Kyuubi sat down and perked her ears as if she was waiting for Kirei to start. Kirei shifted nervously in her seat. She was debating with herself. She suddenly looked at the blanket on the ground as if it was the most interesting thing ever. They sat in silence for over an hour. Kyuubi was a patient person but this was stupid,

"**Oi! Are you going to answer me?" **Kyuubi said with a large amount of annoyance. Kirei's shoulders visually slumped and she began fidgeting in her seat. Kyuubi sighed, **"Fine, you don't have to. We will wait until you are ready got it? Now let's begin with your training. What should you learn from me?"**

Kirei instantly perked at the thought of training with nee chan. She smiled a smile that would rival Lee's and that was saying something. Unbeknownst to Kirei, Kyuubi did not tell her that she could hear and see all Kirei's surroundings if the mind seal was ever broken. If Kirei were unconscious, she would still be able to hear and see what was going on but couldn't help until Kirei broke the mind seal she set up. Kyuubi was secretly listening to what was going on in the examination room. She smirked and began to laugh evilly in her mind

'_**Don't tell me now, I will find out later!'**_ she thought darkly and began that creepy and eerie smile evil people do when they plan things,

"Nee Chan, what is the matter?" a frightened Kirei asked, while Kyuubi was musing, a strange glint appeared in her eyes causing an evil aura to surround her. It was as if she was a mad scientist who discovered her experiment did its job.

"Nee Chan? Are you okay, you look scary," Kirei said quietly, shaking in fear in the process. Kyuubi snapped out of her thoughts and looked back at the shaking girl

"**Hun? Oh sorry Kirei, I was just thinking about how I should train you!" **Kyuubi replied smiling. This seemed to calm the little girl down since she let out a breath she didn't even no she was holding. Kyuubi studied the little girl's body in order to figure out what type of fighter she would be.

'_**We could work on ninjutsu while working on her speed. Her body is small so it could work out plus the great amount of chakra she has.' **_Kyuubi thought.

"**Alright little one, first things first, do you know what chakra is?"**

"Hmmm…" Kirei said, her right hand was balled up into a fist which lay on top of the palm of her left hand. Her face was scrunched up cutely and Kyuubi had to suppress a loud "KAWAII!!"

"Yes I do know what chakra is," Kirei continued and got out of her thinking position, "I learnt it in this book it was called 'The Basics of the Ninja Way for Idiots' and it helped a lot!" she finished with her foxy grin. Kyuubi couldn't help but smile too; it was contagious when the little blonde girl did it.

"**When did you learn how to read?" **Kyuubi asked, it was true that she could see and hear everything Kirei should but the mind seal was only unlocked when she was in the hospital with the Hokage carrying her. Still, this girl was always filled with surprises,

"Well, I was only allowed to enter the library so I began looking at picture books and then the alphabet books with the animals and I guess I just learnt from that," Kirei shrugged. "But that is not important at the moment since you said you would train me!" she squealed cheerfully which cause Kyuubi to groan,

"**I'll teach you how to mold chakra got it?" **but Kyuubi got was a very enthusiastic nod from her little sister.

'_**This will take a while'**_ Kyuubi thought grimly.

In a place where Southeast Asia should be______________________

"Did you feel it again daughter? There was a change in the wind coming from her direction, it must be getting stronger for us to feel it down here" replied a man with big brown eyes and raven colored hair. He was wearing a white cloak with the hood down and in his hand was a long staff. At the end of the staff was a glowing blue orb. He was currently in a field with long grass that was blowing in every direction. Diagonally from him, stood a 15 year old girl who was wearing a dark brown cloak that covered her face and every part of her body,

"Yes father, it must be that time goodbye father I will be back soon," she said bowing then turned around to leave, but then her father said something that caused her stop in her tracks,

"It will take you about a week to get there and be careful, if anything happens to you please abort the mission and come back home. I know you are the best warrior the village has to offer but that doesn't stop you from being my daughter. Come back in one piece with her and then commence the second part of your mission, the hardest part. It is not the second part of the mission that worries me but the first part. Your journey will be a treacherous one. With bandits and ninjas coming to attack you, are you sure you can handle it?" He looked questionably at the cloaked girl,

"Of course father, I learned from the best! I will be off now," she said while turning around and walking on the path beside the big grass field. Her father sighed then looked at the sky mumbling a prayer that the wind carried away,

"Please be careful," were his last words before the orb stopped glowing and the man disappeared.

Hospital__________________________________________________

The examination room door opened which showed a stern looking Himitsu Kichi,

"Hokage-sama, it seems we are done the examination you can enter now," he said. Sarutobi stood up slowly; he was an old man after all.

"Thank you Himitsu-san," he said while walking towards the door. Himitsu opened it wide enough for both men to walk in.

The Hokage glanced around the room and looked at everyone's face. One woman was sneering at Kirei and the other pitied her while the man looked impassive. Himitsu walked pass the Hokage and stood next to the man while looking at Kirei's sleeping figure. Kirei no longer was wearing the bloody clothes but a hospital garb.

"Hokage-sama, we examined the girls' health and she seems fine. Physically all her broken bones were healed and ribs mended. The pieces of skin were all re attached. She lost a lot of blood so we are pumping some through her at the moment. The scars on her face were healed but what was strikingly odd was the fact that they turned black. They don't look like scars but rather marks. I have come to the conclusion that these are emotional scars turned physical. The more emotional pain she receives the bigger the marks on her cheeks get. So far they are about 1.5 to 2 inches long and I think they are growing. That led us to believe what would cause something like that?" He paused for effect.

"Either someone close to her has betrayed her or she was violated." Sarutobi stiffened at that part he glanced back at Kirei who was still sleeping soundly on the bed. She looked like she didn't have a care in the world. Himitsu decided to continue,

"So we decided to check if she was raped and she was. In between her legs was a lot of blood indicating someone forced entry. I will not go into details, furthermore; it is safe to say that she was beaten pretty badly and if you had not found her she would be dead. Her wounds were healed and she was cleaned properly. She should wake up in two to three days." It was quiet after his speech since Sarutobi decided to absorb the information he got.

"Thank you everyone for all you have done but you all deserve a break. I hope I didn't distract you from your original duty." He said as normal as possible.

"Not at all Hokage-sama for this is our job to help the citizens of Konohagakure," Himitsu added a "Ja ne" and left with the man and the two women. Sarutobi sighed and took the seat next Kirei's bed. He said one thing before he poofed off

"I will find out who did this and they will be severely punished with or with out your help Kirei." he said with pure determination then an audible poof was heard.

Kirei's Mind_______________________________________________

To say Kyuubi was pissed would be an understatement. After the information she received from the hospital from this Himitsu person, she was ready to tear down Konoha again but this time with no survivors. It seems little Kirei noticed her sensei slash Nee Chan's distress.

"Mou, Nee Chan? Are you okay?" Kirei asked. She was currently molding chakra to climb up the tree she thought of for training when she noticed the immense killing intent seeping from Kyuubi. Kyuubi turned her head so quick, it looked like she snapped it and gazed at Kirei before cancelling her killing intent and smiled softly at her,

"**Nothing's wrong, nothing's wrong! Just go back and run at trees okay?"** Kyuubi forced a smile and Kirei bought it. Kirei turned back to her tree finished molding the chakra and charged only to…

BAM!

…Hit the tree dead on. Kyuubi dead panned before running towards her. Kirei slowly got up and rubbed her forehead. Kyuubi was standing right in front of her when she slapped her at the back of her head to worsen the damage the tree did,

"**BAKA! You are supposed to climb the tree not run into it!" **Kyuubi yelled. Kirei thought while rubbing her head _'At least she isn't upset anymore like earlier! I don't want her to not be happy…'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week went by and Sarutobi visited Kirei every morning and after his duties as the third Hokage. He was worried about Kirei since Himitsu said she would wake up in two or three day. It's been a week and then only thing he noticed was that she was perfectly healed and her tanned skin was perfectly tanned. He sighed when he looked at the clock.

'_5 am, time to visit my granddaughter'_ he thought. He poofed from his office and was in the same chair he sat in every day this week. Today was the 8th day he's been here. SO, Sarutobi was sitting in the chair when Himitsu walked in with a clip board he wasn't surprised to see the Hokage there,

"Good Morning Hokage-sama," Himitsu bowed "I've come to check on Kirei since it was a week since the incident and she still hasn't woken up," the Hokage nodded grimly while Himitsu walked towards the bed when he heard a shuffling noise. The Hokage nearly fell out of his chair and Himitsu almost dropped the clip board. Right in front of there eyes was Kirei, yawning rubbing her eyes and the first thing she said was,

"Mou, I don't smell any ramen? I'm hungry!"

Kirei opened her eyes and blinked at the sight. Himitsu was looking like a fish gaping while Jiji was beaming with a hint of shock in his features.

"So where is the ramen?"

MINUTES LATER-------------------------------------------------------------

The Hokage chuckled as she demanded another bowl. They were still in the hospital room and nurse after nurse ran back and forth getting ramen. Currently she was on her seventh bowl and growing. After her tenth bowl, she didn't ask for more, instead, she cried fake tears and clutched her head saying

"IT HURST A LOT YOU LIAR!!!"

Everyone looked at this crazy girl in front of them. The Hokage motioned everyone save Himitsu to leave. The two men looked at Kirei who was still crying and clutching her head and mumbling

"Liar, you said it wouldn't! Liar, liar, liar!"

Himitsu walked up to Kirei with glowing green hands and healed her head. The pain had stopped but Kirei kept crying, Himitsu hugged her and asked her softly like a mother would (which is weird since he is a guy) and asked

"What's the matter, it is okay, you can tell me anything, after all, I am now your new doctor," Kirei stopped crying and looked at the man who held her. He was rather normal but that didn't bother her, he cared and that was exactly what mattered.

"Really, you are?" Kirei asked timidly.

"Of course," was the heartfelt reply "and maybe I could adopt you if it was okay with the Hokage," She smiled a true smile and thought

'_I passed out and wake up realizing that I might have a family!'_

The Hokage looked at this scene and smiled, he was wondering what would happen to Kirei after she woke up to find this information.

"But when and why?" were all the words that came out of her mouth. The Hokage who was sitting down soughed and there heads turned towards the noise

"Let me explain"

_FLASHBACK_

"Hokage-sama," Sarutobi looked up from his paper work. It was the third day and Kirei still hadn't woken up. There standing in front of him was Himitsu Kichi with a determine look in his eyes.

"Is there something wrong with Kirei?" he asked warily, he didn't want another problem with his granddaughter her being beaten and raped and not waking up was enough.

"Au contraire, Hokage-sama I came here so I can get to know Kirei better," the Hokage raised a brow,

"What for?"

"I wish to adopt her." The Hokage gave a care to explain look and Himitsu proceeded,

"I want to protect her. No one deserves to be treated in such a way. Even with a demon sealed inside of her, that won't stop me from protecting and loving those who need it."

The Hokage thought for a moment before standing up and opening a drawer behind him. He pulled out Kirei's file and handed it to Himitsu before sitting back down and taking out his pipe. He took a long drag before saying

"Would you like to here a story?" Himitsu looked at the Hokage and nodded. He had a feeling it was related to Kirei so he agreed. The Hokage told him how they met and several pranks she did in order for him to let her wear the hat. There was laughter and tears all throughout Sarutobi's office. When it died down Himitsu was handed papers and signed them instantly.

_END FLASHBACK_

"What was on the papers?" Kirei asked curiously,

"Information on you and me," replied Himitsu. Kirei looked back at him and asked "What for?" she asked hiding her nervousness. Himitsu looked down at her and smiled "Adoption," and at that instant he was in a bone crushing hug from his daughter All the Hokage heard was

"Toutou! Toutou! Arigatou Tou-san!" she said crying tears of joy. After several minutes of this, the Hokage asked Kirei why she was crying. She let go of her Toto and looked at Sarutobi and explained to him her meeting with Kyuubi and the training.

"She said that if I couldn't master chakra control, I wouldn't be able to wake up! So I practice and never got tired once. I had asked her why I didn't die of exhaustion but she said that I'm in my mind and when I wake up all the pain would feel like a small head ache and you know the rest," she pouted. They laughed. At first they were shock to find out about Kyuubi being a girl and a sexy one at that. They were also shocked to find out that Kirei mastered chakra control.

"What do you mean by master chakra control?" the Hokage asked,

"Low chunnin level," was the reply. So where were we? Ah yes, they were surprised that she got up to low chunnin level and they were surprised that she wasn't planning on committing suicide because of all the pain she endured. They talked for a while on where she would be living and when she would move until the door burst open,

"Hokage-sama! There is a stranger in a dark brown cloak demanding that she spoke to you about the Forth's Legacy and Mai Uzairu's daughter! She also says that nothing will stop her from taking Kirei away!" shouted Kotetsu one of the Hokage's personal helpers everyone stopped moving and the Hokage sat here debating, he finally said

"Bring me to her and on the way explain to me what happened. This must be very grave if she new of Kirei's mom…" Kirei sat there, shaking,

"My _mom_?"

**Nananananananananana…lalalalalalalalalalala…AT peace, become one…hommmmmmmmmmmm**


	3. 03: From Kirei!

**Translating The Name: **I noticed something, my first chapter sucked ass, I don't even think that I described anything properly!!! My second chapter was okay but could've been better! Well I hope this chapter works! REVIEW

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**AN - (shot)**

**Speech - **"omega"

**Thoughts - **_'wet?'_

**Kyuubi -"baker"**

**Kyuubi thoughts - **_**'jiminy'**_

**Hikari - **"hackle"

**Dark Kirei - ****"gigot"**

**Hikari & Dark Kirei - **_**"From Kirei"**_

**Scene/POV Change - ---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Chapter 03: From Kirei!_

"How troublesome," murmured a bored and lazy Shikamaru, beside him, the sound of crunching chips was blazing in his ear, since next to him sat his partner in crime, Chouji a very over weight 5 year old, well, if he kept eating his chips he would be. I bet you're all wondering what crime they committed to be lying down on the grassy hill next to the North gate of Konohagakure? Their parents had asked them to begin studying there family techniques and practice it out in the training grounds. Well, they didn't really study since both boys had watched and absorbed the information they have seen in spars at home. So instead, Chouji would start the process of gathering the energy from the ingredients found in certain food and Shikamaru? He just lied down watching the clouds go by.

It was about mid afternoon when both boys heard the sound of arguing and clashing swords. Chouji was about to jump over the hill just to see what was going on, but no matter how lazy Shikamaru acted, he would protect a friend with his life. Even if he and Chouji just recently met, and there parents insisted that they got to know each other before they become the new Ino-Shika-Cho trio, Shikamaru already decided that he and Chouji would become the best of friends. Plus, Shikamaru was a genius. His favorite hobby would be to undress people mentally and try to discover there personality, how they would react, basically, know the person better then they knew themselves. He was practicing in his mind while looking up at the clouds until the clashing was heard. Where was I? Oh yes, Chouji was about to jump out and figure what is going on when Shikamaru shot his hand out to restrain Chouji from getting up. Although Chouji didn't really get Shika just yet, he new he wasn't one to move unless he absolutely had to, so Chouji decided to go back to his lying down and restoring his energy, eating his chips.

It may look like Shikamaru was just lying there with his eyes close and his hands in a weird position, but he was actually concentrating on what was going on behind the hill his and Chouji's backs were on. He was trying to hear what was going on. So far he discovered there were three people. One male with a rough voice, another male with a calm, cool and annoyed voice and a female with such a soft voice, it was rather hard trying to figure out if she was actually hear to cause harm. But one thing was for sure, she spoke with honesty, a lot of it. Her innocence was practically rolling off her in waves when she spoke. The man with the rough voice began bombarding either the female or male voice, Shika wasn't sure since he didn't risk looking up, with questions,

"I will ask you again hooded one, what is your business in Konoha? Are you an enemy or foe?"

The rough man sounded annoyed as well.

'_He's probably working with the annoyed calm and cool voice,' _Shika thought

"As I said before, it is againts my Shamans wish for me to disclose this information, but all I can say is that I am searching for your Hokage, to explain the Forth's Legacy and Mai Uzairu's daughter and I will stop at nothing to find it," she replied.

'_I guess I was right about the teams…'_ Shika added as an after thought.

"I'm sorry but you leave us no choice," spoke the annoyed calm and cool voice, "We will have to discover what you will be doing when you find the Hokage and the Forth's Legacy and Mai Uzairu's daughter, whoever that may be, by force," he said the last bit while drawing a weapon from it's sheath.

'_Is that a sword? No it is a little too small to be one, maybe a short sword, or a katana?' _thought Shika,

The man who sheathed the small sword began charging at the hooded figure. He brought the sword down quickly and hard but the sword never connected. Shikamaru wondered why, so he got out of his thinking position and glanced at Chouji, who was looking confused as well. They both nodded and turned on there stomachs while keeping low on the hill while watching the fight that was brewing.

The man with the katana had a shocked expression in his face and Shikamaru assumed he was the one with the cool voice. Where the man had cut down there was nothing there but dust. The man turned around, he was shocked to see the Hokage there with Hagane Kotetsu standing next to him, panting slightly. In front of the Hokage stood the hooded figure bowing so low, no one saw the figure's face but even if you still couldn't see it due to the fact the hood was hiding her face.

"Sarutobi-san, I have come for the Fourth's legacy, it is time,"

The figure rose and stood facing the Hokage; the figure didn't reach all the way up to him, just under his shoulder. The figure had the covered sleeves rise up towards the face area, all the ninjas got into a fighting stance, but relaxed when the figure pulled down the hood to reveal big, brown eyes with a small nose and mouth. Shikamaru was right, it was a girl. Her baby fat still lingered on her cheeks and her hair was tied in a very strange way. There was a white cloth head band that went all around her head and some of her hair fell out but not a lot. The white cloth head band connected to another white piece of cloth that was attached to her neck. The cloth around her neck went down to the center right above her small chest. The cloth did not go in to her shoulders but stopped at the center between her shoulders and her neck. At the end of the cloth there was a blue dash that continued throughout the cloth and underneath it, was a solid blue line. On top of the whit cloth was a gold necklace that clung to her like a life line.

Right behind the top of her headband was 6 blue triangles with a silver colored circle in the center. The triangles stopped about the same length of another triangle above her ears. In that space was a long triangle that looked similar to elf ears except they were not ears. At the very tip was a white piece of cloth to tie it down. The 'elf ears' didn't stick up but down as if being pulled back into a pony tale except the 'ears' didn't stick to her head.

On the very top of her head was a pink clothed that wrapped her hair so you couldn't really tell if she had hair or not save for the little bit that hung out in the front. Underneath the pink wrap was a black pony tail that went down to her mid back. To keep the pony tale from falling out, there were what looked like two large gold shackles minus the chains with strips of red on it. Directly underneath the part of the pony tale that began from her head was another pink wrap that stopped in front of the white clothe piece that adorned her neck and head.

Since the white head band covered her ears, there was a slit that produce a long string of some sort that carried a large earring that matched the gold large two inch shackles for her pony tale. Needless to say she looked adorable but the headdress made the people around her think she was a princess of some sort.

Shikamaru and Chouji had a small blush on there cheeks; she was… cute, confident and looked as if she had a high place on an authority pyramid.

"How did you now it was time when I did not give a signal, Kirei is no longer in trouble and I have found a suitable guardian," Sarutobi then turned to the ninjas present. They looked confused and curious, and then he looked back at the young girl,

"I believe we should speak about this in my office where there wouldn't be any floating ears," he smiled as he looked in the direction of Chouji and Shikamaru who ducked and hid there heads behind the grassy hill. Sarutobi turned to the ninjas and commanded them to return to there post. They did so rather reluctantly while he and the recently hooded figure walked towards the Hokage tower.

Shikamaru and Chouji were panting slightly due to the fact that they were caught by the Hokage. They were scared, what if what they found out about a very bad secret? Well Chouji was sacred, Shikamaru, being the genius he is, was worried, worried about this 'Kirei' person. From what he calculated, 'Kirei' was the 'Forth's Legacy' and Mai Uzairu's daughter. Who was Mai Uzairu and what was the 'Forth's Legacy'? He needed answers and he wanted them now.

"Oi, Chouji!" he said while standing up, Chouji followed suit and responded with a grunt since he was munching furiously on chips,

"I think we should actually go home and train in our family techniques. I have an idea." Shikamaru said in his lazy tone although he was thinking/racking his brain,

"And what (munch munch) do you suppose (munch munch) Shikamaru?" he asked curiosity getting the best of him,

"How about for the next three years, we learn our family taijutsu and basic chakra control and while we are in the academy we learn our family jutsus?" he asked while looking at Chouji who by now has stopped chewing to stare at Shikamaru questioningly.

"Why," he drawled out, wondering what happened to the lazy 5 year old boy.

"Well, I want to find out about the 'Forth's Legacy' and Mai Uzairu's daughter but I have a feeling I might have to be a ninja to get into the Hokage's office," he retorted.

"But what does that have to do with me?" Chouji asked slightly confused,

"As our dads had said, when we become genin, we have to be put in a three man team and I would prefer that I would be with you plus, us being strong means we finish missions fast and gain the Hokage's trust then we can go through the files,"

'_Plus us being strong means we can protect this 'Kirei' I mean it_ is, _a girls name'_ Shikamaru after thought.

Chouji nodded and asked, "How about the end of every week, we meet up to test out our skills?" Shikamaru nodded in agreement before he added

"Come on, I'll walk you home, I need to check the library for something," Chouji smiled and they both began walking. They were walking for quite a while before they saw a man with thick brown hair that was-

'_What?'_ Shikamaru thought. There on the man's shoulder was a girl about the same age as them with long blonde hair that covered most of the man's thick brown hair. Her eyes were filled with happiness as she pointed her finger towards the Hokage tower hollering

"Onward!" every time the man looked like he was about to slow down. What caught his attention the most was her eyes. They were, different, crystal blue. All in all she was cute but he couldn't help but think, without her baby fat she would probably be a beauty…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirei fell on her butt on the ground with a thud.

"My _Mom_?" she mumbled like a mantra. Himitsu was watching with worry evident in his features. He removed his doctor coat and wrapped it around the girl. This seemed to work, for she looked up and smiled at him,

"Arigatou Tou-san…" she mumbled. He picked her up and sat down on a chair with her on his lap. She was hugging her knees while still holding the coat. Himitsu had his arms around her to keep her from falling. Kirei put her head in his chess her hair that usually reached to the middle of her back was acting like a second comforter,

"So, what's on your mind little one, why are you sad?" Himitsu asked while cradling her. She gripped the coat tighter and whispered,

"If this person knows my mom, she might be related to me. But why would that be grave if she new my mother?" Himitsu thought for a second,

"Maybe…Your mom was someone that had many enemies and in order to keep you safe, they hid your name from everyone. Maybe the intruder finding out is grave," he replied softly. This seemed to raise Kirei's spirits and she loosened her grip on the coat and replied in a strong and confident tone,

"YOSH! If that is the case, then we must tell Jiji that he might be in danger; he is really too old to do his job!" Himitsu smiled and pulled Kirei off his chest to look at her in her eyes,

"And what do you suppose we do?" he responded with amusement smeared on his face,

"We go to the Hokage tower!" she said with pride,

"Why the Hokage tower, didn't Kotetsu-san say the intruder was at the gate?" He asked arching his eyebrows in confusion,

"Yes, but, I feel Jiji in the tower so that is where we will go!" and before Himitsu could figure out what was going on, Kirei was on his shoulders with her hair spreading everywhere tapping his head yelling,

"Onward!" to a point which he got up and ran out the hospital. As he ran, he turned to the secretary and yelled,

"Take care of the hospital for me!" while she nodded her head in disapproval and muttering,

"Probably running from paper work…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyuubi was quite happy at the moment. Watching her little kit be happy was the best thing in her life. Well one of anyway. Currently, she was in a mansion with a big screen TV that showed her what was going on in the outside world. Kirei thought of it as thanks for teaching me nee chan gift as Kirei had claimed. She chuckled lightly. The mansion had so many bed rooms and bathrooms and relaxing areas to use that she stopped counting. At the back of the mansion was a big backyard, big enough for Kyuubi to turn into her Kitsune form. Next to the backyard was a GIGANTIC pool. No matter how hard Kirei tired, a big body of water always formed regardless. Then Kyuubi's giggles stopped when she thought about the room Kirei new did not exist. After Kirei woke up, the shadow of the mansion appeared but 3D like. It creep Kyuubi out but she was determined to see what it was all about.

To her surprise, the front door of her mansion was actually the seal itself, meaning she could only venture anywhere behind the door. But how would she get to the shadow mansion? The shadow mansion was directly on the east side so she wanted to see if the window would let her see inside. She stood up at this thought and began walking towards the east section of the mansion. After a long time Kyuubi arrived in the east wing since the screen was located in the center of the mansion.

She looked around for the window but what she saw instead caused her to gasp instead. Where the window should be, was a door built entirely of shadow. On it read, 'CORE'. She stood there debating weather or not she should enter or not.

"**What the hell,"** she exclaimed aloud **"I'm the frigging Kyuubi no Kitsune, I shouldn't be afraid of a shadow door!"** with that, she walked right through the door and stopped to look around. She was in a hallway with one wall turquoise and the other sunset purple,

On the purple side of the wall which was located on the right, were two tags. One tag had the word 'EMOTIONS' and the other 'THOUGHTS'. The emotions side of that wall had six diamond shaped crystal orbs floating. The red crystal had an inch of red juice in it. Hovering above it was the word 'MAD'. Beside it was a light blue crystal with the word 'SAD' hovering above it. The liquid was a little underneath the half way point. Next to it was a yellow three quartes filled crystal with the word 'HAPPY' hovering above it. Underneath it was a dark purple crystal that was almost filled to the top. Hovering above it was the word 'HATE'. Underneath the 'MAD' crystal was the word 'LONELY' hovering above it. The crystal was navy blue and was almost filled. The crystal underneath 'SAD' was black and it was only one inch away from the top. Hovering above the crystal was the word 'DESPAIR'. On the 'THOUGHTS' side was what looked like a library and each shelf had a tag. The top was the word 'NINJA SKILLS' and underneath it was some other boring things Kyuubi didn't she needed to look over. What worried her at the moment was the 'DESPAIR' crystal.

The earth began to tremble and the crystals began glowing, then shaking then finally a bright light enveloped her and she shielded her eyes. When she opened them, the whole purple and turquoise wall was gone. Instead of the walls were the shelves that contained her thoughts going down the hallway. Some were empty some were filled and some were half way to both other options. At the very top of the wall was the word 'KNOLWEDGE'. In the center of the hallway was a gigantic diamond hovering above the ground. Inside was an egg. Kyuubi didn't want to know what was inside the egg. Hovering beside the diamond was two small crystals, one in black with the word 'DARKNESS' and the other white, with the word 'PURITY'. Purity didn't even have anything in it while darkness was filled up and the diamond in the middle glowed then cracked and shattered. Floating in the air was a five year old Kirei with black hair, black eyes with no pupils or sclera (the white in your eyes), pale skin that didn't even look healthy in Kyuubi's opinion.

The dark Kirei touched the ground and it rippled. She wasn't wearing any clothes but Looked up at Kyuubi. Kyuubi looked at the Dark Kirei with worry.

"**Go to the west side and check to see if Hikari is alive as well,"** Kyuubi heard a voice speaking. It sounded like Kirei and she realized that it was Dark Kirei speaking through her mind. Her voice had an echo. Kyuubi nodded turned around and ran towards the west sector of the tower wondering,

'_**What the hell!?!?!'**_

On the west side of Kyuubi's mansion was an exact replica of the shadow tower except it was white. Unbeknownst to Kyuubi, the exact same thing happened but instead of a black void with the shelves of 'KNOWLEDGE', the void was white. When Kyuubi entered the room, she was shocked to see a white haired and white eyed Kirei minus the pupils and the sclera. Her skin was as pale as Dark Kirei. She was floating in the air and when she saw Kyuubi, she floated down and touched the ground. It rippled and she looked at Kyuubi in the eyes and let her voice echo around without moving her lips; she was using telepathy,

"I presume you met my exact opposite am I correct?" Hikari responded. Kyuubi Nodded and Hikari took her hand and said

"We must be meeting now, the transformation is nearly complete," she still spoke in that echo voice. Hikari blinked and when Kyuubi opened her eyes, she realized she was sitting on the couch across from screen she was before she investigated. She looked to her left and noticed Hikari floating in the air with her eyes closed and her legs crossed. Jutting from her back was a feather then a wing that popped from no where. Hikari resembled an angel with her long white hair and feathery wings. She then heard the echo voice of Dark Kirei

"**It's rude to stare,"** Kyuubi turned to her right and noticed Dark Kirei in the same position and black feathery wings jutting from her back. Her eyes were close,

"**How did,"**

She never finished for Hikari had interrupted her

"We can see with our eyes closed, we can float we can fly now that the transformation is finally complete. We can do everything but blink and speak with our mouths," Dark Kirei finished the explanation,

"**No matter what we say, it will always come out in that echo voice. If we grow, we will unlock more of our powers," **

"_**We may know about our powers but we can not use them**_," and they continued in unison,

"_**When Kirei hits puberty, we shall be able to use all our powers and fuse with Kirei. The consequences shall be dark and light powers. We shall tell Kirei of our existence when we think it is right,"**_ they ended.

"**One last question followed by a request,"** Kyuubi asked, regaining her confidence, **"Where did you guys come from?"**

Both responded at the same time,

"_**From Kirei,"**_ Kyuubi dead panned. Are they trying to say Kirei is an angel? Maybe one day they will give her a proper answer or are they waiting for the time to tell both herself and Kirei.

"_**What was you request?"**_ They asked in unison again, Kyuubi shifted nervously,

"**Can you guys put some clothes on?"**


	4. 04: Beginning!

**Translating the Name: **Please notice the fact that they are only five in the flashback so bumb-bumb head and Sasu-kun would be a king are all necessary! I guess you could say that people are OOC but don't worry, it gets a LOT better…hopefully. I really need to know how the hell to do jutsus and fight scenes….might need help also, after I do the chunnin exams an Sasuke thingy, I'm going to follow the manga but to an extent…maybe stop at Gaara getting his demon extracted. I'm sorry if the beginning is crap but it will get better…BEAR WITH ME

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own Naruto

**AN - (shot)**

**Speech - **"omega"

**Thoughts - **_'wet?'_

**Kyuubi - "baker"**

**Kyuubi thoughts - **_**'jiminy'**_

**Hikari (LK) - **"hackle"

**Dark Kirei (DK) - ****"gigot"**

**Hikari & Dark Kirei - **_**"From Kirei"**_

**Scene/POV Change - ---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flashbacks - **_italics_

_PRE-CHAPTER_

To say Himitsu and Kirei were embarrassed was an understatement. When they arrived at the Hokage tower, Himitsu put her down on the ground and they walked to the tower both wondering what would happen. Kirei let her excitement get the best of her and before Himitsu could hold her back, she charged up the stairs and kicked the door open by adding chakra to her feet.

"Jiji!" Kirei exclaimed but then stopped when he saw a young girl with a funky looking headdress stand in front of Sarutobi's desk. The girl turned to her and smiled a really warm smile. The girl then crouched down to Kirei's level and opened her arms. Without a second thought, Kirei ran into her open arms and hugged her. They embraced each other for a while when Himitsu walked in frantically apologizing about how Kirei lacked manners with people she knew and how he would work on it later. He stopped his pointless rambling to look at the scene in front of him. He turned around and shut the door before turning his attention to a smiling Hokage and a smiling Kirei holding the hand of the cloaked young girl with big brown eyes.

"Care to explain?" asked a very amused Himitsu. Sarutobi pulled out a scroll and bit his thumb, summoning chairs; it was going to be a long day.

_Chapter 04 : The Beginning!_

_FLASHBACK_

'_Maybe, if I try harder this time, then just maybe, I could make a friend!' thought Kirei just a few weeks after she turned 5. She was currently standing in her apartment building at mid afternoon. Some might think Kirei lived in a hell hole with rats and mold. That is not the case on the inside of the apartment but the outside. The outside was rather disturbing. The color of the building was a sick gray color with patches of red bricks everywhere. The building wasn't very tall, but it was big enough to fit 6 different tenants. Green mold ran along the bottom and sides of the building and some of the patches of bricks were missing one or two. _

_Some might question who would live there and may be surprised to see a 5 year old girl through the window of the second floor. The landlord was furious to find out that the demon would be living in his building and made a decision to make it look unappealing to the best of his abilities. So far, his plan was working and the only tenant in the building was Kirei. The story of how she ended up alone is for another time. The inside of Kirei's apartment was a real lovely sight. Her walls were decorated with paintings that she had painted herself. Just pictures of the sun setting and the sun rising. Actually, every painting on her wall was one of the sun. Being five years old was kind of a disadvantage to her wonderful painting skills since she couldn't really go see the beautiful sights in Konohagakure. _

_The painting she loved the most was one when where the sun was setting on top of the great Fire River that went straight through the forest of the park. The sun caused it too glow a beautiful crystal blue with small smudges of sunset purple and pink. That painting was the fist thing one would see upon entering her home. The wall it was attached to was a hallway which either directed you to the living room or kitchen. The Kitchen was simple white with the basic needs such as a stove and a refrigerator._

_Her living room was a pretty pink color with red large square cushions on the ground right next to the small coffee table that lifted about a foot off the ground. She had a small sakura tree in the corner of the room that was in bloom. Her living room also had a sliding paper door which gave the ancient Japanese look she loved. The ground was covered in a mat that was weaved from straws and wheat stalks. The beige color matched the red seats and pink walls and tree. Next to her living room was her small bedroom with a futon that laid on the ground above the same mat that was in the living room. There was second door in the room that lead to a small bathroom with only a sink, toilet and shower._

_Kirei was standing in front of her full length mirror on the wall of her bedroom. Her clothes were in a straw basket next to her bed. Kirei smiled at her appearance in the mirror. Her long hair was made into two pig tails that rested on top of her shoulders just like Tsunade's. Her shirt was pink with a white feather in the center. Her Capri pants reached a little bit below her knee and were pitch black. She smiled again thinking this outfit was what she needed to be noticed. She wasn't stupid, she new she was adorable. _

_Taking a deep breath she walked out her room and left through the door then turned around and pulled out a necklace that had a silver key at the very bottom. She put the key in and locked the door and put the necklace behind her shirt. She then put her back againts the wall and moved in big strides againts the wall. She finally reached the edge of the hallway and ran down the stairs to the outside door. It wasn't often she left the house in the middle of the day unless she new the landlord was out. She couldn't stand it when he would check up on her or see her leave. Kirei would rather not think about the check ups. _

_Upon reaching outside she never stopped running until she reached the park where the river was located. As expected, there were several children playing while there parents were conversing on the bench across from them. The children had a big red ball that bounced really high and it made Kirei want to grab it and jump on it. The ball stopped bouncing and rolled right in front of her feet. She bent down and picked it up and reached out her hand to give it to who ever dropped it. Everyone had stopped playing to watch what was going to happen next. Suddenly, a boy with pale skin and onyx eyes with black hair moved from the crowd and reached out to get the ball. The boy studied her and found her quite attractive so he blushed. Kirei thought she did something wrong when he turned away and he let his hands fall numb to his sides. She bowed her head low and whispered for the boy to hear, _

"_G-gomen, here take the ball!" and thrusts it into the boys gut. The boy umphed and turned to stare at the girl and noticed her walking away._

"_Hurry, Sasu-kun! Leave weirdo behind and let's continue playing!" cried some of the girls around the area. Sasuke simply turned to face them and shot them the ball. He turned around and called out to the girl running,_

"_Oi! Blondie! Wait up!" Kirei stopped running and turned to the boy. He had caught up to her and was panting slightly from the experience. He held out his hand and introduced himself,_

"_My names Sasuke and I think you are pretty cute! Why don't we play together until nii-san comes to pick me up before we train!" he said rather excitedly. Kirei let her mouth hang open for a while before she finally closed it and stuttered,_

"_Y-you want to p-play with me?" she asked shifting nervously in her clothes. _

"_Why else would I chase you?" he responded as if it was the obvious thing in the world. Kirei nodded dumbly then she did something that made all the girls gasp in shock and some guys smile proudly, she punched Sasuke in the arm and yelled _

"_You're it!" They continued to play a game of two people tag while the boys watched in great amusement as Sasuke was panting heavily while the girl was prancing around like the queen of the world. She was taunting him _

"_You can't catch me!" she hollered and laughed like an idiot, and Sasuke being arrogant, smirked and replied while shrugging his shoulders, _

"_You are right. Who would want to catch an idiot?" Kirei immediately stopped prancing and glared daggers at him, _

"_Nani! Take that back teme!" she bellowed and he simply ran up to her and poked her in the forehead with his two fingers something Itachi did often to him when he refused to train him. Sasuke smirked yet again and said _

"_Gotcha!" and he started laughing. All the girls were fuming. That was their Sasu-kun and how dare this bumb-bumb head come and take him away from them! Thank goodness there prayers were answered when Itachi poofed right next too Sasuke and stated in his calm cool and collected voice,_

"_Sasuke, it is time to leave. Say goodbye to your girlfriend and we can be on our way," this statement caused both Sasuke and Kirei to blush. Sasuke smiled and said,_

"_Nice getting to beat you idiot, I guess we can go home now and celebrate my win!" with that, he and Itachi took there leave. Once the rest of the children were sure they were gone, one girl with brown hair and chestnut eyes walked up to Kirei and helped her up. Kirei never got a chance to thank her because the girl shot her back down. _

"_Not one of us could make the king smile and you come from no where making him laugh! I don't like you! Go away!" Thus, commencing the beating a five year old could get from other five year old girls. Kirei never forgot about Sasuke and what the owl girl said to her. She was able to make Sasuke smile and laugh and she decided the next time she met him, that it would be her dream to make him happy again. Personally, I think she needs to stop being so kind hearted!_

_END FLASHBACK_

Everything was quite and still in the Sandaime's office. Sarutobi was sitting in his chair while the unhooded but cloaked **(LOL)** figure sat across from his desk. Next to her sat a very worried looking Kirei sitting on the lap of her Tou-san. What the young girl in the cloak figure said confused her greatly. She had said that Kirei was her cousin and her mom was her aunt. She belonged to a Wind tribe located where south East Asia should be. They specialized in weapon using with a taijutsu style that flowed with the wind. The tribe also had powers that allowed them to control the wind and air in anyway shape or form. They were keepers of the wind and would stop at nothing to make sure that the winds would always blow and bring positive energy and good news. Her mom was the daughter of the Shaman there and possessed priestess powers that rivaled the shamans own.

Her mother wasn't the only offspring blessed with the special priestess or priest powers. Her older brother who is also the cloaked figures father, was the new shaman and strongest in the village next to her cousin since the old shaman retired not too long ago. Her mother left the tribe in hopes for searching for more excitement and adventure. She had come across a blue eyed blonde haired man and fell in love. Her mother moved to the village where the blonde haired man lived and sent letters explaining of what was going on with her. The last letter she received was the day of Kirei's birth and when the Kyuubi attacked. Her mom died from the stress and worry of her family. She was worried she would never see her husband and newborn daughter again. The medical staff there was low since most were on the front lines helping those in battles. Her last request was that Kirei lived with the tribe or if anything went wrong, that would be the first place Kirei would go to.

"What happened to grandma and grandpa, the old shaman, are they dead now?" asked Kirei after some time. Her cousin turned to her with warmth radiating from her eyes and responded,

"Grandma and grandpa are retired. They work as the tribe elders," she responded, smiling down at her. Kirei couldn't help but feel safe around her cousin. She then turned to the old man and asked,

"What now?" Sarutobi sighed then scratched the white Hokage robes he had to wear. He let out a huge sigh and responded,

"Well the only reason your cousin came here was because she felt that you were in danger,"

"Danger," repeated Himitsu holding Kirei a little tighter afraid it would pop out of no where, "what kind of danger are we talking about?" he asked almost afraid of his answer. The Hokage looked in his direction and replied,

"A burst of the Kyuubi's chakra flowing through the wind kind of danger. As keepers of the wind and caretaker of Kirei, they would and should know if the wind emitted the energy of Kyuubi since it is sealed inside of her," Sarutobi let his answer sink in before Kirei asked something that surprised everyone,

"What happens now? Do I have to go to the Wind Tribe or do I stay here with Tou-san or, can Tou-san come with us?" she asked with pleading eyes. Kirei's cousin did a complete u-turn with the warmth in her eyes. Immediately they turned into sadness.

"I'm afraid not Kirei, Tou-san cannot come along on the journey to the Wind Tribe. Who will stay here when you some back? Besides, he also has a job to attend to," she added. Kirei looked up at the man who held her in his arms as tears fell.

"Promise, promise me you won't forget me, promise me you will be waiting Tou-san?" she said quietly.

"I promised to love and protect you when I signed those papers, what makes you think I would suddenly stop?" he smiled at her before turning to the Hokage and asked,

"Would it be alright if we got Kirei settled in before she left? I was hoping I could move her into my house," Himitsu said. The Hokage smiled and responded

"Very well, I shall call for ANBU to take down her bedroom and living room. Kirei," he said turning in her direction, "Do you have anything in the fridge or cupboards that you would want?"

Kirei sat up straight with her right hand balled up in a fist that rested on the palm of her left hand. Her brows were furrowed. Suddenly, she spoke with an outburst of energy causing everyone to jump,

"YOSH! We must hurry and gather the instant cups of ramen before people break into the house to steal them! Onward!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed that the ANBU called didn't harm Kirei's belongings for when she arrived at Himitsu's house; her stuff was piled into boxes stacked in front of the door. Her cousin volunteered to help move her stuff in if; it was okay with Kichi-san. He agreed and they spent the whole day fixing her room.

The room itself was exactly like her living room but in the corner was her futon. Himitsu had insisted on changing it for a princess bed but Kirei had said that it wouldn't be fair for an actual princess to be missing her bed. Her logic was funny and it caused her cousin to laugh but Kirei was being absolutely serious so she pouted.

It was minutes before 6 when Kirei's father and cousin decided on supper before her and Kirei leave at sunrise. Just some quality time wouldn't do any harm was what her cousin had said.

After dinner a barbeque shop much to Kirei's dismay, who was praying for ramen, the small group decided to crash at Himitsu's house; Kirei in her bedroom, Himitsu in his bedroom and her cousin in a spare room. When they arrived, there was several gifts from the hospital and ANBU who had helped her move. It seems Jiji told everyone.

Before they fell asleep, they all said goodbye for Himitsu would be back on duty and Kirei would be leaving at dawn.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirei and her cousin were walking in the semi darkness along a path that leads to where the Wind Tribe lived. They were not yet out of Konoha and entering the land of the fire country. They were walking in complete silence until they heard a rustling in the nearby trees. Kirei looked at her cousin to see her look back down and smile. Her cousin then whistled and the sound carried through the wind. When it hit Kirei's ears, it sounded like someone telling her to stand back. Kirei compiled and jumped behind her cousin and at that very moment, a man with no t-shirt and black pants that were wrapped around in dark brown leather boots appeared. His bear chess contained a glowing bluish greenish crystal that hung low on black string. His hand was holding a long black rod that was a foot taller then the man who was a normal height. His face was slightly shadowed but the two girls could see his shoulder length brown hair blowing in the wind.

He stood in front of her cousin with his right foot in front of his left while his knees were bent. His rod was held with his right hand exactly like his right foot was in front of his left while his left hand held the bottom of the rod similar to his foot. He spoke in calm voice with much wisdom which made Kirei doubt his age.

The man turned his head in the direction of the rising sun and his brown eyes were visible along with the x shaped scar that lay on top of his right cheek.

"I know you have information where it is. I suggest that you hand it over and forget about this treacherous journey ahead of you. I will not stand aside while you waste your life on something that could be dealt with without your aid. Even your father has warned you of the danger ahead! People my age are on this quest to protect people your age. Please, give up, I do not wish to hurt you," he murmured the last part but it was carried in the wind which aloud both Kirei and her cousin to hear it unintentionally. Kirei looked at her cousins back and noticed how she was moving under her cloak. She pulled out a pair of tonfa blades. They seemed plain but in the center of the blade was a wooden imitation of the blade with several designs that Kirei had never seen before.

The man sighed deeply,

"Is there no other way?" was the last thing Kirei heard before the man shot the rod forward causing her cousin to block with the metal area of her tonfa blades. Kirei hadn't noticed but her cousin did that every movement from the man, caused the man to wince and hold in his breath. The man got back into his stance and shot his rod down in between her cousin's legs smacking the sides of both her knees before he pulled the rod back out and smacked the outside of her left knee hard causing her head first to fall side ways. Kirei's cousin saved she by cart wheeling in the direction of the fall, using it to her advantage and dashed forward before the man had a chance to see Kirei standing there. Her cousin thrust her right fist forward which gripped the handle bar of her tonfa and punched the man in the face effectively knocking him down. The man got up again and fell mercy to her cousin's blades and from the left side he turned around to try and parry the blow but she twirled out of the way and spun around twisting the handle bars in the process. The man was knocked back again and he struggled to get up,

"It seems I have underestimated you, I am heavily injured and loosing blood quickly thanks to your fatal blows," the man began panting heavily

"I do not wish to kill you; you are already injured. For that I apologize but I needed you to be unable to attack while I flea," replied her cousin

The man nodded in approval,

"Before we take our leave, may I ask, who has poisoned you?" asked the cousin who didn't seem out of breath at all,

"A demon: he is covered in black armor and where one of his arms should be, there is a large brown arm that covers his shoulder blade. Where his hands should be are three large claw like fingers that could crush me if I was in his grasp, I fought him for a while before he poisoned me and told me that this was a warning sign not to get in the way. I had no idea who he was but I know he was on the same journey we and many others are on. Though I believe his intentions are not good. I had tried to let my weapon absorb the evil he has placed in me thus, creating my weakened sate," he said trying his best not to collapse, "Be weary of him, for he could give me a run for my money," he added. Kirei's cousin bowed and replied,

"I appreciate the warning and thank you for coming to me first," with that said, Kirei ran towards the man and pulled out a small scroll from her black cloaks pocket and did several seals before biting her thumb and summoning a back pack. She pulled out a cloth and began wiping the blood away before applying a healing balm and wrapping it up in bandages. She put the pack on her bag and dragged the man off the road and leaned him againts the tree,

"Mister, you will not be able to move for about an hour or more, the healing balm I applied contains purity tears of a phoenix," she turned to her cousin and answered the indirect question,

"A gift from the medics," Kirei stood up and her cousin motioned her to continue down the path, Kirei obeyed rather reluctantly and looked back every three steps. Kirei's cousin looked down at the man, who was breathing steadily,

"Is that the one you have mentioned?" he asked his eyes half opened,

"Yes, it is She will be great one day wouldn't she?" she responded with a smile while she put her hands in a prayer position and chanted,

"The wind, a sweet caress from God, protects you while you rest. May Kamura be with you Kilik," and the wind surrounded him and formed an invisible barrier. Kirei's cousin caught up to Kirei with a little run but she was still able to hear the faint whisper that was carried by the wind,

"Be safe, Talim…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet nee-san? You said in seven more days and it's been seven days already! I want to see grandma and grandpa," pouted a very irate Kirei. Traveling for seven days and fighting lizard men and a floating eyeball was very frightening to say the least. Luckily her nee-san was skilled at fighting and also had the wind by her side so she totally kicked butt, in Kirei's words.

Talim chuckled lightly, "We are actually here now, so don't worry about it, we will be seeing grandma and grandpa shortly, we just have to turn here and…Tada! Welcome to the Wind Valley!"

Talim exclaimed causing Kirei to immediately squeal in excitement before running into the grass fields singing a song that she had heard during the times her and Talim would stop at a village. Her long blond hair was flowing freely and her eyes were closed, her voice held a lot of emotion for someone so young, the first sentence caused some people at the entrance of the village to gather, but the people who the song called out to the most were the Shaman and his wife Yokiroko, who were expecting there daughter to arrive shortly,

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, _

People stared in awe at the little girl twirling around with the biggest smile on her face. It seems she was coming closer towards the crowd.

_You make me happy, when skies are gray,_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you,_

_So please don't take my sunshine away…_

At this point, the Shaman and his wife had arrived and Kirei had stopped moving and stood still. The wind stopped blowing as Kirei's right hand rose from its position on her side and was right above her head. Her left hand with her palm facing upwards rose in front of her, horizontally. Her hands were glowing blue as they drew nearer to each other,

_The other night dear, while I was sleeping,_

_I dreamt I held you in my arms,_

Instead of her two hands touching, her right hand went in between the gap of her left arm and chest. She began moving her arms with the melody leaving a faint stream of blue light where they once were.

_When I awoke dear I was mistaken,_

_So I held, my head down and cried._

The blue glow turned to a yellow glow and the smile that had disappeared came back larger then before. She resumed her dancing about and using her yellow coated hands with the melody also leaving a lingering yellow light where her hands once were,

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_

_You make me happy, when skies are gray,_

_You'll never know dear how much I love you,_

"So please don't take, my sunshine away," continued an unfamiliar voice behind Kirei. Kirei immediately stopped turning and the glow stopped. She looked up and saw a man with a white cloak holding a white staff with a glowing blue orb. His two wrinkles on his face made it seem he had seen better days. His eyes were small and brown while his smile was crooked. His hair was a raven blue color that stuck up but his bangs were the only thing that wasn't sticking up. He held his rather large hand out and crouched to Kirei's level. At this point Talim was beside Kirei smiling down in amusement.

"Ah, you must be Kirei, am I not correct?" the man asked with his crooked smile. Kirei took out her own hand and shook it while smiling brightly

"The names Kirei and the cute girl beside me is my cousin, Talim. She is one cool fighter and I want to be just like her that way, I can protect everyone who is dear to me!" she said rather loudly and nodding her head as if agreeing to her own claims.

"Yes I do believe my daughter is quite strong. But that is how me and her mother raised her," he replied never leaving her gaze while shifting his face in the direction of the woman who stood beside him,

"don't you agree Yokiroko?" said woman smiled

"Of course I do! What kind of mother would I be if I had not?" she responded. Talim took this as her chance to input her opinion,

"A bad one," which ended their conversation along with the meeting of her aunt and uncle since entering her home for the next five years.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a week since Kirei's entering of her native land. She met Grandma and Grandpa who welcomed her with open arms. Although her grandparents were a 'bag of wrinkles' a quote courtesy of her uncle, they were the people who decided to have Kirei in their house until she was due back at her village. During the week, she learned who and what was where, and met some of the people and their children who agreed to play with her. She learned that everyone there used the same weapon as her cousin, but different types for different people. Some people used the weapons for wind dances and others for battle either offense or defense. When Talim had told her she was going to learn how to use one of these weapons, she jumped up and down all day until she passed out from over-excitement.

Now that everything was settled, it was time to began Kirei's training. Talim wanted Kirei to work on penmanship by writing her knowledge on a scroll. Currently sitting at the kitchen table at her grandparent's house, was Kirei with a quill in one had and ink in the other.

'_Okay, I know basic medical information such as: healing bleeding wounds and healing balms. I know how to wrap and treat poisons. I guess I'm pretty well equipped in this area since most children have no clue what the hell it is.' _Kirei thought while jotting down her information of medical things on the paper.

'_The only thing I know that relates to ninjas would have to be chakra, and chakra control. I already started the books ANBU Panda-chan gave me. It explains about the shinobi way and the shinobi nations and kunai and shuriken throwing!' _She jotted those findings also before she stared down at her handiwork. She sat there smiling until her eyes opened wide with realization

"Oh my goodness, I totally forgot about nee-chan!" exclaimed a frantic Kirei. She opened her left palm and placed her right hand which was balled into a fist on top of the palm. I am dubbing this her thinking pose so remember this!

"Yosh! I shall contact Kyuu-nee-chan and regain our everlasting relationship! But how do I get there?" Kirei thought out loud. She then looked down at her white t-shirt with a blue circle which was beside a crescent shape. It was the symbol of her tribe. She was wearing a pair of black shorts because she's kool like that. **(Couldn't resist adding that in there!) **

Kirei began tickling herself where the seal was located on her stomach wondering if that had another effect besides her laughing hysterically. She stopped tickling herself and sat back into her thinking position. She really wanted to see her nee-chan! It's been thousands of years! **(Cough, no sense of time cough)** So Kirei sat there, concentrating on seeing the blood red eyes and lips with nine bushy black with red streaked tails swirling around. The, oh so, black hairs with red streaks and on top her head, with the two fox ears, black but at the very tip, red. The pale porcelain skin that was covered with the midnight blue kimono that had little floating stars, Kirei remembered every detail of her nee chan and thought long and hard about how she would be in her arms at the very moment if it weren't for her not being able to get there. She grunted in frustration before muttering angrily under her breath

"Where. Is. My. Nee. Chan!" and at that very instant, a black light enveloped Kirei and unbeknown to her, her hair turned pitch black and her eyes became black void like. Her tan disappeared and was being replaced to very pale skin.

When the black light subsided, Kirei found herself sitting on somebody's lap and looked up to see the twitching ears and eyebrows of her nee chan. Without wasting any time, Kirei glomped her and began rubbing her cheek againts the older woman's own while purring.

"**It's good to see you too Kirei but I was in the middle of something so do you mind getting off of me?"** Kyuubi asked softly.

"_**I actually thought she forgot about me! I mean how could she, I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune!" **_Kyuubi thought inwardly chuckling.

Kirei got off her and sat down beside her glancing around the room trying to figure out where she was. The room she was in had ping pong machines and basketball hoops. It contained go and shogi boards in the cupboards and other boring and non boring games. She looked directly across from Kyuubi and almost fainted at the sight before her. Hikari and Dark Kirei were wearing there respective colors on a plain dress with no sleeves. They both had their wings drawn and they stared at her with a blank expression.

"_**Yo!'**_ was the echo voice she heard. She jumped in surprise then fainted.

"**What a pity. She fainted on the pieces before I could declare a checkmate,"** muttered an annoyed DK.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After explaining to Kirei about Dark and Light Kirei, and gave her a tour of her knowledge of section on both the light and dark sides of the mansion and getting to know each other, Kirei still had something that was bothering her,

"What are you made of DK? Are you made out of shadows? What about you LK? Are you made out of light?" ask a very curious Kirei.

"I am made of all the happy and pure moments of your life, even from the future. I am all that is good from your mind and surroundings. I was created to endure happy and nothing but good in your lifetime," was the cheery echo voice from LK who happened to be smiling while her thoughts were projected,

"**I am made from all the anger, hatred, depression, sadness and etc, that is to come and already past in your life. The beatings, the rape, I am the emotions you cannot control and that can lead to the doom of a human. You were not yet strong enough to endure the pain thus I was created. Although you never were extremely happy to create Hikari, she became alive because of balance. There was too much evil in you without any good. Although you are pure, you are not pure enough to balance my evil so Hikari was created. For such a young age, you were already tainted,"**

Kirei sat there taking all this in, as did Kyuubi. It was quite shocking that her mind could and did create an angel of darkness and light. It was also disturbing to find out the reason as to why the angels were here. Maybe they had other reasons.

"We do have other reasons. A great evil is coming but not soon. We cannot discuss the details but all we can say is 'Ragnorok, the earths Apocalypse'," LK answered her thoughts. The blonde five year old wasn't shocked about LK reading her mind, she was used to it since they always interrupted her when she was going to ask a question and they answered before even waiting to see what Kirei had to say. Kirei began to wonder if she could fuse with these people who claim to be her emotions.

"Of course we can fuse with you. When we do fuse, you cannot change back and shall be stuck in the new form until you die which is highly unlikely seeing as we are immortal. That is why we are to fuse when 'Ragnorok, the earths Apocalypse' rises. Do not be afraid, we still have plenty of years before that is to come," reassured LK.

Throughout the whole explanation, DK and Kyuubi resumed there game of shogi. Kyuubi couldn't believe two things. One was that she was loosing to an evil being that happens to be a 5 year old girl and two, that she finally understood what 'From Kirei' meant.

"**Checkmate,"** echoed throughout the house causing Kyuubi to unleash a string of curses.

"I think we need more time to bond!" exclaimed Kirei, who tried her best to calm down a very angry Kitsune.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Talim wasn't worried when her grandmother claimed Kirei was unconscious; the Hokage had warned her about her and Kyuubi speaking. She was worried about what her grandmother had said about her features after seeing Kirei laying her head on the table,

_FLASHBACK__!_

"_Her eyes, me dear Kamura, her eyes were void! Her hair black! Her skin as white as a bleached scroll! My dear Talim, I believe she has finally awakened her inner selves! Oh me oh my!"_

_END FLASHBACK!_

It was way too soon for Kirei to be able to access the powers of her inner self. Maybe this was a sign that she needed to begin her training regime. So Talim sat at her desk in her room, pulled out a quill and commenced the schedule. This will take a while.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go fish Kyuu-nee chan!" cried a very excited blonde five year old. Next to her, the Kyuubi no Kitsune with steam blowing from her ears. She was loosing another round of Go Fish and she couldn't take it. She, living for thousands of years was being demolished by three five year olds! Of course if anyone from demon world saw this, they would laugh none stop and maybe even make fun of her, the queen of demons. She looked at DK and LK and noticed there calm and kool demeanor. Inwardly she was seething. She grunted while looking at the cards in her hand, she had about ten when everyone had three. Suddenly, an evil glint appeared in her eyes as they turned purple while looking at DK's hand then she grumbled even louder while Kirei started laughing. LK was confused. She wasn't paying attention.

"What did I miss?" she echoed.

"Oh nothing, just Kyuu-nee chan using her Demon Eyes to see DK's hand but DK had already anticipated it and switched cards from the deck by freezing time,"

"When will Kyuu-nee chan ever learn, when you are terrible, you are terrible. When someone is better then you, someone is better then you! Simple but no, she still has her fox pride even when being captured! Maybe one day she will understand," moaned an exasperated ECHO from LK.

"I totally agree!" chirped Kirei laughing at the antics of her big sister.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_It's done!'_ Thought Talim after completing her schedule, _'Poor Kirei, I wonder how she will take this,' _she added while glancing back down at the schedule.

Monday-Saturday

5:00 am - Running and Endurance

6:00 am - Physical Education

7:00 am - Breakfast, Prepare for morning

8:00 am - Ways of the: Shinobi

: Priestess

: Wind Guardian

: Medic

12:00 pm - Lunch

12:30 pm - Ways of the: Lady (Cooking, Cleaning etc.)

: Basics (Math etc.)

3:00 pm - Taijutsu - Talim

5:00 pm - Kenjutsu - Yokiroko

7:00 pm - Supper

8:00 pm - Ninjutsu/Chakra Control - Kyuubi

9:00 pm - Meditation

9:30 pm - Bed

Sunday - Day of rest

-Will also learn about Winds Tribe religion and historical background by speaking with elders of village.

'_I think she will begin tomorrow if she ever wakes up…'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for a wonderful time guys! I'll be sure to visit often!" said a very enthusiastic Kirei as she stood in front of DK and LK hugging them both. She looked up at Kyuubi and asked,

"How do I come here whenever I want, to be honest, I don't even know how I got here…" and added a confused look to top it off. Kyuubi thought

"_**SO KAWAII!!"**_ and resisted the urge to glomp her right then and there.

"**I believe you were angry correct?"** responded DK **"If you were angry, you were angry enough to access my power for you to transport yourself into unconsciousness,"**

"Instead of being angry and frustrated, why not breathe in and focus on a mental image of you standing beside us!" replied a cheery echo of LK. Kirei nodded and smiled but it faltered when she asked

"How do I leave?"

"Simple!" responded the still cheery echo of LK. LK blinked and a white flash surrounded her. When Kirei opened her eyes, she was surprised to see the list of her techniques in front of her,

'_I got to learn how to do that!' _thought Kirei as she stood up to tell her family her findings.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After explaining what happened to Grandma, Grandpa, Talim, Yokiroko and Uncle Monty (Montsuo), Talim handed her the schedule that she made, it was time for Kirei to pick what type of tonfa blades she would have. Her uncle handed her the orb that was on top of his staff. The orb began to shake violently before changing shape. It turned into a gigantic metal hoop larger then Kirei herself.

"That hasn't happened before," muttered her grandfather in his beige robes to her left. Her grandmother in a peach robe simply nodded her head before saying

"I guess the orb decided againts tonfa blades and created a wind weapon just for her…" with uncertainty, Yokiroko took the newly formed blade from Kirei and put it back on top of the staff since her husband was too shock to move.

"Ano, did I do something wrong?" asked a timid Kirei.

It took a while for everyone to calm down and let what the orb did to settle in. Yokiroko was beaming; it was the first time in 50 years that someone had not ended up with a different weapon other then tonfa blades. She was very excited to begin training Kirei with the basics plus, the weapon could be able to use in dances and she couldn't wait to exploit it.

The village Shaman, Montsuo had other thoughts that were slightly similar with his wife's. Yes he was and still is surprised by the fact that the orb chooses a different weapon for a direct descendent and possible heir to the tribe. This only happened maybe a little over 50 years ago and said person was a special case. That person had a heavy burden on their shoulders and it changed the weapon, maybe, the same reason applies for Kirei?

Talim had the biggest smile on her face. Talim knew the little girl had potential but this was unexpected. Not only did she succeed in surprising the family, but the orb as well. Things shall be a lot more interesting around this boring wind tribe.

Grandma and grandpa were wondering if little Kirei could handle it. Not only was the weapon so vague, it was larger and it barely any place to hold it. They were worried little Kirei would cut herself…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**THREE DAYS LATER**_

---5:00am---

Kirei could be seen running around the gigantic tall grass field in a pale blue t-shirt and navy blue shorts with her hair tied into a simple pony tail. She was panting and on the verge of collapsing or breathing from an air tube but she kept on running and every now and then she would jump or cart wheel even skip forward.

---6:00am---

Kirei was sitting down in her grandpa's study across from her grandpa. He had a silver whistle around his neck and his one inch white hair was sticking up in every direction. He had on a simple white shirt tucked into long black shorts. He had his long pale fingers pointed to a diagram of a body while Kirei was sporting her clothes from earlier furiously writing down notes as he explained how to care for your body and what not.

---7:00am---

Sitting across from Kirei was her aunt Yokiroko and uncle Montsuo at her grandparents kitchen table eating eggs, toast, bacon, ramen and cereal with a glass of orange juice to top it off. The group was getting to know each other better by conversing about there lives prior to their meeting. Needless to say, Kirei thought the Wind Tribe needed to lighten ups a bit or have some fun and she thought she was the perfect person for that. Saying goodbye to her aunt and uncle, Kirei ran to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

---8:00am---

Talim was and still is a very stern teacher when it came to the basics of everything. Kirei was given a course outline and she was expected to know the basics of being a priestess with purity powers and how to heal wounded in battle not to mention how to control and protect the wind (which was weird, why would the wind need protection?) plus how to throw kunai, shuriken and basic traps and rules on how to lie out in the wild and what not. Kirei groaned inwardly since Talim was still in lecture mode about what she would be learning and if she heard our blonde warrior complain in any way, which would result in more homework and more learning and test and exams and etc…

---12:00pm---

Kirei ate ramen while sitting down in the field where she first arrived. People came out from hiding every once in a while to stare at her in awe, she even heard whispers such as

"The chosen one…"

"Kirei-hime…" and her all time favorite,

"Kami-Kirei…"

Yes she loved her tribe but they were weird ones that they are. One girl about her age had enough courage to approach her and ask a question she was never expecting to hear directed towards her in her life

"Ohaiyo onna, would you like to play?" and of course Kirei swallowed the remaining ramen in one gulp and jumped for joy, all her tiredness disappearing with a couple of words,

"YOSH! I SHALL SHOW YOU MY WONDERFUL YOUTH WHILE IT LAST BEFORE TA-CHAN CONTINUES STUPID LECTURES! LET US BEGIN OUR GAME OF TAG!!" she yelled as she ran away from the brown haired big coal eyed girl who laughed as she chased after her.

---12:30pm---

Kirei was panting slightly in her chair at the tribes' local school. Ta-chan continued her boring lecture about how ladies must act in the presence of shinobi and people. Kirei had one ear listening while the other was just there. Her mind kept wondering about the girl he met earlier,

_FLASHBACK_

"_Pant pant, ok Ki-chan, pant pant, it's your turn!" cried the excited and agitated brown haired girl. Before said girl had a chance to run, Kirei asked,_

"_Ano, what is your name? Maybe later I can call you later and we could play again?" the brown haired girl replied with her eyes in a upside down U with a small smile,_

"_Uzairu Satsuki, please to meet you Ki-chan! Now are you gonna chase or just stand there?" she cried before running off._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Kirei! Where you even listening to what I was saying?" screamed a frantic Talim,

"Oh Ta-chan, lighten up! We wouldn't want your flame of youth to burn out?" replied a sweating Kirei. Just then Talim had an idea,

"I have a perfect exercise for you Kirei, all you have to do is use your flames of youth to right a long expository paragraph on how the flame of youth for women should act when drinking tea with someone with a high status,"

Kirei groaned loudly while she repeatedly banged her head on the desk while saying,

"Why me, I'm only five?!"

---3:00pm---

"As I said for the umpteenth time Kirei, you have to loosen your body and relax before you could just run around with weights, let alone do this very difficult taijutsu style! Now relax or you'll have to wear the gravity seal before you are ready!"

---5:00pm---

"Oh my goodness, th-this is f-for me?" Kirei said while holding a GIGANTIC circle blade with three white handles separating the circle into three pieces of beautiful silver metal. Right before the blade went into the handle, the blade turned into an angel wing with a great deal of detail. Not only did the silver blade showed carvings when the sun hit it, it also had a white glow. Yokiroko said that that glow was from her chakra. Kirei had to insert her blood before the weapon would officially be hers.

Kirei bit her thumb and smeared the blood all over the blade. It took her quite a while before she reached the top of the blade since it was gigantic. The blood glowed red then white and Yokiroko and Kirei had to shield their eyes from the blinding light. When it was all over, a small version of the gigantic blade was in Kirei's outstretched hand. It shrunk to her seize and she was quite surprised.

"That blade is very special. I shall give an example…Think of a time when you were angry, scared, afraid, anything but happy," replied Yokiroko

Kirei complied and suddenly the white and pure look disappeared and was engrossed with a black light. The weapon that was once whitish silver was evil looking. Everything that was once pure looked tainted with the back glow. Kirei looked expectantly at her aunt wondering what the hell happened,

"You know how you have a light and dark Kirei, this weapon helps channels their powers through the weapon. It all depends what emotion you are feeling but know this," at this point, Kirei's eyes grew wider and her full attention was on her aunt,

"If you wish to protect someone, that weapon will only use your blue chakra," continued her aunt. Kirei nodded furiously. Her aunt may look impassive but that was not how she was feeling inside. She was jumping up and down, she was very ecstatic about training Kirei with a beautiful weapon she crafted herself. Having priestess powers do pay off after all!

---Supper, 7:00pm---

Supper was spent at her aunt's and uncle's house with grandma and grandpa and Talim. Kirei was conversing with Talim at the moment

"Ta-chan, why do I have to take lady lessons? I do not wish to watch as my flame dwindle away in your boring lectures," replied a serious looking Kirei while the adults were on the verge of bursting up with laughter,

"Well Kirei, you can't be a konoichi that acts like a shinobi do you? Plus, what if your mission was to disguise as a rich lady? You would even have to use talents like sewing, singing and dancing to lure and trick men. It is very simple all you have to do is PAY ATTENTION!" she yelled the last part which was out of character but everyone has there one pet peeve and for Talim, its teaching. All the adults couldn't help but laugh as Kirei was shaking in her seat. Talim can be scary when she wants to…

---9:00pm---

"**Alright Kirei we will practice some of your chakra control, any questions?" **asked an annoyed Kyuubi. She was beyond angry, plus, she was frustrated.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kyuubi was sitting in front of a very passive DK and it irked her to no end. She was supposed to be the evilest one here, the Great Queen of Demons! There was no way she would loose her dignity to an evil 5 year old death angel! Hell no! So she declared a rivalry between her and said death angel. Not only does anger affect Kyuubi's mental health, it also increases DK's power. The only reason LK did not interfere was because it was amusing to watch her evil counter part make a frustrated Kitsune. Kyuubi's mental health must really be decreasing since she demanded another game to declare the winner and the most evil in Kirei's body. _

"**I demand a staring contest! No blinking no turning away! Just plain old starring!"**___yelled a confident Kyuubi,_

"**You do realize that I cannot blink unless I activate one if my powers?"**___answered a very passive echo. _

"**So what? I will still kick your ass you bad excuse for a bat!"**___Needless to say Kyuubi lost and she wasn't a very happy camper…_

_END FLASHBACK_

"But didn't I already learn chakra control?" asked Kirei who stood beside LK and in front of Kyuubi. DK was currently in her own mansion doing what she does best, meditate.

"**You have to practice you know, you can't expect to learn something and be able to do it perfectly ALL the time, plus, how can I teach you ninjutsu if I am as tall as the Hokage monument and I also have enough chakra to fill your village maybe even more!" **she responded. That got Kirei into her thinking position.

"Then how will you teach me ninjutsu" she asked. Kyuubi replied as if it were the obvious thing in the world,

"**Through memories of attacks I had thrown at me, I was attacked by more then one village, meaning you will work your ass off!"**

---9:00pm---

"Just relax! It is really easy once you get the hang out of it! All you have to do is clear your mind and try to feel, touch and smell your surroundings unintentionally," replied the cheery echo of LK.

"It's harder then it sounds," mumbled an annoyed Kirei as she sat crossing her legs trying to meditate, keyword, trying to.

---9:30pm---

As soon as her head hit the pillow, she felled asleep instantly and stayed motionless which was creepy in her grandparents' opinion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the past several weeks Kirei would play with Satsuki during lunch and maybe eat supper with her at her grandparents' house or vice versa. No one really noticed it but there was something weird about her. Every time she would mention the word shinobi or ninja related, that girl would twitch and stiffened as if one shinobi would jump out and just straight out attack her. Maybe she met some shinobi who treated her poorly? Well today would be the day she would finally ask.

Sitting on a swing under the apple tree not to far from the market was little black eyed Satsuki patiently waiting for a close friend to arrive. Satsuki didn't know why she had strong feelings towards the girl nor did she know what those feelings were from, but she had to find out what it was. Speak of an angel because a pale blue dress with pretty ribbons and tanned skin was coming closer and closer. As the image came closer Satsuki began smiling for she remembered that pony tail holding those sun kissed locks anywhere. What made Satsuki's smile brighten up larger then before, was those crystal blue eyes. They were weird but they suited her well since they were always warm and vibrant. Not like her coal eyes. She was the only one apart from Satsuki who had different looks compared to her tribe.

She looked down at her orange skirt and navy blue top. Of course, there was a reason for her eyes. She glared at her top and muttered

"If only I could," but was rudely interrupted by the calls of

"SUKI-CHAN! SUKI-CHAN! OI! IT'S ME KIREI!" screamed Kirei. At that exact moment, Suki-chan looked up and plastered a fake smile; she was still brooding about ways to…

"Ano san, why are you faking? Is it because you are not happy to see me? Suki-chan," She jumped, how the hell did Ki-chan move that fast?

"Ki-chan, ano…You know you are my best friend?" was the quiet answer she got. Kirei's eyes shot open,

"Really, you wanna be best friends with me? Then fine! YOSH the beginning of a wonderful sisterhood shall commence! Let our flames burn passionately!" she smiled a big sincere smile and when Satsuki gave a small smile back, Kirei responded with a "Why don't your flames burn vibrantly today?" To tell you the truth, Satsuki still weren't used to the flames of youth and passion talk, it takes a while to adjust.

"They do, but today is the anniversary of my sister's death…" of course Satsuki would leave out the details but all Kirei had to know was that when they got older Satsuki would tell Kirei how to kill the man who killed her sister and destroyed her eyes and chance of ever becoming a wind user/guardian.

"I'm sorry to hear that Suki-chan but wouldn't she want you to live life to the fullest! Get your head out of the clouds and play 'till your flames burn out!" she said while jumping up and running behind the swing. Of course Kirei now knew what was off with her, she had to grow up too fast, she was only five and already held a grudge with someone, what she needed was a replacement and maybe a friend and Kirei promised she would be just that.

After a while of swinging and pushing both girls lay on their backs panting for breath. Kirei was happy that Suki-chan was happy but one thing bugged Kirei though, what if she had to leave? She would never be able to see Suki-chan again therefore never fulfilling her self promise! They had to think of a plan.

"Suki-chan," she whispered softly to the girl, the girl simply looked in her direction

"If I have to leave, would it be okay if you left with me?" was the timid response. Satsuki sat up,

"Of course? Who will protect you when you go back?" she smiled and replied. Of course Satsuki wanted Kirei to avenge someone since she could not, but that did not mean they could not be best friends did it? They were already cousins, they were from the same clan!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A girl with long blonde hair tied up in two buns on top of her head wrapped around with a white cloth attached to two pink ribbons had her arms folded and her lip sticking out. Currently, said girl was at her grandmothers house with her best friend Satsuki who was wearing a yellow hoodie t-shirt with a zipper and a white shirt with white shorts that had yellow lines running across it.

Satsuki couldn't stop laughing, Kirei hated girly things not to mention pink things and hear she was, in grandma Momo's house wearing the dreaded apprentice outfit priestess and weapon mistress of the wind tribe were supposed to wear.

"Stop laughing Suki-chan! I would like to see you wearing it!" exclaimed an aggravated Kirei. Grandma Momo was standing in front of Kirei and she moved to the side so Satsuki could get the full blown outfit. She heard of it and it didn't sound bad but seeing Kirei in it just made it worse.

"You look so cute! I wanna eat you up cutie pie!" and that set off another string of laughter that suddenly stopped when a sharp wind cut a piece of her brown hair off and a bit of killing intent sent her way courtesy of Uzairu Kirei.

Satsuki pushed out her bottom lip as she folded her hands across her chess and turned her head the other way,

"Mou, you don't have to be a pissy cow!" Kirei pulled back her killing intent and looked back at her grandma Momo. She smiled sweetly and said

"Well I think it looks adorable, now if you don't mind, I have food to prepare for you girls," while walking towards the door of her room. When she was gone Kirei looked at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was okay, at least it wouldn't get in the way but it didn't have to be pink! She wore a long pink top with no sleeves that covered the waste of her red short shorts. The pink top was covered by a white short sleeved jacket that reached midway stomach. Her sandals were replaced by shinobi sandals that were pink and they covered her toes. She had a red ruby directly in the center of her white gold chain. Her socks were higher then her bots and they were a burgundy color.

She shuddered and did a couple of one handed seals and the pink became light blue and the red became dark blue and the burgundy became navy blue. She smiled and turned to her nine year old companion

"Better." She said as her companion began grinning

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to be girly once in a while tom boy!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satsuki and Kirei were lying down in a tent underneath the stars. Kirei was supposed to leave when she mastered everything down here and she already did in five years. The ten year old Kirei was talking to a ten year old Satsuki.

Since Kirei would be leaving soon, Ta-chan allowed her to sleep under the stars next to the house but only if they went to bed right away. Yah right, like that is ever going to happen. That would only happen if Itachi came to the Uchiha district and hugged Sasuke telling him everything would be alright.

"Where are your parents? Won't they mind if you came with me to Konoha?" Kirei asked while shifting to her weight to the left side. Satsuki let out a deep sigh and responded,

"They died a month after my sister died when they went to go pick her up from a village nearby. I live in the orphanage here, it wouldn't matter." It was silent for an hour but a comforting silence.

"We will leave in a week so be ready," was the last thing that was said before both girls drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Granma Momo and Grandpa Shoma were hugging and kissing Kirei and Satsuki like it was there last year on earth. Next were Aunt Yokiroko and Uncle Montsuo, who were giving her words of encouragement and a scroll,

"This is a summoning scroll. In it are the gifts we have for you and Satsuki, have a safe journey," her uncle said before he was smothered in thank you and kisses from both girls. Talim waved a farewell before they began on their journey. Of course the man following them was left unnoticed for he concealed himself well into the shadows…

**Translating the Name: **I'm rushing yes, but I really want to get to the academy days because someone dies and I can't wait to type about it! It may seem mean but it is good for the plot. There are going to be so many changes because I want mine to be different. I still didn't get to the Orochimaru plot twist which is interesting to say the least…


	5. 05: Team 7!

**Translating the Name: **…Enjoy? Uh… This is where I changed it to M because of the rape so those of you who don't like, don't read. I'm going to be showing flashbacks at the beginning of every chapter…I hope lol…

**Warning: **I CHANGED RATING TO M DUE TO RAPE SCENE!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**AN - (shot)**

**Speech - **"omega"

**Thoughts - **_'wet?'_

**Kyuubi - "baker"**

**Kyuubi thoughts - **_**'jiminy'**_

**Hikari - **"hackle"

**Dark Kirei - ****"gigot"**

**Hikari & Dark Kirei - **_**"From Kirei"**_

**Scene/POV Change **--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashbacks - **italics

_Chapter 05: GLUED BUGS & SCREAMING BANSHEES!! (TEAM 7!!)_

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hello little Kirei, do you have the rent money today?" asked her greasy haired and fat faced landlord. He had a white long sleeved buttoned up shirt with black suspenders attached to itchy looking grey pants. His belly was round but his limbs were normal save for his fat head and pointed nose with his black beady eyes. I guess he had a sake gut._

_Usually the Hokage would give an envelope to little three year old Kirei to give the landlord for rent but today, there was no sign of him and Kirei was more worried about Jiji rather then herself. Hokage was never late._

"_Well little girl?" the greasy man continued while pushing his way though the door knocking Kirei off her feet and leaving the door wide open while she was helplessly on the ground. He was standing in the doorway waiting expectantly for the envelope that held his money and when Kirei shook her head as to say no, he walked in her home, turned around to shut the door and moved closer to Kirei glaring daggers at her in the process. _

"_Listen hear demon spawn," his voice was cold and harsh causing Kirei to flinch,_ "_You're so fucking lucky that I actually took care of your sorry ass by providing living space for a demon. Not only did I loose customers but you refuse to pay me? Damn it you piece of shit! You act all innocent but you killed many people and you walk around as if you dealt no damage! I will beat some sense into you and rip away your innocence! You do not deserve anything!" he was beginning to raise his voice and fear welled up inside this little three year old. Kirei scrambled to her feet and tried her very best to reach her bedroom door where a lock was located but the greasy man caught her first, and hoisted her up by the scruff of her white t-shirt. Her face was arms length away from his. _

"_You can't run demon fox," he said as he sneered at her. He lifted his right hand while his left held Kirei and gave her with all his might a backhand that send her crashing to the ground with a humongous bruise. He proceeded to kick, punch scratch, do everything he could to beat the crap out of that poor girl._

_Kirei couldn't hold it in any longer and she began to scream and cry out in pain. The landlord grew fearful if anyone might here her so he ripped a piece of her shirt and gagged her. He laughed cruelly at her powerlessness before muttering,_

"_After I take your innocence, I'll sacrifice you and the dead and their families can live in peace." _

_While ripping of her clothes, he laughed while she cried and he hit her harder every time she kicked and punched him away._

"_This will only be a second," he said while unbuckling his suspenders and pulling down his pants. Kirei lay on the ground naked with bruises all over her and in a lot of pain. The man didn't even bother getting her ready and shoved his erection right into her. A small scream was heard from Kirei as he repeatedly rammed into her. Her body was not yet ready for this experience so it ended up being bloody and ripped. _

_The man left Kirei lying down in blood, semen, ripped clothes and spit that was on her face as a parting gift when someone shot a rock through the window. It seems he was afraid of being found out. She couldn't move, every part of her body ached and all she could do was cry. The worst thing was he laughed. He laughed when she cried, when she screamed and when she tried to move free. What bothered her was the fact that he left no evidence that he was there and made if look liked someone broke in. He came back later with the Hokage claiming he heard a disturbance and went to call him. The Hokage was being too trusting towards him, but how would he know that this was fake?_

_This was her first time being abused by the landlord and it was not the last. At least once a week he would beat the crap out of her and rape her but she never told the Hokage. She avoided him until her bruises were healed. No wonder why she tried to sneak out._

_END FLASHBACK_

It was night and they were traveling for four days now and during that time, Kirei was telling everyone her life story up until the journey. She didn't leave anything out but the details with her run-ins with the greasy landlord.

Everyone was sad but one person wasn't affected by it since no one could really tell since that was the person who has been following them since they left their home. Kirei had had enough of him. She sensed him when she was done telling her story since Kyuubi gave her enhanced senses like a fox she never used them unless she felt like she was being watched. She whistled a warning in the wind that caught the ears of Satsuki and Talim. Although Satsuki can not fight, she can still understand the wind but she could not control it. That is a story for another time.

Kirei was fiddling with a ninja star under her cloak while Talim prepared her weapons. Satsuki was oblivious to her surroundings.

The figure began following down the path. Kirei shot the ninja star to the ground quietly while she pulled out the scroll that summoned her weapon. She still didn't have a name for it yet. Suddenly, the figure dashed towards the group but Kirei turned to face him and flicked her wrist. The figure tripped over a wire that was attached to the ninja star. When he got back up Talim stood in front of him while Kirei behind,

"If you do not reveal yourself you shall suffer from missing limbs and no voice box, speak now,"

The figure slowly moved out of the shadows and put his hood down to reveal, ANBU Panda-chan.

Kirei immediately poofed her weapon away and jumped on his back

"Panda-chan! What are you doing here?"

After continuing down the road and finally getting acquainted, Panda-chan revealed that the Hokage wanted him to check on them and give them a test that is why he fell down and fell for her trap. Kirei was happily holding his hand while skipping and beckoning Satsuki to hold the other. Of course Satsuki declined, she hated shinobi, she never trusted the after what happened to her family and her eyes.

The group had arrived four days later with Talim, Satsuki and Kirei dressed in cloaks but the hoods were down and ANBU Panda-chan was wearing is ANBU clothes.

"Hello again cloaked figure would you like me to get the Hokage for you or do you wish to just barge in?" asked the guard that first met Talim with a fight if you consider that a fight.

He allowed the group to pass after seeing the ANBU wearing a Panda mask. As they walked through the village people were scrambling around after seeing Kirei's face some whispering loud enough

"The demons back! Warn your family and friends!" Which caused Satsuki to send death glares there way.

Upon arriving at the Hokage tower, the secretary granted permission for everyone to enter and didn't even sneer when looking at Kirei which, she was grateful for. Sarutobi beamed when he saw Kirei in her cloak accompanied by her cousin, one of her favorite people in Konoha (Panda-chan) and a little brown haired girl with coal black eyes.

"Welcome again Talim-san, I trust your journey was a comfortable one?"

"Everything went well save for the savage Panda's running around attacking travelers," she responded which earned a chuckle from everyone in the room. Sarutobi summoned chairs and motioned everyone to sit which everyone did except for Panda-chan,

"Unfortunately Hokage-sama I have another mission so I must bid farewell," he said but then Kirei shot up and said

"Oh no you don't, you are one of the special few who are my precious people and you shall learn about me and I you!" she exclaimed. Everyone was surprised especially Panda-chan. He never knew he was loved that much. He nodded his head and went to sit on the last free chair next to Kirei herself.

"Now I shall begin my youthful tale on my days as a small burning flame!"

"Not without me you don't!" Said someone from behind when she turned around she saw the person whom she wanted to cuddle with and say her story over some hot chocolate but if he wanted to hear it now so be it,

"HIMI-KUN!" screamed a very happy Kirei.

Talim went home after a tearful goodbye with Suki-chan and Ki-chan. Panda-chan went on a long term mission so Kirei didn't see him after their goodbye and Himi-kun agreed to take Satsuki in where she could help at the hospital while Kirei went to the academy. She was only ten although she mastered the basics of shinobi and being a priestess and a wind guardian and a weapon mistress, she couldn't be rusted. She practiced everything she learnt after school or with Kyuubi in her head since she controlled time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was Monday and Himitsu and Satsuki were off to the hospital while Kirei went to school. Today was her first day and she packed her ramen cup and headed outside where she was being glared at by everyone. She woke up late and didn't get enough time to get her morning run but it was okay, there was always after school.

Kirei despised what she was wearing since it was the same pink thing she wore back home. Although she changed the color from pink to blue she still found it girly and she couldn't wait until the day she could spar with Talim until then, it was the pink turned blue thing.

While back at the Wind Tribe, she learned about different clans and different nations so when she was the first one at school, apart from the teacher she looked at the many name tags and decided to sit next to Aubrame Shino from the bug user clan. She smiled evilly as she remembered that most Aubrames were anti social and she had a good plan for that. Making sure the teacher wasn't looking, she looked around and found a glue stick, quickly, she applied glue to her right hand repeatedly and never stopped until it would last long if not, there was always chakra.

Sakura and Ino who were the loudest and bossiest girls in the whole class and they always had to know and have everything. If they didn't get what they wanted, then the world would be living in eternity of screaming banshees. Currently, those two girls were neck in neck (literally) chasing I mean racing each other to be the first people at the academy. Of, course the winner had a chance to sit next to the meaning of their Fan Club, Uchiha Sasuke. When they both barged in at the same time everyone already covered there ears as they yelled

"I GOT HERE FIRST!!! I SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN"

Sakura and Ino snapped there heads towards each other while a lightning bolt rested between their big heads.

"What are you talking about Forehead girl! I was here before you, my beautiful blonde hair entered the classroom before your gigantic forehead!" cried Ino as she glared daggers a her rival,

"Shut up Ino-Pig! Is your gigantic pig nose clouding your vision or are you blinded by all the bleach you put in your hair!" screamed and equally angry and glaring Sakura.

They both shouted back and forth Pig and Forehead while the class watched in boredom. Class was going to start soon and this was a daily occurrence.

A raven haired boy sitting in the front row was watching the clock counting down the seconds until it was time for class to start. A row behind him was a boy who had a cute little beige puppy at the top of his head. He had a coat on with fur at the hood and upside down red triangles under his eyes. No one else really stood out save for the fat kid with red swirls on his cheek wearing a large scarf and a green vest shirt with a cream colored one underneath wearing navy blue shorts.

Finally the two girls decided to sit on either side of this Sasuke-kun but Kirei wasn't paying attention, she was sleeping and in her mind, DK and Kyuubi were racing around the back yard and DK was using her wings and Kyuubi said that that was cheating. Finally, the bell rung and the Teacher stood up from his desk and moved to the center of the class.

"Good morning class! I am please to inform you that the next two years will be the last semester then you will have a chance on becoming genins for the leaf village," cheers erupted from everyone except for Kirei the black haired boy in the beige trench coat and the boy wit the fan on the back of his blue top (Sasuke…). (Hinata squeaked).

"Settled down please everyone," the teacher waited for the class to calm down and when it did, he continued,

"We also have a new student joining us this semester, please come down and introduce your self to the class," the teacher said. Since DK and Kyuubi were busy, LK took it upon herself to help her out and wake her up, as a result, she glowed white for a second before snapping her head up. She yawned and headed down the stairs and only stopped moving when standing beside Iruka.

People who did not pay attention were paying attention now. Kirei did not understand how cute she looked in that outfit.

"Ohaiyo! My name is Uzairu Himitsu Kirei and I'm ten yeas old. I love the flames of youth and passion. I love my precious people such as Jiji, Himi-Otou-san, Ta-chan, Suki-chan, Panda-chan. Yokiroko-chan, Montsuo-kun, Momo-chan, Shoma-kun, DK, LK and K-Nee. I have three promises, To make Sasuke smile," girls looked questionably at Sasuke and the girl but the girl kept on going, "To protect my precious people and to avenge Suki-chan and K-Nee. I also love ramen" with that she sat back down. As soon as she said her name Shikamaru and Chouji looked straight at each other then back at her. Not only did they find her, she seemed to be okay but what was that glow?

Sasuke remembered. Sasuke couldn't believe she was another one of his fan girls. But why isn't she swooning? Is it because she is an avenger? He had to find out.

Kirei walked back to her seat next to Shino who remained impassive. Iruka began teaching right after that.

"Alright class today is the day you learn a little about the classmates in your class. Kirei," he said harshly, she turned in his general direction and smiled which caused Shikamaru to blush,

"Do you wish to hear about anything youthful?" she asked innocently. Iruka was ready to smack her upside her face but settled on embarrassment,

"What do Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Chouji and Hinata all have in common?" Kirei sat there pondering for a minute before she answered

"I would not know since I did not see their faces and I'm sure they are not from the same youthful mother but, Sasuke is an Uchiha so I'll go with they are all from a certain clan," she answered in her thinking position.

Iruka was speechless until he had an evil thought

"Name the clans who they belong to and give special information," everyone was wondering what crawled up his butt and died, he was being so mean to the new girl! Of course she couldn't get the answer, right?

"Okay I'll try, but I don't think you're being fair sensei, I never saw their faces so I'll wing it! Okay Sasuke is of the Uchiha Clan and they all have something special called a bloodline or a dojutsu named the 'Sharingan'. I do know we are in Konoha so all these children must be clans from here…Aubrame Shino is part of the Aubrame Clan and they use bugs to fight for them in exchange, they let them use their body. Yamanaka Ino is from the Yamanaka Clan and they have control over peoples mind. Chouji is from the Akamachi Clan and they are the best at taijutsu and raw strength. Shikamaru is from the Nara clan and they used shadow based techniques. I only know that this year the Hyuuga heir is a girl so that must be Hinata and they also have a dojutsu called 'Byakugan' and that leaves us with Inuzuka Kiba of the Inuzuka Clan who have nin dogs who fight along side their master. Did I do okay?"

She asked fearful if she did wrong. Of course Iruka did not know what to say, she said the whole day's lesson he'll have to do history now,

"Yes y-you did perfectly fine! But allow me to elaborate more on Konoha's clans and there use to Konoha," thus began Iruka's Boring Lecture Mode. Kirei looked down at her right hand then looked at Shino.

"Hey Shino, why are you so anti-social?" asked Kirei. He didn't even look at her but he replied

"No one likes bugs, they are afraid of me or find I'm creepy," Kirei looked at him and said,

"I hate bugs too," Shino was saddened by this but didn't show it, "but you are not a bug so I do not hate you!" Shino looked at the girl in the eye and noticed the crystal blue eyes and her whisker marks were eve more visible but he thought she looked cute. Without warning, she grabbed his left hand and said

"Yosh! It will be another promise to make others see that you are not a bug! I hate bugs because I am afraid of them but I being stuck to you will conquer my fear since bugs live inside you! My youth shall carry on!" she smiled and Shino for the first time was shocked.

"Alright trainees it's time to practice shuriken and kunai throwing and memorization of hand seals,"

The students stood up but the last person to leave would be Kirei and Shino who had difficulty walking around holding hands. Upon reaching outside, the other kids began laughing at Kirei saying she was a bug queen and other stupid insults that made no sense. A very normal boy with indigo hair and pale skin with ocean blue eyes was very angry. As soon as he saw Kirei he immediately claimed her for his own. She was wearing blue and she was kind and smart, he thought she was perfect but little did he know, some guys around him felt the same way.

"Kirei and Shino, this is neither the time nor the age to be acquainted in such a manor. Can you please let go and practice with some wooden and blunt kunai and shuriken?" The said 'couple' walked towards Iruka and said that they were stuck.

"Very well then I guess Kirei would have to use her left hand and Shino your right," he said as he walked back to the rest of the students who wondered how things would turn out. Shino looked questionably at Kirei as if to ask 'if she would be alright'. She looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile and whispered

"Don't worry! I can use both hands when it comes to fighting!" Shino simply nodded while one by one the students went. Little did Shino and Kirei know, there every move was being watched by Shikamaru who wanted answers.

Finally it was Shino's turn and he stood a good distance away from the red bulls eye target behind the academy. Kirei stood next to him holding his hand and squeezing it as to say do your best. Iruka said throw and Shino did throw the shuriken right next to the bulls eye but not quite. Iruka handed him a Kunai and he got back in a ready position. Iruka shouted throw again and he did but this time it landed directly on the target.

"Very well done Shino considering your handicap," Iruka praised,

"Last but not least, Kirei," he handed her a shuriken in her left hand and she got into a ready position. Everyone was watching this with interest. No ninja they knew could use both the left and right hand yet this girl claimed she could, of course they wanted to see what was up!

"Throw" Iruka yelled and she did throw it only for it to land half of it on the bulls eye and the other half underneath it. Gasps were heard and Shikamaru muttered troublesome while Chouji settled for whistling. Iruka handed her a kunai and gave her a couple of seconds of getting ready,

"Throw!" and that she did but the kunai landed exactly on the bulls eye this time. Sasuke was surprised but not interested. Of course it wouldn't really matter the fact you could throw a kunai and shuriken it mattered how you used them in combat (too bad the Sasuke Kirei once new as a boy has a fork up his ass that is heading straight for his brain).

Iruka stood their shocked. No matter what he dished out to the demon hell spawn always prevailed. Of course he would never forget the name of the demon who killed his parents and those eyes, they may seem wonderful to those who do not know about what the girl held inside of her, regardless, that girl is the demon and he will make sure she suffered as much as he did.

"Alright class time for lunch! Go back to class and get your food then come back here to eat and no mess!" he glared at Chouji for a second before said boy shrugged. Everyone shuffled towards the classroom still a little shocked about the new girl being glued to a bugman while some felt bad for her. Shino and Kirei were the last people to enter the class and the last to exit. When they arrived back on the field everyone was already sitting in spots with their cliques.

"So Shino-kun, where do you usually eat?" Kirei asked while staring blankly at the boy beside her. Shino took the hand that held his bento box towards a large brown tree.

"YOSH!!" We shall dine there!" She proceeded to drag him towards the tree with her ramen cup in the other hand. She plopped down againts the tree but she forgot that Shino was with her and he fell down unceremoniously.

"Sorry! I kinda got excited about my ramen and all," she laughed nervously. She then turned to look at Shino as he was getting to a comfortable position. She watched as he was about to bite into his sushi,

"Ano san," Shino put the food down and looked at the girl who had enough courage to actually be in the same room as him let alone touch him.

"Would," Kirei looked down with a small blush on her tanned cheeks, "would," this time she gathered her courage and looked at Shino in his glasses the blush, still there, "would you like to be my friend?" Shino stared at her in shock.

"S-sure. What harm could come out of that?" he responded. She smiled and squeezed his hand while she returned to her ramen and began preparing it with the thermos she brought with her.

"Well, let our youth merge as one through questions on getting to know one another, how about you start!"

Weeks had past since that incident and Shino and Kirei know a lot about each other from favorite color, training methods, likes and dislikes and a little about their history. She didn't tell him about Kyuubi or LK and DK but that would all happen later. Although they knew each other very well, they still weren't used to each others presence.

Shikamaru has been stalking Kirei since for ever and so far he found nothing unusual except for the fact that she gets glares like no tomorrow!

Today was Sunday and Kirei could be found at home relaxing with Suki-chan. They rarely had a chance to talk to each other unless Satsuki had a day off from the hospital. At the moment, Kirei was explaining how another failed attempt at making Sasuke smile failed.

"So when Sakura came running towards Sasuke, I put my foot out so she would fall, and his lips didn't even budge! The only thing that showed he was amused was his eyes and that only flashed for a second!" spoke an irate Kirei. Satsuki sat in Kirei's room on her bed.

"Well all I can say is keep trying. I'm going to be in the kitchen coking lunch It's my turn anyway and you need to rest, I can see that you are stressed," said Satsuki while she headed towards the door. Kirei nodded in response and fell back on her bed with her arms and legs spread. She stared up at her ceiling trying to think of other ways she can make Sasuke smile. Suddenly she jumped up and got into her thinking position.

"Yosh! If I spar with him, the he will see a worthy challenge and be happy and he will smile!" and she jumped out the window and headed for the compound. On her way she was being yelled at and some people even shot things at her but she could have cared less. Finally reaching the compound, Kirei knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Sasuke in a pink apron that said 'Kiss the Uchiha'. But Kirei's only response was

"Let's Spar!" and she grabbed him and ran out the door. She found a clearing and got into a fighting stance. Sasuke stared at her then smirked she was foolish to think that she could beat the great Uchiha.

Kirei pulled out a scroll then bit her thumb and put blood over it and with a poof, her large circle blade (which shall be referred to as moon) came out shining from the sunlight. Sasuke looked at the blade in interest and half of him thought it was for show while the other half was weary of the blade. Kirei held the blade with two hands where the handle was and stood up slightly bending her knees and swayed with the wind,

"Sasu-chan! Are you ready?" she said and he smirked and began performing seals at a high speed. Kirei simply raised a brow and continued swaying,

"Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique" Sasuke shouted while unleashing a large stream of fire towards Kirei who by the way, was still swaying side to side. When the flames subsided, he half expected ashes to be on the ground but he was shock to see Kirei standing there untouched. She smirked and ran forward. Sasuke took a step back wondering where Kirei disappeared to. Kirei appeared in front of him crouched down with her right leg bent while her left knee touching the ground. Her right hand held one of the handles of the blade while her left hand was behind her. The edge of the blade was at his throat. His eyes widened in surprise, he completely under estimated her, and where did she gain that much speed?

"Do you give up?" Kirei said still from her position in a friendly tone. Sasuke grunted and took a step back, he didn't have any kunai or ninja stars on him so for this time only, he would retreat, besides, you don't spar with a large weapon! Kirei got out of her position and stared up at Sasuke's face wondering if she got him to smile. Poor Kirei for Sasuke looked more broody then before,

"What's wrong?" Kirei said tilting her head to the side wondering what happened. Sasuke 'hned' and turned his head,

"How did you get so strong?" he muttered, but Kirei still heard him and she smiled,

"Simple! I use these!" He turned to her noticing she was taking off her white short jacket and showed him a tattoo of some sort on her shoulder, but further inspection, it disappeared to her back, "This is a gravity seal, so far, I have 10 times my weight and I think I weigh 100 pounds because of my muscles…" her weapon poofed away and she put her index finger on her chin, "Or was it 90…or did it increase…" Sasuke almost opened his mouth to gawk but he was an Uchiha, he was above that. It is hard for him to believe that this girl was ten times stronger and faster then him, he needed to get stronger in order to kill that man,

"Where did you get that?" he asked while Kirei put her white short jacket on. She looked over at him and smiled,

"If you want one, I can give it to you, but it will hurt a lot, and I mean a lot, if it weren't for Kyu-nee, I would have been passed out for so many days, or maybe it was my will power…" she was off in dream world again and Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed the girl and lead her (dragged her) into his house. When they finally arrived, he shut the door and the noise must've woken her up out of her day dream,

"Let me finish cooking and then we can get started," Sasuke said while heading towards the kitchen. Kirei nodded and followed after him not even caring that she was inside of his house. She sat down on the small brown table with her legs crossed and smelled the air,

"Mmm, smells good, whatcha cooking?" she asked licking her lips, hoping it was ramen,

"…" Sasuke um…well….he didn't say anything. Kirei frowned and walked over to him and went behind him, she was the shortest in the class and only about four inches shorter then Sasuke. She tilted her head to the side thinking she would be able to see from that angle. Sasuke's right hand was stirring something in a pot while his left rested on his side. Kirei shoved her head through the gap and Sasuke stopped stirring since a lot of blonde hair and a head as in his way,

"What are you doing?" he asked her while she continued to lick her lips at the simmering pot of tomato sauce,

"You wouldn't answer me so I decided to take matters into my own hands," she took her left hand and tried to dip her finger into the pot. Sasuke took the wooden handle and smacked her hand away. She jumped back and fell to her knees holding her throbbing hand while streams of tears fell from her eyes, "OH KAMI! IT HURTS! THE PAIN, WHY CAN'T I EXPERIENCE THIS WONDERFUL FOOD WITHOUT PAIN! WHAT HAVE I DONE!" she screamed. Sasuke's right eye began to twitch as he turned off the stove and moved the pot on the next burner. He went into the cupboard and pulled out a pack of instant noodles and opened the package and put it inside a boiling pot of water. By this time, Kirei was done her antics and crept over to him. She stood beside him and stared at him stirring the noodles. She checked inside his cupboards,

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. Kirei pulled out a jar filled with different spices and she opened it and put some inside the noodles and tomato sauce. Sasuke raised his eye brow,

"It's going to taste a whole lot better," she said as her eyes glazed over, as if to remember a memory. She headed back to the table and rested her head on it, "So, do you have a brush, ink and a large room?" Sasuke set the spoon down and went to sit across from her,

"Yes what for?" he put both hands under his chin and frowned,

"I need to put the seal on you but I have to write a lot of kanji and what not," she twirled a strand of her hair, "It's going to take a lot of chakra for me to do it but it's worth it, but only the person who puts it on you can remove it or, if the person who put it on you dies," Sasuke stared off into the distance, "After the first time I remove it, you will be able to remove the seal whenever you want and put it back whenever you want," The pot began to boil and he got up and headed over to the stove. Kirei closed her eyes as she waited for Sasuke to serve out the food. She called upon some of LK's power and she glowed a white color.

She opened her eyes and noticed she was in a hot spring sitting in between LK and DK.

"What brings you hear Kirei?" asked a cheerful echo of LK who was playing with a rubber duck, honestly she was ten years old and she was the most innocent person Kirei has ever met, also, the most immature,

"I just wanted to check up on you guys!" she smiled after getting rid of her sweat drop,

"**Kirei, I hope you know that for the sealing you are going to have to use some of Kyuubi's chakra, you might not be able to use the amount she is giving you therefore must resort to using our powers, but that comes with a price,**" said a very calm echo from DK, her arms were folded and she looked as if she was meditating with her eyes open,

"**What price?**" asked a curious Kyuubi who only had her eyes and the bridge of her nose, showing above the hot water,

"Nothing really bad, just that her body will start to turn into her transformed state, albeit sloooooowly," echoed LK moving her ducky to accommodate her usage of the word slowly. Kirei nodded and hoped she didn't grow wings like them, not that she would mind but that would give the council and village another reason for more pain,

"**Go back, the Uchiha boy is starting to get worried,**" Kirei waved a small goodbye and she glowed white before vanishing.

"Kirei, I asked if you wanted some pasta," Sasuke repeated looking into her eyes. Kirei grinned and nodded. Sasuke sighed and got another plate. He handed it to her filled with food and she broke her chopsticks shouting,

"ITADAKIMASU!" and devoured it in a matter of minutes. Sasuke almost choked out his food in sheer surprise while the girl wiped her mouth a napkin. Finally, Sasuke was done eating, he lead Kirei to the dojo in the basement and disappeared around a corner and came back with a bowl filled with ink and a brush.

"Sasuke, I need you to take off your shirt and pants, and sit in the middle of the room with your back facing me," she said taking the bowl and setting it down then taking the brush and putting it behind her ear. When she looked back up, Sasuke was in white boxers. She stood up and grabbed his hand, "I need blood thought," and she bit down on his thumb then let it drop into the container with ink. When the wound was sure to stop bleeding, she re-bit her own thumb and the blood fell into the bowl. She then took the brush and mixed everything together. She looked up at Sasuke and he went to go sit down with his knees to his chest. She picked up the bowl and walked over to him and began writing the kanji of earth and gravity around him in a circle then made 7 rays that lead all the way down to the walls but not in Kanji, in an Ancient language, Sasuke couldn't understand. When she was done she went into the kitchen and put the bowl on the table then walked back to the room, "Brace yourself,"

Sasuke's body tensed and he swallowed. Kirei tied her hair up then took a deep breath and began doing hand seals so quickly, her hands looked like a blur. She was chanting something in a different language and the kanji in a circle form began to spin violently while the first line of ancient letters began to slide onto his back. He bit his lip to keep from screaming but it didn't help much when the 5th ray crawled up. After all the rays went up, the spinning kanji began to spiral upwards onto his back. Suddenly, Sasuke's back glowed red and Kirei was still chanting and doing seals. Kirei clapped her hands together and screamed, "MOTHER NATURE!" and the glowing stopped, as well as the pain, and there in the center of Sasuke's back, was the word Gravity Seal in kanji surrounded by an ancient text that only Kirei could decipher. She dropped to the ground, completely out of chakra and she began to glow black and white. Sasuke was glued to the floor considering his whole body was 100 pounds heavier,

"It (pant) worked!" Kirei whispered, she then heard something in the back of her head and listened to the voice saying to check for any differences. She looked down at her body and nothing seemed different. She felt the top of her head and nothing changed, she then looked at the tips of her hair and on the left side, there was one white streak while the right side had a black one. She raised an eyebrow,

'That is the big change?' she then looked over at Sasuke and got up and walked over to him. He was fighting consciousness. She picked him up and walked around his house looking for his bedroom and accidentally opened Itachi's room and set him on the bed,

"I'll make sure I lock the door on my way out okay?" he nodded and drifted off to sleep, too tired to realize that he was in a room he had promised to burn.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Believe it or not…two years went by quickly and today was the day of the genin exams. Throughout the two years, Kirei spent time training and hanging out with Satsuki and Shino, who by the way, blushed whenever he was around Satsuki. She trained Sasuke with his speed by giving him senbon needles that if thrown with great precision, can paralyze your opponents or put them in a death like state. Sasuke didn't really like that idea but when he mastered it, and used it on Kirei in a spar, he almost burnt her to death; luckily Shino was there to supervise and save Kirei the embarrassment of walking around naked. Satsuki also learned how to use senbon needles and some healing techniques. Himitsu often took them out to the ramen stand and even invited Shino and Sasuke to join after a long spar after the academy. Of course Sasuke declined saying he needed to train even more and increase his speed and strength.

Now, today, Kirei was having a horrible day, she woke up early to continue training and woke up Satsuki in the process and they got into a fight. She then went to the forest to vent and ended up causing an explosion using some of her strong wind attacks which alerted some of the chunnin on guard but they just attacked her which lead to her defeating five of them before the Hokage came and the rest of the five chunnin claimed she was attacking everyone which lead to a debate of course she won thought. So, it was 12:00pm, and right now, Iruka, a teacher who started to treat her like everybody else would be doing a test with Mizuki, who hated her guts, and, she was late. She was currently a meter away from the door to the classroom and somebody opened it which ended being a terrible thing for she dived in mid air and landed on the person who opened the door which happened to be Hinata. They were on the ground in a lip lock which angered Kiba and caused everyone to laugh bitterly at her. To make matters worse, Kiba was bright red and steam was flying out of his ears while she apologized and walked up to sit next to Shino. Kiba got up from his seat and helped Hinata up before she fainted when some guy tried to grope her when she was in space. Kiba got so angry, he punched the guy and he went flying out the window. Shino and Kirei magically pulled out cards with the numbers 10 on them while the class clapped.

"What's going on here?" Iruka said poking his head through the doorway and staring at the clapping class and Judge Shino and Kirei, "Kirei, I see you've made it, why don't you go last which would be after Ino okay?" she nodded and both her and Shino put down there cards. Hinata snapped out of her days and fainted when she saw Kiba was holding her so close. Iruka sweat dropped and asked the next person on the list which would be…

"Indigo Ichiro," and the boy with the dark blue hair got out of his seat adjusted his dark blue belt and walked out with Iruka. Shino pushed up his glasses,

"What's wrong with you Kirei, you seem to be in a daze, are you attracted to Indigo?" Shino asked. Kirei waved her hand in his direction,

"Pfff, why would I be attracted to a guy with beautiful spiky navy blue hair wearing a tight black shirt that compliments his muscles wearing an open electric blue vest that matches his beautiful eyes that shine when he smiles, not to mention the crisscrossing navy blue straps that hold his two sickles that are held together by a chain that can increase in length with chakra. But how can I forget the black choker that holds his dangling ankh? Not to mention his black baggy shorts that stop under his knees that match his shirt and black ninja sandals," Kirei sighed while Shino shook his head from side to side slowly,

"Kirei, if aren't attracted to him, then how do you know so much about him?" she turned to Shino and stared at him in disbelief,

"Don't you remember that time when your bugs ate some poisonous chakra I gave you when we sparred? You were bedridden for a week and I had no one to talk to in class save for Sasuke who usually doesn't say much, Indigo was the one who approached me when I was training and we hung out for that period of time and we sparred for a bit and then we went shopping since I was to battle againts Talim on Sunday, the day you got better, he couldn't come to the match but he wished me luck, he helped pick out the outfit I'm wearing now," she said pointing to herself. She indeed beat Talim in the battle and loss her title of apprentice and gained the title of Wind Weapon Mistress. The battle only consisted of using wind techniques with your weapon or without and since Talim was at least Special Jounin with her blades, Kirei was a special jounin when she used hers.

Indeed Kirei wasn't wearing the horrible pink/blue outfit she used to wear. She now wore tight black short shorts with bandages on her shins with black ninja sandals. Her hair was put into a high bun held with two senbon needles while her white and black streaks were the only things that were down. She wore black fingerless gloves with a silver plate on them and her fore arms were wrapped in bandages. Her kunai pouch which also held senbon and ninja stars were located behind her on top of her left butt cheek. She wore a black tube top and a small short sleeved white jacket that stopped underneath her b cup chest. Of course no store owner wanted her inside her shop, so she disguised herself as Indigo's older sister with an illusion technique. Kirei never understood why Indigo always was around when Shino or Sasuke wasn't, but didn't say anything.

"Uzairu Himitsu Kirei!" Called Iruka from the doorway, Kirei stood up and looked around the class. She then turned to Shino,

"Has my classmates youth gone by my wonderful youthful eyes? Why wasn't I paying attention to the usage of youth by my fellow mates?" she walked down the steps and headed over to the door but not before winking at Sasuke and Shino. Shino almost laughed, Kirei was a mystery he solved long ago but he always wondered why she spoke like that in a crowd. Suddenly he noticed that the seat beside him was filled already by Shikamaru and Chouji,

"Shino, this is a very troublesome thing to say and do, but, I have been at my wits end about Kirei and the mystery about her," he said adding a serious look to top it off. Chouji nodded furiously while stuffing his face. Shino pushed up his glasses already guessing, they wanted to know about where she came from and other things like Kyuubi, and of course Shino knew, they are best friends,

"Not up to me to decide,"

With Kirei--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Kirei we need you to make three doppelganger clones," Mizuki said while grinning from ear to ear which sent shivers down her spine. When she got into position for the technique,

'_I can never do this technique; they always ended up sick looking! I still need more time to master it!' _she thought. She took a big breath and called out the technique. She closed her eyes and opened them when she was finished. Iruka had his mouth wide open and Mizuki was trying hard not to smirk,

"I'm sorry Kirei, but you FAIL!" Iruka said and Kirei gulped and nodded then looked down at the ground and ran out the room.

---------After Everyone Test-----------

Shino knew what happened, he sent a bug to keep an eye on her so he wasn't worried when he went straight home since Kirei was curled up in a tree holding the bug in her hand talking to it, she was the only person he met that could sense the bugs.

"Little buggy, please tell Shino-kun that my youthfulness has dulled," and she sighed then let the bug fly away. She watched through the leaves as everyone was greeted by their parents showing of their fore head protectors. Satsuki was supposed to congratulate her, but she refused to talk to her after the fight. She sighed then leaned againts the tree trunk and looked up at the sky through the leaves. She felt a familiar chakra presence and made a small smile,

"Are you here to gloat Sasuke?" she said jumping down from the trees. Sasuke smirked and spoke without facing her,

"Listen dobe," although Sasuke gave her that nickname, they both inwardly knew that that was his way of calling her sensei, "just because you didn't pass, doesn't mean that you aren't strong, it just means that they don't want me to kick your ass when you become a genin, they think it would be a waste of time," and he smiled a real smile and Kirei felt warm inside,

'_Is Sasuke trying to cheer me up?'_ she thought,

"Just come cheer for me when I make chunnin and jounin, who knows, I might want you to be there when I finally avenge my clan," and he got off his perch on the trunk and walked off with his hands in his pockets whistling a tune. Kirei felt a bit better even thought he insulted her, she knew as did he, that that was him trying to cheer her up,

"I'm sorry Kirei that Iruka didn't pass you, but I know a different way on how you could pass," she heard somebody behind the tree say,

"Really?" she said, _'Maybe if I pass, I can prove to Sasuke that I'm stronger then him,'_ she thought, "Tell me this youthful thing!" she said as Mizuki inwardly laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_I DID IT! YOUTH PREVAILS!'_ thought Kirei who lay panting on the ground with the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing next to her. She sat up feeling that familiar presence,

"Kirei! What are you doing here with the scroll!" said a very disappointed Iruka. Kirei stood up still holding the scroll,

"What do you mean? Mizuki sensei said that if I take the scroll and learn a technique from it then show it to you, my youth will regenerate and I shall become a genin!" she said pumping her fist in the air,

"Mizuki?" said Iruka but then a large windmill ninja star flew into the air and was heading straight for her. Iuka panicked and jumped in the way and closed his eyes expecting the pain. He didn't feel anything coming and he opened them and looked at where the projectile came from and saw Kirei holding the still spinning weapon while Mizuki cursed,

"You little bitch, that was just a test, once I kill the demon, then I will be the hero!" he called then charged forward with another windmill he pulled from his back. Kirei turned her head around,

"Are you watching Iruka-sensei? I will show you the power of the technique I learned!" she said turning her attention to the charging chunnin,

"Shut up you murderer! You killed thousands of people, even Iruka's parents! YOU ARE THE NINE TAIL DEMON FOX!" Kirei did not wince nor show any emotion, her face grew cold and her eyes were shadowed, she whispered one thing before Mizuki's screams echoed in the night air,

"Multiple shadow clone technique!" and millions of Kirei appeared and lunged toward Mizuki with a dynamic entry kick! About half an hour later Iruka was sitting againts the tree, rubbing her with ointment on her head since she tripped when she was carrying the scroll,

"Kirei, there is something I want to give you, it's very important to me," he said, smiling down while the sun was rising. Kirei winced when the ointment went over a burn mark she received from Mizuki who wanted to burn the demon at the stake as he said,

"What is it sensei?" she asked. She watched as he took off his fore head protector and tied the navy blue cloth around her fore head,

"Congratulations on passing," she smiled "Now let me introduce you to my lecture about becoming a genin," she groaned

"Why me?" but the smile on both of there faces were evident.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirei got home at about 6 in the morning and collapsed in the doorway. Satsuki, who couldn't sleep since Kirei didn't come home ran to the doorway and began hugging the sleeping girl all the while sobbing and whispering,

"You were right! I'm sorry, it was my fault I used your toothbrush, and that you need to train to protect me since I'm so weak! I heard what happened, so did dad, thank KAMI you're ok!" until Himitsu walked out from the bathroom after taking a shower, dressed and ready for work. He rushed over to Kirei and saw her fore head protector and smiled then gave her a hug before carrying her to her bed,

"Your family is very proud of you,"

Kirei woke up at 11:00 and realized that she had to go take her pictures for her ID. She ran to the bathroom and took a shower and got ready then ran (with her gravity seal on) and made it at the tower at 12:30. She barged in and screamed,

"AM I LATE?" and noticed a little boy with a blunt kunai in his hand wit a long red scarf charging at the old man. AS soon as she saw him, he fell down on the ground then jumped back up pointing a finger at her,

"YOU MADE ME FALL!" and then he shot the kunai at her. All of a sudden the kunai was blown back and broke the window. The little boy stared at it in amazement,

"Can we take the pictures now?" and the Hokage chuckled then smiled

"Go right ahead," and Kirei smiled,

"YOSH!" and got into a nice guy pose (although she didn't know it) with a big smile that brightened the room while the photographer was snapping pictures. She then took her card and headed to the academy to here the team selections all the while ignoring the gaping look of a man wearing Shino glasses and a black shirt and pants with a bandana forehead protector and the young boy.

Kirei arrived at the academy when Iruka was calling out the members for team seven,

"Team seven will be Uzairu Himitsu Kirei, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Your Jounin instructor will be Hatake Kakashi," she nodded and sat down in the only seat available, which was next to Sakura. Kirei felt a bug sit on her shoulders and she whispered to it,

"Hello Shino, did you hear what happened last night?" it went away then came back and she glanced at Shino who nodded and she smiled then waved and faced the front,

"Team eight will be Inuzuka Kiba, Aubrame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata. Your jounin instructor will be Yuuhi Kurenai," Kirei whispered into the bug

"Make sure you keep Kiba in line and increase Hinata's confidence please?" she asked then the bug went away again. After conversing in this manner, Teams began to leave the class and only team 8 and team 7 were left. She got up and hugged Shino goodbye then walked back to her seat. She then looked over at Sasuke to see him smirking and pointing to her fore head protector around her head. She smiled and nodded. This of course did not go unnoticed by Sakura who was growling like a dog. She then spoke in a sickly sweet voice,

"Kirei can I talk to you about girl stuff over there?" she asked Kirei nodded and walked over to where she had pointed, Sakura, not far behind,

"Listen you little bitch, Sasuke is mine and mine alone, anything that has to do with Sasuke has to do with me," she spat on the ground in front of Kirei, "He doesn't need a demon like you, now fuck off," and she turned on her heal and headed over to Sasuke laughing and pushing her barely existing chest in his face. Kirei rolled her eyes,

"What a slut,"

"Kind of a vulgar for a 12 year old no?" said a voice behind her and Kirei nodded then turned around noticing for the first time, a man with spiky silver hair leaning towards one side and a forehead protector that covered his left eye. He had a face mask that covered every part of his face safe for his eye. In his hand, she noticed a little orange book called 'Come Come Paradise' written by the Super Pervert Jiraiya in big black letters. "Team 7, meet me on the roof," and he poofed away, causing Sakura to stare in disbelief and Sasuke to scowl. Kirei shrugged and walked over to the door and climbed the stair case to the roof followed by Sasuke and Sakura.

When they arrived, Kakashi was sitting down reading his book. Sasuke sat at the far end while Sakura pushed Kirei out of the way so she could sit next to him. Kirei rolled her eyes and sat down next to a satisfied Sakura,

"Alright little ones, I want to hear your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future," Kakashi said turning a page in his book. Sakura bit her lip then smiled,

"Why don't you go first sensei?" she asked batting her eyelashes for effects. Kakashi actually looked up from his book and put a hand on his chin,

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. Well…I don't think I can tell you about my likes and dislikes…hobbies…well, I have dreams…" he looked down at his student and did a smile (which is basically his eye smiling for him) "How about you Pinky," he pointed to Sakura who beamed then flicked her long hair,

"Okay. My name is Haruno Sakura and my likes are…" shifts eyes towards Sasuke "My hobbies are…" looks back towards Sasuke her cheeks getting pink, "My dreams for the future are…" she turned to Sasuke and squealed then blushed red,

"Dislikes?" asked Kakashi. At this, her face turned sour and she folded her arms across her chest,

"Ino-pig and Kirei-bitch" she spat flicking her hair then winking at Sasuke.

'_Great, a fan girl'_ thought Kakashi, "How about you Broody one?" he didn't even need to point to Sasuke who had his hands under his chin and his elbows on his knees,

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't have many likes but many dislikes," although it was unnoticeable for anyone, Kirei saw Sasuke's eyes shift towards Sakura, maybe it was because she spent so much time with him that she began to understand a bit of his body movement, "I don't have any hobbies but my dream, is more of a goal, it is to kill a certain man," and his aura became all dark like. Sakura had stars around her head and hearts in her eyes as she stared at Sasuke. Kakashi resisted the urge to make a deep sigh,

"And you," he pointed to Kirei who sat there listening to her new teammates talk about themselves. She gave a small smile,

"My name is Uzairu Himitsu Kirei, I like my sister, my father and my new brother **(a/n Iruka)**" Kirei adjusted her forehead protector at that statement, "the rest of my family who lives very far away, my second grandpa and my best friends Shino and Sasuke! Not to mention the flames of youth!" she got up and did a nice guy pose, "I dislike the villagers and certain shinobi who can't see the difference between red and blue!" she flashed another smile, "My hobbies include singing and training and keeping my promise!" she pumped her fist in the air "my dream would be to find out who my father is!" and she finished with a foxy smile. Everyone blinked at her introduction that was very detailed…Kakashi shook his head quickly and snapped put of his daze,

"Okay team, tomorrow meet me at training ground 7 next to the memorial stone at 7:00am, we will be having some survival training as a final exam for becoming genins," he let that sink in, "This exam has a 66.6 fail rate and don't eat breakfast or" dramatic pause, "You'll throw up," he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kirei shot up from her seat,

"Yosh! I will now go home to train see you later Sasuke and Sakura!" she winked at Sasuke then jumped off the building and landed safely down with chakra. Knowing Sasuke, he would want to know how to do it so she looked up and called, "USE CHAKRA!" and walked to the farthest training ground.

Up on the roof Sasuke smirked, he understood exactly what she meant and summoned chakra to his feet and prepared to jump. Sakura opened her mouth in horror, was he actually going to follow that blonde bimbo? Sasuke stretched his legs then jumped off the building. He landed but left an indent twice the seize of his foot on the ground. He grinned, a little more practice and he would be able to master it but where to practice? He opted for the side of his walls and raced home like he had a new toy waiting.

Sakura grumbled and cursed Kirei before heading home.

A LITTLE LATER-------------------------------------------------------------

Kirei couldn't take it and turned around and lifted the square rock behind her to reveal a shocked little boy,

"I demand you train me to become Hokage! You were able to deflect my kunai with ease!" he said pointing a finger at her. Kirei raised an eyebrow then did something that would forever be etched into the mind of this young boy; she bonked him on the head,

"What the hell is the matter with you? Have your flames of youth burnt out or something? So what you want to be a Hokage but demanding things won't get you there! You are supposed to work hard and do things for yourself and not be handed things on a silver platter! If you want me to train you, you have to earn it!" she glared down at the boy who was glaring back,

"Do you know who I am? I am the thirds grandson! You better treat me with respect!" he yelled. Kirei grew angrier and took a step closer,

"Are you def? Did you not hear me say you have to earn it?" she bonked him again and snorted, "You're not even worth my time. I'll only give you the time of day if you can create a technique that can defeat me in a spar," she walked away, "Find me when you found one," and whistled a tune.

The boy looked up at the Hokage monument and looked at the face of the third,

'_Finally, someone who sees me,'_ and he smiled to himself then continued walking, _'Konohamaru…'_

Kirei was a little ticked about the little kid but went to her favorite training area to make her feel better. She got there in five minutes to a small waterfall with surrounded by trees. She walked over to the waterfall and sat crossed legged underneath it. She felt very cold water run down her back and almost ran out, but decided to stay. She then began to meditate and minutes later, she was floating above the water and the water didn't even touch her, it looked like she was in a force field since the water slid down an invisible circle. Someone waked into the area and Kirei immediately stopped and dashed out of the water. She was dripping wet and cold. She lay down on her back and stared up at the clouds,

_The daily things like this and that and what is what_

_That keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,  
Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple  
When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me  
whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before…_

She sang smiling to herself remembering a very fond memory that related to the song she sung,

"Did you enjoy that?" the person walked into the clearing calmly and peacefully. He stared down at the young girl. He wanted to go over there and hold her, her singing has that effect on him and he was powerless, "It's just like old times," she whispered softly although he still heard her. He walked closer and sat down, "so, what brings you here…Itachi?"

**MUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	6. 06: Wave Arc!

**Translating the Name: **Ha ha ha…I bet some of you were wondering what the hell was going to happen and what the hell is going on, but don't worry, everything shall be explained in due time…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto!

"**Kyuubi"**

'_**Kyuubi Thoughts'**_

"_**Dark & Light Kirei"**_

"**Dark Kirei"**

"Light Kirei"

_Chapter 06: Wave Arc!_

Itachi's face was blank and cold but if one were to look inside of his coal colored eyes, they would see a small bit of warmth. He stared down at the girl, who sung sweetly and softly,

"Did you enjoy that?" she said smiling. Itachi took several steps in the clearing calmly and peacefully as if afraid to disrupt the moment, "It's just like old times," she whispered softly although he still heard her. He walked closer and sat down beside her with his right bent and his left leg stretched out. His right hand was resting on top of his right knee, "so, what brings you here…Itachi?" she asked looking up at him. He looked down at her and took the damp black strand of hair from her wet face. He twirled it in between his fingers,

"Don't you remember?" he asked in a low whisper. Kirei frowned,

"Remember what?" she asked sitting up and resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her not caring he was getting his black with red clouds cloak wet,

"Your singing lures me to you," and she smiled and snuggled closer. They stayed that way for ten minutes

"So, how long are you staying for?" she asked, almost fearing the answer. His chest rose indicating he was sighing,

"Maybe thirty minutes, it depends when Kisame-san notices I am gone," he replied holding Kirei tighter, "I remind you that it is best to meditate under a waterfall when you have a towel," Kirei pouted looking up at him. She removed his straw hat and tossed beside her. She then put her hands on his pony tail and removed the elastic and watched as his hair blew free,

"And you letting loose once in a while wouldn't kill your appearance and personality," she smirked. She suddenly shivered as a cool breeze blew by. Itachi pulled her closer to him. Kirei blushed when she realized that she was in between Itachi's legs, "I-Itachi!" she whispered. Itachi remained quiet. He lay down with Kirei still on his chest she blushed a little more before moving up so she could face him eye to eye. Itachi raised an eyebrow,

"What's the matter?" he asked. Kirei averted his gaze and bit her lip,

"I…" her eyes began to water as she looked back into his, "I don't want you to leave! I only get to see you once in a blue moon!" tears fell from her face and onto his. Itachi's gaze softened as he took his hand and wiped her tears away,

"Kirei, I'm sorry," he said Kirei's eyes widened before two more tear drops fell. She put her head back on his chest and cried softly while he rubbed her back soothingly, "It's going to take a very long time before we complete our goal, not to mention the fact that Leader promised us a spot in the new world," Kirei stopped sniffling and looked back into Itachi's eyes,

"Really?" she said while he wiped away the rest of the tears on his cloak and kissed Kirei softly,

"Really," he said. Kirei smiled brightly before looking towards the spot where Itachi came from. Itachi sat up and looked in the same direction, "He's coming," he said in his usual cold voice. Kirei nodded then looked back at him,

"When can I see you again?" she asked feeling an unknown presence approaching. Itachi looked back down at her,

"Maybe after we find another tailed beast, but don't worry," he smiled causing Kirei to blush, he was beautiful, "I will never let them harm you," he said. He then removed his Akatsuki ring and slid it on her left ring finger and planted a soft kissed her on her forehead, "It seems I underestimated Kisame-san," he stood up and offered a hand to Kirei which she accepted even though she was still in a daze, her face turned a whole new different shade of red. He hugged her and she hugged him back then pulled away,

"Goodbye Itachi," and a large gust of wind swept her away and she vanished,

"Goodbye Kirei," he whispered then turned back to where Kisame was coming from. Suddenly a figure popped up from the top of a tree and landed (surprisingly) quietly considering his large figure. He had blue skin and blue hair and wore the same cloak Itachi wore. He made a toothy grin looking at Itachi up and down,

"What happened to you?" he asked his grin growing. Itachi bent down and picked up his straw hat and put it on,

"Let's go Kisame-san," and walked in the direction he came from. Kisame shook his head in disapproval before following.

Kirei appeared in her back yard and wiped away her tears and put on her nice guy grin then walked 'happily' through the back door that lead to the kitchen. She was greeted to the sight of Himitsu happily sitting down at the table with a cup of tea reading the Konoha Newspaper,

"I'm home!" she said rather enthusiastically as she walked in deeper into the kitchen so Himitsu could get a better view of her,

"Welcome home!" he said looking up from his newspaper and smiling at his daughter. Kirei grinned,

"What's for supper?" she asked taking off her shoes and washing her hands in the sink. Himitsu put down his cup and looked at the back of her head,

"Whatever I can think of why, is there anything you want?" he asked frowning. Kirei smiled then wiped her hands on the towel then flicked her wrist and a gust of wind opened the highest cupboard door revealing a box of pocky. Another gust of wind and the box fell only to be caught by Kirei herself,

"Nope! Just call me when dinner is ready!" she smiled then headed to her room. She closed the door and collapsed on her back on the bed. She opened the box and pulled one out only to devour it in a matter of seconds. She took another one out and didn't eat it but left it like a toothpick in her mouth. She gave a sad smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirei woke up still a little depressed about Itachi leaving. She took a deep breath while sitting on her bed,

"YOSH! TODAY WILL BE A BETTER DAY!" she screamed pumping her fist in the air. She jumped out of bed and dashed to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, used the toilet, took a shower and came out in her black short shorts and bandages wrapped on her fore arms and shins. All of her hair was in a pony tail and she wore her big brother Iruka's fore head protector on her fore head. Her black tube top was switched into a black plain t-shirt with a baggy long sleeved black fish net top over it. Her kunai pouch was where it always was, above her left butt cheek. She zoomed downstairs and sat at the kitchen table with chop sticks that magically appeared in her hand, "FOOD!" she screamed and Satsuki came out in an apron with two plates filled with eggs, toast, cheese, bacon and salad and a bowl filled with ramen and a glass of orange juice. Kirei ate with guts and finished one hour later, "MORE!" she called while Satsuki ran back to the kitchen with the exact same thing as earlier,

"Kirei, are you depressed? Usually you don't eat this much," she said with a concerned look. Kirei looked up at her with noodles dangling from her mouth. She swallowed then asked,

"Why do the people you love, hurt you the most?" and waited for a response. Satsuki had her mouth hanging open and was speechless. Kirei turned back to her food and finished wiping her mouth, "I'm off to my exam, I'm already two hours late," she got up and smiled in Satsuki's direction, "Bye bye!" and she walked to the back yard and slipped on her black ninja sandals and a gust of wind swept her away, and she reappeared next to the memorial stone then walked over to Sasuke who was perched on a tree with Sakura sitting on the ground beside him. Kakashi was reading his book on the opposite side of Sasuke and made an eye smile at Kirei,

"You came one minute right after me!" he said cheerfully, "I already explained to Sasuke and Sakura that they each needed a bell to pass his exam but, there are only two bells! Well…START!" and Sasuke and Sakura dashed towards the bushes and hid. Kirei still stood in the same spot now pulled out a pocky stick and began munching on it,

"Great…" she mumbled while Kakashi inwardly deducted points for not being a good ninja and concealing herself. Kirei finished her pocky and stood facing Kakashi. She took a deep breath then pointed a finger at him, "LISTEN HERE YOU SAD EXCUSE FOR A SCARE CROW! I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU AND I AM CERTAINLY NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THIS CRAP SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST GIVE ME A FRICKEN BELL AND NOBODY GETS HURT!" she screamed. Kakashi blinked five times then Kirei pulled out a kunai and ran towards him. Kakashi merely side stepped and dodged her attacks while she struggled to hit him. She jumped back and smirked and made a familiar seal and mumbled, "Shadow clone technique," and five Kirei poofed into existence and pulled out six senbons. Kirei merely watched while her clones placed the senbons in between their fingers and launched them at the same time at Kakashi.

'_She's aiming for my nerves!_' he thought while deflecting them with a kunai. He finished deflecting and looked up noticing that he was the only one in the field and wondered where she went, _'Oh well, lets see what our favorite fan girl is doing?'_ and headed to find Sakura.

Kirei sat down and started panting, she was taught better then venting her emotions on others then why had she done it? She took a deep breath and gathered some of her thoughts and decided to ask Sasuke what he thought about the test. She stood up and closed her eyes trying to sense his chakra and found it then dashed towards him.

Sasuke scowled at his position, he was stuck up to his neck in he ground, courtesy of Kakashi. He glared at nothing for a while until he saw Kirei zoom towards him. She stopped in front of him and blinked at his position, then burst out laughing like a mad man. Sasuke rolled his eyes,

"I don't need your help," he spat then wiggled around trying to break free. All of a sudden Sakura walks through the bushes and her eyes widen in surprise at the scene before her. She did the only thing she was good for, she fainted which caused Kirei to laugh harder and fall to her knees. The sound of a bell breaks Kirei from her hysteria and Kakashi poofs in front of everyone,

"Times up," and he smiles. Kirei regained her composure, did a few seals and mumbled,

"Earth Release: Earth Decapitation Counter Technique," and Sasuke was slowly ejected from the ground by a mountain of dirt. He 'hned' in thanks still a little peeved about her laughing at him. She turned to Sakura and did a few seals then water shot out from her mouth and hit Sakura dead on. She sat up spitting out water and screeching,

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" then she looked around and noticed Sasuke then jumped up and lunged at him. Sasuke side stepped and walked towards Kakashi followed by a giggling Kirei. Sakura crashed onto the ground and cursed Kirei for Kami knows what. After five minutes, everyone was sitting in front of Kakashi wondering if they passed or not,

"I have some very important news to tell everyone," everyone leaned forward to hear his verdict, "You guys should quit being ninjas," that left Sakura gaping and Kirei to stare in disbelief while Sasuke's scowl deepened, "Sakura," he turned to face her, "You were so concerned about Sasuke's well being that you completely forgot about Kirei's not to mention your own, not only did you not even stay conscious for more then half an hour, you showed almost no ninja skills whatsoever," Sakura hung her head down as Kakashi turned to Kirei, "Kirei, you by far, did something worse, you came onto the battlefield with emotions. Do you know how reckless that was? You could put your comrades and the mission in danger if you never think before you act," Kirei tightened her jaw and glared at Kakashi,

'_If only you knew,'_ she thought

"Sasuke, I know you are better equipped in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu then the others, but that doesn't mean that you can do things on your own," Kakashi sighed and his gaze hardened, "This test was about teamwork, something team seven lacks a whole lot, now, I'm willing to give you guys another chance but first things first," he appeared behind Kirei and dragged her to the middle post behind them and tied her up. He smiled, "Kirei gets tied to the post because she was late and was the most reckless! Whatever you do don't give her any lunch!" and he poofed away. Kirei was deep in thought, all she could think about was what Kakashi said about her being reckless, of course she realized after but it still didn't justify her actions. She sighed and closed her eyes trying to gather her thoughts. When she opened her eyes, she saw a confused Sasuke with a bento in hand she smiled,

"What's the matter?" she asked. Sasuke regained his composure and showed the food in Kirei's face,

"Thought you might be hungry, besides, we need you at full strength, dobe," Kirei beamed. Sakura watched the scene in disgust and immediately put on a fake smile and stood up and ran over to Kirei,

"I agree! Besides, I'm already on a diet so no harm and no foul!" she added a laugh to top it off while she took her chopsticks and took a lot of rice and shoved it down the poor girls throat. Sasuke backed up at this while Kirei was choking,

"Thanks, cough," she said trying her best not to punch the poor girl if she ever got free. Suddenly a dark cloud with thunderbolts came and in it was a large face of Kakashi with the evilest face ever. It sent chills down everyone's body,

"YOU GUYS…"

"Hold it sensei, you say the test is about teamwork," Sakura said standing up and entering a fighting stance which socked Kirei but if one could read Sakura's mind,

'_LOOK SASUKE! DON'T I LOOK KOOL?' _

"I also agree with Sakura, we are a team, and we can't leave our teammates behind," Sasuke said, following suit. Kirei beamed. Suddenly, the clouds disappeared along with the evil looking Kakashi,

"PASS!" he added with a victory sign which gave the new team seven a slight shock, "All the other students I had were a bunch of idiots always following everything I said, they would never make good ninjas," his face become cold again, "Those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who abandon their teammates are worst then trash," he let that sink in for a while, "Take a look at that stone behind you, those are the names of all the shinobi who are considered heroes and died in action. My best friend is one of them and he was the one who gave me this quote and I expect you guys to follow this too as my new subordinates," he smiled, "Meet here tomorrow at nine to begin our missions as Team 7," and he poofed away. Sakura stood up and smiled at Sasuke,

"Do you wanna catch a movie with me?" she asked batting her eyelashes again. Sasuke looked at her like are you crazy? Which caused Sakura to flick her hair and walk the other way. Before leaving, Sasuke turns to Kirei and grins,

"Aren't you going to untie me?" she asked pushing out her bottom lip. Sasuke smiled an evil smile,

"If I recall, when I was in a similar situation, you laughed so, I rather not," he waved at her before walking out laughing. Kirei pouted again before taking a deep breath,

"Wind Blades," she called and a strong gust of wind came and cut up the ropes. She turned behind her and smiled,

"I can sense your youthfulness from here Kakai-sensei," she said adding a nice guy pose, which cause Kakashi to almost drop his book, "So what is it you request?" she asked getting out of her pose. He looked up from his book and stared at Kirei face to face,

"I can feel a great evil in you and at the same time, great purity," he put his hand on his covered left eye and revealed the sharingan, "I'm just going to take a look alright? I mean, you already caught me," Kirei grinned at that statement. After a minute of staring at each other, Kakashi pulled down his fore head protector and coughed, "Well then…goodnight, lets just say this never happened," and he poofed away. At the back of Kirei's mind she could hear Kyuubi and LK laughing their asses off and she shrugged her shoulders and walked home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been at least one month and team 7's overall teamwork increased safe for Sakura, who was still a bitch towards Kirei and every other girl within a mile radius of Sasuke. Today was a sunny day and you could see Kirei hiding in a bush with a head set (wearing the same thing the day of her genin exam). Up in the tree across from her was Sasuke with another headset and Kakashi and Sakura was at the base of the tree where Sasuke was,

"Weasel's Girl five meters away from target," Kirei said into her head set.

"Emo Kid at ten meters from target," Sasuke said.

"Demented Scarecrow and Billboard Head ten meters away from target," Kakashi said into his head set.

"I swear, this is the last time we ever let Kirei pick the codenames," mumbled in annoyed Sakura to her sensei,

"Nonsense, I think these names suit us," he smiled while she rolled her eyes,

"Weasel's Girl is going in, I repeat, Weasel's Girl is going in!" Kirei said into her set then jumped out of her hiding spot and dashed towards the target. She caught it and it instantly sat atop her head that was in a pony tail and began scratching furiously around. Kirei tried her best not to summon a wind blade and cut off the poor animals head and settled for trying to pry it off. By the time she got hold of it, her bandages were tattered from where the animal scratched her and her elastic was missing due to the animal cutting it off. Her hair hasn't grown and it still reached up to her waist. The rest of team 7 jumped out and stared at Kirei smirking at a cowering cat,

"It's best we head back to the Hokage's office and return Tora-chan," said Kakashi while walking towards the tower followed by Sasuke and Sakura. Kirei sighed then looked down at the cat now in her arms,

"I should use your fur as a new hat to cover my hair," and the cat sneezed and purred. Kirei sighed and jogged to catch up.

Team 7 watched as Tora-chan the cat, was being squeezed to death by his owner while exiting the office. The Hokage took a drag from his pipe and pulled out a paper,

"Team 7, your next mission will either be to walk the Inuzuka clan dogs and clean up after them, pull the weeds from Miss Youhna's garden or clean the Hokage monument," said Sarutobi. Kirei groaned,

"Come on JiJi, we have already established the fact that our team is more then capable of these pathetic missions, give us something to test our abilities," Kirei's eyes got really big and she turned into a chibi form, "pwetty pwease," she said batting her eyelashes while tears began to form. Iruka was twitching,

"Kirei, like that trick would work on a Hokage," Iruka said folding his arms across his chest. Kirei turned to Iruka,

"Come on big brother, you don't mean that don't you?" she asked wiping her tears for effect. He began to melt. The Hokage coughed and turned to the ANBU at the door,

"Send Tazuna in," and Kirei immediately turned back to normal and made a nice guy pose,

"YOSH!" she yelled. Tazuna walked in drinking and drunk,

"Are these the brats that were assigned to protect me? They don't look like much, especially the blonde runt," Kirei twitched and tried to remember not to think with her emotions,

"Team, we will meet at the front gate in one hour pack a tent!" Kakashi called watching as his team dispatched.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tazuna and group were walking down a path each with a bag pack on their bags. Kirei decided to not use her sealing techniques and just go normally. While walking, Sakura was flirting mercilessly with Sasuke and trying to make Kirei look stupid. Kirei decided to walk beside Kakashi to escape the crazy talk of her female teammate when she noticed the ring Itachi gave her began to glow blue and she brought it up to her face and stared into it without blinking. She didn't notice the puddle of water on the ground. She felt as if something inside of her awakened and she began to shake.

Out of nowhere, chains wrapped around Kakashi and tore him to shreds. Sakura squealed in surprise and ran in front of Tazuna. Kirei turned around in time to see two Hidden Mist shinobi running towards her holding the chain they just used to rip her sensei apart. Suddenly Sasuke appeared in front of her and launched a kunai at the chains that both attackers had. They stopped in their tracks and he jumped on there chains with kunais at their necks staring down at Kirei with a shit eating grin,

"What's the matter dobe, scared?" he taunted and Kirei was to surprise to say anything. Suddenly, the kunai holding the chain gave out and it caused Sasuke to jump off which gave one of the attackers enough time to lash out at Kirei scratching her left hand and the other one to run towards Tazuna ready to do the same. Two Kakashi's appeared one knocked the one near Kirei out and poofed out of existence and another knocked the one after Tazuna out and caught him before he fell. He dragged that one and tied him to a tree the walked over to Kirei and did the same for the one at her feet.

"Good work Sasuke, you were quick to take action and Kirei, I'm a little disappointed that you froze but at least you didn't die although we have to go back to the village and get that cleaned up considering the amount of poison in it," Kakashi said while squatting down next to the attackers. Kirei got a determined look on her face and took a kunai from her back and stabbed it onto her scratched hand. Everyone froze and stared at her in shock,

"I'm not a baby anymore, I don't need to run away, I don't need protection. I suffered enough from being weak and I'm tired of it, and I'm also tired of crying, as of now, there will be a new Kirei in town and she's a lot tougher then the one before!" she ended with a grin. Kakashi smiled,

"That's good and all but you might die of blood lost!" and he watched in amazement as her hand glowed white and turned as good as new. Kirei flexed it a bit and smiled,

"All better, so what are we going to do with the attackers?" she asked. Kakashi's gaze hardened as he answered,

"Find some answers,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**What do you see?"** asked DK mediating. Kyuubi was sitting down watching the big TV to the outside world. LK was sitting across from DK, LK's body was glowing a white with her hands circling around a misty white ball. Her eyes were glowing the brightest and she seemed to be in a trance,

"A man with unruly and spiky blonde hair, he has the bluest eyes that you can drown in. He is built and tall and carries an aura of authority. This man seems to be in pain and a lot of it. He is holding the hand of a delicate woman with long navy blue hair and her eyes, her eyes are coal black. Kirei is standing alone watching them when she is suddenly enveloped in darkness. Kirei is also changing, she will go through a drastic change that will ever torment her," LK replied. DK went into deep thought

"**Is there anyway we can stop it?"** she asked looking calm,

"Only by killing the Sand," 

After finding out that they were lied to about this C rank mission gone borderline A rank mission, team seven found out that the attackers were merely chunin level missing ninja who were sent by someone probably jounin level to eliminate Tazuna who later explained that his country was really poor and they needed to complete the bridge to get rid of the poverty Gatou the Business man dished out, they accepted the mission. Now they were heading down the road after getting off a boat towards Tazuna's house which wasn't too far away.

There was rustling in the bushes and Kirei shot a senbon needle in that direction hoping to paralyze whoever was there. When Sakura went to check out what happened, she found a white rabbit with a needle sticking out of his neck with fear etched onto its face. She shrieked and began scolding Kirei for harming a peaceful animal when Kakashi screamed duck and she was pulled down by none other then Kirei herself who also pulled down Tazuna. A large chopping cleaver was embedded in the tree,

"Seems you guys got lucky," a deep ruff voice spoke into the air. Kakashi stood up and looked as a man with cow print leg and arm warmers and blue pants with black lines who by the way was not wearing a t shirt pulled out the weapon. He tilted his head to the side allowing a view of his face which was half covered by bandages. His brown hair flopped to the side,

"Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden mist," Kakashi said putting a hand on his fore head protector. Zabuza chuckled,

"Hatake Kakashi, Sharingan Kakashi or Copy Ninja of the hidden leaf," you could feel Zabuza smirk as he stared at team 7, "You guys are going to have to hand over the old geezer," everybody tensed,

'_Sharingan?'_ thought everyone.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Zabuza," Kakashi replied lifting his for head protector to reveal the Sharingan eye,

"Oh? So I witness the Sharingan already? How lucky," Zabuzu turned to face them. Sakura's eye brow twitched,

"Sharingan this, Sharingan that! What is it anyway?" she replied angrily,

"The Sharingan is a dojutsu that the eye creates and the pupils activate. The dojutsu can see through any genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu and cancel their effects. It is one of the many dojutsus around and only accessible to Sharingan possessors," Sasuke answered,

"But the scariest part is that it can understand an opponent's technique and copy it," Zabuza continued. A thick mist surrounded the group and they soon lost sight of the enemy, "In the assassination squad, we learned of a man who copied over 1000 techniques, Copy Ninja Kakashi from the hidden leaf," he said before jumping onto the water and increasing the mist. Team seven jumped in front of Tazuna each holding a Kunai save fore Kirei who was holding a handful of senbon needle between her fingers,

"Momochi Zabuza was known for silent killing," Kakashi said, "I can not use the sharingan and full potential so keep on your guard," and team 7 lost sight of their sensei.

"Eight points, jugular vein, heart, lungs, spine, liver, kidney, collarbone and the larynx, which should I take out first" Zabuza called out into the mist. Kakashi flared his chakra dispelling most of the mist around him and his team. Suddenly Sasuke clutched the Kunai tighter in his fist, feeling killing intent for the first time,

'_If I stay here for an hour, I will surely loose my mind!'_ he thought shaking in fear,

"Calm down," Kirei murmured,

"Kirei is right, I won't let anyone die. I will protect you guys with my life," Kakashi said turning around and smiling at them. Sasuke visibly relaxed but it was short lived for Zabuza was already in there formation with his large chopping cleaver ready to chop everyone's head in one swift movement. Kakashi ran towards them as team seven ducked to make more space between Zabuza and them also allowing Kakashi a better striking distance. Tazuna backed up as Kakashi stabbed Zabuza causing him to turn into water when behind him was another Zabuza who chopped Kakashi who also turned into water. The fight continued like that until Kakashi ended on top of the water. He was suddenly locked inside of a large water bubble being held up by Zabuza,

"You fell for my trap," Zabuza smugly said. Kakashi bit his lip and decided what to do,

"Team run and save yourself as well as Tazuna! His water clones are only one tenth of his original strength and can't go farther then the owner!" He called out hoping his team would answer his team followed instructions,

"Hell no, we ain't leaving you or going nowhere, you said that whoever abandons their friends are worse then trash!" said an angry Kirei. Sasuke smirked in agreement while Sakura swallowed and went to stand in front of Tazuna. Zabuza summoned four clones and Kirei shot three senbon needles at three nerves on the neck and it instantly collapsed and turned into water. Sasuke shot a kunai at one but it easily dodged and headed straight for him. Kirei bit her thumb and pulled out a scroll and smeared her blood all over it. Her weapon poofed out tinted blue and she dashed towards all the while swinging her weapon (im calling it Moon) with her arm. She was about a meter away when she grabbed Moon by the handle with the arm that was swinging it and stopped abruptly with Moon vertically behind the Zabuza clone. She made a small lifting motion weapon and murmured,

"Dance of Wind" and a white crescent line came from Moon stabbing the Zabuza clone in the back. It exploded with water spraying all over the Uchiha who glared at her,

"Show off," he said rolling his eyes. Kirei stuck her tongue out and noticed both clones were headed towards Sakura and Tazuna. She ran towards them and swung Moon horizontally and it glided through the air at an amazing speed. It made an arch and headed straight for both Zabuza clones that were both closing in on Tazuna and Sakura. Kirei made a few quick hand seals and clapped her hands together,

"Wind Release: Cutting Wind Edge," and Moon was surround by spinning wind giving it a longer reach. Moon looked as if it were spinning in a small tornado only the tornado was the same seize as it. Moon sliced through both Zabuzas necks and came back towards Kirei. She caught it and it poofed out of existence. She opened her pack and pulled out a windmill shuriken,

"Sasuke!" she called and shot it towards him. Zabua laughed as he produced one more clone,

"Like that can hurt me," he watched as Sasuke shot the windmill straight towards Zabuza clone. It went around the clone and headed straight towards Zabuza who held still was holding Kakashi in the water bubble. He jumped over the shuriken,

"Told you so," and he realized his mistake for he heard a poof behind him. He slowly turned around to see Kirei holding a senbon needle in her hand with a big grin as she shot it towards him at an alarming speed. Zabuza couldn't dodge it as it lodged itself into his shoulder where his arm was holding Kakashi. Immediately, his arm went numb and he let go of the bubble. Kakashi fell into the water as Zabuza tried to remove the needle, but it was in too deep,

"Let's continue where we left off shall we?" Kakashi stated pulling out a kunai and dashed at Zabuza intent on ending his life. Suddenly, a handful of senbon came out of nowhere, causing Zabuza to roll his eyes at the back of his head and collapsing into the water. He was suddenly caught by a masked hunter, who looked a little older then team 7,

"Thank you for weakening Zabuza for me, I have been on his tail for months," the hunter nin bowed the disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Kakashi dropped to his knees holding his head,

"Kakai-sensei!" Called Kirei rushing over from sitting on top of the water, Sakura as well as Tazuna rushed over also,

"No need to worry just a little tired from keeping my Sharingan open for so long. A good nights rest would do fine," he added before Kirei wrapped his arm around her shoulders and let him balance his weight on her. Kirei turned to Tazuna,

"Lead the way," and he nodded and they continued.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have a delicacy of a butcher Haku," said an angry Zabuza from his position on the bed. Haku looked sheepish,

"Sorry, but the girl put that senbon in you pretty deep," Haku answered. Zabuza grunted and shifted trying to get comfortable,

"Well at least you have a challenge in speed eh?" he chuckled while Haku merely nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for letting us stay at your house Tsunami and Tazuna-san," said Sakura. Team 7 were all sitting down at the kitchen table at the super bridge builders house enjoying lunch after the ordeal on the way home. A little boy in a white hat with a black band around it and green overalts watch the scene with a cold expression,

"Inari, say hi to our guest! They saved grandpa!" Tsunami said smiling down at her son. Inari glared at his mother,

"They wouldn't have to if grandpa listened to me!" he yelled and ran upstairs to his room. Tsunami had a sad expression on her face and looked back at the Konoha group,

"Sorry, he's still a little skeptical about the whole thing," she looked down at her mashed potatoes and played with it a bit,

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. I'm done anyway so I don't mind going to introduce myself!" Kirei smiled getting up with a clean plate and putting it in the sink. Tsunami sighed gratefully and gave a nod of encouragement while Kirei headed upstairs. She opened the door quietly ignoring the fact that the boy was crying while looking at a picture. Kirei walked right in and sat next to him and began crying as well but a little dramatically,

"Oh the humanity! The dread of it all! Somebody save me!" she said in between sobs. Inari stopped crying and stared at the crazy girl beside him,

"What the hell is your problem? Get out my room!" he yelled at her. Kirei stopped crying and looked over at the boy,

"I'm simply showing you how you will be for the rest of your life. How many times do you cry a day moping around and wallowing in self pity?" Inari opened his mouth to say something, "Don't interrupt. Where does it get you? Do you feel better, do you feel worse? If you can answer all these question with positive responses then go ahead and cry, but if not stop. You're a big boy and you moping about remind your family of the pain that they tried to get rid of. But if you keep carrying on like this, they will end up depressed like you. You're not the only one in the world you know," she finished.

Inari stared at the girl in disbelief, "What do you know?" he asked,

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but I was acting the way you are now when I was sad that somebody important to me died and it was my fault. I know what you feel like and I'm only helping you because you're making the old man and your mother sad so answer those questions and get better for them and yourself," she stood up and left the room and headed to he bedroom where she would be staying. She went inside her pack and took out bandages for her fore arms and shins and rewrapped humming a little tune. There was a knock at the door and it opened,

"Kakashi sensei says we should start training now," Sasuke said rather boredly. Kirei giggled,

"Don't you mean Uncle-Kakashi-sensei?" she said laughing while Sasuke glared,

"He is not related to me in any way, now get up before I leave you here and we train without you," he said glaring. Kirei finished wrapping and stood up,

"Okay, I'm coming!" and they headed to the backyard. Kakashi was standing up holding onto a cane with a glass of water in his hand. Sakura was standing in front of him listening to what he was saying,

"Oh good, you got her! Now we can learn about chakra control," Kirei and Sasuke stood beside Sakura, "Now the best way to increase chakra control would be to mold it in one of the most difficult places to mold, your feet. Mold to your feet and walk up the tree and see if you can stick on," he demonstrated and while he had his back turned he drank the water and shot the cup down on the ground and proceeded to climb up the tree. He was half way up when he smiled down at his students, "Better get started," he said smiling.

Sakura had a determined look on her features as she gathered chakra and headed half way up the tree. Sasuke gathered chakra and went on the tree only to slip

'_Too little chakra and you'd slip,'_ Kakashi thought. He turned to Kirei who was gathering chakra and she walked up the tree easily. Kakashi smiled since he figured she would know how too, "Good job everyone, keep practicing, when you've mastered it, you must be on guard duty with me or, you can learn a more advanced technique, which is water walking which is the react same thing as tree walking!" Kirei smiled,

"I would like to do water walking please,"

"Then head to the small stream behind you," Kakashi said as Sakura made it to the top, "Sakura, guard duty or water walking?" he asked still smiling,

"Guard Duty," and she followed after Kakashi who shrugged his shoulders. Kirei turned to Sasuke after the other members left,

"Need help?" she offered. Sasuke snorted and continued where he left off. That was only a test since he practiced on walls around the Uchiha compound; he just never practiced on trees. Kirei rolled her eyes and headed to the stream, although she already knew how to water walk, she needed an excuse to practice a new technique.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So far everything was going well, and Inari made an attempt to be friendlier. Six days already passed and everything was a routine from the first day. Yesterday Kirei practiced out so late and woke up early in the morning forest. She rubbed her eyes and noticed a beautiful girl in a pink kimono and she was gathering herbs. Kirei sat up and stared at the ground blushing,

"Did I wake you?" the girl asked and Kirei shook her head,

"Carry on doing whatever it is you were doing before," she said looking away from the girl. The girl chuckled

"Why can't you look me in the eyes?" she asked and Kirei bit her lip,

"You're really pretty, I don't want to stare," Kirei replied looking at her hands that were folded on her lap. The girl laughed,

"I don't mind, why you don't try?" she said and Kirei looked up curiously and cautiously and stared into the eyes of the girl. She saw something she experienced before she met her family,

"Loneliness," she whispered and the girls smile faded,

"Do you have somebody precious to you?" she asked and Kirei smiled sadly,

"Yes. I would protect them with my life, although some of them do not need protecting," Kirei answered. The girl smiled sadly as well,

"The more precious people you have, the stronger you become when you need to protect them," the girl stood up and went on her way and that's when Kirei noticed her filled basket, "Nice talking to you, by the way, I'm a guy," and he laughed as he looked back at Kirei's opened mouth.

Later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirei practiced her knew move for the rest of the day. It was getting late so she checked on Sasuke who lay on the ground panting,

"I did it, I mastered it," he said pointing to the tree. Kirei smiled and walked over to him offering a hand,

"Oh? And what do you think you can do with that?" she asked. Sasuke took her hand and stood up and used Kirei as support to walk back to Tazuna's house,

"Better control of jutsus," he answered as they continued walking. Kirei laughed and pumped a fist in the air,

"YOSH, the stronger we get, the stronger we become to conquer our goals!" she said while Sasuke rolled her eyes,

"If I ever meet someone else who talks like you, I will shave my head into a Mohawk and pierce my nipples," he said rolling his eyes. Kirei raised an eyebrow and made a note of that comment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stared at the door the whole time waiting for Sasuke to walk through the door but she didn't mean holding a sweating and fuzzed up looking Kirei. She saw green, she was unbelievably jealous,

"Ah, it seems you guys mastered the technique, which means everyone can come guard Tazuna tomorrow!" Kakashi replied cheerily while Kirei put Sasuke on the chair and sat beside him. Everyone continued there meal in light chatter and Inari watched Kirei smile and laugh,

'_How does she do it? She said it was her fault they died, yet she smiles and laughs like nothing is wrong. She said she fights for her friends and families maybe that's why she's strong,'_ he glanced at his mom and grandfather_, 'I will fight for them'_, and he continued his meal with a lighter mood then before.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirei woke up with a yawn realizing that she was the only one there. She slipped on her fingerless gloves and wrapped her bandages and put on her short shorts, black tee and fishnet sweater. She slipped her scrolls into her pouch and headed down the stairs. She waved a goodbye to Tsunami who was in the kitchen and continued on her way to the bridge. On her way she noticed a dead boar with cuts all over it. It looked like someone cut through it with a sword. There wasn't just the boar but trees and rocks and other things surrounding the area. Kirei stopped and looked back towards the house and felt like something was wrong so she made a few seals, removed her gravity seal and headed back.

Inari walked up and answered the door. In front of him stood two samurai with their hands on their sword staring down at him menacingly,

"Where's your mom kid?" one of them asked and he slammed the door and ran towards her. The door was suddenly kicked down and the samurai walked in pointing there sword at Tsunami. They walked towards her and Inari remembered what Kirei had told him. He suddenly felt stronger then before and he rushed the samurai kicking one in the shins. That set him off and he brought his sword down to cut the little boy to pieces. There was a blur and Inari closed his eyes feeling that he accomplished something in his life already. Inari took a peek when he noticed he wasn't dead yet and saw Kirei holding a large circular blade againts the mans sword,

"You did great Inari, but I think I can take it from here," she said looking down at him and smiling. Inari slowly nodded and ran over to his mom standing in front of her holding a piece of the broken door. Kirei looked back at her enemy and smirked, "If we were outside, there would be blood," and the samurai guys snorted,

"What could a pretty girl like you do?" he said adding more force to blade. Kirei pushed him back and he stumbled out the door. It gave Kirei a chance to put her arms againts the blade holding it up. She put her palms out and pushed forward again,

"Wind Release: Rejection of Kamura," she said and there was a flash of black light so Inari and Tsunami covered her eyes. When they opened it, the swordsman in the house was holding a large slash on his chest but it was no use for the blood squirted againts the wall and collapsed. Tsunami and Inari didn't think it necessary to see what happened to the man outside. Kirei walked back in and her weapon poofed away, "Sorry about the blood, but they ticked me off," she said smiling sheepishly. Tsunami swallowed,

"Uh…I guess its okay I mean it was to protect us right?" she said shaking. Kirei made a hand seal "Shadow Clone Technique" and three other Kirei's poofed out of nowhere,

"I hope the clones I left here will help clean up," and she bowed then ran towards the bridge again. Inari and Tsunami watched in complete fascination as the clones began cleaning the blood on the wall, fixing the door, and dragging the body out of the house before he puts more blood into the floor,

"If I knew that, think of all the time I would save," Tsunami mumbled then looking down at a grinning Inari, "What's wrong?" she asked him,

"I have an idea," he replied looking up at her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Got to move fast, got to move faster, got to move faster faster fastfastfaster!" she sung on her way to the bridge in full speed. She was a thousand pounds lighter and enjoying watching the bugs flying off of her. She reached the bridged and saw a dome of ice mirrors, thick mist, Sakura standing in front of Tazuna and the shadow of Kakashi fighting Zabuza. She made a few seals and put back on five hundred pounds of weight and ventured into the dome of ice. She walked right in and saw the hunter boy inside the mirrors and Sasuke with senbon needles sticking out on every limb of his body, "Sasuke! I'm here to preserve your youth!" she whispered to his body on the ground. Sasuke stood up with difficulty,

"You dobe, what the hell are you doing in here?" he asked kind of relived that she was okay. Kirei smiled and pat her chest,

"I'm going to save you!" she made a hand seal and whispered "Multiple Shadow Clone Technique," and a lot and I mean a lot of Kireis's poofed into existence. They were all squishing inside of the dome and some got mad at each other and punched each other. Sasuke sweat dropped while Kirei laughed sheepishly, "I'm still working on it," she laughed nervously after her statement. Sasuke felt a tingling sensation in his eyes when Haku jumped out and killed the rest of the clones. He looked over at Kirei and she understood and she made a little less then that and Haku came out and killed them,

"Two more tries and I think I can get it," he said and Kirei smiled knowing that she was useful inside the dome. She did it two more times and Sasuke unlocked his Sharingan. Kirei thought he looked exactly like Itachi with that on and she couldn't look at him. Haku noticed the change,

"You have the same eye as the jounin," he stated and Sasuke smiled,

"Now I'm certain you won't win," Haku sighed and shot out more needles but mostly towards Kirei. Sasuke saw it coming and dodged the ones that he was quick enough to dodge. Kirei twisted and turned to avoid the needles but keeping out the gravity seal earlier was taking it's toll for now the five hundred pounds she got rid off was coming full force and she fell to the ground coughing up blood, she wasn't the one who put the seal on in the first place,

"I'm sorry, but I have to complete my orders," Haku said as he aimed all his needles at Kirei's coughing figure on the ground. Sasuke looked shocked and he did the only thing he could think of, he jumped in the way. Kirei looked up to see Sasuke impaled with senbon needles and watched as he fell to the ground,

_FLASHBACK_

"_Kirei, can you do me a favor," Itachi asked looking down at the young girl who sat beside him,_

"_Of course! I will do anything for you!" she said smiling. Itachi grinned,_

"_My position does not allow me to protect my family, promise me you'll watch over my little brother? He needs guidance," Itachi whispered. Kirei nodded enthusiastically,_

"_On my passion of youth I promise!" she said adding a hand to her chest. Itachi poked her fore head,_

"_Don't talk like that"_

_FLASHBACK END_

"SASUKE!" she screamed not caring at all if anyone heard her. She made a promise and she never breaks promises, but now, how can she face Itachi? She huddled over to his side and he still had a few breaths left in him,

"Kirei, you're such an idiot, next time you move out the way," he said as he stopped breathing. Kirei couldn't stop the tears in her eyes as she watched her promise be broken and somebody she grew to care for die before her eyes. She brushed some hair out of his face and stood up. She turned to one of the mirrors and black chakra began licking at some mirrors causing them to break. Kirei closed her eyes trying to find the original Hunter nin and she opened them then jumped to a second story mirror and rammed her fist through it. Haku came out flying but Kirei wasn't done as she used a large shard as momentum to follow after Haku,

"You bastard!" she said in between tears and punches. Finally Haku hit the floor a while away from Kirei and she walked over to him, then jogged then full out sprinted towards him. The black chakra around her grabbed onto Haku as she settled for a final blow but his mask cracked and slipped to the ground. She stopped mid punch as Haku stared at her in the eyes. She lowered her fist and the black chakra receded. Kirei looked back at Haku,

"Why did you stop? I hurt somebody you love, why would you not hurt me back?" he asked very confused as to what was going on. Kirei suddenly dropped to her knees and held her head in pain. Some of the black chakra that disappeared came back and stuck to Kirei like a second skin. She screamed and fell to the ground on her stomach panting not being able to move. Haku looked at her in shock but felt that he needed to be with Zabuza.

Kakashi charged up the chidori hoping to end this quickly and go see what the hell that chaotic and evil chakra was coming from. He rushed towards Zabuza and he was about to shove it through his chest, Haku appeared through a mirror and Kakashi hit him instead. Kakashi slid Haku off his arm and looked over at Zabuza, who seemed to be saddened,

"Haku," he whispered. He looked over at Kakashi and glared but before he could lunge at him, there was clapping being heard from the other side of the bridge. Both jounins turned to see Gatou standing there surrounded by many bandits and swordsman,

"Good for the little wench, that bitch hurt my arm, now Zabuza, It's time for you to die," Gatou laughed while Zabuza grabbed his chopping cleaver and said,

"Kakashi, I have no reason to continue our battle," and he turned to Gatou and charged with his weapon in hand. He cut through bandits like no tomorrow until the only on standing was Gatou himself. Zabuza grinned and brought his cleaver down vertically and Gatou separated into two. He looked back at Haku's figure on the ground and slowly walked towards him. Sakura, Tazuna and Kakashi walked over to where Haku was and watched as Zabuza pet his silky hair. Sakura looked around and noticed the village standing there with weapons in their hands,

"It's Inari!" she chirped and watched as the group advanced. They saw the bridge flooded with blood and turned green. Everyone laughed nervously. Kirei stirred from the ground and stood up slowly. There was pain in her right eye and it hurt whenever she looked a something. She closed it then slipped her fore head protector down over it. She walked over to Sasuke and sat by his side. She started pulling out needles from him while tears made there way to her face. She pulled out the needles around his head and neck and he suddenly started coughing

"Sasuke," she said smiling as he sat up and looked around. He saw Kirei with her weird looking fore head protector and decided not to ask. Sakura suddenly came running and she jumped on him screaming and hollering. Kirei got up and turned away and headed towards Kakashi. She saw Haku with a large whole in his chest and crouched down beside him, "It's my fault," she whispered as Zabuza looked up at her,

"What did you do?" he asked knowing full well that this girl had a guilty conscious for no reason. Kirei put her hands on the wound hoping to use some of her priestess powers to bring Haku back to life. Her hands glowed white as the wound started to heal.

'_More…more…'_ she thought as she kept pumping him with everything she had. Little did she know that she was using LK's power and a lot of it. After five minutes Haku let out a large gasp for air and sat up panting. Zabuza immediately hugged the boy and cried in thanks. Kirei smiled up at Tazuna and gave a nice guy pose,

"YOUTH PREVAILS!" and she collapsed with a searing pain in her left eye.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirei woke up with bandages around her eyes in a bed. She slowly brought her shaking hands to the bandages and began to unwrap it. She blinked a couple of times realizing that her vision was fine. She turned to her side and saw Sasuke lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Kirei shifted towards Sasuke and it caused him to turn to his side and look over at her. His eyes widened when he looked at her,

"You're eyes are weirder then before," he said. Kirei raised an eyebrow and headed to the bathroom. She stared at her reflection and shrieked, the pain in her eyes was from them changing. Her right eye looked like the black eye from DK and the left eye was white just like LK's eye. Her now blonde hair was almost gone, but the front of the left side of her hair was white while the right side was black. The back of her head was blonde and Kirei thought she looked silly. She sighed and headed downstairs wondering what was going on. She looked down at the table and saw Zabuza, Haku, Sakura, Kakashi, Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami sitting at the table,

"Interesting," she murmured watching as Sakura flirted mercilessly with Haku.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team seven said goodbye to Zabuza and Haku who both claimed that they had unfinished business to complete and stayed in Wave until the bridge was complete. Today was the day they were leaving and Inari wouldn't let go of Kirei,

"Promise you will visit?" he asked. Kirei ruffled his hair and nodded,

"Promise," she replied. He let go of her and they waved goodbye. Inari looked up at Tazuna,

"What are you going to name the bridge grandpa?" he asked. Tazuna scratched his beard,

"I was thinking Tazuna's Super Bridge but I guess you can name it," he said grinning. Inari put his hand on his chin,

"How about Kirei's Bridge of Courage, I think it suits the situation," he smiled. Tazuna nodded watching as Sakura bonked Kirei on her head and Kirei dropped kick her in the back yelling something at her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was time to camp out but Kirei had a very bad feeling about sleeping out. Kirei told everyone but they claimed she was paranoid. They all went to sleep but Kirei had to force herself to sleep using a jutsu to actually fall asleep. There was a soft humming noise and it caused Sakura to stand up in a trance. She followed the humming noise to the edge of a cliff where she fell off. There was a horrible crunching noise and Sakura died. There was a cloaked figure walking to her dead body and it absorbed a glowing white ball that came from her mouth. The cloaked figure laughed bitterly,

"Need more…Need more souls…."

**Translating The Name: **I don't really have a plot for this except the judgment day thing when LK and DK fuse together and fight Ragnorok. I always loved that name…Ra-g-no-rok. I was going to make this a Gaara/FemNaru fic but somebody requested Itachi pairing so I will do it and make another story with a femNaru fic. If I ever complete this fic thought.


	7. 07: GAI! LEE!

**TranslatingTheName: **The jig is up! If you guys checked the newly updated profile you would see that this account is not mine, it is actually my friends and it took her a really long time to realize that she wanted to make it hers again. Well, I'm still going to update and stuff, although I am very sorry for making you guys wait but **..** is still upset at me for like, not making the slightest move towards creating my own account. She's being a baby….but I love you people who review!

_**Lindsay (anonymous): ha! I did it because she's a real happy child! I mean, usually FemNaruto in fics act like Naruto from cannon or really cold or just calm and quiet and I always wondered what it would be like if she was like this but she is a little bit like Naruto from cannon, sometimes really dumb, caring, helpful to friends….Yah…um what else…OH! Um she was traumatized when she was little and she got a family and I have no idea how Naruto from cannon would act if that were to happen to him so I decided to have fun with it and make her like that but when she gets older, she probably won't act like that too much…**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

"**Kyuubi"**

'_**Kyuubi Thoughts'**_

"_**Dark & Light Kirei"**_

"**Dark Kirei" (DK)**

"Light Kirei" (LK)

CHAPTER 7: CHUNNIN EXAM: LEE! GAI!

_FLASHBACK _

_It's really weird that Kirei enjoyed watching people train at the training grounds at four years old. She would stand behind the tree and watch who ever was there. She always imagined herself being a full fledge ninja or her small body moving the same way they did. One particular person caught her interest. He was very young, 10 years old, and he moved with such ease and confidence, his swordsmanship looked like he was dancing. He also had red eyes, with three coma dots in them forming a triangle. His skin was pale and his black hair was silky. He had two lines coming between his eyes and nose but in her opinion it added to his beauty. Kirei loved to watch him move, and fight, it was enchanting. At the moment, she was so entranced by this beauty; she stepped into the clearing and came closer to him as he practiced a few katas. The boy stood motionless for a few seconds before he suddenly appeared in front of her with the sword to her throat,_

"_What do you want?" he asked his gaze never leaving that of the young girl. Kirei was still in her trance when she whispered,_

"_Beautiful…" and blushed as the boy with the red eyes revealed his cold coal colored eyes. Kirei snapped out of her trance and backed away slowly, "s-sorry!" she stuttered and when she was far enough she ran away, Itachi sheathed his sword never leaving the area where the girl ran from. He continued back to his training marking this encounter as unimportant. Her eyes though, did look familiar…They were similar to the man who approached him about Akatsuki. Questions will be asked and answers given. _

_FLASHBACK END_

Waking up realizing Sakura was missing set team 7 in a very quiet mood. They decided to search for her by using one of Kakashi-sensei's summons, Pakkun the nin dog. He sniffed her clothes and it leads him to a cliff and they slowly climbed down and found Sakura's mangled body. Her body was cold and her skin was turning into wrinkles before their eyes. Kakashi carefully placed her body in a bag and slung it over his shoulders,

"Whoever did this knows forbidden techniques," he said. Looking at the rest of his students faces, he didn't see any signs of pain or sadness and he wondered why,

"How do you know Kakai-sensei?" Kirei asked as they headed back to camp,

"I've read about a forbidden technique that renders the victims body a shell and the body ages until nothing is left but dust from the bones. The technique is to remove the victim's soul from their body by putting in a trance like state. During the ninja wars there was a group of people but not many, who could do this," he said calmly. Kirei bit her lip,

"What do they do with the souls?" she asked,

"They feed on it and give it to their weapon. But not just any weapon, a certain weapon. Your weapon can only absorb the souls if you have a fragment of the cursed weapon. Judging by how fast this body is aging, this person was missing three fragments," he said. Kirei and Sasuke remained quiet the whole journey back to camp. They packed their stuff and headed back to Konoha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hokage was very disturbed at what Team seven just brought in; Sakura's aging body. He had asked an ANBU member to bring her to do an autopsy but Kakashi already knew what happen. Not only that but the chunnin exam was fast approaching and team seven needed a third member on short notice. If team seven was not granted permission to enter, Sasuke might just get up and leave. He also had to find out who did this to Sakura and why and see if that person was a threat to Konohagakure. Not to mention Kirei's new looks. He looked over at her whispering something to Sasuke. Her hair was in a pony tail so you couldn't really see the blonde section. Her eyes were really creepy, when you looked at them; you thought she was looking directly into your soul. One eye was black and one eye was white and what was creepier was that she could actually see without a pupil, iris and cornea. It looked as if someone gauged out her eye. She turned to look at him and he repressed a shudder, her face was blank and it added to the creepy look her eyes gave,

"Team 7, there was only one person who failed but showed fantastic skills of becoming a genin but could not since all the teams' space was filled. He is waiting outside at the moment, Kakashi, if you please," Sarutobi replied taking a drag from his pipe. Kirei and Sasuke looked over at there new member and Kirei let out a large smile,

"Indigo Ichiro," Sasuke said glaring. Ichiro had the second highest scores and was second to be rookie of the year. Sasuke and him were rivals and so when Ichiro failed and Sasuke graduated, Sasuke felt like he accomplished something and was one step closer of beating Itachi. Ichiro turned his electric blue eyes to Sasuke and smirked,

"Uchiha, what surprise, to think I thought you were the one who died, shame really," he shook his head slowly in disappointment. Sasuke clenched his fist glared,

"Listen here _Indigo_," Sasuke spat out his last name, "You're just left overs," he said adding his own smirk. By this time they were both next to each other glaring with a bolt of electricity coming from their fore heads. Kirei looked between both guys and stood in between them,

"What were you saying about a chunnin exam Hokage-sama?" Kirei said tying to change the subject. Both boys stopped glaring and turned the other way,

"The chunnin exam is something that happens every four years where different hidden villages come to participate to see who moves up a rank. This year, the chunnin exams will be taking place here in one month and a half. I suggest the new team seven get better acquainted and work on teamwork. Kakashi, I need you to notify Sakura's parents," Sarutobi answered. Kakashi nodded and turned to his new team,

"I want you guys to train at ground 7, I will be there shortly," they nodded and left walking side by side.

Sarutobi sighed when team 7 and Kakashi left. He would have to notify the council about Kirei and other things. If he left all this information out, then they would surely use it as an excuse to get rid of him. Maybe it was time he told her about her parents and what really happened to her family.

While walking, people gave Kirei curious and fearful looks. There was a little boy who walked into her and she looked at him in the eye and he ran off screaming. Kirei made a sad smile and never let her face leave the ground. Indigo watch the scene sadly and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Kirei smiled at the ground in thanks. Sasuke watched his new teammate questionably; it was obvious he had feelings for her but was Kirei too blinded to see?

"So what are we going to do before Kakashi-sensei gets here?" Ichiro asked flicking his bangs. Kirei still looked at the ground and Sasuke started straight ahead,

"We will discuss each others personal life and likes and dislikes," he answered. They finally reached the ground and sat down in a small triangle in front of the logs. Indigo stared at Kirei for a while and Kirei looked at him and blushed,

"Why do you keep staring at me?" she asked looking into his eyes. Ichiro took off the choker from around his neck and put it around Kirei,

"I was just wondering how you would look with this on, and you do look very good. Why don't you pull on the ankh?" he asked. Kirei complied and a log thin line of wire came out as she pulled the ankh. She let go of it and it went back to it's normal look. Kirei smiled,

"Thanks," she said feeling a bit better. Ichiro grinned,

"No problem, now go back to the flames of youth you've been yabbering about," he said nonchalantly. Sasuke noted that he was right, Kirei looked prettier with it on and her outfit complimented it. He sighed, is this what Kirei had to go through when Sakura flirted with him?

"Uchiha, what are your likes, dislikes hobbies and dreams for the future?" Ichiro asked with a glare,

"Should I really waste my breath on you?" he answered. Kirei gave him a look and he sighed,

"I have many dislikes and few likes. I have no hobbies if you can consider training a hobby, and I wouldn't call it a dream, more of a goal, to kill the murderer of my clan," he answered. Kirei visibly saddened and looked at the ground, "Kirei, your turn," Sasuke said,

"My dislikes are judgmental people my likes are my ever growing family my hobbies are singing and my dream is to fulfill all my promises before I loose myself,"

'_To LK and DK,_' she added as an after thought and tugged her hair. Ichiro grinned,

"Well, my likes are my family and friends, dislikes is the Uchiha bastard and my hobbies are…I guess training and my dream would have to be to bring my name far and wide," he grinned. Kakashi jumped down from the log reading his book,

"Good job on doing everything by your selves. Now let's train our team work by capturing Tora-chan and then we learn some jutsus!" Kakashi said smiling,

"You're going to train all of us!?" Kirei said enthusiastically,

"I am your sensei, aren't I?" he said smiling and turning a page. Kirei jumped and cheered doing a nice guy pose,

"Passion of youth!" and Sasuke grinned knowing old Kirei was back. It would be troublesome if Kirei was a mope all the time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 7 looked down at the Konohamaru Corps as they declared Kirei their boss. One month and a half flew by and tomorrow was the exam. Their teamwork increased and Kakashi taught them each a justu. Ichiro had a Water and Earth affinity, Sasuke had fire and lightening and Kirei had wind and water. He thought Kirei Wind Release: Wind Bullet and Water Release: Water Bullet. He Taught Sasuke Fire Release: Fire Dragon and Lightning Release: Lightning Strike and he taught Ichiro Water Release: Water Bullet and Earth Release: Decapitation. So here they were watching as Konohamaru challenged Kirei to a spar saying how she would acknowledge him.

"Are you ready?" asked Ichiro who said he would referee. The only reason Sasuke was there because they were going to practice multiple sparing versus Kirei's clones, "GO!" and Konohamaru made a few seals,

"Sexy Technique!" he called out and Kirei look on in interest. There was a poof of smoke and Konohamaru turned into an older version on Sasuke. Kirei squinted her eyes and mistook him for Itachi and fainted. Konohamaru canceled the technique and jumped around saying how he beat her. Moegi and Udon were cheering their leader on when they felt killing intent coming from Sasuke. Ichiro made a few seals and spat water from his mouth on Kirei's face. She shot up and blushed from embarrassment,

"I fainted, I did not faint from blood loss so I am not a pervert," she instantly declared. Ichiro laughed and pointed to Sasuke who was chasing Konohamaru down the road, "We better follow him, Kamura knows what Sasuke might be doing to him," Kirei added as they sprinted off after Sasuke. They stopped in their tracks as they watch Konohamaru being lifted of his feet in the air by some weird looking cat dude with what looked like a dead body on his back. Kirei stepped forward and glared at the cat man, "Cat man, Put him down now," she said,

"Or what?" Cat man asked Kirei clenched her fist. Kirei concentrated on the air around her and blinked and a gust of wind blew and hit the cat man on his arm. Cat Man let go of Konohamaru and Konohamaru ran towards Kirei. Kirei looked down at him,

"Leave now and I promise when I have free time I will play ninja with you okay?" she said. He nodded and ran down the road with Moegi and Udon by his side. Cat man looked back at Kirei,

"You little bitch, I don't know what you did but it hurt and I'll kill you for it," he pulled down the 'dead body' from his back onto the ground when the girl behind him snorted,

"I'm not part of this," and she turned her head the other way. Kirei felt something in the tree and she raised her arm in the air sharply and a wind blade appeared and cut the branch of the tree. Where the branch had fallen, there was a pile of sand that was slowly disappearing. Kirei looked around for where the sand could be going when she felt it rise from her feet going up to her waist,

"I can kill you right now," a deep voice answered behind her. Kirei smirked,

"Do it and my teammate will sever your head," she replied. He was right for Ichiro had a sickle out and the blade was inches away from the boy's neck. The boy smirked and the sand went back from wherever it came. Sasuke smirked,

"What's your name?" he asked. The boy turned to Ichiro who put away his blade and then turned back to Sasuke tilting his head,

"Gaara of the Desert, what are the names of the people beside me?" he asked,

"The girl is Uzairu Kirei and the boy is Indigo Ichiro and I am Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke flashed his sharingan for effect while Ichiro and Kirei rolled their eyes. Gaara had a crazed smile on his face as he walked away,

"We're team 7 and you better remember our flames of youth!" Kirei called after them raising a fist. Cat man and the sandy blond haired girl followed after Gaara,

"Kankuro, you are an embarrassment. Didn't Suna teach you not to be so hot headed?" he said coldly. Kankuro began shaking in his boots,

"Sorry Gaara," he answered. The girl looked sadly at her little brother,

'_It's my fault, I could have saved him'_ she thought.

Team 7 watched them walk away,

"This year will be interesting," Ichiro said putting his sickle back on his back. Sasuke smirked,

"I agree,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team seven met up in front of the registration building with an excited Kirei who kept jumping up and down. They entered the building and saw a green spandex wearing boy get knocked to the ground. Kirei looked sad as she hollered,

"OH NO! his flames of youth are dimming!" she had small tears form but then a boy wearing a beige colored shirt with black shorts stared at Kirei in disbelief,

"There's another one?" he mumbled blinking his white eyes tinged with pink in confusion. Sasuke walked up to the chunnin guard and spoke aloud,

"Excuse me, but we need to get to the third floor and this is clearly the second. So remove the genjutsu," there was several gasps heard and the chunnin on guard looked surprised,

"Well you have the smarts, lets see if you have the skills," the one with a spiky hair said rushing Sasuke with a kick. Sasuke countered with his own when suddenly they were both intercepted by the green spandex wearing boy,

"Save your strength for the exam," the boy said. A girl in baggy black pants with buns in her hair and a pink Chinese style shirt rolled her eyes,

"Didn't you say not to draw attention to ourselves?" she asked. The boy in the spandex rubbed the back of his head,

"Sorry, I just couldn't control myself," the boy replied looking sheepish. Kirei and Ichiro were looking over at Lee trying to seize him up. Sasuke brought down his foot and stared at Lee,

"Come on team let's go," he said not looking back. Kirei and Ichiro followed Sasuke all the while wondering when he became team leader. The boy with the pink tinged eyes stood in front of Sasuke,

"What is your name?" he asked. Everyone immediately dubbed him a Hyuuga. Sasuke snorted,

"When you ask for someone's name you give yours first," he brushed him off and continued to the third floor. They reached a small plateau where the steps were located on the far end. As they walked, they heard footsteps and turned to see the spandex dude in a ready stance,

"My name is Rock Lee and I would like to know your name," Lee jumped closer while Sasuke raised an eyebrow,

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke," he replied still little curious of this guy. Lee smiled,

"I challenge you, for a genius of hard work can really beat a genius," he replied. Ichiro recognized that stance as well as the outfit; it looked similar to a special jounin he heard of. Sasuke turned towards his team members. Kirei made a nice guy pose,

"USE THE YOUTH!" she called out while Ichiro shrugged his shoulders. Sasuke smirked while Lee's gaze never left his,

"It's a fight you want, it's a fight you get," he answered getting into a basic defense stance. Sasuke activated his sharingan thinking he could beat Lee with it. Lee ran forward and Sasuke saw that he was going to kick but couldn't dodge it since he wasn't fast enough. With a bam he went flying towards the wall. Lee continued his barrage and added for a final combo a, leaf whirlwind kick into Sasuke's chest. To make matters worse, Lee went underneath Sasuke and kicked him into the air and he appeared underneath him. His bandages were unwrapped and as he was about to wrap it around Sasuke, a large turtle shell crashed into Lee separating both fighters. Lee landed againts the wall and Kirei caught Sasuke who grunted in thanks. Sasuke shook his head and turned to Kirei in a hushed whisper, "I will ask you to get rid of my seal at the next fight," he spat blood on the ground and Kirei gave a sheepish laugh,

"LEE! How could you do such a thing, trying to perform a forbidden technique! You know what this means," Lee looked down at the ground, "here comes Gai-sensei," and there was a puff of smoke and an older version of Lee appeared on top of the turtle. He made a nice guy pose which caused Kirei to look on with hearts in her eyes,

"Lee, what have I told you about using that technique," he scolded still in a very disappointed voice. Lee mumbled something and Gai looked heart broken, "You know I have to punish you right?" Gai said and Lee nodded. Gai brought back his fist then punched Lee so hard; he went flying into the wall. He stood back up and walked over to Gai,

"Sorry sensei, but I had to prove that my flames of youth were larger and greater then that of a genius'. If I disobey you again, then I will do 300 laps around the village!" he said puffing out his chest. Gai looked fondly at Lee,

"If you can't complete that, I will do 300 laps around the village on my hands!" he started crying,

"And if you can't complete that sensei, I will do 300 laps on my pinky!" there was a sunset background as Lee and Gai ran towards each other in slow motion,

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!" and they hugged each other crying water fall tears. Kirei watched in amazement and began cheering,

"LEE-KUN! YOU ARE AMAZING! YOUR FLAMES BURN VIBRANTLY AND PASSIONATELY!" Kirei yelled giving a nice guy pose. Lee and Gai let go of each other and stared at Kirei fondly,

"Aren't you Kakashi's student?" Gai added a flashy smile. Kirei had hearts in her eyes as she blew hearts at both Lee and Gai,

"Lee!" she called, "I will cheer for you in the exams!" she blew another kiss that landed on his cheek and Lee began swaying side to side. Gai gave her a nice guy pose and a sun set back ground appeared,

"GAI, LEE!" she called running towards them. Lee and Gai ran towards her screaming,

"KAKASHI'S STUDENT!"

"LEE, GAI!"

"STUDENT OF KAKASHI!" and they made a gigantic group hug. There love stopped abruptly when Kakashi jumped down and kicked Gai in the head,

"Kirei, stay away from both of them," he said sternly watching as Lee helped Gai up,

"As expected from my rival," Gai made a pose the exact same time as Kirei and Lee which caused Kakashi to shudder,

"It seems they already converted you," Kakashi looked heartbroken but decided that he would try to separate them no matter what, "Come on, the exam is about to start," he said not even looking back at Gai and Lee as he dragged Kirei and Sasuke up the stairs knowing that Ichiro would follow. He opened the exam door and shot them in side and slammed the door behind them. I guess he was still a bit peeved that his eyes witnessed something so horrid. Kirei looked over at Sasuke and grinned,

"Are you going to grow a Mohawk and pierce your nipples now?" she asked kindly. Sasuke gaped at her and she began laughing. Suddenly he was glomped by someone with pale blonde hair,

"Sasuke-kun! Did you miss me?" she asked rubbing her cheek againts his chest. He pried the girl off and glared at her. Other members of the rookie nine followed after Ino,

"Che you guys joined as well, how troublesome," mumbled Shikamaru accompanied by Chouji who was eating chips. Kiba, Hinata and Shino followed after Ino and Kiba had a shit eating grin on his face,

"We trained our asses off," he looked over at Sasuke, "I'm so not going to loose to you," Sasuke had a smirk on his face as he seized Kiba up. Kirei looked over at Shino and jumped into his arms. Luckily, he was used to Kirei's antics so he caught her bridal style,

"Shino! I missed you! You won't believe all the pain I went through without you by my side!" said Kirei with small tears running down her cheeks being over dramatic. She began whispering everything that happened to her so far while the rest of the rookie nine sweat dropped. Ino glanced around,

"Where's forehead?" she asked looking behind Sasuke. Both Kirei and Sasuke grew somber, although they really didn't like Ino, Sakura and she were both friends for a period of time so it would be hard to say,

"She died on our C rank turned A rank mission," Sasuke answered. Everyone had horror struck faces as they recalled memories of Sakura, Ino laughed,

"Sasuke-kun, you don't have to joke like that! Be serious!" she playfully nudged him. Kirei got off of Shino and looked down at the ground as well,

"It's true Ino, she died when her soul was removed from her body. If you like, Ichiro, Sasuke and I can take you to se her body before her bones turn to dust," Kirei replied putting a hand on Ino's shoulder. Ino swallowed hard and blinked back tears. Shikamaru looked over Team 7 noticing Ichiro for the first time and gave him a small nod which he nodded back. He wondered what happened to Kirei's eyes but decided to ask later,

"Ino," Chouji called from beside Shika, "If you like, we can stop the exam and-"

"No," he was cut off by said girl, "Sakura wouldn't want me to quit she would want me to succeed in everything she couldn't and at least be happy. I'm sorry but I'm continuing with the exam for her sake," she folded her arms across her chest. Everyone from the rookie nine looked at Ino with a new light. Gone was the fan girl Ino. She then turned to Sasuke and gave him a hug causing everyone to sweat drop again. A boy with round glasses and silver hair wrapped into a ponytail approached the new rookie nine with a friendly smile,

"If I were you, I would keep quiet," he pushed his glasses back up, "There are people here who don't like to be disturbed," the rookie nine looked behind the man and saw a huge amount of killing intent directed at them. Kirei's eye brow twitched,

"LISTEN UP SHIT HEADS, IF IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT, A FIGHTS WHAT YOU GET AND DON'T BE ALRAMED WHEN YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN OUT!" she yelled pointing a finger at everyone in the room. The girl who stood beside Gaara before, stood up and pulled out her battle fan,

"Those are big words, but can you back them up?" she asked smirking. Kirei rolled up her fish net sleeves and spat on the ground, getting into her Wind Dance taijutsu stance,

"Bring it on old maid," she replied. Temari glared and opened it up to reveal a purple dot. She mumbled something and unleashed a barrage of wind blades much smaller then Kirei's own. Kirei smirked and kicked each blade with her foot who also unleashed a blade of wind that cancelled each other out. Temari and stared at Kirei who looked fired up, "Are you done already?" she asked. Temari snorted,

"Don't get cocky," and Kirei raised an eyebrow and dashed towards her. The girl had to think quickly, if she used her third or second star, she would hurt the others in the room. As Kirei's kick was a meter away, a wind blade came flying towards Temari. Suddenly a man stood in front of Temari and took the full force of the hit. There was a large slash on his chest and blood was seeping out,

"THERE WILL BE NO FIGHTING IN MY EXAMINATION ROOM!" he boomed which caused Kirei to pout. Through the whole fight, the genins who watch were shaking in anticipation and hoping they would be able to fight sooner or later. Kirei stood straight as she waved her hand in the air,

"Mou, you don't have to yell!" She folded her arms across her chest and walked over to Shino. The poor guys chest was still bleeding as he seated everyone in chairs; it seemed as if he acted as though the wound wasn't there, or the fact that he couldn't feel it. It freaked some genins out while others were turned on (cough Orochimaru). The man unleashed some killing intent and stared down at this new batch of chunnin hopefuls. He explained the rules of the exam as some of the blood from his chest fell to the floor. Some genins turned green. The test was passed around and Kirei gulped, she never listened to Talim when it came to written tests.

"You are given ten questions, answer one question wrong that is a mark off. If you are caught cheating that is two marks off. If you are caught cheating for a third time, you and you team mates fail. Fifteens minutes before the exam is over, the tenth question will be asked so sit tight and enjoy," the exam proctor made a smirk which caused some people to shudder. Half an hour has already gone by and Kirei was glancing around the room nervously, sweating like pig,

"A-ano, you can copy off my p-paper Kirei-chan," Hinata whispered beside her. Kirei glanced at her and smiled,

"It's okay Hina-chan, I'll think of something!" she smiled cheerily as Hinata gave a nod. Kirei looked around nervously and pulled on the ankh Ichiro gave her and began tugging it nervously. Suddenly, something hit her like a tone of bricks; she could hope to answer the tenth question! Feeling satisfied with herself; Kirei sat back with a gigantic smile on her face whistling a small tune. She was acting very care free and the people who had a clear view of her were wondering what the hell happened to her. 45 minutes passed and the examiner with the bleeding chest glared down at everyone,

"Times up! Time for the tenth question and I don't care if you don't understand," he boomed causing some genins to flinch. He smirked, "The tenth question is the hardest question out there and you can choose to take it or not but know this if you refuse, you will forever be a genin since you won't ever be able to enter the chunnin exams," he sated calmly. Some genins looked terrified,

"You can't do that!" Kiba hollered pointing a finger at him. The proctor looked at Kiba like a snake and its prey,

"Too bad this is my first time as a proctor," he folded his arms across his chest as genins practically flew out the door. Kirei had a very strange tingling feeling on the finger where Itachi had given her the ring as well as the tip of her nose for some strange reason. She slowly raised her hand and watched as the proctor nodded in her direction,

"I know you said no questions but I think I need a tissue," she said staring at him pleadingly, "And you might die of blood loss if you don't get that cleaned up," and after she said that, she dispelled the tense air in the room and stopped several gennins from quitting. If one could zoom in on Ibiki's face, one would see the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. He ignored the girl's comment and waited until he thought everyone who was going to leave, left. He took a deep breath,

"Those of you remaining, you all past!" he called out. Genins left and right had confusion all over their faces,

"What?" some of them even voice their thoughts,

"The tenth question was a mind game, a test to see if you could make a difficult decision during a mission, your village and team will be the only pressure you would have," he brought up his hands to his head and unwrapped his bandana, "I am the leader of the Torture and Interrogation Squad and these scars are from being on the receiving end, you runts can not be ninja if you are not willing to sacrifice yourself for the village." He paused letting his words sink in, "Would you rather spill secrets and spare one life then that of thousands? This is no game, it is a matter of life and death and those of you who can not accept the pressure left already so congratulations on passing," no sooner had he said that, a black cannon ball came flying through the window shattering it into many pieces. The black ball opened up to reveal a banner with the words 'Matarashi Anko, Second Proctor' and a woman in a beige trench coat and tight black skirt with purple hair and snake like eyes with a weird facial expression,

"WHOA! There are so many teams left Ibuki! You're getting rusty!" she scolded then walked to the center of the room. She glared at everyone sending off killer intent, "My name is Matarashi Anko and I am the second proctor for the exams! You brats follow me to training ground 44, the Forest of Death!" some people were curious to know why call it that name while others were wondering why the proctors aura screamed, CRAZY BLOOD THIRSTY PSYCO!

Kirei smiled; triumphant with the fact that she didn't really have to do anything yet she still passed she looked over at her team and noticed a victory smirk for the Uchiha and Indigo scratching the back of his neck nervously. Both male members met up with her considering the fact that she was closest to the door. Kirei gave Ichiro a questioning gaze,

"How did you do, you look worried," she said and Ichiro let out a sigh,

"I froze, I didn't know an answer to any question so I wrote the first thing that came to my mind…" he wondered off and began walking with his shoulders hunched over. Kirei tilted her head in confusion then decided to ask the boy with the fifty inch pole stuck up the ass,

"Sasuke? How do you think you did?" she asked and Sasuke 'hned' then walked right after them. Kirei rolled her eyes wondering why she bothered sometimes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hokage-sama…No, Sarutobi-san, I think Kirei is more then ready to learn the truth," Murmured a white haired man. The man was known as Jiraiya, one of the legendary three,

"I don't think so! Do you honestly think that she would need that now? During the time when she needs absolute focus on the chunnin exams? Her mind could be distracted and that could risk her getting her severely injured, not to mention her teammates. Jiraiya-san, I understand what you want to do, but she also has to watch out for the Soul Sucking sword. It wasn't even in our knowledge that we weren't the only family to be warped here," Talim said clearly not in a good mood. Sarutobi took a deep breath,

"You do realize the council must be alerted even if we don't tell her right away? They are starting to worry about everyone's safety ever since the mission with Sakura and her new looks not to mention Kyuubi," he opened his eyes, "She is at risk as is everyone she comes in contact with, the council will surely vote for banishment. We shall record our conversation and thoughts on the matter and present this information to Kirei at the end of the exams," the two other people nodded in agreement before parting ways.

Unbeknownst to them someone had been listening to their conversation. The man was standing on the ledge of the window. His eyes were a dead grey color as well as his hair. He wore a dirty brown cloak tattered and burned in areas in some areas and no shoes. The man's skin was black in some spots and he smirked, things were starting to get boring, he's seen the same thing happen with different people. Messing with dimensions was what he called amusement. His smile faded and he snapped his fingers revealing long black claws, _'Father would be very upset…'_ he thought as he become distorted and blurred out of vision.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirei snorted as she sat down crossed legged, eyes closed. She was trying to meditate but it was proven to be difficult. She took a deep breath and pulled out the summoning scroll and summoned her large chakram and watched as it glowed white meaning it was enforced with a bit of LK's power. She frowned, wasn't she feeling mad, why would it do that…Unless, she wasn't mad and just frustrated. She smiled and gave a large nod; that has to be it. Suddenly a wave of green goop splashed down on her and she barely had enough time to roll away. The goop was able to graze her fishnet sleeve and it burned right off. Kirei groaned,

"Why am I always the target? Is it because I am a girl?" she asked no one in particular. This was the second time she was separated from her group. She grabbed Moon by the handle and breathed in, "I can slash my way through here!" she gave a battle cry and charged at the 'wall' of the snake. She made a downward slash and a deep cut revealed itself. She smirked but then the acid thingy oozed out and almost fell on her and she backed away. No sooner had she done that, the snake withered around in pain and thrashed around. Kirei was lurched around hitting the ground and tried to avoid the acid goop that seemed to be coming from no where. The movement stopped and she smiled thinking it would be better to slash multiple times. She summoned one hundred shadow clones each with their own Moon and she realized there wasn't enough room for all of them to fit and a second later, the snake exploded.

"AHHHHHHH!" she hollered as guts and other insides of a snake was sticking to her like a second skin. Good thing the clones took most of the acid goop. She sniffed the air and stuck her tongue out in disgust, she would rather take a bath now but her team might need her, besides, running through the forest at full speed could make some of the goop fly off.

WITH SASUKE AND ICHIRO-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichiro glared at Sasuke as he was about to hand the stupid grass genin there scroll,

'_Who new he would take the coward's way out,'_ he thought clenching his jaw. He began panting as he clutched his left arm trying to stop the blood flow, he had gone up againts the freaky ninja and his arm was slashed by his own weapon, this genin was very skilled, too skilled in fact. Suddenly, a black blur came rushing at Sasuke and delivered a punch to his face. He flew into the air and landed on a higher branch of the tree. Kirei was glaring at him so hard; it caused the creepy genin to smirk,

"Seems I underestimated you Kirei-kun," the snaky looking genin said. Kirei ignored his comment and picked up the scroll Sasuke dropped as he was hit,

"SASUKE! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW BETTER THEN THAT!" She yelled angrily. Kirei took a deep breath and calmed down, "How would you know if he wouldn't kill you right after, maybe he has a hidden agenda!" she continued. Sasuke spat out the blood from his mouth, he had bit his lip on impact. His eyes widened in realization. He stood up and looked over at the genin who looked amused. Kirei turned her gaze to him and tied the scroll to her waist and watched as he did a couple of seals and one snake, larger then before appeared and headed straight for Ichiro. Kirei turned to face him and looked at his position, one knee bent on the ground bleeding from the wound on his left arm, she debated if his legs would get up and run or not.

Sasuke swallowed, what's the matter with him? He could never beat Itachi by watching some girl save his ass. He ran down towards his team mate hoping to help them fight the stupid snake and continuing where he and the weird genin left off,

"Interesting…." The man with the rotting skin and dead grey eyes watched the battle crouched down to a tree, "I wonder if Father would enjoy this as much as I do?" he asked himself with the voice of a child. Kirei dashed towards Ichiro hoping to make it in time,

'_Come on,'_ she thought, _'My weights are off, my seal needs to be removed as does Sasuke's,'_ she cursed under her breath remembering she never trained without the seal before therefore she might be too fast and end up hurting people around her not to mention herself. The snake was close, the only thing she could do would be to push Ichiro out of the way OR…THAT'S IT! This might work! She began to mold chakra hoping it was enough. She quickly did the seals for the Replacement Technique and opened her eyes noticing the head of the snake coming crashing down towards her at an immense speed. She put her hands in the air,

"AHHHHH!" she cried hoping her confidence would boost up with a war cry. There was a large cloud of smoke and Sasuke stopped moving and wondered what would happen next. The smoke cleared and viewed Kirei with a glowing red aura. Sasuke stared at her facial expression and notice her eyes were red with slits. She was using some strange red chakra to hold up the snake, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! DO SOMETHING!" she yelled turning to him with an animalistic look. It shook Sasuke to the core and he thought of burning the thing alive. What if Kirei got hit in the cross fire?

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he called then did he seals and called out, "Fire Release: Grand fireball Technique," and a large stream of fire hit the snake. Kirei looked at the stream of fire heading her way; she could use the wind teleportation technique she designed when she was ten. She disappeared and appeared next to Ichiro who looked at the battle in wonder. She smacked herself; she could have done that before! The snake lay, burnt and Kirei and Sasuke turned to the genin and smirked victoriously,

"Impressive Sasuke, I made the right choice in choosing you," he licked his lips with his freakishly long tongue and Sasuke dropped to his knee panting,

"Sasuke!" Kirei called watching him suffer from using up more chakra then he was used to. She directed her gaze to the genin and glared. She summoned her blade which was tinted black because of the anger and hatred she felt towards the freaky tongue snakey looking grass genin. She charged towards him, her body emitting the aura of Kyuubi and pumped (unknown to her) black hinted red chakra. She shot her blade as if it were a boomerang with her right hand and extra blades made of the chakra she pumped into it appeared and caused the blade to gain more width. The blade headed horizontally to the genin, tearing everything in its path with the added wind. Orochimaru raised an eye brow and quickly pulled out his Grass Cutter sword from his mouth and got ready to defend himself. The blade was directly in front of him when it separated and an exact duplicate appeared beside it. They separated leaving a space in the middle and passed the genin and tore off his arms, from above the elbow down. They came back from behind him morphing into one and Kirei easily caught it as it turned back into normal looking Moon,

"Nice technique, but children shouldn't be playing with weapons," a voice said from behind her. Kirei's smirk turned to a frown as she watched the blood pouring from his arms turn into mud. She felt something wet wrap around her neck and she knew the guy was right behind her. She brought her hands up causing Moon to poof out of existence and his grip on her neck tightened and she stopped moving her hands, "Kyuubi powered brat will prove to be a nuisance." And Kirei was suddenly staring into his yellow eyes. She watched as he began making seals and his right hands finger tips glowed blue. He lifted up her shirt watching as she began squirming. Kirei stopped moving and the genin looked at her in curiosity and that was his mistake, it was all it took for her to flick her wrist and call on a wind blade to try and cut off the guys head. He swiftly side stepped and smirked, "That would work on an inexperienced ninja unlike myself…Five pronged seal!" and he slammed his fingers onto her seal and she screamed in pain,

"You…You bastard!" she mumbled trying to sound stronger then she felt. Her eyes were half lidded and she was clinging onto a state of unconsciousness,

"Well, the Kyuubi brat changed her appearance but no matter, you still are a demon and always will be," she glared with all her might and spat onto his face. His smirk was gone instantly, "You shall pay for that Narumi," and she felt her self being flown into a tree and immense pain before she blacked out…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn! FUCK! Why do I always lose my kool? I CAN DO BETTER THEN THAT!" Kirei hollered into the darkness. She slammed her fist onto the wall she was leaning againts, "I train and train until my swordsmanship is better then a fucking jounin yet I can't beat a guy who looks like a cross between a drag queen and a snake! Where has all my training been for?" she slammed her fist into the wall and ignored the bricks that fell onto the ground making a loud splashing noise. Tears fell freely down her face, "I couldn't protect my team…not even the screaming banshee Sakura, I am worst then trash…." She muttered to herself,

"**Kirei…**" a voice murmured and Kirei's head instantly shot up and notice she was back in a sewer in ankle deep water. There were pipes that lead down a hallway and she immediately followed the echo. It lead her to a large brick wall with only one brick missing, she frowned,

"Aren't I in my mind? Where is the mansion?" she asked looking around frantically,

"**Kit…Sorry…Sealed my powers…Can't speak…LK and Dk…**" was all she heard her Nee-chan say before the hole slowly was filled by an appearing brick,

"Nee-chan!" she called into the darkness only hearing her voice echo off the walls. She dropped to the ground on her knees and hugged herself, "I'm alone again! Somebody! Help!" she said in a raspy voice while she tried to hold back tears. She sat there in dirty water remembering what the weird snake guy said. He called her Narumi and Kyuubi brat, did that mean he knew what was going on? "Narumi." The name rolled off her tongue and it sounded familiar but couldn't remember where she heard it from,

"Kirei-chan, why so lonely? DK and I are hear you know?" a cheerful echo hit her ears. She instantly perked up,

"Hikari, what's going on?" she asked as her head frantically turned side to side trying to find out where she was. Kirei looked back in front of her and saw the pale person that resembled her, "AH!" She said in surprise and jumped. LK smiled before wiping her tears,

"Don't worry! Everything is going to be better!" she said causing Kirei to smile,

"**But only after things get worse**," DK continued. Kirei turned to see her darker self stand up againts the wall and walk over to her,

"DK, do you always have to dampen the mood?" LK echoed out. DK ignored her comment and stared directly at Kirei,

"**You're loosing all you're blonde hair by using our power uncontrollably, look at the changes to your face**," she echoed and waved her hand and a mirror appeared in front of her host. Kirei looked at her face in awe, her emotional scars that were on her cheeks disappeared into thin lines, barely visible. Her eyes and hair were still half black and half white and her skin was pale. Her sharper then normal teeth turned back to normal. The mirror vanished,

"That was no ordinary genin," she half grunted. DK waved her hand and the mirror vanished,

"**That was one of the legendary three Talim spoke to you about in the history lesson, Orochimaru, the snake sennin. He placed a seal on the seal that binds Kyuubi's soul to your body rendering usage of her powers impossible**," Kirei frowned,

"So you're saying that he sealed Nee-chan's chakra up and removed everyone from the wonderful home I built?" she asked

"Yup!" LK echoed cheerfully. Kirei stared at DK in understanding, Nee-chan was off limits, "You have an exam to finish!" LK pulled her up and blinked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke-teme, what's gotten into you?" hollered a familiar voice. Kirei tiredly sat up and stared at the scene before her, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji looked worse for wear, panting even in their battle ready positions, Lee was bent on one knee panting heavily in front of her, the male Hyuuga and female bun haired girl were sitting in a tree while Sasuke was breaking some Sound Ninja's arms. The voice she heard was that of Ichiro,

"Sasuke?" she called out and he turned towards her. She gasped at the sight of him covered in black markings and surrounded by glowing purple chakra. The marks receded and the chakra slowly evaporated. One of the sound nins team member put down his heaven scroll and said something Kirei couldn't hear, she was too focused on Uchiha. How long did they stare at each other for?

"I think we should continue the rest of this exam," and they both nodded and averted each others gaze. Shikamaru stood up helping his team mates up then walked over to Kirei's figure on the floor. He watched as Kirei winced when she sat up. He offered his hand and she gratefully accepted. She stood up wobbly before she lost her balance. Shikamaru instantly caught her and she blushed in embarrassment,

"Thanks again…What happened?" she asked as he slowly put her to stand straight. He scratched the back of his neck,

"Ichiro was fighting off three sound genin with an injury when Lee came in to save you guys because he found someone with the same passion of youth or whatever…My team and I were watching in the bushes over there…" Kirei raised an eyebrow, "We were debating to help you or not but then Lee was injured as well as Ichiro and them we jumped out and I guess you know the rest…" he trailed off. She turned her direction to where the sound team was and in their place was a heaven scroll,

"Does anybody need a heaven scroll?" she offered and Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck again,

"Well…"

"It's yours, you can have it," she said walking over to it then handing it to them. He nodded and they went on their way rather reluctantly. Kirei made her way to Lee who looked worse for wear and smiled at him, "Thanks for the help, but I guess your team mates want you back," he nodded then dashed off with them. She let out a sigh then went to Ichiro who seemed to be bleeding from more then one place. Of course Kirei wasn't a medic but she did know some things about medical Justus, just how to stop bleeding. She ripped open his shirt and stared at the many cuts and bruises on his chest and back, "Sasuke, is it possible you could get me a wet cloth? I need one to wipe away the blood." He nodded then headed into the forest,

"Thanks Kirei but we still need an Earth scroll, where are we going to find one now?" he asked. Kirei thought about it,

"We could always attack whatever team comes first," she shrugged her shoulders and Ichiro rolled his eyes, what an idiot,

"Here," Sasuke said from behind her and she took it from him and wiped the blood. She then took out a white cream that smelt so bad, Ichiro sneezed,

"What the hell is that?" he asked

"This will sting," Kirei said ignoring his question and continued rubbing the healing cream on his wounds. Kirei felt an approaching person and tensed. There was a snapping noise and all three genin turned to see an embarrassed Kabuto,

"Sorry! I was trying to get your attention!" he said. Kirei had no idea who this guy was but the boys did. While Kirei was fighting with the sand girl, Kabuto introduced himself. Even with this explanation, Kirei didn't trust him. She stared at him warily,

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked. Kabuto's smile dropped,

"My team mates decided to split up and gather scrolls then meet back at the tower but I kind of feel weak and I might need your assistance. What do you say?" he asked looking hopefully at each member. Kirei frowned,

"Well, we do need an earth scroll since we have a heaven scroll…" she thought aloud. There was a soft cough to her left and she saw Ichiro avoiding her gaze, "What happened?"

"I sort of think that I dropped it while dragging the both of you here…" Kirei's eyebrow twitched furiously and she took a deep breath,

"Excuse me for a moment," the boys shrugged their shoulders as she headed behind a tree. Minutes later, bird could be seen flying away from the area Kirei was in, not to mention trees and a large boar.

Kirei stared at the battered tree panting and collapsed to the ground,

"Come on Kirei, you know better then this!" she berated herself. A widely known fact about all girls, is the fact that they have a sixth sense when they are being peeped on, watched or just in danger. At the moment, Kirei's 'being watched' feeling was tingling ferociously, that she actually flung a kunai behind her, not even caring if she hit someone. There was a child like laughter and she jumped up, "Who's there?" she asked and a man, nasty block spots on his sickly pale skin, burned brown cloak and dead grey eyes and hair stepped out of the bushes where she threw her kunai, "Who are you?" she asked. The man smirked and took a step closer causing Kirei to raise her guard,

"I am what I am," he smirked noticing the frustrating look on her face,

"I don't have time for riddles!" she said angrily causing the man to chuckle like a little kid,

"I am the son of the beginning, of the dead," he waved his hand through the cloak allowing a view of his claws and her vision wavered for a minute, "I am what is left of father, the owner of the dead, and my mother, the owner of life," he said watching as Kirei thought over his words,

"The death God? Are you the son of the death God and God?" she asked and the man nodded then circled around her, "I never knew God was female," she frowned

"Tell me, does my presence bother you? Are you afraid that I can end your life in a second?" he asked amused that Kirei had a frown on her face,

"Wait…God is dead? As is the death God?" she asked putting her finger on her chin. The man stopped in front of her and she almost jumped,

"I lied. My mother is male. Being powerful deities doesn't mean they need to conceive. It surely doesn't mean they are in love. They did it to maintain balance for soon, their immortality will run it's course," Kirei stared at him,

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked truly curious as to why the successor of almighty beings was standing in front of her,

"I was bored. Besides, in another world, you merely are simple entertainment," he laughed in her face and Kirei launched her fist at the guy which connected with his jaw,

"Quit playing and remove the illusion," she said snorting and the man glared at her. He raised his clawed hand and slowly began to close it into a fist. Kirei dropped to the floor choking as air began to be squeezed out of her,

"Do not think for a second that I will not crush you. Because of your stupidity and anger, I will make sure you loose someone precious to you. I was bored yet you made me angry, maybe it was wise that I showed up and knocked sense into you. It was I that brought Nightmare and the Uzairu clan here. It was I who brought Kilik here, without me you would have never been born. Not to mention the fact that your heritage isn't even in the slightest bit over, Narumi…" he vanished and her choking continued. There was rustling in the bushes and Kabuto, Sasuke and Ichiro jumped out,

"Kirei!" Ichiro shouted and her breathing slowly became even, "Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded while getting up on her feet,

"Well, I think we should head towards the tower, if you provide protection, then I will give you my extra earth and heaven scroll," Kabuto said and team seven nodded although Kirei was very reluctant to do so,

"Where to?" Sasuke asked and Kabuto pushed up his glasses then pointed to north,

"The moss on the tree is pointing north and I can guarantee that the tower is located at the center," they nodded and began jumping tree to tree towards his direction. After a while, they noticed they were at the tower and nothing and nobody attacked them which was slightly weird. Sasuke caught Kabuto cursing when Ichiro pointed that detail out loud. He wordlessly handed them the scrolls he promised then headed to meet his team.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You reek of death," said Sasuke as they waited fro the big screen to announce the names of the first fighters. The second exam had more genins that passed then expected thus deciding that they do a preliminary round to decide who will fight in the finals. Kirei scrunched up her nose then scratched her head,

"And how do you know what death smells like Sasuke?" she asked watching as he clenched the metal bar until his knuckles turned white. He angrily stormed off towards Kakashi's figure leaning againts the wall. That's when she remembered the massacre and she felt horrible,

"Kirei, I think you're ring wants to talk to you," Ichiro said from beside her. Kirei stared down at the ring and laughed,

"Why would you say that?" she asked and he smiled,

"It's been blinking like that for years,"

UCHIHA SASUKE VERSUS INDIGO ICHIRO

The big screen flashed which caused her to smack her head in frustration,

"Fuck no, Sasuke is already angry and Ichiro still isn't fully healed," she muttered while the rivals glared at each other and headed into the ring. Most of the rookie nine new of the small feud both males had and looked on with interest. Both fighters stared at each other menacingly at each other even after Hayate, the sick proctor announced the beginning of the match,

"I will not loose to you Uchiha," Ichiro said but it sounded like he was implying something else. Sasuke flashed his Sharingan and yelped in pain as the curse seal pulsed unexpectedly. "I know you. You are alone like I am, like Kirei is, I know you are not only an avenger but somebody who is looking for a strong woman, a strong female who can hold her own," Ichiro pulled out both his scythe sickles and charged, "KIREI IS MINE! I WOULD RATHER DIE THEN SEE YOU USE HER FOR YOUR PERSONAL NEEDS!"

**Translating the Name: **Remember that this is a Soul Calibur crossover. You do notice that Kirei fights like Tira?


	8. 08: ItachiLicious!

**TranslatingTheName: **I HAVE A BETA NOW! It just so happens to be the person I share my account with, **..** She actually let me continue using her account and even let me share it! I thought she was just a cold hearted bitch. Damn those anti-social emo people… I shouldn't say that, I mean, she is going to read this and I do have to go to her house to actually type the fic up. Wow. Hopefully she doesn't do anything stupid…YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU RIGHT? YOU'RE MY EMOLISCIOUS BESTEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**REVIWES: **You people are amazing. Thanks so much. A lot of you thought Kirei met Gai and Lee before but you are mistaken. This chapter will show you how she began to speak like that. Also, KUDOS MIRA-SAN!! YOU HAVE JUST WON A SPECIAL SCENE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Of course it has something to do with Sasuke and a Mohawk and pierced nipples (lmao).

Um for those of you who are wondering what the truth is, it is something that will be revealed soon. I dunno when, it depends what I right for the next chapter. Thinking of hinting though.

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN NARUTO.

"**Kyuubi"**

'_**Kyuubi Thoughts'**_

"_**Dark & Light Kirei"**_

"**Dark Kirei" (DK)**

"Light Kirei" (LK)

_Chapter 8: ItachiLicious!_

_FLASHBACK_

_Kirei stared, her body unmoving, her eyes glazed over, entranced by his beauty, watching Uchiha Itachi as he ate rice balls with his eyes closed. His breathing even, and his ANBU breast plate lay discarded against the other side of the tree. He seemed so calm and it made the peaceful forest scenery look more zen then it already was. Kirei sat, knees bent and butt sitting on feet, for only seven years old, she kept still fairly well. It was as if she was afraid to disrupt the peace,_

"_Why?" Itachi murmured softly. He was a genius and he usually understood people around him and actions they made but the Kyuubi container, she was a mystery,_

"_Why what Itachi-kun?" she asked cutely tilting her head to the side. Itachi's eyes opened half way looking back at a playful Kirei,_

"_Why are you here? Shouldn't you be playing with the others?" he asked. Kirei giggled, _

"_You're more interesting; besides, villagers around here usually treat me like royalty and I don't like that," she smiled, "But when I am around you, I feel funny. My stomach gets woozy and all I want to do is make you happy!" she chirped. Itachi sat up straight and offered her a rice ball which she devoured in seconds,_

"_But what makes you think that I am not happy?" Kirei flinched at his cold tone then took a deep breath to relax her nerves,_

"_Because, you have those lonely eyes, I used to have them until I came here," she gestured with her arms the area they were in, "I have a family and one friend who is sick at the moment but I already think that it is so much! I don't deserve it but I will make the best of it and protect them with all that I have got," she smiled triumphantly and Itachi raised an eyebrow,_

"_You are weird. You are a sad excuse for a container," he stated adding a smirk. Kirei pouted,_

"_I will tell Jiji that you are not doing your mission properly!" she said with her arms folded across her chest. Itachi smirked,_

"_The mission is long since abandoned, I am now a missing ninja," he smirked at Kirei's shocked face, "Do you not smell the blood that has stained my clothes? I have slaughtered my family, leaving Sasuke as the only survivor," He was prepared for her to scream and run away. He was prepared for her to show fear yet she launched herself around his waits and hugged him,_

"_ITACHI-KUN!" She hollered in between sobs, "You came back, you came back for me!" Itachi stared at the girl; he was not used to close contact other then the battle field. He did not know why he came here. Did he come here to warn her? Did he come here to see her again? Would he miss her? What is the emotion that clutched his heart? He was ANBU, a tool, he shouldn't be able to feel, this girl will only get in the way in the long run, "I think I know why you came back!" she said happily into his shirt. Itachi was flabbergasted, maybe he should let her voice her opinion before leaving, "You came back because you remembered those lonely eyes I had! You know what? It will be my mission to help you get rid of those eyes; I want to see you happy!" _

"_Hn," he muttered, maybe he should let her in, she is the Kyuubi container, she should be strong enough to hold her own in battle and if she died, she would be weak, he didn't need a weak companion. He will continue to visit her, she is after all, the first person other then his mother to not see him as a weapon, and maybe she wouldn't turn on him like the others. He slowly brought his hand down to the top of her head and pats her affectionately; I guess he still needed some work,_

"_KIREI! STOP NEGLECTING YOUR TRAINING AND GET BACK HERE!" echoed through the forest. Some birds took flight afraid of the wrath that was Talim when students refused to apply themselves. Itachi tensed, it was time for him to go,_

"_Ne, Itachi-kun, come back and visit me okay?" Kirei asked looking up at him with a sad smile. Itachi nodded, he would like to keep close tabs on her because of the Kyuubi, plus, it was amusing to see her try something his mother has failed at. He stood up; Kirei still latched onto him, and picked up his chest plate, then poofed out of here. Kirei stumbled realizing that she was holding air and regained her footing quickly. She frowned, he had killed his clan? That was horrible! That was his family, why would he get rid of the one thing people cherish the most? She suddenly felt very sad, she must repay her respects to the family, it was the one she loved who harmed them in the first place._

_END FLASHBACK_

Kirei gripped the railing hard until her knuckles turned white. Was she hearing correctly? Did Ichiro just say what she thought he said? What personal needs does Sasuke want her for? Time for some analyzing... Sasuke is the last member of his clan, he is an avenger, the only reason he would need a girlfriend would be to um have sex and make…UCHIHA BABIES! Is that what Ichiro meant? That if they were together, he would just use her to make babies? Would she have to fake orgasms?

"Honestly Kirei, get your mind out of the gutter…" She heard from the back of her mind. She began to giggle causing people around her to stare at her awkwardly. But seriously, if Ichiro spoke the truth, how could she ever face Sasuke knowing he looked at her to be his sex slave? Oh Kamura (which is actually the God of wind for her tribe)! Kirei decided to stop thinking of the same thing and glanced back at Lee and Gai, they spoke just like her, yet she never met them before...But she did remember something maybe he was related to the figure…

_FLASHBACK_

_It was cold. The landlord wasn't here yet she felt like she was being watched. Every five seconds a quick glance over her shoulders then continue looking at the picture book she stole from the library. The rain kept coming through a broken window that she was going to fix the next day. A couple more allowances from the Hokage and she would be set to fix up her home. She could fix it so the outside wasn't looking like the inside. Just a couple more weeks…_

"_Achhoooo!" she rubbed her nose and scooted closer to the lit garbage can in front of her that provided warmth. What day was it today? _

_CRASH! BANG!_

_The front door fell to the ground and Kirei backed away as far as he little four year old legs could take her. Ah yes, it was the day before her birthday, today, she will be receiving early gifts!_

"_You stupid demon!" yelled a scruffy looking man. He was holding a kunai improperly and it indicated that he wasn't a ninja. After that man was at least four more people and fear welled up inside her. She turned to the broken window and jumped, crying out as the shards pierced her skin. She kept running and running, her vision fogy from the heavy rain pouring in. All she could see were fog and a figure who was approaching. She could hear the footsteps behind her and began to pick up the pace. The figure was so close and just as she was about to past him; when he grabbed her and put her on his back. _

"_What are you doing? The demon was right between our grasp!" she heard the familiar voice of the scruffy man. The figure holding her entered a pose,_

"_Have your flames dimmed during the storm? If you do not leave this passionate youth alone I will be forced to use my fist!" he made another pose and Kirei was in awe at this man, he would risk his life to save her? The scruffy man snorted then charged. In a matter of seconds, all five men were on the ground groaning in pain,_

"_Thanks mister! You saved me!" Kirei said after torrents of coughs. The figure did the pose again,_

"_Anything for a growing youth as yourself! You must spread passion and youth for non heroes so that they can become like me, a YOUTHFUL AND PASSIONATE HERO!" he laughed loudly and Kirei couldn't help but smile._

_END FLASHBACK_

What was the matter with Ichiro, since when did Sasuke, the last Uchiha in Konoha, ever showed interest in Kirei? He quickly dodged a flying sickle heading towards his head, was the idiot trying to kill him?

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?" screamed Ichiro. Sasuke glared, why does he have so much rage? He must have kept it bottled inside for so long. Quickly analyzing the situation, he discovered that he wouldn't be able to use chakra. He gritted his teeth, that nasty snake man will pay, "UCHIHA! WHY ARE YOU HOLDING BACK?" Ichiro taunted this time throwing both sickles. Sasuke back flipped away happy to have distance. Sasuke new that Ichiro was well equipped in ninjutsu and kenjutsu, but his taijutsu lacked because he spent so much time with his weapon. He watched as he winced then continued to launch projectiles and his weapon towards him and Sasuke had no choice but to dodge,

"The only way I can win is if I disarm him, he still hasn't healed as quickly as I have so his chakra will be lacking, not to mention his wound could reopen," Sasuke mumbled. He then pulled out two kunai in each hand and got ready. They both charged at each other and the sound of metal on metal rung in the ears of the spectators, "Ichiro, get a grip, I am not interested in Kirei, I want and need power, I am an avenger," they both jumped back seeing as they were evenly matched.

"Uchiha, you are only lying to yourself," he shot his sickle forward and it wrapped around Sasuke. Ichiro shot the other sickle and it also wrapped around him. He smirked and began to pull on the chains causing Sasuke to gasp for air, "I also have been keeping a lie to the both of you," team seven's eyes widened in surprise, "I also have a third element that runs through my family line, yes they aren't ninjas but they were, until greed over powered their vision and they became power hungry fools. Our powers were sealed and the only way of reopening them would be to protect the person you love with all your might knowing you could probably die," he glanced up at Kirei, "Thank you," and Sasuke new he was in for trouble. Ichiro turned back to Sasuke, "Our power was an affinity to lightening, since I am not blinded like my family, I am able to call upon it when I need," he stomped his foot on the ground

"Earth Release: Mild Decapitation Technique," Sasuke's feet began to sink until he couldn't move it, "Indigo Clan Forbidden Technique: Lightening Strike," and electricity move from Ichiro's hands and traveled on his chains that were wrapped around the Uchiha. The rookies were shocked, Sasuke was going to lose? Wasn't he the rookie of the year, this is impossible!! Kirei bit her lip until blood came out, didn't she promise Itachi to take care of his brother? She promised, she promised yet she can't even fulfill a promise to the one she loved.

Sasuke smirked as his body convulsed. Ichiro raised an eyebrow, was he seeing things? Sasuke's figure fell to the ground and dust covered the view of the fighters and spectators. The dust finally lifted, and Ichiro looked at what was supposed to be Sasuke, it was a log,

"He performed a Replacement Technique in such a situation?" he said. Sasuke smirked from behind Ichiro and began doing the seals for Grand Fireball Technique when the curse seal pulsed causing him to clutch it in pain,

"I will not let this control me!" he grunted then dashed towards Ichiro and began what seemed like the leaf shadow dance. Ichiro let go of his chains and went flying into the air. Sasuke kicked him higher up, punched him to the side, kicked him, punched him then sent an axe kick sending him tumbling to the ground, "Lion Combo!" Ichiro was unconscious before he even hit the ground,

"Winner, Uchiha Sasuke!" called Hayate, the proctor for this section of the exam. Sasuke walked up the stairs to be immediately escorted with Kakashi to seal his curse seal. Kirei watched the matches lost in her own thoughts. The second match was both of Kabuto's team mates versus each other and it ended in a draw. Kirei zoned out for and hour and asked Shino what was going on **(a/n I actually don't remember the matches that much so I'll just do the mildly interesting ones),**

"Shikamaru versus Kin, Shikamaru won. Dosu versus Chouji, Dosu won. The members of Kabuto-san's team againts each other ended in a tie. Zaku versus me, I won. TenTen versus Ino, TenTen won. Kankuro, Gaara and Temari of the Sand are left, along with you, Neji, Kiba, Lee and Hinata," he pushed up his glasses and Kirei nodded then looked around the room,

"Where is Kabuto?" she asked,

"He claims he's too tired to continue" and she nodded then leaned over the bar and waited for someone to be called. The screen flashed Hyuuga Hinata versus Hyuuga Neji and both made their way to the arena. Neji started by calling Hinata names and just over all bring her confidence down. Kiba was yelling widely for her to kick his ass. Kirei glared at Neji, what a puss,

"GO HINATA! KICK THAT POMPUS PIECE OF GARBAGES' ASS! SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS! RIP HIS BALLS OUT! POKE HIS EYES OUT! GIVE OUT HIS SECRETS! MAKE HIM KISS LEE! GIVE HIM OOOF!" Kirei's cries were cut off when Kakashi's hand found it's way to her mouth,

"Kirei-chan, I don't think that was proper language…" she settle down for now. There was no way to put this nicely, but Hinata loss and almost lost her life if Asuma, Kurenai and Gai hadn't come down and held Neji back from delivering the final blow. People waited patiently for the board to flash up but suddenly, Kirei double over and puked. People turned to watch her when she quickly sat up and dashed toward where she thought the bathroom was. She tasted the vomit in her throat and almost chucked vomit again. She opened a door, thought it wasn't a bathroom, it would suffice. She puked and puked until nothing was left,

"What the fuck?" she said wiping her mouth. Where did that come from? She suddenly felt woozy and passed out. She woke up in the sewer watching a very comical scene; LK was dancing around in a ballerina suit while DK watched. She coughed and both of them snapped their head towards her,

"**Kirei, it seems the transformation is happening faster because of Kyuubi's absence,"** DK said watching as Kirei sat herself up,

"Didn't you say I have to fuse with you when we fight the monster? What's going on?" LK stopped dancing and transformed back into her plain white dress,

"Kirei, how many times has that ring glowed since Itachi gave it to you," she asked surprisingly calm. Kirei frowned,

"Four or three times I think, why?"

"**That ring glows for every tailed beast that Itachi's organization captured, so far, the two, three, four and fifth tailed demons have been captured if my assumptions are correct. The next time you see him, ask him,**" Kirei nodded

"So, why am I vomiting?" she asked holding her stomach,

"Our telekinesis is now being fused with you! You're going to love it!" LK began cheering and Kirei rolled her eyes. DK waved her hand and she opened her eyes to see the worried face of Shikamaru?

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Shikamaru helped her stand up and they headed back to the arena,

"Shino asked me to check on you, you were taking so long, you missed Lee versus Gaara," he said and muttered, "Troublesome," Kirei coughed a bit more then looked around,

"Is the vomit cleaned up?" Shikamaru nodded and she sighed in relief,

"What happened?" he asked. Kirei frowned,

"Umm…I'm not so sure myself," she said laughing sheepishly. They arrived at the arena and saw Lee being carried away in a stretcher and Gaara getting back on his feet. The screen flashed again, Sabaku no Kankuro versus Inuzuka Kiba. Ino snorted loudly causing both Shikamaru and Kirei to turn in her direction,

"What? I know who's going to win this match," she said smugly folding her arms against her chest. Kirei raised an eyebrow,

"Really, I thought you wouldn't be paying any attention to anything other then Sasuke," Kirei replied calmly though she was wincing once in a while. Of course Shikamaru noticed but did not say anything about it,

"Well, I have to get stronger and do this for Sakura," her eyes glazed over and she looked on the verge of tears. Kirei's hand, shaking violently, reached out to pat Ino's back.

"BEGIN!" Hayate called and Kiba smirked as Akamaru jumped from his perch on Kiba's head. Kiba began performing seals and suddenly Akamaru transformed into Kiba. Kankuro smirked and watched as they began performing seals, something about a taijutsu fighting style,

"Do you honestly think that your stupid animal characteristics will actually work on me?" Kankuro taunted causing Kiba to glare and dash at him on all fours and attacking with his claws. Kankuro easily dodged the swipes made for his head and jumped over the claw heading towards his feet. He needed distance from these guys; they were starting to ware him down. He took large jumps back and saw Kiba pull something out of his pocket and shot a small ball at his feet. Kankuro's vision was blocked because of the large purple smoke that surrounded him. Kiba smelt the air and smirked then launched himself into the cloud and began his assault. Kankuro quickly decided to try and find a way out when the other Kiba clone pushed him back in.

"Shit!" Temari cursed from up in the stands, "Kankuro is in trouble!" she started chewing on her bottom lip wondering if her brother was ok. Kirei started swaying side to side until she bumped into Shikamaru who caught her as she was about to collapse,

"Are you okay?" he asked shaking her lightly to keep her from passing out. She nodded with her eyes half lidded then slowly stood up,

"I'm fine," she leaned against the railing as she watched the match. Kankuro had an idea and tried to exit the cloud. The Kiba from outside pushed him back in but Kankuro was ready and he pulled him in with him. The smoke began to clear up, and many people watching gasped, there was three Kiba's in the ring,

"What the hell?" Kiba number one said. The third Kiba smirked then punched the second Kiba in the head. There was a loud popping noise as Akamaru's figure was revealed. Akamaru hit the floor hard and was knocked unconscious. Third Kiba grabbed the real Kiba's wrist until he began howling with pain. There was another popping noise and a weird looking marionette revealed it self. Kankuro came out of the compartment from his stomach chuckling,

"You gave yourself away when you spoke, have you ever heard of a talking dog?" Kiba's eyes widened in understanding and he suddenly dropped to his knees as the pressure from the puppet's hand increased, "I am a puppet master and can control this puppet with chakra strings, give up now or Karasu will snap your wrist," to put emphasis on his point, the puppet identified as Karasu began to push his hand back until his finger touched his arm and he screamed,

"Okay, okay! I give up!" and Kankuro replied by controlling Karasu to kick him away,

"Winner, Kankuro," Hayate declared followed by torrents of coughing. The only fighters left were Kirei and Temari. Temari, seeing her brother alright, sighed in relief then looked over at Kirei, smirking, she jumped on her fan then flew down to the arena. Wobbling her way off the railing and down to the arena, Kirei stood and she watched as Temari stood at a distance from her. Kirei clutched her head in pain and squeezed her eyes shut,

"Are you able to continue?" asked Hayate and Kirei waved her hand half heartedly. Hayate shrugged, "BEGIN!" He called and Temari smirked,

"Shall we continue, you weak excuse for a konoichi," Temari taunted. Kirei shook her head and stood in her taijutsu stance, left foot pointed and in front of the right, left palm following after the left foot and right hand turned into a fist following the right foot. Temari pulled out her fan and showed one purple dot,

"If you see my third star, then it is over," she said smugly. Temari waved her fan in Kirei's direction causing large wind blades to head straight towards her. She easily performed a one handed chart wheel to the left then ran towards her with amazing speed. Temari tried to react but was turned off guard when Kirei flipped upside down,

"Uzairu Clan: Spinning Bird Bick!" she called as she spun upside down with legs straight. Temari quickly shut her fan and used it as a shield. She was being pushed back and she frowned,

'_Who would have thought that she would be this strong?_' she thought to her self. Kirei flipped back down and watched as Temari was still skidding back. She stopped about two meters away then pulled out her fan this time revealing the second star. She swung it twice, forwards then backwards, and watched as larger blades headed straight towards her, faster then before. Kirei scissor kicked the air, jumping raising her right knee then kicking with her left, then kicked with her right,

"Uzairu Clan: Kamura's Kick!" she called as three large, about her seize, wind blades headed straight towards the incoming attack of Temari. Temari growled, she was starting to get annoyed, "Are you going to continue, or am I?" Kirei asked rather boredly. Temari glared at her, "No?" Kirei answered her own question then dashed towards her. Temari revealed the third star then waved it three times, forward, backwards then forward again, and six large blades, slightly lager then Kirei's attack before headed straight towards her. Kirei stopped running and hurriedly closed her eyes and began chanting. Only five seconds before the blades were going to strike. Kirei tried to relax and chant fast enough, this move she was about to do relied on concentration since she couldn't do it fast enough.

The first two blades hit both of her arms and she flinched, two more seconds until the second one. Temari wondered what this girl was doing, she was mumbling something but it looked like she was standing there accepting it. As the second wave was about to hit her, Kirei shot both hands forward, her legs spread apart,

"Kamura's Mirror!" she called out desperately. The second wave of wind blades ricocheted off of an invisible force field in front of Kirei and collided into the third wave of blades coming from behind and cancelled each other out. Kirei panted heavily and blood began to flow freely from Temari's previous attack,

"You better quit or else you will bleed out," Temari advised smiling in satisfaction knowing her opponent wouldn't be able to continue the fight. Spectators watched in fascination as the wound glowed white before slowly disappearing. Kirei collapsed to the ground panting as her head began swimming in emotions by the people around her,

"Not now…" she whispered to herself hoping that her telekinesis wasn't going to fully develop at this very moment,

'_What's going on?'_

'_When did Kirei get that power?'_

'_I always thought she was just weak,'_

'_I must ask about this later'_

'_She is proving to be a nuisance. I must eliminate her or, turn her to the dark side…'_

"AHHHHH!!" she screamed as thoughts of people surrounding her kept entering her mind. Temari and Hayate were suddenly floating off the ground. Temari began panicking,

"What the hell?" she looked around frantically wondering where this was coming from. Suddenly, she was violently flown across the room and she hit her head on the wall and passed out. Hayate saw what happened to her so when he was zooming across the room, he tried with all his might to shield his head and it worked. The force holding him let go and he dropped to his feet. He looked over at Temari and then at Kirei as black and white chakra began to circle around her,

"Winner, Uzairu Himitsu Kirei," he said uncertain of his decision. The chakra abruptly stopped and Kirei collapsed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KIREI POV!

I woke up with a splitting head ache. What happened? Where was I? I opened my eyes then closed them quickly when the bright light hit them,

"Too bright…" I murmured then opened my eyes slowly. I noticed that I was not at the exam but in a white hospital bed with white walls and white floors and white ceiling, my eye began twitching; they need to readjust their colors,

"Glad to see you're up," I heard a lazy voice drawl out beside me. I turned my head to see Kakai-sensei reading his orange book seated next to Sasuke and Ichiro. I blinked stupidly,

"How long was I out for?" I asked sitting up against my pillow. Kakai-sensei shrugged,

"Not long, just a day. Congratulations on winning. You will be fighting Dosu from Sound at the chunnin exam finals in one month," Dosu eh? How am I supposed to go againts a guy like that? Even if I haven't used all my just, I still don't have a counter for him. My eyes darted to the bed next to mine and I saw Ichiro quietly reading a book. Why was he so silent?

"Ichiro? How are you feeling?" I asked. He slowly turned towards me and smiled,

"Okay I guess. How about you?" he countered and I put my finger to my lips,

"Mmmm…Could be better," he smiled then turned back to his book, I wonder what he's thinking now? I focused on entering his head…

'_Kirei…I want to tell you something but can't in front of everyone else,' _I frowned, did I just break into his mind?

"Well, the doctor says you should be in bed for a while. But I have to ask you something," Kakai-sensei looked up at me, this must be serious, "What was that power you used when you fought against the sand nin?" I shrugged my shoulders,

"Couldn't tell you. I was sick, I guess it was a bloodline of some sort," I responded. I do remember what happened against Temari, my telekinesis fully awakened. I guess he wanted to know what the black and white chakra was, too bad, I am not saying crap,

"Well, your match is first so train well! I have to train Sasuke so we'll be gone for a while! Don't worry, I left a scroll for you and Ichiro!" he said cheerfully. I stared dully at the scroll he placed on my lap, I wonder if he really wants to train Sasuke,

'_Council forcing me to play favoritism...This is not fair to the other members of team seven…'_ I blinked realizing I entered another persons mind again; I have to learn how to control that. I looked up at Kakai-sensei and gave a smile showing that I understood. He ruffled my hair in return then did the same for Ichiro who waved good bye as he left the room.

"Well, since I unlocked the Lightening power from my clan, I guess I am going to have to train with my family for a while," he got off the bed and tucked the scroll Kakai-sensei gave him in his pocket then headed towards me, "Kirei. I will stop by once in a while to check up on you and to spar, so rest up!" He pats my head then headed out the door, looking back with sad eyes. I sighed, was he really that disappointed in him self? I need to sleep…maybe when I wake up, things will be better.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard a soft humming noise and my eyes opened. The room was pitch black, but I remembered that the eyes of DK and LK and added chakra to them to be able to see my surroundings. Sitting by my bedside was Itachi, sharingan on and blood on his cloak. I gasped then looked worriedly in his eyes,

"What happened? Are you bleeding?" I asked sitting up. His humming stopped and he looked at me and smiled, my heart melted, he looked so damn hot, Kami I wish he would just take me now!

"Someone entered your room when you were asleep. I guess they thought of getting rid of you. Lucky I came here when I did," he leaned forward kissing the top of my head and my stomach began back flips and summer salts.

"What are you doing here?" I asked taking his hand in mine. He pulled me on his lap and held me protectively around the waist,

"I worked my ass off and asked leader for some time off. I was surprised that he gave me some,"

"How long were you here for?"

"I watched the chunnin exams." He stated simply and my heart began to beat faster,

"You saw me?" I felt his head nod and I blushed although he couldn't see it. I have this fear that Itachi would think that I am weak and he would leave me,

"I watched you ever since the forest of death. I was waiting for the right time to approach you," he rested his head against mine, "You could be better," my heart wrapped around in fear, "But it was enough for me to see that you were bothered by something, what was it?"

"Narumi," I murmured and Itachi snorted,

"Do not listen to what the stupid snake sennin says. He is just trying to fool with your mind, just remember someone special to you and you will feel alright." I smiled at his comforting words. We soaked in each others presence for a while until I thought of something,

"Which tailed beast is next on your list?"

"One tailed Badger or Racoon dog, I always forget what Shukaku is. The boy, Gaara, is his container. After the exam, we are going to be extracting it, Deidara, Sasori and I," he mumbled. I frowned,

"Why are you going in groups of three?"

"Although Deidara is smart, he is still immature and weak; leader wants me to keep a close eye on both of them. Especially Sasori since there is suspicion rising from him working with Orochimaru," I snuggled closer, I was slightly afraid this was a dream, "And you? What was the power you used against the demons sister?"

"Gaara is not a demon he is a container," I stated firmly. I don't think any container are demons, they are just misunderstood. I knew right now Itachi was smirking and I briefly wondered what he was going to do. I felt soft lips against my cheek. Itachi turned my head towards him and kissed my lips and trailed up and down my neck, when was he this affectionate? That's when it hit me, "N-no mat-tt-tter whhhaaaaaatttt you d-do, he is sssstil a con-containerrrr," I struggled against his kisses. When was the last time I was intimate with the one I love? His kisses stopped,

"Remember the power I have over you," he murmured in my ear and I shivered, he was teasing, "What of the power you used?"

"I need you to promise to not mention this to anyone, not even yourself," I trust Itachi, but I want to be reassured,

"Who do you take me for? Of course I will keep this between us, I am not even social at base," he whispered in disbelief. I swallowed,

"I have been chosen to house to beings of great evil and purity, an angel of darkness, and an angel of light. The angel of darkness is the one who controls my unhealthy emotions and thoughts, I was…violated…when I was younger and that angel was created to cope and everything needed balance so the angel of light was created. Do not say I am crazy, but it's true," it was quiet. I was worried, what will his response be?

"You were violated?" he asked quietly. I know this tone, the tone of rage that was so horrible, it made him calm,

"…" I didn't know what to say,

"How long? Who, when?" I gripped his hands around me tighter and I held back tears,

"I don't like…I…" he turned to face me and I stared into his eyes. Suddenly everything turned black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KIREI! YOU'RE AWAKE! TIME TO TRAIN!" I winced at the volume of the voice, I immediately knew it was Satsuki,

"What the hell?" I said looking at her reading a scroll while jumping foot to foot,

"Your perverted sensei left the scroll; it says to practice chakra control on a hot spring! Come on!" she grabbed me and yanked me up right. I was pleased to know that I wasn't wearing a hospital gown, I was actually still wearing my fingerless gloves with the metal plate, my bandages were off my shins, my hair was out, short shorts still intact, my weapons were on the counter near the window and my black tube top was on with the white mini jacket. I detached myself from Satsuki and attached my weapon pouch on my butt. Satsuki waited impatiently and when I was done, she grabbed my hand and we headed out the hospital through the window. It wasn't that high up, just the second floor. Instead of heading towards the hot spring, she headed towards home and I frowned,

"Why are we going home?" I asked and she giggled, ignoring me completely. Some villagers spat at my feet as we walk and I tried my best for it to not let it get to me but it hurt a lot. We finally arrived at home and Himitsu wasn't here but somebody was definitely sitting on the couch. I glanced over at Satsuki who was in complete fan girl mode, giggling, blushing, drooling; I wondered who the hell could make Satsuki act like that. She calmed down for a bit then smiled,

"He needed a place to stay so I let him crash here, but he insists that he stays in your room. Don't tell Dad though, he will _kill_ me," she pleaded and I nodded to assure her. There was a beeping noise and Satsuki groaned,

"What's wrong?" I asked and she pulled a small black box like thingy from the hem of her scrub and showed it to me,

"The Hokage designed these new pagers for people who work in the hospital to be called without using the birds. He's trying to get one made for the ninjas but it costs a lot of money and he hasn't gotten it perfect, the hospital is just using the prototype," she hung her head low and waved then walked out the door. She suddenly paused then shot me a scroll, "Remember to practice!" and she shut the door as she left. I cautiously stepped towards the person on the couch. He seemed to be sleeping. I stood in front of him and was really surprised to see Itachi. I know he was faking sleep and I couldn't help but get ticked, just a bit so I punched him, and he easily caught my fist,

"It is wise to never harm a ninja when sleeping," he scolded and I stuck my tongue out at him. He let go of my fist and sat up straight,

"What are you doing here? What happened last night?" I asked sitting across from him. His eyes were closed as he answered me,

"I put you in a genjutsu and took off," he replied and I stared at him sadly,

"You're lying, I can tell because you can never look at me in the eye when you lie," I said. I wonder what really happened,

"I also took off the blood on your clothes, I think you should take a shower then get ready to train," he replied standing up,

"Where are you going? And why are you here?" he frowned

"I thought you wouldn't mind to let a missing nin stay here," I instantly rushed to him and gave him a hug,

"No! That's not what I meant!" he chuckled and I let go of him then headed upstairs to bathe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi said he had to get out of the village for a while before anyone notices anything and I followed Kakai-sensei's scroll. First thing was exactly what Satsuki said, hot springs and practice chakra control. So I slipped on another pair of short shorts this time orange, with an orange short sleeve vest **(a/n Naruto's jumpsuit top but short sleeved)** and a black shirt underneath. SO, here I am, trying to practice my control on hot water when some stupid old man was giggling like a mad man. I had to go on the male side since there was no one there and this guy was peeping right in font of me! I had the perfect idea, all I had to was focus, and maybe I could use some of my telekinesis.

I pictured myself lifting the old man and dumping him in the water repeatedly. I took a deep breath and thought long and hard about it. Then he suddenly was lifted into the air, brought to where I was standing on the hot spring, and I dunked him, five times. Wait a second; I used my Telekinesis when I was ON THE WATER! OH YAH! THAT TAKES LIKE, SO MUCH CONTROL! I'M GETTING BETTER WOOT!

SPLASH!

I guess I spoke to soon. I got out of the water and watched as the old man jumped out and stood on top of it with a thin line of chakra. He was glaring at my wet figure and I glared back.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked and I folded my hands across my chest,

"Do I care? All I know is that your flames of youth are being used the wrong way pervert!"

"Says the only female on the male side of the springs!" I got so angry at him. I felt my chakra spike up and lash out at him. The old man seemed unfazed until the black chakra touched him. He took a step back and I started to calm down. I started sinking into the water and I quickly applied a steady amount, why was this harder then walking on cool water? "What's your name, I have never seen someone who looks like you around here before," maybe I should answer him, he is capable of standing on water,

"Uzairu Himitsu Kirei, what's yours old man?" I asked. His eye brow twitched,

"I am not old, I am Jiraiya, legendary toad sennin!" he made a funny dance and I smiled, finally remembering him,

"I know you!" he smiled, "You are known as the weakest of all sennin! Orochimaru is first then Tsunade then you!" I laughed as he almost fell into the water. He suddenly got serious,

"What was that technique you used on me? How the hell did you dunk me in the water?" I should tell him anyway,

"My eyes are part of a bloodline that allows me…uhh…telekinesis," I nodded approving my excuse, well, it was sort of true,

"You're practicing water walking, maybe I can help you," I raised an eye brow,

"What would you gain?" he frowned,

"You're right, I want you to gather research for me while I get drunk," I almost fell into the water, this guy was brutally honest. Well research on something useful I bet, like, how students use kunai!

"Deal,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She doesn't have that much time! After the exams, we have to train her!" echoed an exasperated LK. DK frowned though her eyes were closed,

"**I understand but that man is here. Do you not see him up in the tree? He is bored and because of that, he is placing two burdens on her shoulders. You are correct Hikari, we will have to train her soon. How much time does she have left?**"

"Five years maximum, if she could destroy the sand, she will be safe,"

"**What do you mean by sand,**"

"The hour glass has sand in it correct? If she could get rid of that in five years, she will not need that man following her around,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you notice you have two different colors of chakra?" Jiraiya ask. I was about to punch him,

"If you're talking about Kyuubi, yes I have notice. Besides, I can call on it when I want," I replied hotly. Jiraiya smiled,

"Well the technique that I will teach you needs a large chunk of chakra and you might need to call upon the Kyuubi," I nodded as he pulled out a scroll from his back and unrolled it, "This is a summoning scroll for toads,"

"YOSH! I WILL SUMMON TOADS AND USE THEIR YOUTH TO CONQUER AND VANQUISH MY ENEMIES, FOR I AM KIREI, THE GREATEST KUNOICHI EVER LIVED!" I cried then I began hugging Jiraiya merrily. He pried me off and scratched the back of his neck. When he noticed that I was calming down, he unrolled the scroll to reveal two names, his name and 'Kazama Arashi'. I heard that name before but I can't remember where so I stored this for information later.

"You have to sign your name in blood underneath the last name but just because you signed it, doesn't mean they will accept you," I nodded then bit my thumb drawing blood. I wrote my name neatly then looked at him, waiting for my next instructions, "Here are the seals," and he showed them to me and I quickly followed until I got them down right. A seal slowly appeared on my arm and I looked up at Ero-Sennin questioningly, "When you wish to summon, bite your thumb and smear blood on the seal then go through the hand seals I just taught you," I nodded then did as I was told. There was a big popping noise then a small orange toad wearing a mini jacket appeared,

"Yo!" he greeted and my eyebrow began to twitch,

"Why are you so small? Have your flames of youth having difficulty burning big and strongly?" I asked as I pet the little toad. He gave me a bad look and I backed off,

"Who's this?" he asked Jiraiya and I glared at him who does he think he is? Disregarding me like some kind of pile of shit,

"This would have been Uzumaki Kirei, but she adopted her mom's side of her name," the small toad looked at me with interest,

"Well, I guess you're my new summoned, just call me when you want to play," and he poofed back to where ever he came from. I glared at Jiraiya,

"That was pathetic. What ever happened to my perfect chakra control?" I asked and he chuckled,

"That's why you have to use Kyuubi's chakra," he said and I pouted,

"I will prove to you that my chakra reserves are enough! I've been doing exercises such as this for all my life! A little hot water and all of a sudden I suck? HELL NO!" I bit my thumb again and smeared the seal then quickly went through the hand seals summoning my chakra. There was a larger plume of smoke and a gigantic, probably bigger then the Hokage tower toad was smoking a pipe as I stood on him. I jumped up and down cheering; I summoned a big toad in my second try! WOOT!

"JIRAIYA! WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME?" He boomed, seemed he was angry. I looked back down at Ero-sennin and he was sweating bullets,

"I didn't summon you, she did!" he pointed to the top of his head and I stopped jumping and hung off the top of his fore head to stare into his eyes,

"DON'T BE SILLY! A MERE GENNIN CAN'T SUMMON ME!" he laughed and I stomped down on his head and glared, how dare he insult me?

"LISTEN HERE BUB! I SUMMONED YOU AND YOU WILL FOLLOW ME! I HAVE MY WAYS!" I yelled angrily at him, I hate being underestimated. He laughed some more,

"SUCH RUDE ATTITUDE TO THE TOAD BOSS!" and I took a deep breath and calmed down,

"Okay, I guess we got off on the wrong foot. The little toad seemed to know me as 'Uzumaki Kirei' so that is my name," I said trying to be friendly. He blew out a large cloud of smoke from his pipe,

"Mmmm…I will consider you if you can land a hit on Jiraiya in a spar," My eyebrows raised, this should be easy! He is the weakest of the three! I smiled then slid off his back and stood in front of Jiraiya. He was quiet which innerved me but oh well. I decided to take off my gravity seal and I was ten times faster then I was before, even if I can't control it, I wouldn't hurt to use speed to my advantage. Jiraiya smirked,

"When ever you're ready kid," I smiled then dashed towards him. I saw the look of shock on his face at my speed and I inwardly cheered. I got close enough and I shot a kick to his ribs. He dodged easily and this continued for several minutes. It was rather annoying throwing punches and kicks and he would just dodge. I backed away, panting and confused,

"But I am faster, how do you dodge?" he smirked again,

"Experience," I took in those words. Maybe if I wasn't so predictable, I would be able to land a punch. I ran towards him and I stopped right in front of him, he raised an eyebrow as I made a cross shaped seal,

"Shadow Clone Technique," I whispered and a second Kirei popped up beside me. We both when in for a punch on the face and I noticed he was already swaying back so I quickly ducked and punched him in his stomach. He was taken off guard but I guess it was because he marked me as a total idiot and he thought he didn't need to try or, he gave me that win so Big Toad could leave. Big toad nodded in approval,

"Well good match. Next time you call me, bring some sake and we can drink to finalize our deal," I smiled and waved, still panting from earlier and he poofed away. I looked over at a grinning Jiraiya and I raised an eye brow,

"What?" I asked and he shook his head. "Are you going to teach me something else?" I asked and he put his hand on his chin,

"Hmmmmm…I can teach you the Flying Thunder God Technique but you already have speed so I should teach that to you later. The body technique comes later. Resengan…I don't have equipment with me…AHA!" he said triumphantly. I jumped since it was un expectantly. He circled around me and stopped when he was behind me and he began sifting through my hair and I felt very uncomfortable,

"Um…Ero-Sennin, what are you doing?" I asked politely just to show how weird this was. He stopped then stood in front of me,

"You have your mom's hair, silky smooth. This technique will be harder to master. Let me see your seal, maybe using the Kyuubi's chakra will help the Technique," I lifted up my shirt and showed the seal. He did a few hand seals then his finger tips glowed blue he touched my seal and I doubled over in pain. I stood up slowly and I glared at him,

"That hurt," and he smiled,

"Now you can access the Kyuubi's chakra. Now let's get this technique down pact, it helps if you have long hair…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Training was long with Ero-Sennin. I learned how to make my hair spiky and wrap around me protectively. Ero-Sennin said he had a meeting with the council so I decided to stay under the tree we trained underneath. It was weird that he gave me two techniques and I mastered them both with and without the Kyuubi's chakra. If LK didn't heal me when I got tired, I would be sleeping now. The sun was setting and it was a real beautiful sight. My vision wavered for a bit until something dirty, burnt and brown stood in front of me. I looked up, seeing the dead grey color of hair and eyes and rotting skin of this man. He gave me a smile, surprisingly; his teeth were in good condition,

"Hello Narumi," he murmured and I new he was going to do something,

"What do you want?" I asked trying to sound braver then I felt. He crouched down beside me and smirked,

"Are you afraid of me?" he rested his hand on my cheek, his hands were so cold, I wondered if he was alive, "Aw, somebody's trying to play tough," he laughed a bit like a playful child and removed his hand from my cheek. I glared at him,

"What do you want," I said sternly, hoping he got the message that I don't want him here,

"My name is Yami, I would like to help you control DK and LK's powers. It seems they are mere too much for a mortal like you," he grinned while I was ready to punch his face in, "Don't worry, when you fuse, you won't be human anymore," his childlike laughter made me shiver.

"What do you gain out of helping me?" I asked. I know it was useless to be on guard when he could end my life with a blink, but old habits die hard,

"As I said before, when you fuse with your others, you will have power rivaling mine, you will become in words, a little sister which is fantastic for me, I have a little sister who can take over when I want a brake," he sighed heavily, "What really annoys me is that my little sister is an idiot," my right eye twitched, who the hell does he think he is? Wait, I take that back but still! I want to hurt him for calling me that! Whoa, I think I need anger management with all these violent unhealthy thoughts, "Just think, if I train you after you fuse, you will be able to face the evil that is to come," he sat crossed legged in front of me, "Come to think of it, I should train you now,"

"Hun?" was my intelligent response. He stared at me. It must suck to have dead grey eyes like that, it was kool and creepy, depends if your sadistic like Orochimaru. He poked my forehead and I blinked. I realized that we are no longer under the tree, but sitting in water in a sewer. I stood up quickly and looked around frantically,

"**The son of Shinigami and Kami…Tell me, how are our fathers doing**?" DK echoed. I turned to her and she smiled, eerily. I guess they are related. Yami stood up and gave a hug to DK. Wow, they are really related. They were created by me but they are here because I have to restore some balance. Okay wait. Let me break this down,

"So," I began, "DK and LK were created to maintain balance in myself," a quick nod from everyone else, "and to also fuse with me to vanquish a demon coming that is stronger then Kyuu-nee," everyone nodded again, "Now Yami here, is my…well DK and LK's older brother since he was created I guess to move from dimension to dimension and restore balance where Kami and Shinigami can not," and they both nodded and I sighed, "I get it now,"

"YAMI-CHAN!" that echo would leave me deaf for days. There was heavy splashing being made then sounded like somebody was skidding. LK appeared from around the corner wearing a banana suit. She jumped on Yami's back and began cuddling with his face. His face remained impassive and I couldn't help but laugh. She jumped off of him and sat down obediently waiting for orders. DK followed suit but her face showed no emotions. Yami grinned down at them then looked back at me,

"I think I am going to give back some of your powers. I will leave Kirei with the eyes," they nodded and I didn't really understand what he meant. Yami pointed his clawed finger at me and energy coming from me formed into a ball in front of his finger. He turned to DK and LK and the ball separated and divided the energy between them. Yami waved his hand and a mirror appeared in front of me and the first thing I noticed was my blonde hair, it was back! The second thing I noticed was that I had eyes, not empty voids, I actually had eyes. But they weren't the same crystal blue color like before. The left eye reminded me of a Hyuuga except there was no tint of pink. My right eye wasn't ying yang either, just black, pitch black but I was happy,

"Thank you uh Yami-sama," I said unsure of how to call him. He laughed like a child then smiled,

"It would be bad if you were already half way fused and did not know the extent of your powers. For this month, I think I will teach you how to use your blade you call Tsuki (Dawn or Moon). I will also teach you how to use your speed and telekinesis. Goodbye little ones and when Kyuubi wakes up, tell her that she should do what she wants to do before it is too late," I blinked and we were back underneath the tree. He pulled out a scroll and unrolled it, "This is a summoning scroll, you can summon angels to demons. It all depends on your emotions you are feeling," I signed my name in blood underneath nobody else and I frowned,

"Am I the first to sign this?"

"The first mortal, until you fuse with your others, you will become like me," I nodded and a playful look came across his features, "We will learn about your telekinesis. I need you to be able to meditate for three hours straight," and I snorted, this should be easy. I sat in position and closed my eyes. Clear my mind......................

I felt a jolt of electricity and I jumped,

"You mortals are all the same. To think I thought you would be different and repent for the insult I have received. Do not fall asleep, or another of your precious people will be harmed, I swallowed then nodded, I will do this if it takes forever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was so tired, as soon as training was done, I teleported to my bed and closed my eyes and fell, back facing the mattress. I landed on something but I don't think it was my bed since it made a grunting noise. I sat up and looked at Itachi lying on my bed. I blinked, what do I do in a situation like this? I stared at his figure for a while before realizing I lost my tiredness and headed to the shower. I came out minutes later and he was still in the same position. I shrugged my shoulders, he's kool like that. I changed into a black shirt and I slipped on to the bed without trying to wake him. I lay down on my side and nearly jumped when arm wrapped around mine,

"This is rape you know, I'm like 12. My birthday is coming up but still," he snuggled closer to me,

"Shut up and sleep," and I complied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He dragged the large broad sword againts the ground. He was heavily wounded, a large slash across his chest. He growled, that stupid little girl and her wind weapon. Her name will forever be etched in his mind. He needed souls and fast or the sword would start feasting on him. He saw a large gate and two people out side guarding it. He felt a pulse. Another pulse and his sword began to twitch,

"So…that means that the wretched sword is here…" he looked up at the gate, the souls in front of it will have to do before he can obtain the soul of the wielder of the legendary blade, but why was Talim so worried when he mentioned his intensions with the wielder? He would never know since she's probably bleeding to death. He couldn't eat her soul, it was just too pure, besides, a part of his sanity developed a liking to the girl. The gate was a couple of meters ahead and the guards began calling for him to stop. Maybe they have power where ever they come from but they don't have power over him. He could pretend to want to join the village to not cause suspicion then eat their souls and kill the wielder and be done with the sword. That seemed like a plan,

"Hault. You are now on Fire Country Territory and entering the Hidden Village of Leafs, a ninja village. Stare your purpose and show ID," the first guard said. He had a bandage that went from his left cheek, across his nose to his right cheek. The man with the large sword and wound collapsed to one knee and began panting heavily,

"Kotetsu! He needs medical attention! We can't ask him for his ID and stuff!" scolded Izumo, the guard wearing his fore head protector like a bandana. Kotetsu sighed, if his partner kept being this kind to new comers, then Konoha was bound for an invasion,

"But,"

"Nope! I don't want to here it, now help me carry this guy to the hospital!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He didn't even look human anymore. Those bat like wings were thick and looked more like large hands on his back. His hair, a dirty silver color and his eyes, they looked mad. Like a crazed murderer, has it come down to this? Is this really what he wanted? _

'_I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! MOVE!' she yelled in her mind. She was so scared, was this the Sasuke she met when she was younger? She noticed his body turning back to normal and it fueled her courage. She ran towards him and enveloped him in a hug. Tears freely fell from her face as she held so tight, she was too scared to loose him, 'I can't loose someone else, Yami was right, it never does well to anger a God,'_

"_Kirei…Let go." He demanded calmly and quietly. Her eyes grew larger; does she really mean nothing to him?_

"_Sasuke, I will not let you go! If you have to kill me, do it! I promised," she chocked out a sob, "I promised him I would never let anything happen, I will protect you, I will watch you! I will be the one to make you smile! Please…Don't go!" Sasuke listened as the girl began to cry harder and his shirt was being drenched. He did not care, he had some place to be at this time of day and she is just a mere obstacle in his way. He brought his hands to the one around his waist and pried them off,_

"_Kirei, I will only say this once, leave here. Do not force me to do something I will never do," Kirei stared at his back, was this it?_

"_Please, Itachi will never forgive me! You…You…YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" she yelled. It was quiet for a while. A wind blew which added to the large tension filing the air. Sasuke frowned then turned slowly towards her_

"_Did you say, Itachi?" and Kirei new that she made a mistake. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up sweating and panting, was that a dream I just had? It seemed so real. It felt so real. Sasuke…It looked like he was leaving, but for what? Why was I so desperate to keep him here? Was it because of the promise I made or was it because I needed him more then I thought I did…Maybe Sasuke and I are best friends, we both suffered a similar past so we always had some sort of connection and when he leaves, then I will be all alone. I looked around the room and realized I was in my bed. I looked down on my left and Itachi looked so peaceful. He seemed to be at peace with his chest rising and falling. I smiled, as long as he was by my side, I will be able to get through everything,

"I love you," I whispered as I bent forward to brush a strand of hair from his face. My fingers lingered on his cheeks, "I love you more then anything," I murmured as I kissed it. I noticed his eyes were opened, the sharingan stared back at me and I blinked, "You know, the more you keep that on, the more you loose your sight?" he grinned,

"Good morning to you too," and I giggled. There was a knock on my door and before I had a chance to say come in or not, the door was opened and Himitsu walked in, wearing his doctor clothes and I froze,

"Kirei-chan, time to wake," he stared blankly at us while we lay on the bed. We stayed like this for a minute until Itachi murmured,

"Mangekyou Sharingan," and Himitsu collapsed on the ground. My mouth was open and I probably looked like a gaping fish. I turned to Itachi and his sharingan was off and he was fluffing his pillow. My eyebrow twitched,

"Why would you do that?" I had to restrain from yelling. My dad walks through the door and you put him in a coma? He turned to me,

"I can not have people knowing I am here," he proceeded to close his eyes and fall back on his pillow and I groaned out loud. He says that like it is the most obvious thing in the world. I stood up and went to his figure on the ground and felt his pulse, he was out cold. I looked back at Itachi and glared,

"What are we going to do now?" I asked and he grunted and another Itachi clone poofed right next to me wearing nothing but the black fishnet shirt he wears underneath his cloak and his black boxers. I blushed, and he bent forward and hoisted Himitsu on his shoulders. I headed down the hallway towards Himitsu's room and the clone followed. I opened the door and Itachi clone stripped his clothes and put him in bed as if he just woke up. He turned to me and smiled and I raised an eye brow, he pointed to the full length mirror on the closet door and I looked and saw that my t shirt was hanging off my shoulders and revealing a bit of my chest but not a lot. I laughed nervously and covered it up and I blushed,

"Cute," and I looked down at the ground and blushed deeply. I new the cone was approaching and I couldn't help but fidget. He put his hands on my cheeks and tilted my head so I was facing him. He leaned down so close, until our lips were centimeters away and he smirked, "But I don't think I can wait until you're legal," and he kissed me, oh God, oh Kamuru, oh Kami, oh my goodness! I was going to faint, it was filled with lust and I couldn't kiss back because he was nibbling on my bottom lip. He pulled away and while I was standing up, I swayed back and forth; I was just so dizzy,

"mmmm….hamana, hamana," and I fell on my butt. The clone poofed away and I stayed in my daze as I tried to stand up and head into the bath to take my shower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Something's wrong with her," I heard Ino whisper to Satsuki. I went to the training grounds with Satsuki because I was still in a daze and the rookie's were there. Well, everyone except Sakura, Sasuke and Ichiro. I stopped blindly punching the log and began punching the blob in front of me.

"I know, does she realize that she's punching Kiba? He just got out from the hospital!" Satsuki whispered back. Though I could here them, I couldn't understand them. The blob formed into Itachi and I blushed, is he seriously here?

"Itachi?" I whispered. I felt woozy and I began to sway side to side before I collapsed. I suddenly felt arms wrap around me but I was too wrapped up in my own world to know who was holding me. I still can't believe what a pervert he is. I felt pain on my cheek and I shook my head. I noticed a worried looking Shino holding me I sat up and looked around and noticed I was in the training grounds. I guess you could say I was alert, "Thanks,"

"No problem," Shino said and I smiled and jumped up.

"OKAY! KIREI IS READY TO TRAIN!" and I proceeded to try and meditate, I had three days to master this before Yami came back so I might as well make the best of it.

**Translating the Name: **This was kind of a filler chapter with some Kirei X Itachi action. I thought it would be best to do the whole Gaara trying to kill Lee thing next chapter as well as the invasion and stuff but yah. I just have to wait to see how things end up but the next chapter should be the hospital and invasion oh and probably a bit of Gaara and Kirei brother and sister love. AND MORE ITACHI ACTION! It's real fun writing Itachi with his walls all down.


	9. 09: SLIGHT OOC!

**IMPORTANT: **Sorry for the long update but something happened to **As Blood Runs Black** so I couldn't get hold of a computer with internet. Because of the long wait it gave me time to think, this will be a very long chapter. I mean like 40 or 50 pages. So sit back and relax and go to the bathroom now. On another note, as soon as this fic is done, I will be getting my own account and the name would be the same as it is now but I will be using **As Blood Runs Black**'s email. 

**Translating the Name**: Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewing! Most of your questions will be answered and for those of you who can't see this chapter, you should reload the page and get rid of all the other stuff you have running and just use FanFiction ok? I was supposed to say that before.

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

**DEAR RUI: **HA HAH AH AH AHAH AHAH AH ALMAO!!! OMG I can not believe this! This will forever be the funniest day of my life, you actually think that I MAKE my own reviews? I don't know how to right a review for myself! OMG you must think you're so big and bad thinking you figured me out. God I love you! We should get together and just hang out since you crack me up. God….I didn't even know that was possible! HA HA HA HA! No seriously, wow!

**Reviews: **

**Kin: **is the guy that izumo let in the one who killed sakura? Did he just battle temari and lose? That was kinda hilarious!

**Me: **Of course if I answered your first question that would be a spoiler but what ever. Yes. He killed Sakura. He didn't battle Temari, he battled Talim and she's bleeding to death some where else. The way I answered that made Talim look weak lol.

**Tobi:** …I wanted to see his reaction though. Aww.

**Me:** I will show you his reaction. I dunno if it will be funny but you'll get to know about it though.

**Narue: **-Was it Orochimaru who thought that?

**Me:** It was but there will be more on that later.

**Shugo of Hac: **why was kirei feeling woozy? was it because of the kiss? and did shino hear her say "itachi"?

**Me: **It was because of the kiss. If a horny clone of the one you loved kiss you, wouldn't you be distracted? LMAO I know I would! Even if Shino did hear her say his name, it wouldn't matter. He was more focused on helping her wake up then figuring out who put her in that sate…That comes after.

**AireoJet:** Didn't Lee and Gaara fight already?

**Me:** Um…During the pre matches? Well, I forgot the order of the match so I Just made it so when Kirei came back; she saw the result, Gaara standing up and Lee on a stretcher.

**Hime: **hey! Did itachi use his Mangekyou Sharingan to see what kirei didn't want to say. I mean the part where he asked her where she get the power to beat temari?

**Me:** Yes he did. He wanted to know who she was violated by and what happened but she was scared and uncomfortable telling the man that she loved she wasn't pure anymore.

**Thank you : **shadowzerover5

_**TO FAN GAL, DIABLO AND MIRA-SAN: THERE WILL BE SOMETHING SPECIAL IN THIS CHAPTER CONCERNING YOUR REVIEWS SO HOPEFULLY YOU WILL LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**TO REVIEWERS: THANK YOU AND NEVER STOP PRESSING THAT BUTTON AND TYPING!!!!!!!!!**

"**Kyuubi"**

'**Kyuubi Thoughts'**

"_**Dark & Light Kirei"**_

"**Dark Kirei" (DK)**

"Light Kirei" (LK)

_Chapter 9: SLIGHT OCC!_

_FLASHBACK_

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"  


_Kirei felt someone holding her hand and stopped singing and open her eyes. It was Itachi. It took him a while to get warmed up with her but she didn't care how long it took, as long as he opened up,_

"_You're voice…" he murmured in fascination. He looked at her in her eyes and couldn't help but feel so warm, "Your voice is beautiful. It lures me to you. Don't stop," Kirei smiled and closed her eyes then continued. _

_  
__When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go___

_The daily things (Like this is that and what is what)  
that keep us all busy are confusing me _

_that's when you came to me and said,_

Wish I could prove I love you  
but does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so,  
And maybe something's are that simple

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before__

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean as the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go___

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before  
__  
__Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

_It was quiet after the ending of the song. It made Itachi wonder,_

"_Kirei, why would you choose to sing a sad song like that?" Itachi asked as Kirei opened her eyes. Her face was calm as she turned to face the empty field they sat in,_

"_It reminds me of you. It is something I would love to say to you but can't bring myself to…" she took in a deep breath and Itachi frowned,_

"_Why would you be scared? Are you afraid of my reaction?" he asked. Kirei's arms began to shake. He knew his answer just by her reaction_

"_I am leaving back to Konoha tomorrow," she whispered trying not to let tears poor down her face. "My time here is done considering the fact that I am able to complete anything they throw at me. I just want to sing you something before I go," she chooses that moment to look at him in the eyes. Itachi looked calm, as if he was expecting this,_

"_I love you," and Kirei blinked dumbly. Her mouth opened and closed and Itachi smiled, "I love you. I spent my time with you because I love you, because I like seeing the smile on your face, Yes, you are only 10 yet I am six years older, I still want to be near you forever and ever. You thought this would be our last encounter because of my attitude but it will never be. I will always be there for you," he finished. Kirei grew angry and she gave him a quick slap to the back of his head which caught him of guard,_

"_Why couldn't you tell me this before; I spent many a sleepless nights wondering about you!" tears fell freely from her face and Itachi brought his thumb to wipe away her tears,_

"_Don't cry, you make me feel like a failure," and he leaned forward and gave her a kiss. _

_FLASHBACK END_

"No fucking way am I going to do something so disgusting! You better be joking!" I uttered those words with dead seriousness. To think he considers me, a female, to do the task he was asking. Oh how low is he? I am ashamed to even be near this man!

"Come on," he begged! "I promise I won't tell anyone that you're doing it! It will be our little secret and besides my research was part of the deal!" Ero-sennin was holding onto my leg begging. This would have been kool (imagine a sennin begging you, it makes you feel like you have power) if it weren't for the reason of his actions. I glared down at him,

"I will not peek on woman! Do you forget that I am a woman myself!" Ero-sennin coughed,

"You are not a woman, you are a pre teen so deal with it," my right eye brow twitched violently, "It was part of the deal so you have to do some research or better yet, help me with my research!" I sighed, it was true, I had to do it I mean, he did teach me the techniques. Plus, I can never go back on my promises. I nodded in agreement and Ero-sennin began jumping up and down,

"I will be right back," I said and he nodded eagerly. I dashed out of the forest and headed straight to the academy. Konohamaru has this pervert technique he came up with that he used on me during our fight. If he can teach it to me, I wouldn't have to peek on woman. Finding Konohamaru was easy, he was right outside eating lunch with Moegi and Udon. I smiled and he saluted,

"Boss! What brings you here? Have you come to teach us some techniques?" he asked getting giddy. I smiled apologetically,

"No not today, but I promise after the exams I'll teach you guys something so kool, Iruka won't be able to beat you!" they whopped at the same time causing me to giggle. Adding chakra to my eyes so I can decipher the technique, "Konohamaru, can you do the Sexy Technique against guys?" he nodded then stood up and performed the seals. The where was a poof of smoke and low and behold, a naked girl who looked like Konohamaru was standing there blowing kisses. I studied the technique with my eyes and when I was done, waved then dashed back to where the sennin was waiting while screaming a thank you to Konohamaru.

I walked into the forest with dread and embarrassment, why does this feel so wrong? I walked towards Ero-sennin and I hurriedly performed the seals for the technique, "Sexy Technique!" and an older version of myself naked, with smoke covering my female parts and he instantly began drooling then pulled out a pen and paper from seemingly no where and began to take notes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi was in a good mood. He sneaked into Kirei's kitchen to get something to eat and found dango and pocky, his two favorite snacks. He was entertained when Himitsu woke up thinking he slept in and held back laughter as he dashed around the house looking for things. Itachi didn't even need to mask his presence since the doctor was too absorbed in getting to the hospital. So now, he was dead set on seeing the one he loved training, kind of like a surprise visit. Finding her odd chakra signature and that of another, he quickly Body Flickered there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt so uncomfortable while Ero-sennin circled around me and ogled my 'body'. Maybe it was time for me to switch back,

"Ano…I feel very uncomfortable…" I murmured as he came face to face with me. He frowned,

"Why would you? Consider this as training," he grinned and I couldn't take this anymore so I put my hands in the cancel hand seal and Ero-sennin lunged at me. I backed up and tripped over a protruding tree root and fell on my ass. Ero-sennin came tumbling after and landed on top of me. God he was heavy. I tried to move but his weight wouldn't let me. His cheeks were pink and his nose was bleeding, he was in pervert land. I heard a poof and I turned to the noise and noticed Itachi staring at me. He appeared and stared down on me as I blushing embarrassedly, I was underneath the pervert of all perverts 'naked' for goodness sakes. The illusion wavered and an audible poof made itself known as I changed back into me, with clothes of course. I tried to push the sennin off of me but he was like a log. Itachi's eye brow twitched and he growled out,

"Let me help," and the color instantly left Ero-sennin's face. Itachi stomped over and gave a punch to the man's face causing him to roll on his back beside me. Without a second thought, I stood up and dashed to a safe distance away from both men. Itachi kicked him in his ribs a couple of times then jumped on top of him punching him in the face; over and over and over again his fist rained down on poor Ero-sennin. Itachi didn't stop even when blood appeared.

I was worried; the love of my life was beating the shit out of my sensei in the middle of a forest. Wouldn't this be a funny story to tell my grand children?! Bad! It's not time to think about things like that. I think it's time I held Itachi back so I cautiously approached him and held back both arms. I literally dragged him off of Jiraiya kicking and screaming,

"LET ME GO!" he roared, "LET ME AT HIM!" he kicked out his foot hitting the bleeding man on the ground's crotch and another kick to his ribs where a loud crack was heard. I only let him go when I was at least ten meters away from the bleeding sennin. Itachi began to calm down so I let him go and rubbed his back,

"Let it go," I said trying to calm him down. A minute passed as we just stared at the unconscious sennin on the ground. When I thought it was time to go, Itachi's anger flared and he ran towards his body and began kicking the shit out of him,

"I SHOULD TELEPATHICALLY ERASE YOUR FUCKING BRAIN! YOU WANT SOME?! OH THAT'S RIGHT, YOU'RE FUCKING UNCONSCIOUS!!" he hollered. I stared at the scene in awe; this was one of those once in a blue moon times that emotion will explode from Itachi. Come to think of it, it's pretty kool to have your boyfriend beat the crap out of one of the legendary three. Who can ever say that they witnessed that?

With Nightmare-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're awake," it was more of a statement then a question. The man stirred on his bed and darted around the room looking for his large broad sword, "If you're looking for that thing you call a weapon, it is being held in a facility," a cold voice rang through the room. The man lying down on the bed looked to his right and noticed a large man wearing a bandana with the fore head protector on it in a long dark trench coat. His face was grim, it looked like a smile was foreign on his face, "My name is Ibuki," he answered the unasked question and the man on the bed sat up and studied him,

"When will I receive my sword?" he asked. He knew the sword couldn't last long without feeding on his energy. It was only a matter of time before it lured its next victim,

"You have to answer some questions first. I would like to know the name of my prisoner," he asked adding a smirk. The man on the stretcher decided to entertain these people and use them for his own needs,

"Nightmare. I know nothing else,"

HOKAGE MEETING-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Danzo, you can not expect us to sit around here and wait for the Kyuubi to get stronger? DO SOMETHING!" an angry councilman banged his fist on the table. Sarutobi sighed; he was getting too old for this,

"Danzo can not do anything nor can the rest of you," Sarutobi stated calmly. He averted his gaze from the round table to the shocked faces of some of the council members, "The only way for Kirei to be banished is if she is in cahoots with several of our enemies, committed treason, killed an innocent or unleashed the Kyuubi on us all and I can assure you that none of the above will ever occur. This meeting is adjourned," with that, he stood up and left the tense room. Many people were left in shock safe for Danzo, he was grinning like a mad clown. Danzo was the last person in the room and he instantly stood up and turned to his left,

"Did you hear that? It seems I may have use for you after all. Now go and complete the mission, the banishment of the demon depends on it," A boy a little older then Kirei's age appeared from behind a curtain. He nodded and disappeared leaving Danzo with the biggest smile.

WITH KIREI-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Itachi you realize that Ero-sennin now knows where you are? You do realize that you are royally fucked?" I said trying to keep my voice calm, kool and collected. Itachi snorted and ran his hand through his hair. He looked back at Ero-sennin on the ground and smirked,

"As long as he doesn't touch what is mine," he said smugly and I couldn't help but blush. Maybe I should just leave Ero-sennin out here, I also think I should find Sasuke and Ichiro, I haven't seen them in a while, "Kirei, go back to training, I will be out for some time alright?" I nodded sadly that is our only option, to make Itachi hide out until things get cleared out. I have an idea!

"Itachi-kun, do you have some sake?" he looked at me curiously then opened up a scroll and a bottle of sake came out of no where. He shot it at me and I caught it, then I proceeded towards Ero-sennin and I poured the whole bottle on him to seem as if he were drunk. I turned to Itachi with the empty bottle and passed it back to him, "You need to lay low okay?" he nodded and Body Flickered away and I sighed, I should get back to my scheduled training.

TWO WEEKS BEFORE EXAMS-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Kirei, I think you that's all I can teach you. I thought it would take longer but you seemed to have mastered everything. But always remember, you need to meditate everyday in order to keep this calm maturity. I will see you when it is time for you to fuse," Yami said emotionlessly before he became nothing. I smiled sadly, it was fun when it lasted, but now, what do I do? Itachi still hasn't shown up yet and Ero-sennin is in the hospital smelling of sake, Sasuke is training to fight, Ichiro dropped off the face of the earth and Satsuki and Himitsu have an all night at the hospital. The suns about to set, maybe I should go and watch it.

I began walking out of the forest towards the Hokage monument. It is a well known fact that the best place to watch the sun set is the Yondaime's head. I body flickered there and walked to the edge where I could dangle my feet and waited for the show to start. It started to make me think, do I hate the fourth? He did seal Kyuubi in me, he did cause me to get beaten, raped, discriminated and detested but if I hadn't been beaten to the point my skin was having trouble staying on, I would have never met my family, my dad, Himitsu and Talim, who introduced me to my mom's side of the family. But whatever happened to my real dad? Why do some people refer to me as Narumi?

"Hello," I jumped at the voice; I didn't even notice somebody was here with me. When did he get here? I studied the boy, he looked so much like Sasuke, the same eyes, same skin color, same everything safe for the hair style. This boy had his hair short, barely touching his shoulders. But that wasn't the only difference; he had an aura of emptiness. Like he felt nothing and it bothered me, he must be unhappy,

"H-Hello…when did you get here?" I asked holding my chest to catch my breath. The boy gave an empty smile,

"A few moments ago, why, are you alarmed?" he sat closer to me and I new something was up,

"Um…" I just had to play my cards right and maybe I could figure out what his aim is. His smile never left and I looked at the sun which was now setting. "Ahh…So beautiful, its breath taking isn't it?" I asked. I turned to see his reaction but he was frowning, why would he be confused? "What's the matter?"

"I'm having trouble understanding what emotion you are feeling, the book I read said nothing about this. It only mentioned happiness, sadness and anger. What are you feeling?" I didn't know how to answer that,

"What is your name?"

"Sai,"

"Well Sai, I guess I feel relaxed. What we are witnessing now is nature at one of its finest. To think, some people can not even experience something romantic and wonderful, I love watching the sun and the moon, to me, they are beacons of mystery and affection," I finished smiling. I do have a very large fascination towards the sun and moon and when I can sure my insight, it just makes things a lot better. Sai didn't respond but I didn't mind, when everything is quiet, it's peaceful. I felt someone hold my hand and I glanced back at Sai, "Wh-what?"

"This feels…good, I have never felt this way nor was I aware that I am capable of feeling this way. Thank you," he said calmly and I wondered about his background. It seems that he can not feel emotions or is it just that he doesn't understand what he feels. Maybe the rest of the month won't be so boring when I have a new objective, help Sai understand emotions. It doesn't sound too hard. We stayed in silence holding hands until stars came out. I sighed,

"That was beautiful! Sai, won't your parents and friends be worried that you are not home?" I asked still gazing ahead,

"My parents are dead and I have no friends," he stated it so simply as if it were nothing and I almost dropped from the monument, "What is a friend?" he asked and I could only blink dumbly. How do you not know what a friend is?

"A friend…Hmmm, it will be hard to explain, I'd rather show you and let you experience it." He nodded in understanding, "Say, why don't you become my friend?" I asked smiling. He seemed lonely

"Okay. Narumi is my new friend," he gave a fake smile and I frowned,

"Who is Narumi?"

"You are, it says on your file that I read," he frowned, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No…Just call me Kirei. Ano…why do you give fake smiles?"

"The book also said that giving smiles is a nice way to greet someone and to befriend them yet I do not understand what a friend is," he said. I scratched the top of my head in thought, trying to figure out a way to explain it,

"Umm…Now that we are friends, we have to help each other through troubled times and spend time with each other!" I added cheerfully. Sai smiled again,

"That sounds good. I like that idea," I gave him a nod then stood up bringing him with me,

"How come I haven't seen you around here before Sai-kun?"

"I was finally granted permission to interact with others," I sweat dropped,

"Let me take you home! I have to head to the hospital afterwards anyway so it won't bother me," he nodded then let go of my hand and began jumping of the mountain and landed on a roof and I followed after him. I caught up with him and noticed he glowed in the night light, reminded me of Itachi when he slept,

"If I defeat you, I have a better chance of fighting Sasuke!" an angry voice called out. I stopped moving and looked at the roof in front of us while Sai kept going. I turned to Sai and he looked back at me curiously and I pointed across the roof. There was a boy wearing a large hay stack on his back and a boy sitting on the top of the roof with a peanut shaped gourd. He raised his hands and sand covered the boy and fear for the life of Mr. Haystack surrounded me so I quickly body flickered to the guy wearing the gourd and gave him a punch to his jaw. He went soaring across a couple of roof tops and I immediately turned to Mr. Haystack,

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned for his well being. His fore head protector glistened in the moonlight and the musical note indicated that he was from sound,

"You little wench! I will be the one to defeat him so I can fight the Uchiha!" He dashed towards me and a vein appeared on my head,

"IS THIS WHAT I GET FOR SAVING YOUR LIFE?" I yelled but it fell on deaf ears for Mr. Haystack who I just noticed as Dosu, came towards me and thrust his metal arm thingy. Dear Kami, why can't people just use normal ninja weapons? I evaded the attack by ducking and swept his feet from under him. He back flipped away and it allowed me to get into my stance **(a/n Chung Li from street fighter)**. I glared at him,

"Listen here, I do not wish to fight you! I mean, for goodness gracious I fucking helped you escape the sand of doom! I at least deserve a thank you!" he laughed at me and I took a step forward then felt ringing in my ears and spat out blood. I could feel him smirking and my right eye brow twitched. I was dizzy, standing before me were two Dosu's and I squinted my eyes to see clearer but it didn't really help. Which was the real Dosu? I should hit both of them just in case. I needed an attack that could hit multiple enemies at once but will I be able to concentrate hard enough for me to do it? I made ten hand seals, "Uzairu Clan: Hurricane Whirlwind!" and shot my hands forward. I hoped nobody notices how sloppy I performed this technique. I watched the real Dosu and a fake Dosu try to dodge the attack but it circles around you and shoots you up into the air. I decided to take a page from Lee and Sasuke's book and did the first kick for the shadow leaf dance which launched the opponent in the air. I jumped after the first Dosu one and two with five clones. A kick to the ribs, head, ass, back, face and then an axe kick causing Dosu one and two to tumble down,

"Kirei-san, you defeated him so easily?" Sai asked as he jumped beside me. I looked over at him and saw two Sai's standing side by side and I began to sway because of the dizziness. I guess I wasn't fully recovered from his sound attack,

"Why do you guys say it like you couldn't believe it?"

"It was very sloppy, no form no nothing, just reckless brawling," they both answered with seriousness. I heard a loud groaning noise and saw a weak Dosu standing up and holding onto his knees for support. I blinked a couple of times and noticed both Dosu's fuse together and I smiled, my vision and dizziness must be getting healed by LK or Kyuubi!

"I don't go down so easy!" he called out and I raised an eyebrow. I closed my eyes and imagined Tsuki in my hands and when I opened them, my blade was glistening in the moonlight. Dosu charged forward lunging his metal arm toward me and I parried with my blade causing him to stumble back and I made a horizontal swipe across his chest. He clutched it painfully and a sharp pain appeared in my ears again before it vanished, I guess LK and Kyuubi found a way for me to be immune to his techniques,

"It's over Dosu, you are clearly out matched," I said calmly hoping he got the hint. He growled before coughing something up. He ignored his slash on his chest and removed his haystack from his back and revealed two more metal thingies similar to the one on his arm. He laughed as he slipped one on his leg and one on his arm and got into a kick boxing stance furrowing his brows once in a while probably because of the blood coming from his wound,

"Kirei-san, allow me to finish him off," Sai said from beside me. I grinned,

"That won't be necessary, the fight just got interesting," I headed straight towards him knowing that what I was doing is stupid and reckless but I just needed to test his abilities. I made five clones then made a sixth one pop up behind Sai hiding. I made a replacement with myself and a clone and waited for the information to flood into me. Five minutes later, my head began to have small migraine but that was because of the mental strain. I performed a couple of seals and ended wit the rat and black chakra became my second skin. This move was taxing and tiring and I could only kept it up for a couple of minutes, "Darkness release: Silent Kill," I murmured then entered the darkness surrounding Dosu. I watched as he hopped left and right until he finally got annoyed,

"COME ON! I DIDN'T PULL Out THE BIG GUNS FOR NOTHING!" he yelled and I smirked, he had an opening. I emerged from the darkness using my speed to it's full advantage then quickly tried to remember where the knock out position was from the anatomy book I read. I remembered but I didn't have enough time to mold chakra so I hit it as hard as I could. He collapsed to his knees semi-conscious and I knew I had to work on my strength. He dropped to the ground and I sighed in relief knowing the battle was over then let my guard down. I felt something was off and quickly created an explosive shadow clone and replaced myself with it. Dosu made a sweeping kick and hit the clone but there was a five second delay,

"RUN!" I yelled trying to warn him, I just wanted to knock him out but his position wouldn't allow him to do so, he had to be standing up on his knees or feet. He turned his head towards me and I covered my mouth as I watched my clone explode letting a blinding white light right through. It rained blood. I bet you're wondering how I felt when I saw blood spraying everywhere and Dosu's arm and leg flying through the sky. I felt horrible, maybe my physical strength sucked but my ninjutsu strength is too much. I dunno how this might have happened! It was only supposed to knock him out but his head was too close to the focus point of the explosion. I felt horrible. I felt lower then dirt, I killed someone after I saved them, maybe I didn't save them at all. I'm a horrible person,

"Kirei-san, are you okay?" I felt somebody touch me and I jumped and moved from the persons reach. I looked at Sai in his eyes yet I didn't feel anything coming from them, "You look sad, why don't you go home and get some rest?" I wasn't clear of my surroundings, to be frank, I didn't care about anything, I just felt so low. I killed someone because of a careless mistake, I am smart but why couldn't I use another clone? Was it because I was too sure of my plan? Am I getting too cocky? I think I need to go away for a while…Maybe never come back…

KIREI'S MIND-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark energy filled the air and circled around a cocoon made of black wings. There was too much dark energy in the air and it caused the surrounding water to evaporate and near by mold to die. One of the black wings opened and revealed a sweating DK,

"**Too much…**" she looked exhausted and worried at the same time. She looked around and saw a glowing light in the distance and crawled over to it while the dark energy kept circling around her and coming in. "**Too much…**" she cried out as a large ball of darkness slammed right into her back. She stopped moving for a couple of minutes. She started twitching as small amounts of energy made it's way through her body,

"DK?" asked an uncertain LK. She had heard the cries and felt the energy in this area and wondered what was going on. DK rolled on to her side with much difficulty and gasped before her telepathy began,

"**Too many dark emotions…I'm absorbing it and it's too much…She needs to keep us balance, she needs to think of good things or my power will over ride yours and I will absorb you and you shall be no more**," she groaned as a large ball of energy went through her stomach, "**she will become evil…**" LK began shaking,

"How long do I have?"

"…**two weeks…at this rate…**"

WITH KIREI-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai hoisted me up and I leaned on his shoulder, I was still very distraught and confused. Images of his body flying came to my mind and I turned pale thinking about it,

"You are over reacting, you are a ninja, ninja are tools for killing," Sai tried to help comfort me but it didn't work. I just felt worse,

"But it was an accident! Who would want a ninja who doesn't know their own strength?" I slumped down the ground and Sai dropped down to the ground to support my dead weight. I started crying. I felt something stir and I knew something was amiss. I tried to dry my tears and look around the area and there in the moonlight was a mountain of sand. I froze. I watched as the sand began spilling onto the roof and out emerged a crazed looking Gaara bearing his teeth. I felt this immense chakra,

"You…injured me…" he seemed shocked and excited at the same time and it was kind of creepy. I was in no condition to fight and the darkness technique took most of my chakra. I could only do my taijutsu and rely heavily on my speed or I could concentrate chakra to my hand and do the knock out move properly. He took heavy steps towards us and I took a step back and watched as his arm became engulfed in sand and it formed into a demonic arm,

"Monster," Sai said and Gaara's eyes flashed with recognition and I took that as my chance to body flicker behind him since I had already finished molding some of the chakra. I hit him on the back of the neck and he collapsed to the ground in a heap. I sighed in relief and turned towards the window on the second floor when a gasp was heard,

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Shouted Temari. She was crying and the most fear I have seen in ages appeared on her face. There was a mechanical laughter then a blood curling screech emitting from Gaara. I almost wet my pants because of the amount of fear I felt and power emitting from the pale boy. Needless to say, I was worried, what do I do? There was sand circulating from Gaara and most of it accumulated onto his right arm. I quickly turned back to Temari in desperation,

"What do I do? What's going on?" I asked hoping she would be able to answer. She swallowed with difficulty then opened her mouth,

"Shukaku has emerged…" and I frowned, wasn't Shukaku the one tailed demon? Did that mean? Realization hit me and I turned back to Gaara who's upper body looked like a mini Shukaku. I remember, Gaara is just like me, a human sacrifice and yet he could not control his demon…if I had known he couldn't control it, I would have helped him and we could have been friends, we could share our troubles with each other and finally find someone who could understand. It seems Gaara's demon isn't controlled well meaning I have about ten minutes to bring back Gaara or ANBU and the Hokage will arrive. I faced him as my opponent and my heart ached, it hurt to see Gaara like this,

"Gaara if you could hear me in there, I understand. I am as well holding a demon inside of me so please, do not give up,"

"**Ha ha ha! Stupid mortals and there feelings! Gaara is no longer here, I am! I want to play so bring out your demon!**" he said and I knew Gaara was lost. I watched him morph into a gigantic Shukaku hosting a sleeping Gaara on his head. Maybe I had to wake Gaara up. That's simple. What I need is something or a summon with wings that could bring me close to him. Didn't Yami and Ero-sennin give me summons? I should summon a celestial beast from Yami since they could fly and what not. I focused on revealing my seal and a burning sensation made its way to my neck, "**HURRY UP, IM GETTING BORED!**" I bit my thumb and smeared the blood on the seal on my neck then performed seven seals and raised my palm flat to the sky,

"Summoning Technique," there was a large plume of smoke and I wondered what bird I would get. Suddenly everything felt like it was in slow motion and my mind and soul were at peace as the smoke resided, a gorgeous bird with orange, yellow and red feathers and a tail on fire was flying in the air. Everything went back to normal when the bird opened his mouth,

"**Who has summoned me, Phoenix, son of the great fire bird lord?"** I gulped then waved my hand timidly. I felt his gaze linger on me and I knew he was seizing me up. He made a grunting noise then swooped down and without a second thought I jumped on his back.

"**PLAY TIME!**" Shukaku was still acting immature and the fire bird grunted again,

"**This is our opponent?**"

"Yes Phoenix-dono," if I wanted to make an impression I better start with respect.

"**So little girl can summon angels, too bad he's way too small to damage me**," he cupped his large hands to his mouth and shot an air bubble towards us,

"**Hold on**," so this celestial beast was an angel? I guess it could be possible considering its beauty. He dodged to the right still continuing onward. Suddenly five large air blasts were heading straight for us. We were successfully able to dodge three of them but Phoenix had to shoot fire from his breath to cancel the last two out. Adding chakra to my feet, I stood up on Phoenix' back and waited for him to swoop down, low enough for me to land on Shukaku's head, "**I will speak with you another time,**" I nodded and I jumped down and heard a poof noise signaling my summons exit. I was a foot away from Gaara when I landed and I quickly used my speed to my advantage, to move before Shukaku did only left me few options and I choose to charge and deliver a gut punch. My plan worked and Gaara woke up.

"**NOOOOOO!!!!!!! I JUST CAME OUT!!!!**" Shukaku called before turning into a large pile of sand. I caught Gaara in my arms as we were headed speeding to the ground and molded enough chakra into my feet so I wouldn't get injured. I landed with one knee bent and I cradled him in my arms hoping he would wake up. His brows were in a frown as he continuously blinked before opening his eyes. He looked up at me and fear welled up in his eyes,

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled in my ear and I felt my heart snap into two. He squirmed trying to get out of my grip but I pulled him into a hug instead, and I squeezed him tight,

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. I just want you to know that I am like you, I too have a demon inside of me," he stopped moving as the words left my mouth. I could feel his heart rate calming down as he took deep breaths, "It must be hard, living where nobody loves you, nobody cares but you're wrong, there will always be someone in your life that cares. Starting now, I want to be that person," it was silent, like he was contemplating on my words and I waited patiently,

"Why?" he asked, his voice raspy from (my guess), holding back tears. I smiled and looked into his eyes,

"Because I know how you feel. I've been through the judging and the hatred, I've been through everything and I know that all I wanted was a friend and somebody who cared. I got strong by protecting the people who became my precious people and look at me now!" I giggled as Gaara stared at me blankly. I pouted, "Do you ever smile?" He frowned, "We'll work on it later. Right now, you need rest, you also need someone to fix your seal and if you ask the Hokage, he will be more then welcome to help you," I lifted him up with me and jumped down to the window where Temari was looking out from. I walked over to a bed and placed him on it, "I'll find you," and I body flickered to where I last saw Sai. He was staring at me with a smirk and I raised an eyebrow,

"You are very interesting Narumi Kazama," he offered his hand with another fake smile, "Shall we?" I shrugged my shoulders, I guess he still hasn't gotten the grasp of emotions yet. This day just gets weirder and weirder.

WITH NIGHTMARE-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stared blankly out the window as the small droplets of rain slid down it. He felt empty, like something was missing and guilty. What did he have to loose when he had harmed her? Why was he feeling this now? Her face appeared in his mind and he growled out in frustration. Why? Maybe he should go back, maybe he should just check on her quickly. He looked over at his sword and swallowed, should he leave it here? After all, he was stronger with out it. Besides, if any mortal were to take hold of it, there soul would be sucked into the sword. Sounds like a plan. He stood up and opened the window, it was only drizzling so the bottom half of his armor would not get rusted. He silently jumped out of the window and ran straight into a forest; he would never be able to forget where he left her. He could picture her big soft brown eyes stare up at him in understanding and care, as if she knew this was not entirely his fault. He could never forget the way her small body had so much blood, the way she coughed and added her smile to the mix. Why only now did he see the error of his ways? How can he be Nightmare if he still had emotions?

"(COUGH) Thank you…Kilik, if you hadn't passed by, I would have died…" he stopped running when the familiar honey sweet voice echoed into his ears. There was a deep chuckle,

"I came back to warn you about the demon," there was a noise, like flesh hitting flesh, "TALIM! You shouldn't hit people in your condition!" coughing fits occurred but only when they died down did Talim speak,

"He is not a demon Kilik, he is simply misunderstood," she stated firmly. Nightmare's mouth hung open,

'_How can she say such things about me after I almost cut her open?_' he thought

"I suppose you understand him?" he said sarcastically

"Why yes I believe I do," Nightmare smiled but it looked more like an animal bearing his teeth. His heart was warm, what is this feeling, knowing that she forgave him? Why hadn't he felt it earlier? He knew there was always something special about this girl could it be that she could be the one? He approached the chatter hoping to see Talim, the girl he had know idea captured his heart. He parted the bush they were behind and froze at what he saw, from her shoulders and down was a large bandage wrapping. She was lying down while Kilik was tightening the bandages and putting cream on her bruises. They were both smiling. Nightmare realized he hated seeing her happy without him…He realized that he didn't like the way Kilik looked into her eyes. He clenched his fist in anger, it should be him helping her with her wounds even if he inflicted him,

"YOU! How dare you show your face after you hurt Talim!" he said angrily. He charged towards Nightmare holding no weapons, blinded by rage. Nightmare stared at the ground, fist still clenched, and thrust it forward at the right moment into Kilik's ribs. There was a cracking noise as he dropped to the ground in searing pain. Nightmare looked at Talim and watched as she tried to crawl over to her weapons, wincing every once in a while. The rain began to beet harder with every step he took. It hurt him watching her be afraid enough to defend herself. She was too slow and Nightmare was already standing over her. He dropped to his knees and held her hand, "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER," Kilik yelled hoping his words would hurt more then his attempted attack. Nightmare ignored him and pulled Talim onto his lap and stood up, heading to the same tree where he saw both her and Kilik earlier, the rain would reopen and wet her wound and bandage. Her eyes were shut tightly, afraid of what she might see and a throbbing feeling was near Nightmare's heart. He sat down and leaned against the tree trunk,

"Open your eyes…" he whispered to her in his rough voice, it made him upset knowing he could never speak gently towards her. She peeked with one eye then opened both at the same time, blinking to adjust to the darkness. She stared at his eyes and smiled,

"You look more sane with out that evil sword," he blinked in response, was that why he was able to feel these emotions? Because he was finally regaining his sanity? Was it because it took time adjusting to the fact that Ibuki had taken his sword? Ibuki most have some evil within him if he could carry the sword without missing his soul. That sword was evil and only attracted those with impure hearts. If you were a mere human, the sword would continue to suck your soul until nothing was left. But if you were like Nightmare, it would use you as a carrier and take your soul piece by piece but it won't kill you. Because he was separated from his sword for so long, his soul must be mending trying to regain its sanity. It also made sense that Nightmare was not used to the feeling of becoming human again. She averted her gaze, guilt washing over him,

"Sorry for…I…I think I am retrieving the saner side of myself back. Think I am regaining my humanity thanks to you," Talim's smile faded as she frowned,

"It's happening so quickly," and he could only nod in response. Talim's frown faded, "I usually know of one thing that can cure the deepest of wounds,"

"That is…" he whispered watching as her eyes sparkled as she murmured the word

"Love,"

WITH KIREI-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I loved the rain, ever since I was little I could never forget how wonderful it felt watching as people ran from something that wasn't me. I loved when it poured and made my body soaking wet. I loved the noises it makes and the wonderful feeling of dancing in it not to mention the beautiful air when it was all over. That was why I choose to walk and take the longest route home when it was pouring. But my all time favorite reason why I love the rain is because of my tears; nobody could see them and nobody could tell I was crying, no matter how well you knew me, no matter how often you thought of me, no mater what, nobody could ever tell I was sad when it rained, thank God for that. I was always this happy go lucky girl, imagine what people would do to me when they figure out that they are close to hurting me? I don't think I would be alive today. What I hated the most was the fact every song I know always had something to do with the rain leaving or people hating the rain, why would somebody hate the cleansing of the world?

"Kirei!" Somebody called. I jumped, I wasn't expecting anyone to be out this late. Maybe it was a figure of my imagination. I reached to my cheeks to wipe away the tears when I remembered it was raining and I smiled. I focused on the approaching figure and noticed a panting Sasuke heading towards me. I frowned wasn't he supposed to be training?

"Sasuke?" I asked and I almost laughed at the face Itachi was giving me, "Sorry Itachi, just that, you look like your brother from far," he was still panting and I sighed knowingly, "Were you training?" he shook his head and smirked,

"I was racing," I frowned,

"Who?" His smirk faded and he took my hand and we started walking,

"Myself, I wanted to see who was faster, me or my clone," and I laughed,

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked and he gently squeezed my hand,

"Why wouldn't I be?" I sighed, sometimes I wonder if he was as smart as everyone makes him to be. He suddenly stopped walking and I let go of his hand to turn and face him. He was a head taller then me but I don't mind looking up at him, "Why do you look exhausted, like you just fought for the past two hours?" I opened my mouth to respond but my voice caught in my throat when his fingers gently touched my cheek, "Why are you crying?" he asked and I stared into his coal black eyes, how was I supposed to react to that? Took me years of perfecting the art of crying in the rain,

"Bad habit," I replied averting his gaze. He cupped my chin and I was looking at coal again,

"Lies. Are you remembering something painful?" I nodded not sure how to react at being found out, "I will bring you home and you and I will have a long chat," he turned around and patted his back and I hesitantly climbed onto him. I thought he would jump from roof top to roof top but instead he walked and I held him tightly, loving the warmth radiating from him. I snuggled closer and smiled,

"Thank you," he didn't respond but I knew he didn't need to.

WITH KIREI/NEXT DAY-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How does he keep doing that? Just dodging my attacks like it is nothing. I mastered my taijutsu style yet he acts as if I am some below average genin! I am one of the most promising of my clan and I have the most talent yet he acts as if I am nothing! I grab my chest as I couldn't control my breathing, my panting was becoming louder and louder,

"I think you've reached your limit," Itachi said dismissing his clone and appearing behind me. My eyes almost bulged out of its sockets, is the difference between him and I that great?

"How?" I ask, spinning around to face him. He ran a hand through his hair,

"You are not concentrating enough. Here," he shot me a bottle of water and sat down on the grass. I followed suit wondering what he had planned after our four hour spar. He smiled, "You are very good for your age but your talents are going to waste," I pouted and I watched his smile grew larger at my reaction, "Do not take it personal, it is an amazing feat to last four hours with me,"

"Yes but you were playing around," he frowned,

"I wouldn't be so sure, there was a reason as to why I refused for you to hit me," he gently held my hand and traced my palm, "Your chakra was concentrated here," I tried not to laugh. It was very ticklish, "It seems somebody taught you the meaning of elemental chakra," I frowned,

"Nope, I just thought of adding my wind affinity to my hand, is all. It's just because I saw the damage it could do when concentrated into a weapon," Itachi raised an eyebrow,

"You came up with this by yourself?" I nodded and he looked amazed, "That is amazing. You already know one of your affinities and you discovered it's talent to cut through almost everything. You see, elemental chakra is different then normal chakra. Normal chakra is what you use for basic technique's say for example, an immobilize technique will use your normal chakra but if you used a grand fireball technique, knowing your affinity would be wind, just a small percentage of your elemental chakra would go into the technique to give it it's natural boost," I frowned,

"So basically, elemental chakra is used for elemental techniques and depending which element is yours, the amount of elemental chakra can vary?" he nodded and stopped tracing my hand then pulled out a square piece of paper he handed it to me

"Add chakra," and I did and the paper cut in half then got wet, "You have an affinity of water and wind. Interesting…I guess we could work on your ninjutsu another time seeing as you already have a large variety of wind, fire and earth techniques," I smiled,

"If you wanted to know my second affinity, you could have just asked," and he gave me a look so I laughed in return. Inwardly, I felt so warm and happy, I was very proud to know that my ninjutsu skills were acceptable in the eyes of the Uchiha Itachi. I guess I am not some average genin.

"Your genjutsu is non existing and I would not mind teaching you the basics, when you obtain knowledge of that, you can make any genjutsu you see fit. You have amazing chakra control so it shouldn't be a problem. What the problem is, is your taijutsu, it is based on your legs and speed and not much on your strength. What you need is a style that doesn't base itself around on thing, it should compliment your knowledge on everything, speed, strength and precision. I understand you are familiar with the human body,"

"Some parts are a little unclear but I guess I am,"

"Excellent. This style uses your speed to get close to the opponent and hit either the vital points, nerve system or blood flow. Of course you could do all three but it will take you three to five years to master all three," I smirked,

"I would rather learn all three," Itachi grinned,

"Prepare for no sleep, these two weeks you should have the basics of all three styles" and I groaned. I closed my eyes and gulped down the image of Dosu and his limbs flying entered my mind and I froze. I took an innocent life away, I felt guilty. But I promise, by the time Itachi is through with me, I will have two styles under my belt as well as a jounin weapon not to mention the gen and nin jutsu. I will also be able to know my own strength and never make the same mistake again.

Itachi shot a kunai behind a bush and somebody jumped into the open field. I was shocked to see Sai looking as impassive as ever and I frowned,

"What are you doing here?" I asked taking a step closer. Sai's eyes moved towards Itachi then back at me, "It's okay, he won't hurt you," Sai stopped tensing,

"I wanted to train with you but when I saw Itachi…" he trailed off and I smiled,

"He won't harm you!" but I spoke to soon for he was behind Sai holding a kunai to his throat looking like a cold dead murderer and I have to admit, I got scared for a second,

"Who are you…" he let the threat hang in the air and I frowned,

"Sai is a friend we can trust right?" I asked. He gave his normal fake smiles,

"Of course Narumi," Itachi's grip hardened when the words left Sai's mouth,

"I do not trust him, I think we should just get rid of him or erase his memory," I looked at Sai and he didn't seem to mind the conversation and his position,

"Narumi, I think Itachi is right for what he did to his clan, why would I tell the Hokage when he is somebody I hope to become," I frowned, was he telling the truth? I scanned his mind and noticed he seemed confident and sure of his answer but it did not say anything about a lie,

"Okay, I guess we can trust you, say, why don't you become my testing dummy?"

TWO WEEKS LATER-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Due to the disappearance of Dosu, Kirei would be fighting Hyuuga Neji," I shot Neji a glanced and he was smirking. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on his thoughts. It seemed like he was remembering something

'_I will pay her back for shouting those comments!'_ his right eye began to twitch and I knew that he didn't take my encouraging for Hinata too well. I covered my mouth from laughing, did I make the snobby Neji twitch! Oh my goodness, I deserve a medal! I took a deep breath, my opponent was supposed to be Dosu but I…I squeezed my eyes shut hopping the image of his body would leave my mind if I tried hard enough. It just made things worst…I could feel the tears threatening to fall, why do I feel so guilty?

"Sigh, this is troublesome to say but it would help if you weren't so sad looking," somebody said from beside me. I jumped, realizing Shikamaru had his hand on my shoulder. I gave a quick smile,

"I'm fine! Just a little nervous for my match, I will continue with my flames of youth in no time!" he didn't seem to buy my excuse but he reluctantly followed the rest of the contestants up to the balcony. I looked over at a smirking Neji he grinned,

"Examiner, destiny has already decided that I shall win his fight. Put the girl out of her misery and end the match," I rolled my eyes and flung a kunai that cut the strand that held his hair together. He abruptly stopped talking and stared at me in fear for a second before waving his hand,

"So the dead last got lucky," I rolled my eyes then body flickered to him. I sent a gut punch to his gut and he was sent soaring through the air. That training with Itachi really paid off, I was able to control some of my speed and my strength and the amount of chakra I used. I did not stop there, I kept going and going and going until I punched his head and he went tumbling to the ground. I smirked as he rolled,

"How does it feel to be treated the way you treat others?" I asked not caring if I looked like a total bitch. He tried to stand up quickly but only dropped to his knee. I cracked my knuckles in anticipation of the beating I was going to give him, "You know, I can keep this up all day,"

KIREI'S MIND-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DK, I feel so weak…" LK murmured as she was crawling since her legs were disappearing. She only had knees and above of her body still intact. DK was lying on the ground facing the ceiling as larger amounts of dark energy zoomed into her and causing her to cry out in pain,

"**AHHHHH! HELP KIREI, SOMEBODY HAS TO DO IT!**" LK felt apart of her missing and her knees were starting to disappear. She looked at it with determination,

"We have to warn Itachi-chan," she looked over at the fallen DK, "Can you help me send a distress signal to him?" she asked. She gasped out in agony then coughed,

"**It will hurt me and weaken you**," LK nodded knowing what she was getting but it didn't bother her, if this did not work, Neji will be dead in the next hour, Kirei would rather torture him in front of everyone then kill him. She nodded, ready to save both there lies and Kirei's mind.

WITH ITACHI-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi dropped the tea kettle he was holding as he felt a blood curling scream and searing pain in his head. He closed his eyes trying to figure out what it really meant, there was no one who would be capable of doing this safe for Yamanaka's and Kirei…Maybe she was in danger, maybe she needed his help.

'_But she's in the chunnin exams, I could risk getting caught,_' he remembered the scream and the whisper of evil and his gaze harden, "I guess it is a risk I am willing to take," and he created an Exploding clone and put the Akatsuki cloak on it as well as the hat with the ribbons coming down. He instructed his clone to find her and figure out what is wrong at all cost. Now all he had to do was wait. Too bad waiting for something so scary can always seem like an eternity.

WITH KIREI-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I grabbed Neji up by his hair and stared at him in wonder. He had scars and blood on the side of his face, he looked horrible and it made me feel good knowing someone else looked how I felt. I smirked at him as he stared at me in my eyes defiantly,

"Where is your destiny now? How can that make you win a fight?" I laughed in his face and stopped when I noticed he wasn't scared nor amused,

"Did you forget about the Hyuuga Clan Techniques?" I frowned, does it really matter? It will not change the outcome of the match but I like to play with things that even _think_ they can survive,

"Enlighten me," he smirked,

"You are within my field of Devination," I felt something stir in me and it blocked out the world and all I could hear was pain but not mine, from either LK or DK. When I came to, I was being jabbed around by Neji as he cried out numbers. With a final cry of sixty-four, I dropped to the ground and stayed there. I should just wait for the right moment. He was laughing and it ticked me off, "And the dead last is finished, with no way to mold chakra, how can you use your speed technique? It is over, you cannot defeat me at all so why bother try. Destiny has already told me that I will win" I looked over at the sky and watched a bird fly over to the tree and feed it's young. I smiled if life only were that easy,

"Listen hear Neji, I am sick and tired of your destiny crap, I do not care about how you got into your cold façade and I know one thing for sure, you are scared and alone," his face retorted into shock, "You are afraid of being alone and you are afraid of the power you were given. I know you are stronger then any other Hyuuga but that doesn't mean that you have the right to bore everyone the fuck to death about how crappy your life is. For fucks sakes, imagine coming home to somebody who will hurt you in ways you can not imagine! You are blessed, you actually have a family that has been there since day one. You are not the only one who has suffered so get up and on with your life AND STOP TAKING IT OUT ON OTHERS, PRICKS LIKE YOU TURN GIRLS LIKE ME EVIL!" I sat up, panting and watched as Neji looked frightened of me, his bulging white eyes staring back at me in fear

"Impossible," he said and I guess he was talking about my different chakra signatures. I know Kyuubi hasn't said anything so she must be sleeping so I needed somebody else's chakra so I took the most prominent which happened to be DK. It surged through me and burst my chakra points open. I made a back flip and put my feet first on the ground and stood up. I watched as the dark chakra licked at the ground and cracked rocks, why was it stronger then usual? I looked backup at Neji and smiled,

"There are many things one assumes about me and they always end up like you," I created five clones and told them to attack him all at once but he made this weird ball and began spinning really fast,

"Kaiten!" he yelled causing my clones to disappear in a puff of smoke. He stopped spinning and I watched as he held on to his chest where I repeatedly punched him before. I laughed to myself and tried to cover it up by sending ten clones this time towards him while I gathered information about this spinning trick. He did it again, still in the same position as before and I saw the chakra coming from his palms as he spun. I looked at the damage and he was digging a very deep hole in their. I smiled thinking of an idea. I summoned at least one hundred clones and began shooting air cannons at him. Let's see how long he could keep this up? I made forty nine clones attack him and hid one clone underground. I sent an air cannon and he ducked then began his spin from the ground and slowly began to stand up. Soon my clones were all gone and I could set my plan into action, to scare the fuck out of the stupid destiny boy! I waited until he caught sight of me and I smiled,

"So Neji, are you tired?" he stood up straight and flipped me off and I fell to the ground dying of laughter. I think that was the highlight of my day! "OMG! The Hyuuga Neji flipped me off!" And I died of laughter again. I stopped when I felt my sides beginning to burst. I stood up and realized some people from the stadium were sweat dropping. I wiped away a non-existing tear and got into my taijutsu stance, even though Itachi said it would not suit me that well, I still improved it a tiny bit. I ran full speed towards Neji and started everything off with a spinning bird kick. He easily dodged everything and I smiled knowing this would happen, I had already gotten my palms charged with elemental chakra and I touched his wrist quickly and effortlessly without him knowing. Neji was just about to attack my heart but I used my speed to my advantage and back flipped away knowing that I did what I wanted to do. Neji stood up in his stance and smirked at me,

"You realized that my style is superior?" I snorted in disgust.

"You realize that I would not challenge a Hyuuga in taijutsu unless I have a plan right? Besides I am way faster then you so if you ever hit me, it's because I let you hit me," he glared at me as I taunted him. I noticed his distance was no where near where he was before when he made that deep hole when spinning his Kaiten. "Is this all the Hyuuga have to offer? I rather face the leader then some wanna be clan head," that got him riled up. He came running towards me and when I saw that he was five seconds away from the whole, I sent an air cannon towards him. He stopped and began charging for a Kaiten but then blood squirted out of his wrist and he stopped and clutched his wrist in pain. The air cannon was headed straight towards him and he had time to dodge except that I made my clone emerge form the ground and hold him in place. His eyes were in shock and he closed them as the air cannon hit him directly on. My clone disappeared and Neji dropped to the ground, face staring up at the sky.

"How?" he asked and I grinned, does he really want to know how he was defeated?

"Simple, your Kaiten made you spin using your chakra which caused you to leave a hole into the ground enough for me to disguise my clone in and wait for the right moment to jump out. I decided to put some of my new intellect to the test and use my elemental chakra to cut your wrist which by the way should get treated before you bleed to death. Knowing you would get angry and charge forward back to where the hole was and back towards where my clone was all I had to do was send an air cannon and wait for you to do the Kaiten and falter because of the pain and the blood coming from you and make my clone keep you still, and boom, your weak and tired body would not be able to handle a simple and weak air cannon,"

"Winner Kirei!" The crowd did not instantly erupt in cheers but I did not care, I needed to get out of here and find out what happened to LK and DK before something happens. I walked up the stair case and noticed Itachi in his cloak but something felt off and I think it is a clone. I frowned,

"What do you want?" I asked. He simply revealed his sharingan and entered my mind. It was weird, I felt like something was there that shouldn't be. I watched Itachi make his way around the sewers and find half of LK and DK surrounded by an eerie black glow. I was rooted to my place, not sure what to do or how to react. DK had these large balls of darkness swarming into her while LK was disappearing by the second. I shivered, how do I save them?

"Think something good," Itachi said. I nodded and began reminiscing about my time with my family and Satsuki, the day Himitsu first adopted me, the day when Itachi finally said he loved me, the days when I was never truly alone. It made me feel better, calm and relaxed, like nothing could stop me, like everything was going to be okay as long as those people were with me. I looked over at LK and she was getting better, her body was slowly coming back to her. I turned to DK and the balls of energy slowly evaporated. "As long as you keep thinking happy thoughts, LK will become as strong as DK and remember that Dosu's death was inevitable. It is okay you are a ninja that is why you train, just don't think of it all the time, find a hobby," I closed my eyes and I was back on the staircase. Itachi tipped his hat then wondered off somewhere, I hope he stayed and watched my next match though. I walked up the stairs and saw Gaara standing in a corner eyes closed leaning againts the wall. I wondered how he was feeling, maybe I should communicate with him in his mind.

"Will Uchiha Sasuke and Gaara of the Desert please make there way to the arena?" asked the proctor. I frowned, come to think of it, I haven't seen Sasuke since the second part of the exams. I wonder where he is? People in the audience were shouting things that I couldn't make out because there were so many people shouting so many different things. The Examiner looked up at the Hokage box and waited for something. He then lifted his hand in the air to silence everyone,

"Well the Hokage said that he will postpone the match until the Uchiha arrives. Can Shikamaru and Ten Ten make there way to the arena?" he asked. Ten Ten smiled and tightened her gloves then jumped from the balcony and down to the arena. Shikamaru on the other hand was still leaning against the pole staring up at the clouds. I smiled, he is always so care free. I walked slowly behind him and as I was about to push him, he snorted,

"I can hear you from a mile away," I laughed sheepishly, "I think I am going to forfeit, its too troublesome fighting woman," a vein suddenly popped from my head,

"Are you being sexist? Are you trying to say that woman are weak and troublesome?" I punched him in the head and he flew off the balcony, "SERVES YOU RIGHT ASS HOLE!" I yelled after him. He landed on the arena head first and dust appeared. The proctor sweat dropped and waited for Shikamaru to stand up. He sat up and leaned against the wall and I twitched, "YOU A CHICKEN?" I started clucking at him and he frowned then stood up,

"Mou…Fine, I will fight her if you just relax and calm down," I smiled triumphantly and Shino shook his head as if ashamed to be around me. Shikamaru walked casually towards the proctor

"Begin!" he called and Ten Ten immediately jumped back. She shot eight kunais with accuracy and speed which was why I was shocked when Shikamaru pulled out a single kunai, blocking each one. My eyes dropped open,

"Shino did you know that Shikamaru actually trained?" I asked bewildered. Shino pushed up his glasses with his index finger,

"Ever since he was curious about you, I noticed he trained often with Chouji. It also caused Ino to train more making there team a strong one," I looked back at the arena realizing that I underestimated Shikamaru. Ten Ten smirked knowing that would happen and jumped back again. She pulled out s summoning scroll and out came a bo staff. She got into a stance and charged towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru kept his other hand in his pocket and his kunai in his hand and dodged her strikes. If he could, he would parry a blow with his kunai. It is an amazing feat to keep up with a weapon mistress. Ten Ten swept the ground with a bow and Shikamaru jumped over and kicked her in the chest. She went soaring back but caught herself in mid air. Shikamaru was quick, very quick, his reflexes are sharp. It was like he was a step ahead of her the whole time. Ten Ten's bo poofed away and she jumped in the air and when I thought Shikamaru would stop her, he ran straight towards the trees on the other side of the arena. I sweat dropped; he headed straight under the trees and put his hands in this weird position. Just when I thought he was getting somewhere. Ten Ten stopped in mid air and spotted Shikamaru. She summoned a windmill ninja star and launched it at him. It was closing in pretty quick, he better jump off that branch or the ninja star would break it,

"He better move," I mumbled. I knew Shino was smiling, I just did. Shikamaru open his eyes abruptly and jumped to the next tree. Ten Ten caught the large ninja star a safe distance away,

"I know you need my shadow, so if I stay in the sun and far away from you, I will be safe, you can't dodge from tree to tree forever," Ten Ten said as she smiled. She began launching thousands of weapons, didn't matter what towards Shikamaru who cart wheeled and jumped as hard as he could away from her. Soon there were no more trees that stood, they were just heaps on the ground and Shikamaru was standing in the middle of the rubble. Ten Ten smirked, "You're trapped," she jumped in the air and began her signature twin dragon move. As they were headed towards Shikamaru, he made had seals really fast, made his hands look like blurs, and a large shadow dome surrounded the ruble with him inside. The weapons bounced off of the dome until Ten Ten stopped throwing them. She dropped to the ground a couple of meters closer to Shikamaru then where she was earlier, "That's impossible!" she said in disbelief,

"Shadow Skill: Shadow Shield Technique," Shikamaru said as the dome slowly came down and the shadows went back where they came from. Ten Ten was panting a lot but Shikamaru seemed to be controlling his. Since when did he become so strong? He's supposed to be the laziest genin in the world! Ten Ten went into her pouch and pulled out several more kunais but suddenly stopped moving, "Shadow Skill: Shadow Bind," she was trapped, it seemed that Shikamaru was a step ahead. "Proctor, I give up," he said. Boos of outrage came from the audience. I smiled then started laughing, what a match, he was always ahead of her and yet he gives the match to her anyway. Shikamaru is one mysterious dude. The proctor declared Ten Ten the winner and Shikamaru released her and they both headed up the stairs towards us,

"Awesome match guys!" They both nodded but Ten Ten seemed distracted, "Uh, Ten Ten, what's the matter?" she asked. She smiled,

"Shikamaru beat me fair and square, I guess I need to broaden my horizons!" she leaned over the bar right next to me and we spoke amicably,

"Will Aubrame Shino and Kankuro of the Desert please com down?" I gave Shino a wink and he nodded. As Shino was about to jump down Kankuro spoke up,

"I forfeit!" which caused many people to turn heads. I frowned then looked over at him,

"Are you forfeiting because you are weak or do you have a hidden agenda," I asked calmly,

"What's it to you," my eyebrow twitched at how rude he could be and I was about to lunge at him when I felt three people holding me down,

"Let me at him!" I clawed at the air as Shino, Shikamaru and Ten Ten held me back.

"We will wait five minutes for Uchiha Sasuke," I looked over at Gaara and I stopped moving which made the others let me go I walked over to him and Kankuro began smirking, so I turned to him,

"What are you smirking about?" I asked rudely. Kankuro laughed,

"Gaara doesn't like to be disturbed," I rolled my eyes at his stupid antics, maybe if I ignore the fly, it will go away. I was standing right in front of Gaara, we were roughly the same height. One of his eyes opened and I tilted my head to the side,

"Hello!" I said cheerfully. He didn't move at all or nothing he just watched me, not even blinking. I laughed, "Why are you acting like that, we already know you're strong!" he blinked and I thought of it as progress,

"Is this village precious to you as well?" he asked quietly. I stuck my tongue out and scratched my head in thought. I'm acting like LK, I guess her returning of the body must have impacted me most the same way DK's darkness surrounded me. I actually didn't know the answer to that. Hmm,

"Well, if the village was going to be destroyed I'll be very upset but as long as everyone fights it will be okay, no one will get hurt!" He nodded and I grinned, "You know, you need to open up more, get more precious people," he stared at me blankly,

"I am strong because I fight for myself and me alone. I have been alone since and precious people are the ones you 'love' yet I never will receive love nor will I ever give it," he closed his eyes uncaringly, like the conversation was done. I pouted,

"One day you will see the error of your ways Gaara, trust me, when someone you care about is in danger, you will be able to do miraculous things," I remembered a time when Itachi came to visit, I was ten years old and he was injured and being followed. Gaara still remained closed and I turned to the balcony. I could feel Kankuro's shocked gaze on me and I turned to him and stuck out my tongue,

"Loser!" he gritted his teeth and put down the puppet on his back ready to hurt me. I stood straight and stared at him as if daring him to do it.

"Kankuro, the reason you quit this match is the reason why you will not fight this girl," Gaara said. I laughed at Kankuro as he put the puppet back on his back and stare at me angrily, he looked like a kid who got caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar,

"Sasuke's here," Ten Ten said. I perked up and ran to the balcony. They entered the arena, back to back and staring out looking so kool which made me angry, he and Ichiro left not even once coming to visit me at all, I was bored and Uchiha still owed me a bet! I jumped onto the balcony and yelled,

"SASUKE!" I was very pissed so I jumped and performed a really kool jump kick straight for his face. He looked at me and smirked and it made me flare my chakra around my body, dumb ass thinks he's all kool and everything. "UCHIHA!" I yelled again and he simply ducked which made me change my direction to Kakashi-sensei's back. He dropped on his ass and sat crossed legged right before my foot landed which made me hit the ground and leave an imprint of my flared foot. I pulled it out and went marching over to Sasuke pointing an angry finger at him, "YOU!" I stood right in front of him and I realized he was still taller then me by three inches, "You leave and you don't even tell me where you go so I can't visit or anything! I ought to kick your ass right here and right now!" I went to slap him but he caught it, still smirked at me,

"Indigo was here, you could have trained with him," I used my leg to kick his ribs but he caught that too,

"He left me all alone as well ass hole! Stop smirking!" somebody coughed but I ignored them, "You still have to spar with me not to mention our deal," Sasuke remembered, I could tell because his smirk left his face and I think there are no more color pigments in his body. Somebody coughed again and I rolled my eyes and turned to where the noise was coming from, "WHAT?" I asked. Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, his book in his other hand,

"Sorry to bother you Kirei-chan but we were already late so you're going to have to move this conversation along," I glared at him,

"Not without our deal!" I made five hand seals and there was a poof of smoke and low and behold, Sasuke had a mohawk, no shirt and pierced nipples, "It is irreversible so good luck with your match!" I quickly body flickered back to the balcony and fell to the ground laughing, at least I wasn't laughing alone, Ten Ten was with me on the ground.

"He's blushing," Shino declared and I started laughing and crying at the same time. Gaara teleported down there and I slowly got back to my feet. I looked over at the match to see Sasuke in his outfit sharingan blazing ready to battle Gaara. The match started and Sasuke disappeared only to reappear and punch Gaara in the face. I recognized that style anywhere,

"That's bushy brows style isn't it Ten Ten?" I glanced over at her and she looked shocked and surprise,

"To be able to master that in one month is amazing, it took Lee his whole life to master that!" Gaara was loosing, badly. But then Gaara started to form this cocoon and Sasuke stopped moving and held his left arm. Suddenly chakra began to form and a thousand birds chirping made its way to my ears. Sasuke looked like he had a lightening sword and he charged straight for Gaara. There was a blood curling scream coming from Gaara,

"MY BLOOD?" He sounded confused and shocked, as if it were absurd to even think you could lay a finger on him. I was afraid for Gaara and afraid that Sasuke wouldn't be able to take on Shukaku alone…Damn it! Why didn't Gaara see the Hokage? Maybe he could have helped him understand how life was outside from the shelter of fear and loneliness! There was a loud explosion coming from the North gate and I sighed in relief, now Gaara and Sasuke won't have to get hurt since wee're being attacked. Wait…I did a double take, Konoha, the strongest of the great five nations was under attack!? I watched as feathers fell from the sky and Kankuro and Temari appear out of nowhere and help Gaara escape. I looked around, everyone was falling asleep. My eyes became droopy but then I felt it was a genjutsu so I simply un did it. I looked over at Shikamaru but then I was grabbed from behind. I struggled,

"I'm not here to kill you, I just don't want anyone to appear before we disappear," I blinked and we were on a roof. I looked around and it was the hospital roof. I stepped on my kidnappers toe and jumped back then faced who ever took me away. I stared at,

"Kabuto?" I asked. He was smiling and I took a step back,

"Kirei, or should I say Narumi, I was instructed to open your eyes, to make you see what this village was really about," I frowned,

"What are you talking about?" I asked. His cloak blew in the wind and his mask dropped from his waist, and he chuckled,

"I don't have much time to explain but Konoha isn't the place you thought it out to be," he said. I frowned how was I supposed to accept what he was telling me? "Your name is not 'Kirei' nor is your original last name Uzumaki," I stared at him in shock, "This may seem strange but you are related to the fourth Hokage, he is not your father but your uncle. Your father was the fourths brother and he met your mother and had you. Your real name is Kazama Narumi and you have an older brother. Your father was in the shadow of his younger brother so when the Kyuubi attacked he was called upon to use you as a sacrifice since your brother was six years older then you. Your father and mother died leaving you as a forgotten memory with plenty of enemies in neighboring countries. But there is something else, your father was slowly going insane, he conducted experiments with Orochimaru on you and your brother and several well known people…Your powers will soon begin to show," I shook my head,

"I do not believe you, my father wasn't corrupted like that awful man and I do not have a brother! If I did, he would never leave me here in this village to rot!"

"Your brother dropped off the face of the earth, he left a year after the Kyuubi was sealed into you. You don't have to worry about him, he's probably dead. But your brother was special, he got through to Itachi and they became friends but when he went missing, Itachi spiraled out of control. He knows everything about you and about your family as does the Hokage and Kakashi, after all, your sensei looked up to your uncle and witnessed some of the research,"

"You're lying, my family would never experiment on me or on my so called brother! The Hokage would have told me if somebody fucked with my body when I was younger!" I gathered elemental chakra to my fist and called upon the wind to help me. There was a gust of wind and I knew the wind was answering my calls. I wanted this stupid lying son of a bitch to die for putting things into my head! It was really windy for Kabuto to the point where he had to wipe his glasses. I used that as my chance to slam a palm of elemental chakra to his heart. He effortlessly dodged and put my hands behind my back,

"You don't get it…Your father is evil and green with jealously, he killed your mother, everything everyone has been feeding you is lies," he pushed up and I opened my mouth in pain, "Those things you call precious people are nothing but phonies so I would advise you to make the right choice and destroy the village that destroyed your life," we were surrounded by leaves and I felt him move off of me. I turned around but he was gone and I was standing back in the arena. Kakashi and Gai were fighting off ninja right beside me and I ducked to avoid a flying body,

"Kirei! Follow Shikamaru and Ten Ten! They will lead you to Sasuke and Gaara!" I stared at him a little longer, he knew all along. I swallowed then dashed to the whole in the wall and jumped down to the empty ground. I closed my eyes, I will have to deal with this later.

"Wind guide me," I whispered then I felt a south east wind and headed in that direction. It lead me to a forest and I noticed some tracks and traps, seems like they were followed or something. I pressed on hoping to find my comrades before something happened. I felt a presence that I haven't felt in a long time and I slowed my pace until this familiar chakra signature stopped beside me. I looked over and saw nobody so I shrugged my shoulders and headed in the same direction. I noticed Kankuro and Shino battling up ahead so I went around them giving Shino a quick wink as I speeded ahead. I arrived to a half transformed Gaara squeezing Ten Ten to a tree while Temari was hiding behind another tree. I jumped beside a panting and half cursed seal Sasuke, "Where is Shikamaru?" I asked. He leaned againts the tree,

"He stayed back to fight off some other opponents," I frowned; I don't remember seeing anyone...Maybe he got rid of them quickly. I looked over at Sasuke,

"Are you okay?" he clenched his jaw and stood up straight,

"I'm fine," when those words left his mouth, he dropped to the ground and I crouched next to him. I looked over at Gaara and my heart ached again, what should I do? Maybe I should see what's going on in his mind. I closed my eyes and focused, trying to enter Gaara. I opened my eyes and was staring at a thrashing Shukaku. We were in the middle of a desert and he was shackled down with glowing yellow chains. Gaara was on the ground, holding his head while shaking furiously. I ran towards Gaara and hugged him,

"It's okay, I'm here," he smacked me away and I fell back,

"GO AWAY! YOU'LL GET HURT TOO!" I took a closer look at Gaara and he looked so much younger. I smiled, maybe I can gain his trust. I crawled over to him and rubbed his back,

"It's okay! I'm here with you, I will be with you until forever, you will help me and I will help you! I will be here with you," Shukaku started laughing, "I will stay with you until that demon stops," he looked at me desperately,

"Really?" he seemed so pure and innocent I could not bring myself to say no. I nodded and his face brightened. I sat down crossed legged and put him on my lap. He seemed shocked at first but stopped tensing when he realized that I wasn't going to do anything to him. We watched Shukaku thrashing and almost breaking free of his chain. Gaara flinched here and there but I squeezed him to let him no nothing would happen, "You are that girl that Big Gaara is afraid of, he is afraid that you would wipe his existence away," I laughed,

"Why would he think such a thing?"

"Because the only way we survived the wounds of the heart is love. If Big Gaara and I push everyone away, then we would never have wounds of the heart, we will only fight for our self, that is how we became strong…But then Big Gaara met you and saw that you were strong because you love…Mother did not think that we should start being like you so now mother is angry,"

"**DAMN RIGHT I'M ANRGY! YOU ARE WEAK!"** Shukaku yelled. I winced, it took all my strength to block out his constant cries of discourage,

"Little Gaara correct?" he nodded, "I can be the one person you live to protect until the day you die. It is only fair since you are the one I fight to see the next day. I love you because you and I are the same, I too am called a 'demon' but I have found people who care for me as much as I care for you. Your sister cares, maybe your brother so you should start with them," he nodded,

"I will," I could not hold the barrier keeping Shukaku's thoughts away and he began to scream. I was in an extreme amount of pain so I couldn't take it anymore and I stood up holding little Gaara's hand,

"SHUT UP, KYUUBI CAN'T TAKE THE NOISE!" I could not flare her chakra but I hoped that he was afraid of Kyuubi or he would just continue to torment Gaara. He snorted but kept quiet, "I am her container so leave Gaara and my village alone," He glared at me but I stood my ground trying to show off that he could do no harm to me. He backed off and I closed my eyes and returned to real life. I blinked and I was still in the same position as before, "What happened?" I asked. Sasuke looked relieved,

"You were out like a light and Gaara started to mumble to himself and wither around, it was like someone entered his head," I smiled knowing my telepathy worked then felt extremely weak. I fell back but there was nothing to support me so I fell out of the tree and landed really hard on my head.

KIREI WAKES UP------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up distraught and confused. Where was I? Why did I feel a bandage around my head? I opened my eyes slowly and noticed I was back in the hospital. I could tell because of the weird smell. My head began throbbing and I glanced around the room. It was dark outside and I looked around and found the clock on the wall. It read one thirty and I groaned, I woke up so late. I felt something familiar but I couldn't place it but then I saw something poof into my room. I jumped then relaxed when I noticed it was Itachi. He smirked down at me and I glared,

"Not kool…what's been happening since I was gone?" he lay down right beside me and wrapped around me and stroked my hair, "Do you actually know what's going on?"

"If you're wondering what happened to Gaara, he left with his sister and brother and Sasuke is in the room beside you, sleeping," I relaxed again, when I first heard Sasuke was here with me, I thought he would jump up and start attacking Itachi randomly. Thank Goodness he's sleeping. I sighed, that exam was very draining. I frowned when I remembered what Kabuto told me,

"Itachi…Do you know my brother?" I asked whispering. He was still and I wondered if he heard me,

"Who told you?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow,

"Does it matter? I know about it now,"

"Your brother is a very close friend of mine. Unfortunately, he disappeared the day Kyuubi was sealed in you and the day your father and mother passed. That is all I know," I sat up in frustration,

"How can you lie to me? I know you're lying…that is not what Kabuto told me!" I said angrily. Itachi stared up at me matching my gaze,

"You spoke to that treacherous bastard?" I snorted,

"And what are you," he clutched his heart,

"Low blow Kirei…" I glared harder, he better not try to change the subject,

"You better tell me that this is just some big joke, there is no way in hell that I had a brother and that my father tested on him and I, you have to be joking," he did not respond, he stared off into space and I dropped my mouth, "You _knew_?" I asked in a hushed voice, "You knew about these so called experiments with Orochimaru," he still did not respond and I pulled his chin towards me but I did not let go, "_Answer me_!" he sighed heavily,

"Kirei…I don't think you would like to know"

"Apparently you know more about me then I do," he did not respond. He averted my gaze and stared blankly at the ceiling, "You say you love me, you care about me yet you were keeping information from me like my background and family? How can I trust you if you can't tell me anything? How can I trust you if I had to learn something important of the both of us from Kabuto, Orochimaru's personal bitch," he still did not say anything and I glared, "So it's true, my father killed my mother then killed himself. My brother disappeared when he was six which was up until he could not take the experiments anymore. Funny, I always thought that I would love my family and everyone else no matter what they did but now, it seems kind of pointless," I sat up and swung my legs over the bed,

"Kirei, don't go anywhere, it's dangerous out there, you might get hurt and you still suffer from chakra depletion," I snapped my head to his face and glared,

"It doesn't matter where I go, I will always get hurt, even by the ones I love," I turned my attention to the window located near Sasuke's bed. I glanced at him and his eyes were open. I gave a small smile then jumped out the window and took off. I tried to communicate with LK so she could mask my presence; I do not want anyone following me. I do not know where I was running to but my legs stopped at the training grounds of team seven and where the monument was. So everything everyone said to me might have been a lie. I felt someone come near and it felt similar to Itachi's so it must be Sasuke. I turned around and stared at him then remembered the genjutsu I cast on him, now he had no shirt and pierced nipples and a Mohawk. I laughed and he sent a death glare my way, "Leave it to king of emo people to come and cheer me up. I sat down and he took a seat beside me,

"I want to know who you were talking to," and I frowned,

"Since when have you cared?" he stared at me for a long time then smirked,

"I know you're just saying that. What happened, something horrible happened," I bit my lip,

"I killed Dosu. It was an accident but I still felt guilty. I almost killed someone inside of me and I also found out that I have an older brother who disappeared 'cause my father kept experimenting on him. My life just gets better and better," I sniffed, outside was starting to get really cold. Sasuke did not respond, he just sat there and I think it was better that way. He turned to me and frowned,

"What doesn't kill you, can only make you stronger," I smiled,

"That's the smartest thing I think you've ever said. Maybe I should get rid of the genjutsu," I performed two seals and I was staring back at the normal Sasuke. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back,

"That's the smartest thing that you've ever done," An image of the dream I had returned to me and I shivered,

"Promise me something," he did not respond but I continued anyway, "Stay here, stay here with me and don't go anywhere. I know you plan on avenging your clan but you don't need to rush into it. You can stay here and get trained by the Hokage or something. Just don't go to anyone…don't go to Orochimaru. I know that seal will give you power but is it worth it? Selling yourself to this mad man so you can kill your brother? Will that make everyone come back? Please, don't leave me here," I could feel the tears start up again and I buried my self on his chest. I hoped this means something to him, I hope he heads my warning,

"You don't understand," he mumbled as he placed a hand on my head. I pulled away and sniffed,

"You don't understand, killing him won't solve anything, just promise! If anything, I'll teach you everything I know! I have to protect you," a cool wind blew and I could feel that the wind did not want agree to what was going on,

"I promise," he said, staring right back at me, "Let's head back to the hospital," I nodded not caring anymore, as long as my dream of the monster Sasuke never comes true, then everything will be okay.


	10. 10: Itachi Why?

Translating the Name – Woot

**Translating the Name** – Woot! Chapter ten is in the house! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING PEOPLE!! I checked the reviews and saw like over 100 and I flipped. You guys are the best, just keep on reviewing!

DECEMBER THIRD (3) IS MY BiRTHDAY! WOOT!! I'm really happy and I heard that As Blood Runs Black will be getting out of the hospital that same day! I Hope her father gets put in prison for what he did to her.

**Disclaimer: **Omg, I _have_ to say this. (Clears throat) If I owned Naruto, I would definitely make Sasuke look like the homo he really is and Naruto would be so strong, and he would make his own village and he and Kyuubi will fuse and he ends up with a male Haku or female, whatever. Oh and everyone would understand that Sasuke is not kool, he is so weak in the mind, he makes Naruto look like a genius with a 300 IQ. Sorry, watching the anime, not liking what I see. So there, I do not own Naruto since those things aren't happening. And I am making this fan fiction. Why make a fan fiction when you own it?

"**Kyuubi"**

'**Kyuubi Thoughts'**

"_**Dark & Light Kirei"**_

"**Dark Kirei" (DK)**

"Light Kirei" (LK)

_Chapter 10: Itachi…Why?_

"_You know, one day I want to find out everything there is to know about you, I want to be the one you go to when you're angry or sad or just plain happy. I want to be the one who will always be there for you even when I shouldn't be. You are apart of me and I would hate to see you sad, one of these days, I'll find out where you are and I'll make sure that you'll never feel that way again, I swear it on my life," she opened her eyes, finishing her quiet prayer for her loved one. Of course, he was not there, he was either hiding from enemies or fighting them, nobody knew but all that mattered was that he came back, he would never miss her birthday, it was just the thing he always remembered to be there for. She sighed, what would it matter? She was turning twelve, she was a big girl, he didn't have to come and check on her. She closed the window; there was no need to get her hopes up. Glancing around her dimly lit room, she quickly made sure that nothing she did not want to be there was there, you never know if a very angry villager was lurking around in your room. Kirei slipped off her sweaty t shirt, she had been training all day after the academy let out. She wanted and needed a shower but was still very tired. The more she thought of the things she needed to do, the more she thought her bed looked inviting. She smiled and walked crookedly to her bed,_

"_Kirei…" she heard. Her body tensed and she acted like she couldn't have heard anything. She slipped off her pants and headed to her drawer to get some shorts "Happy birthday to you…" she could hear the soft murmuring of a deep voice. It had to be Itachi. She smiled, he came! Even if it was late, he still came! "Happy birthday to you," she felt something warm pressed against her back and her body shivered, "Happy birthday my angel," she blushed, "Happy birthday to you," he wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her tight, "Birthday girl," she was blushing and smiling like a little school girl,_

"_You came…I didn't think you would make it," Itachi's face remained impassive though either of them could not tell because neither could see each other,_

"_I would never miss your birthday," he stated matter of factly. Kirei smiled and put her arms around his, her heart fluttering because of his closeness and warmth, "You're growing," Kirei frowned,_

"_Is that a problem?" she asked_

"_No…you're getting closer to the age of sixteen," the volume of his voice dropped, "I can't wait to give you my present." She blushed even more so than before. Itachi lifted her up and brought her bridal style to the bed,_

"_I think I would be too nervous," she mumbled as he lifted up the covers and slipped her underneath them. He frowned then removed his cloak, pants and shirt then climbed in after her,_

"_You shouldn't be, it would be fine," she snuggled closer to him,_

"_So, what did you get me?" she asked cutely. Itachi gave a rare smile, how he loved to see her happy. He slowly bent down and gave her a soft, innocent and sweet kiss. He pulled away and turned on his side,_

"_Happy birthday. Goodnight," but his farewell fell on deaf ears since she was already in la la land. _

--

Itachi was not there when both Sasuke and I jumped through the window. Honestly, I could careless; he withheld information of my family and acted as if everything was okay. I mean, I grew up wondering what the embrace of a mother would feel like, what an affectionate look from a father would be like yet he knew the reasons as to why yet he couldn't give me this information. He was being a jerk. I don't care what anyone says I just really hope he gets his act together and stop trying to cover everything up. It was dawn and the cold wind kept blowing through the opened window, I couldn't go back to sleep, I just had to think about things. About my training, I have improved a lot. My speed is more controlled as is my strength and chakra and I even got a taijutsu style, to stop or reverse blood flow, the nerve system and vital system. If I practice a bit more I could master it! That's pretty kool. My genjutsu is getting there and my ninjutsu is flawless. Now, what about my life? My boyfriend is keeping secrets that would do well if I knew and my village is terrible. A dreadful feeling stirred inside of me and I knew something bad happened. Something terrible, horrible and catastrophic happened. I stared at the ceiling, should I get up today? It felt like my world was going to be thrown out of orbit. Maybe I should talk to somebody about it. I sat up on the bed and looked over at Sasuke's bed, he was staring up at the ceiling as well,

"Sasuke…" I murmured. He slowly turned his head in my direction and I almost screamed at the dead look in his eyes, "What's the matter?" I asked frowning; I have never seen Sasuke so void…

"I hate hospitals…Bad memories," I nodded remembering the fact that Itachi killed his clan and left him alive. He must have spent weeks in here. I think I would hate hospitals too,

"Is that why you can't sleep?" I asked. He nodded slowly and I smiled, "It's okay, I'm here if you need to talk," he gave a small smile,

"Thanks but I'm okay," at this precise moment, the door was opened abruptly and I turned to see who entered. It was Shino and I frowned, I knew Shino woke up early but this is ridiculous,

"Good morning Shino-kun," I greeted happily. He did not respond at all and I knew he was going to give bad news. It seemed like I didn't even need to get up to know that my terrible feeling was right,

"I have unfortunate news; the Sandaime passed away fighting Orochimaru to protect this village. His fight did not go in vain for Orochimaru lost the use of his hands," I felt my stomach knot and I stared down at my hands, Shino had to be lying or joking. I looked back at him and realized he did not look like one to joke around. The old man couldn't have died, he was someone who looked out for me when the villagers were on a killing spree, he actually let me leave the village when things got too bad, he actually stayed by my side when I was in the hospital, "The funeral is today at ten o clock at the memorial stone. I have to inform others so I would be leaving," I swallowed but it felt like I swallowed a log rather than my spit. Shino walked up to me and gave me a tight hug, I smiled, he always understood how important the Sandaime was too me. He pulled away and gave a nod to Sasuke than headed on his way. Well, I guess I should get ready myself,

"Kirei?" Sasuke asked. I turned to him,

"Yeah, what is it?" he shifted uncomfortably,

"Could you come with me?" I raised both my eyebrows,

"Is the great Uchiha Sasuke asking me, the dead last to accompany him to the funeral? Wow, I think I should write this down, this is amazing!" he took his pillow and shot it in my face and I couldn't help but laugh. I guess he was trying to make me feel better and it was working.

--THE END OF THE FUNERAL

"I honestly can't believe he's gone…." I mumbled as I crouched in front of the old man's tomb stone. My vision was blurry from my tears and the rain. Maybe it was his time, but why couldn't it have been when I was thirty, when I could be mentally prepared to face this. I still need this old man here for Konohamaru and for my own selfish love,

"Kirei, you should go check in with your family," Sasuke said holding the umbrella above me. I stood up and stared at him,

"What will you do?" I asked curiously. He stared at me for a while than looked back at the grave,

"I think I am going to go train," I opened my mouth to tell him that was a stupid idea, "Before you say that this is a stupid idea, I need to get stronger to protect the ones I care about," I smiled, he knew me too well. I shrugged my shoulders,

"Well, I can't stop you but just don't kill yourself okay? Because than I would revive you so I could kill you again," he grinned and handed me the umbrella and headed on his way. I watched his retreating back than turned the opposite way and headed home, Himitsu and Satsuki must be really worried about me. I walked on trying to ignore the hateful looks that were sent my way and the way the villagers avoided me like the plague. I sighed, I guess nothing really changed. I quickened my pace, those stares were starting to get to me. The house looked empty from outside since there were no lights on so I knocked on the door and was shocked when Satsuki opened the door looking like a wreck,

"Thank goodness you're okay!" she latched herself on me and I smiled, happy to see a friendly face,

"Why, what did people say about me?" I asked. She dragged me into the house and shut the door than shot me on the couch,

"We saw what you did to that Neji kid at the exams! That was definitely not like you! We got so worried with this war thing we didn't even know if you survived!" She began sobbing again and her make up began to run, she looked really gross,

"You look really gross," she gave me a bad look and I rolled my eyes, "I just think you should know when you gross other people out," she punched me on my shoulder,

"The Sandaime died and you could easily just forget about him and be happy?" she asked angrily. I glared at her and stood up,

"Of course I am not happy! But for the sake of everyone else, I should be! I mean, he would have wanted me to be happy, we can't mourn his death when we are still living, that won't solve anything!" I raised my voice and quickly stormed off to my room leaving a speechless Satsuki. When people assume things, they are usually wrong and they annoy me to no end. I slammed my door and sat cross legged on my bed and waited for myself to kool off. I should follow Sasuke's lead and go train; I don't want another person that I hold dear to my heart to leave me again. There was this wrap at my window and I jumped, not expecting anyone to be there but I smiled when I saw Kakashi-sensei reading his novel and getting soaked from the rain. I walked over to the window and opened it and Kakashi-sensei casually climbed through. I laughed, "Don't you use doors?" he stared at me

"Where's the fun in that?" he turned a page from his book and I folded my arms across my chest and stared,

"Is there something you want?" I asked. He glanced up at me,

"I thought you were the nice one. Well Indigo finally showed up and he thought that we should catch up with him at his mother's restaurant. Unfortunately, if I don't want to pay, I have to retrieve both you and Sasuke," he looked back at his book and I laughed,

"I didn't know you were cheap!" I laughed some more,

"Where's Sasuke?"

"Training at home, are you going to teleport us there?" I asked eagerly. He nodded and I jumped on his back, "Alright let's do this!" I blinked and we were standing in the rain watching Sasuke repeatedly attack a log sticking up from the ground. I smiled, "SASUKE! COME HERE!" He stood up straight and stared at us for a moment than continued hitting the log. I glared at him, "Kakai-sensei, why don't you just teleport to Sasuke then teleport to the restaurant,"

"Takes too much chakra, I like to be alive you know," I rolled my eyes and jumped down from his back and headed on over to Sasuke who was soaking wet. He didn't even give me a glance,

"Did you come here to spar?" he asked nonchalantly and I almost smacked him in the head,

"No! Ichiro came back and he invited us for a get together at his restaurant! If you come with, maybe he would spar with you since he did go train with his dad and clan techniques. You guys can decide who's stronger," he stopped hitting the log and stood up straight,

"Alright, let's go," I held his hand and directed him back to our sensei who was giggling like a little school girl so I smacked him in the head, he was in the presence of a lady, he shouldn't be reading such things. I put a hand on Kakashi-sensei and I blinked and we were inside a smoky restaurant. I coughed not used to the stench and glanced around the room. My mouth dropped, there in the corner was Ero-sennin drinking a lot of sake with these two woman who looked old enough to be my older sister. I pointed a finger at him and yelled,

"ERO-SENNIN!" He looked up and stared at me than laughed and ushered me over. I glared at him, do I look old enough to drink?

"Kirei! I was looking for you!" One of the girls sitting beside him rubbed her leg between his legs and he blushed and I covered my eyes,

"You were doing a great job looking for me!" I turned to Kakashi-sensei, "Are you sure Ichiro would own such a tacky bar?" he scratched his head apologetically,

"Sorry, I went to the wrong restaurant, it's just across the street why don't we walk ne?" he smiled to laugh it off but I was peeved, he was thinking of naughty things and brought us to a naughty place. Bad boy! I gave one last look at the stupid old man and I followed after Sasuke who seemed to be darker then usual. I tapped him lightly on his shoulder and he looked at me in his eyes,

"Are you okay?" I asked honestly. He stared at me for a while before replying almost automatically,

"Never been better," he continued on his way and I suddenly felt guilty, why won't he tell me what's wrong? Maybe it's my fault he was acting like that. Hopefully nothing goes wrong. Ichiro was standing outside of his restaurant greeting customers who entered. When he saw us approaching he brightened up and waved happily. He seemed different, maybe the fact that he grew a couple of inches or the fact that he must have an air of maturity surrounding him, I frowned, something is going on.

"My wonderful teammates, how long has it been?" he quickly led us to a table at the back of the restaurant where we could see the whole area clearly. At a near by table I noticed Shino's sensei sitting beside Shikamaru's sensei both looking on edge. Was there somebody here who shouldn't be? That set me looking around the restaurant for somebody who looked suspicious. At first I didn't feel or notice something, "Kirei, you haven't said anything this whole time, is something the matter?" he asked as we each took a seat I shook my head,

"Nothing's wrong, I just know something's off, is all," I replied. He smiled,

"Well hopefully that feeling will wear off," suddenly I heard a growl deep within my mind and I noticed two people, both wearing the same cloak that Itachi wore, black with red clouds. Itachi told me that they aren't collecting me seeing as I will join them, what is the meaning of their presence? I looked at Kakashi-sensei in the eye and he seemed unfazed so I carried on, "So, can anyone fill me in on what has happened so far?"

"Everyone has gotten stronger, maybe even stronger than you," Sasuke replied. That started this all out conversation between the two on who was stronger. I kept my ears open and watched the two Akatsuki members. They both stood up and left the money on the table and walked out. I wondered where they were rushing off to, maybe to speak with Itachi? I noticed both Shino and Shikamaru sensei's got up from the table and follow the Akatsuki members.

"Sorry team, some rather urgent business came up, I'll be right back so continue conversing with one another," Kakashi said not sounding in the least remorseful, it seemed like the presence of the members were irking the jounin. I frowned; maybe we should follow the members as well, just to see what was going on. I glanced at a depressed looking Sasuke and a very cheerful Ichiro. No, it was better if I went alone

"Um guys?" they both turned to my attention at the same time causing me to blush, "I have to use the ladies room," Ichiro smiled and pointed down a hallway,

"Third door on your left!" he said eagerly. I smiled back in response and followed his instructions down the hall. The bathroom was empty which gave me a chance to do a teleportation technique out of here. I took a deep breath molding my chakra. I began to do the seals but stopped mid way, there was something nagging at the back of my mind, where would I go and who would I tell? Itachi once told me that he was part of that organization and that he was one of the many S class criminals. I alone can not be an aid to the three jounin; I would only get in the way. I should get Ero-sennin, I mean; he is right across the street! That seemed like a smart thing to do! I continued where I left off and poofed into the same smoky bar from earlier. I was standing in the same spot as before but this time, Ero-sennin was sitting on the large chair alone,

"Ero-sennin?" I called out curiously. He sighed heavily and stood up not looking at me in the eye,

"Kirei, I am really sorry," he muttered and I frowned, what was going on? He walked slowly towards me but my instincts told me to run. I couldn't, I wouldn't, this is Ero-sennin, the worse he would do would be feel my ass! He wouldn't harm me! Nevertheless, I took a step back as he took a couple of steps forward, "Don't worry, everything will be explained," he said adding a soft smile. I looked at him cautiously, since when did the old pervert show his affections? Quicker than anything I have ever seen was Ero-sennin's punch landing in my stomach effectively knocking me to my knees and unconscious.

I woke up lost and confused with the sun beaming into my eyes. It was at least an hour or two after noon. It was raining before so why would the sun come out as strong it did now? I looked down at my body and realized I was being carried and we were moving at a fast pace. I recognized the spiky white hair and new Ero-sennin and I were moving but to where?

"Where are we going?" I asked hoping he could tell me that much. I noticed he hesitated for a second,

"We're on a mission to find the fifth fire shadow of Konoha. Her name is Tsunade and she is one of the legendary sennin just like me," I blinked several times just to help me understand the situation,

"So we're off to find an old hag to be Hokage?" Jiraiya went on a humongous explanation and description of this Tsunade character. He did agree she was an old hag but she looked as young as twenty. He went on saying she was on his genin cell along with Orochimaru and she was known for her super strength. But what made me laugh the most was hearing how much debt she was in, she constantly moves around because of the debt collectors. And when I asked why she was in debt, he said she was a terrible but addictive gambler, "The council would like the legendary sucker to be their Hokage?" I laughed a bit more until I looked up ahead and noticed a town, "Ano, Ero-sennin, why can't you put me down?" I asked feeling a sharp pain in my side,

"I need to keep you in my sight," I glare at the back of his head,

"Bull shit," I muttered knowing fully well he could hear me. He gave a heavy sigh,

"Listen, we are on the run from two s class criminals from the organization-"

"Akatsuki. I already know that they are capturing tailed beast but I don't understand why they would be capturing me," I said thoughtfully. I thought this leader guy would acknowledge Itachi's request. Speaking of Itachi where is he now?

"When we get to the hotel, you're going to need a disguise alright? Than you can wander around the village,"

"Teach me something," I demanded calmly. If he thinks that he can just kidnap me and expect me to follow his rules, he is out of his mind

"Alright, I'll teach you something, it's called the rasengan…"

--with Itachi--

"I'm sorry Itachi, I am not convinced that the vessel is strong enough. I already sent Kakuzu and Hidan to obtain her," Itachi clutched his chest where his wound was bleeding furiously. If he didn't get that closed up, he would die of blood lost, "I do not want to risk anything therefore I need you to stay here," leader snapped his fingers and Zetsu appeared, "Under constant surveillance of Zetsu," Itachi glared at leader before bowing and heading off to his room. He regretted leaving so suddenly without explaining himself but Kisame said it was urgent. The stupid mission he and Kisame were on was suddenly very difficult when the smiling image of his blonde came to view. No matter what he did, he could not stop thinking about her. He needed to go save her now; Hidan and Kakuzu would understand, well, Kakuzu anyway. He was pretty close with most of the members and they all new his situation. He needed to find Kirei before they did.

"Itachi-chan!" He repressed a twitch when Tobi walked through the door. Why was it that he always came when he was never in the mood? He watched Tobi stand there for a few seconds before bending down and healing his wound. He blinked in confusion; maybe Tobi wasn't as useless as he thought!

"Thank you," Itachi mumbled while Tobi nodded cheerfully than headed down the hall way. He could sense Zetsu lurking in the shadows. What was it that he wanted? If he found out, he could use it to his advantage and get him on his side. "Zetsu, come out," and he appeared directly in front of him, "Can you do me a favor?" he waited to see his reaction but he was still listening so Itachi continued, "I need you to locate the Kyuubi vessel for me,"

"Leader-sama…" he grunted out and Itachi new he was walking on thin ice,

"I will not stand in his way, I would just like to speak with her before she meets her end," Zetsu nodded expecting his proposition and Itachi inwardly sighed in relief. Dealing with two people in one was very difficult. Zetsu calmly walked over to Itachi, eyes closed concentrating hard. Itachi could care less of his method just as long as it was effective…he just wanted to make it on time.

"Hold on," Zetsu murmured. Itachi gripped Zetsu's arm with both of his hands and waited patiently for him to move. Suddenly, he was pulled into the ground and he relaxed, knowing fighting it would cause him to be split in half. He closed his eyes hoping Zetsu hurried his ass up, who knew how long he had until they found Kirei.

--with team seven

"Kirei is taking a real long time in the bathroom, maybe we should go see if she is okay?" ask a calm Ichiro. Sasuke frowned, wasn't Ichiro so bubbly earlier? Maybe it was just a front or something. There was no way someone could jump for emotions without an interior motive. Ichiro stood up and closed his eyes. It was strange, Sasuke could feel him gathering a large sum of chakra,

"What are you doing?" he asked quickly, if he was planning on using a technique, shouldn't he go outside?

"Uchiha, shut up," Sasuke stood up and glared, how dare he, a lower class clan tell him what to do? He was definitely going to put him in his place! "I know Kirei followed Kakashi-sensei," he opened his left eye and looked over at Sasuke disappointedly, "You carry yourself as a know it all but for someone who does, you know _nothing_," he added a glare and closed his eyes, this time putting his hands together as if he were praying, "That black choker that I gave Kirei also has a significant chakra signature that my clan can follow. It is an identification advice place on each of our members which is linked to the head family-me. By gathering chakra to my seal, I can link my mind, body and chakra to the identifier and locate Kirei," it was quiet as Sasuke patiently waited for him to find a trace. He opened his eyes abruptly, "There!" he called out doing several hand seals. Ichiro bit his thumb and a tattoo appeared on his neck which he casually smeared his blood on. He took a deep breath and smirked at the Uchiha, "Well, isn't this interesting,"

"Where is she?" he asked sharply. Ichiro raised an eyebrow,

"Ready for an adventure?"

--with kirei

Which disguise should I do? I mean, I was wearing my short sleeved orange jumper with matching orange shorts, I kind of screamed look at me. My eyes, one white and black also made me stand out from the crowd not to mention my large whisker marks. Maybe I should try to get rid of the influences of power and finally look like myself, you know, how I was before Kyuubi started to heal me and before LK and DK came into the picture. How did I look before that incident? Maybe if I meditated I could look deep within myself and reject all those things. I mean, I am quiet tired of staring at myself in the mirror and seeing what lies inside of myself instead of myself. I sighed and sat down with my legs crossed in the hotel room Ero-sennin booked. It would take some time before I try to balance out everything so I could be me, Kazama Narumi. I should think about my mother and my father even if they are not what I thought they would be, they are still family. I could feel my own chakra surrounding me trying to regain control of my body. The chakra control exercises with Itachi and the meditating with Yami really paid off. After three hours, I was finally done and I could not feel the constant edging on of the Kyuubi's chakra and LK and DK's chakra. I sighed in relief and stood up staring at my self in the mirror,

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled pointing a finger at my reflection. I looked at my hair, instead of it being straight, it was long and spiky. I guess my father had spiky hair just like his brother, the fourth Hokage. My eyes were a crystal blue and whisker marks were thin, but still noticeable. I knew this was the last time I was going to change my appearance. Because of my meditation and control, I can finally call upon the chakra without it affecting me so much. Thank goodness! I was tired of going through these crazy looks. I guess I could keep on the orange, I mean, it is a wicked kool color! But maybe I should change the short shorts for a skirt. Nah, I get to move better with shorts. Smiling to myself, I walked to the door of the hotel ready to begin my search. If I was the legendary sucker, where would I go? Probably to a gambling bar or something. I reached the door and put my hand on the knob turning it. The door swung open to reveal the two Akatsuki members from Konoha! One with short pale blonde hair and one covering the bottom half of his face with white eyes; I shivered, these guys had a very dark aura,

"Uzumaki Kirei?" The white eyed guy said slowly. He seemed so calm and uncaring, as if I were just a simple obstacle in his way. I swallowed slowly, should I lie?

"Who wants to know?" I asked in what I hoped sounded like a calm voice. The blonde haired guy smirked,

"She looks like one of Leader's Elite! What was his name? Uzumaki Naruto?" the blonde haired guy said and my eyes widened, that sounded like someone related to me, could it be? Brother? Is he working for the Akatsuki?

"Hidan, you have a big mouth, you are lucky I can not kill you," the blonde haired man for who I guessed was Hidan laughed clutching his belly,

"I love your company!" He stopped laughing and turned to look down the hallway, a far away look in his eyes. He clutched the strange scythe thing on his back and turned back to his partner, "I think we should finish this quick, someone is approaching," The white eyed man nodded, his gaze never leaving mine,

"Can you please come with us?" he asked calmly. I flinched, I would not move unless I get an explanation,

"No, Itachi said we could live peacefully under the Akatsuki protection, why should I go with you when he is not here?" I asked taking a step back. Hidan raised an eyebrow,

"Is this the thing Kisame bitched about?" He said raising an eyebrow and glancing from me back to his partner, "Kisame was right, Itachi did fall for a stubborn one," he pulled down his scythe and I tried to remain calm, I know I am out matched but I can least hope to stall them until Ero-sennin comes,

"Kirei, we do not want to use force. Please, come with us, no one will get hurt," The white eyed one repeated. I clenched my fist and glared,

"Tell me what's going on first!" I raised my voice, what's going on?

"To be blunt, we need the Kyuubi," he turned to his partner "Kakuzu, the sage is on his way, just snatch the brat and let's go!" Hidan said turning his back to me and pulling his weapon in front of him. Kakuzu advanced on me and grabbed my arm. I grew nervous, if I fought back I would surely die. What do I do? Kakuzu suddenly hoisted me not so gracefully on his shoulders and exited the room. Hidan turned to face down the hall which was to the right and that's when I felt Ero-sennin, he was standing there, glaring,

"Who are you to kidnap my subordinate!" my eyes became star like, what an awesome entrance! Let's just hope he could back it up.

"Great, if we kill you, we're going to attract attention! Fuck!" Hidan began to curse and I kind of thought of him as the impatient type. Should I do something? Should I kick him in his back? Maybe I should follow Ero-sennin's lead. I glanced back at him and he was glaring at the ground, what the hell? What a strange old man,

"Ero-sennin! The enemy is right in front of you!" I yelled twitching slightly when he smirked, visibly relaxing. That brought everyone's attention to the ground from where he was staring at and suddenly, this large black spot appeared on the ground and slowly, emerged this half black and half white man with brown hair. He seemed kind of strange when I noticed the large plant that surrounded him. But the man who was holding his arm was…Itachi…I haven't seen him in so long, "Itachi…" I murmured, his name seemed so foreign on my lips. He did not glance at me but stared directly at Kakuzu. I tried to calm down, it's not like he would get mad for Kakuzu holding me the way he is right?

"Kakuzu-san, you do know that the Kyuubi is my territory correct?" Kakuzu chuckled lightly and fear welled up inside of me, what if Itachi was here to kidnap me and take Kyuu-nee-chan away from me! What if he did not care anymore?! Then when he left, was it for good? I could feel two people fast approaching and I prayed they weren't Akatsuki as well, taking on four different S class missing nin was not what anyone could handle, especially one sennin and one genin. The two people came up the stairs and into the hallway laying eyes upon the scene before us. There standing side by side was Ichiro and

"Sasuke…?" it rolled off my tongue faster than imagined. I was shocked, utterly shocked to see him. What was he doing here? How did he know? I don't think they were at the restaurant for that long,

"Kirei?" said a shocked Ichiro. I swallowed, my courage returning from his voice,

"Stay back, these are S class missing nin," I could feel a large concentration of dark energy and I immediately knew where it was coming from. I glanced back at Sasuke to see him hunched over holding his right arm with his left hand. He was gathering a great sum of chakra,

"Itachi…" Sasuke began and I knew this would not end well, "Ever since that day I followed your words, I clung to the shadows, growing up alone only to hate…to kill you. Here you are, and I have gotten stronger, strong enough," Sasuke looked up, his eyes, not of the lonely boy I related to, but of a murderer, a cold blooded killer ready for anything. I gasped in shock and squeezed Kakuzu in fear. Sasuke made a mad dash towards Itachi tearing apart the wall beside him. The black white man with a large plant surrounding his body disappeared the same way he came giving a look to Itachi. I watched horrified, would Itachi really kill Sasuke? I tried to speak up when Sasuke lunged his arm forward and a blinding white light causing me to shield my eyes. When I finally opened them, Itachi was holding Sasuke's lightening blade which to the ears sounded like a thousand birds chirping. It pained me to watch the one that I love torment the one that I've grown to care for…I watched as Itachi gave a devastating back hand to Sasuke's face instantly stopping the lightening blade as Sasuke flew into the wall leaving an indent,

"Foolish little brother," Itachi said carelessly. I could feel my chest wallow in despair, where was my Itachi? The one who loved to hear my voice? I squeezed Kakuzu harder watching as Itachi pounded relentlessly into Sasuke, punching kicking…I had to do something!

"Why won't you stop them?" I whispered to Kakuzu. I wiggled a bit to try to snake out of his grasp but he easily held me into place,

"This is their fight, something they must solve alone," he said sounding more amused then I would like for him to be. I watched the scene of Sasuke shaking to stand on his feet coughing blood onto the ground. I was afraid; I was petrified of Itachi, is this what he does when I am not around? Crush the hopes and ambitions of people? Destroy their pride? I was shaking, there was no way the man I love could not feel terrible for what he had done, or, was it because of my anger he became like this? I shivered, "Scary isn't it? Finally seeing the true colors of your love?" I froze as those words left his mouth,

"I…" my breathing became quick as my heart tightened,

"Pathetic Sasuke," Itachi muttered calmly as he shoved Sasuke to the wall, his fingers tightly around his neck, "Always getting in the way…" I couldn't watch him land that punch to his already bruised face. I snapped my head in the other direction. Kakuzu swung me around so I was facing the scene with my feet on the ground while he held my arms behind me,

"Watch them, the shinobi life isn't full of mercy," he whispered into my ear, "It's kill or be killed," I closed my eyes hoping to block the world out, "This is what you were born to do, what Itachi was born to do, the man you grew to love," I couldn't take it anymore, I opened my eyes watching as Sasuke slipped into unconsciousness, I exploded,

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" everything went still, I could even feel the calm breeze of the wind trying to cool me down, it was futile. I had to leave, maybe the wind would back me up. I stepped on Kakuzu's toe causing him to let go of me in a state of shock. Hidan growled and leaped towards me to try to catch me but I hurriedly performed the shadow clone technique, masking my presence between the ten clones. I ordered them to scatter and they each punched a hole through the wall allowing me an exit if I leapt a couple of stories down. Without a moments hesitation, I jumped out the window, making another one hundred clones to scatter, if they wanted to find me, they better try hard. I couldn't believe my eyes…Itachi would do that to his brother? I don't understand, I saw good in Itachi, why would he deceive me? I couldn't stop the tears from falling and I was not fully aware of my surroundings. I just kept running, running straight not caring who was in my way or if I was going to fall off a cliff, anything was better then this feeling.

Great, it's starting to rain.

I wiped my eyes and glanced around the area to try and pin point where I was and I was surrounded by flat grass ground and a cluster of trees here and there. I frowned, where the hell was I? Was I that fast that I reached the edge of the city? I guessed so and walked under the trees to stop the rain from dampening my already wet mood. But Kakazu is right, I mean, I fell in love with a heartless bastard and didn't even realize it until late. What did Itachi really see in me, the same evil? I suddenly felt very vulnerable, as if I was being watched and I slowly turned around and faced…aw fuck. My day just gets worse and worse…

"I've been a ninja longer then you have girl, I even met the founder of the village you protect," his voice did not portray any emotion he was feeling and I suddenly welled up in fear, something terrible, awful is going to happen and I am going to be the center of it.

"Why me? What did I do to deserve this curse? My father experiments on my brother and I while he just disappears as does my brother who happens to be my lovers best friend! Not to mention my lover is some psycho killer who gets off on hurting his family. I have a demon sealed in me as well as some weird secret power! Do you think I need you chasing after me? I think not. So now that I am pissed, that I am tired and that I am ready to vent, I am willing to die fighting for the future. I could care less what happens to me and more about what happens to my family," the instant those words left my mouth, I disappeared using my speed to appear behind him with a downward slash from my large circular blade, Tsuki. I expected him to move or effortlessly dodge so I was not surprised when he easily side stepped. I guess I needed to pick up the pace.

"This battle will be pointless," he countered with a roundhouse kick which I parried with my blade, "You will just tire yourself out," good, he was underestimating me. Both of us jumped back after the stalemate and waited for who was going to make the first move. When no one did anything, I slashed my blade three times without much effort and watched three large wind blades zooming towards him. Without a second thought, I twirled my blade to build momentum in order to launch it like a boomerang. I half expected him to dodge the wind blades and he did, so I took my chance and whipped my weapon at him hoping it was enough to distract him. Tsuki was ready to slice him open and I watched in shock when Tsuki went right through him and his body formed into a shadow before disappearing. Tsuki came back and I caught it and briefly wondered where he was. I cursed under my breath, it would only be a matter of time before Itachi and the others arrive but how will I get out of this fight?

"That was pathetic. In my time, I have faced many shinobi but none as pitiful as you. You are not even worthy of me revealing my true form," he said from above me. I looked up in time to see a large water dragon headed straight towards me. I summoned every ounce of power I could muster into my blade and made a slashing motion at the large water dragon watching as a wind blade easily cut through its middle. My eyes darted around the field in search of my attacker ignoring the countless drops of water that hit my head. I could feel immense heat surrounding me and drawing nearer so I began to swing Tsuki over my head watching as a tornado began to form. My timing was correct and I was relieved when the four great large balls of fire hit my tornado. It was a struggle to maintain it seeing as the fire balls did not dissipate as quickly as the dragon and I bit my lip to keep from crying out in struggle. Finally the fire balls gave out and I stopped my tornado force field almost instantly,

"QUIT HIDING AND SHOW YOURSELF!" I yelled angrily, I was tired of playing games, I just wanted to finish this, my chakra signature must have already alerted everyone else. I winced when a sharp pain made itself known and I looked down at my orange short sleeved vest to see it slightly scorched, damn, the fire was a close call. Wait, "You can control all the elements can't you?" he chuckled and I looked up to see his billowing Akatsuki cloak showing off the numerous stitching scars that tainted his skin.

"That's Kakazu for ya," said a cocky voice. I watch in despair as Hidan made himself known by jumping down and happily landing beside his partner, "I didn't think you would fight back," he scratched his head, "I guess you really wanted to be found," I growled, they acted as if I was just some play thing! I am a threat! I flicked my left wrist and watched as Hidan's perfect skin was tainted with the thin line of red blood that appeared on his cheek thanks to me. He turned to me and growled,

"I can still fight," I used my speed and appeared in front of Kakazu and began my wind dance. I slashed and kicked and continued my pattern letting out a couple of wind blades when it was due. What pissed me off the most was the fact that Kakazu easily dodged everything which frustrated me even more and I tried harder, using all my energy just to land a hit. I knew I should have remained calm but I was just so close! I couldn't give up now! Kakazu jumped back to avoid a very close wind blade from my quick and a downward vertical slash. I was panting and was having trouble standing.

"We finally tired her out, quickly, grab her and be on our way, I can hold off the Konoha ninjas," Kakazu said. I growled in anger at being disregarded and broke any shred of a restraint. I tapped into Kyuubi's chakra and felt immense raw power covering my body and I let my instinct take over. I knew she was stronger then me, I knew she could handle herself with theses stupid guys. So from the back of my mind, I watched her charge towards Hidan and just tear him to shreds. She was mauling him like a rabid dog and I turned the other way. I gazed around the living room I conjured up for the house and almost fell out of my seat when DK was standing there, staring at me with such a black look.

"**You know it was you who unleashed your angry sister, you should not turn away from your descisions**" her voice echoed off the walls while her lips remained sealed shut. I stared at, she changed so much! When was the last time I had seen her? All in all, she reminded me of the moon, mysterious, beautiful and pale. Her simple black dress did not stick to her but her figure was apparent even in the rags. She took slow and easy steps toward me and I closed my eyes when I heaqrd a blod curling scream from the outside world.

"I KNOW!" I yelled at her hoping my voice drowneded out the screams. I was scared, maybe angry demons aren't the greatest things to unleash on your enemies.

"**Yes but, either you to him, or he does this to you**" another scream followed and I shivered covering my ears again. Why? Why was this war going on? Why can't everyone be in peace! I swear on my grave if I ever met the leader of Akatsuki I would beat some sense into him and make him understand that this is unnecessary. I took a deep calming breath and opened my eyes slowly turning to the screen. What I saw would forever haunt me. Hidan was standing up, holding his torn and dislocated shoulder in his mutilated hand. I cold barely recognize his body and his face. He smirked and it looked like the devil himself found his way onto the lost souls features. I could feel Kuubi returning, I guess my body couldn't handle, four tails of her power. But if I go back to consiousness, wouldn't I feel the pain of her power on my body? Shit. A weak and wounded Kirei is not a Kirei for fighting off two Akatsuki members. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of my mind and I closed my eyes. When I reopened them, I was back on the field on my knees panting with a throbbing body. I was in so much pain, I guess my will power to kill them was enough to keep me conscious, or alive for that matter. I looked up from the bloody grass and stared at Hidan as his body slowly healed while the rips and tears on his clothing remained. Suddenly, his skin became black while white markings that looked like a skeleton appeared over the black and I refrained from a rude comment; I was just too tired. Hidan stood up proudly and cracked his neck with an arrogant air. I knew at that moment that I was not going to like what was going to happen next.

"HA HA HA! Do you honestly think that a possessed human sacrifice can harm me? I am immortal fool!" he was laughing when all of a sudden, blood poured out of my body as well as an immense pain. I let out a scream in agony and dropped to the ground lying on my stomach. Wit the last bit of my power I looked up at Hidan,

"What did you do to me?"

"You should thank that demon of hers for giving me those injuries, or should I say, you," he let out a laugh and that was all I could hear. I could feel my life energy slowly drift away. Well, I said I was going to die fighting didn't I? Hn, I always thought I would die by the hands of

"KIREI!"

Funny, that sounded a lot like Itachi…

--

I felt so numb…

Like I was floating…

Where? I had no clue.

But it was a wonderful feeling…

It was dark, pitch black. I didn't mind because I could still see my hands when I waved them in front of me. I felt empty. Like a part of me was missing but I had no idea why. I wasn't scared, just confused, what was missing? Was I dead? Was I alive? Where was I?

Will I ever be able to taste Himitsu's cooking?

Will I ever see Satsuki's smiling face?

Will I ever taste Itachi's lips?

Will I ever see team 7?

Will Sasuke ever forgive me?

I expected hot tears to stream down my face but was surprised when nothing came. I needed to know what was going on before I drove myself insane with my own thoughts.

"Kirei!" a cheery echo? How can this person be cheery when I was in such turmoil? "Kirei…It's me…" there was a shape of a figure forming in front of me. This figure turned bright white before the image of LK was sitting, cross legged in mid air. Her long white hair was in a high pony tail and her ragged white dress didn't seem so ragged. Her wings weren't visible. There was something different about her…Oh yes, her skin was glowing faintly white. "Hello!" her cheeriness made me wince. Her lips remained firmly shut while she spoke, even when she smiled. I stared at her. "You must be lost right now hun?" her echo giggled while her lips stayed in its firm smile. I stared at her. What was I to do? I felt nothing! "We're in your mind right now. I suppose you wish to know what has happened?" I raised an eyebrow at her stupidity and her giggling increased. Suddenly DK appeared, dressed in the same fashion but black and her skin was also glowing faintly.

"**Hidan transferred the wounds received from Kyuubi and gave them back to you. You were lucky to still be alive**,"

"The voice you heard was Itachi's, he had finally found you and when he saw you like that, his self control snapped," I blinked, Itachi felt something? Maybe it was their imagination, Itachi does not care for me. Was Itachi the only one to witness my beat down?

"Nope!" her laughing echoey voice made me angry, how could she be happy at a time like this? "Jiraiya, Sasuke, Ichiro and Kakashi were all there…They watched when Kakazu and Hidan vanished along with your unconscious body. But don't worry, you're safe now," something didn't seem right. If I was safe, why couldn't I be conscious? If I was safe, why did I feel like something was amiss? I frowned when I suddenly realized the constant pressure of Kyuubi's power was no longer present. Shock enveloped me and I tackled LK without a second thought. We were floating horizontally with me grabbing onto her shoulders hard enough to leave marks with my nails. I was angry, scared and confused,

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS KYUU-NEE-SAN? SHE PROMISED SHE WOULDN'T LEAVE! WE'RE STRONGER THEN THAT! WE'RE STRONGER THEN THAT!" LK didn't have to answer my questions, I knew she was gone and I knew Akatsuki took her. How could Itachi do this to me? How could he lie and tell me that we were fine then make his colleagues kidnap and take away my first friend, my first teacher and my first member of my family? I wanted to know if my love for him meant nothing, the same way the bond of family meant nothing when concerning Sasuke. At this very moment, I felt lost. Despair was the only way to describe me. They cannot extract a demon without killing the container,

"**That's where we come in,**"

"We revived you. If it weren't for us, you would have died and the world would be in darkness for eternity," why is she smiling? I let her go and looked at where my nails dug into her skin. She sat upright again, her smile still on her face while the small little red marks on her skin disappeared before my very eyes. I looked apologetically into her eyes and I could feel her reassure me even if she had no pupils, just infinite whiteness. I sighed, I couldn't even cry for my fallen sister.

"What do we do?"

"_**We fuse…**_"

--

I woke up with a slight headache but as soon as it came, it was gone. I guess that was the last of the pain I would feel concerning Kyuubi. LK and DK didn't fuse all their powers, just one quarter of it. Still, I don't know how I'll be a ninja with gigantic wings on my back. I felt very stiff and when I opened my eyes and looked around, I knew I was in a hospital or some sort. The first thing that I noticed was that it was dark outside and that I was wearing a fresh new set of my short sleeved orange vest and my orange short shorts. I sat up straight, the wisdom of both DK and LK over powering my old sense. It was weird, I knew things that I would have never known and I could explain things that I have never even heard of before. It just feels strange the fact that I knew everything. Suddenly the air grew cold and I looked straight ahead. I smirked, he could never surprise me again,

"Yami…" my voice started off deep and cold like DK's, but the last syllable was with a light innocence. Wow, I sounded like a mystical being. I should say goodbye to my happiness because my intelligent mind was telling my naïve dobe attitude was useless in this cold and cruel world. Suddenly the shape of a man was known and the figure became distorted before a man with black spots on his pale skin. He was wearing a burned brown cloak with dead grey eyes and dead grey hair. This was the man who created me as Kirei and me as DK and LK. I bowed my head at his presents,

"It seems like someone has had a rough week," I simply raised an eyebrow at the length of time,

"I've been out for a week?" he nodded and I let out a sigh,

"I've come to let you know some terrible and awful news," I stared at him, nothing could be worse then my situation, "It seems the evil and greed of man has exceeded expectations and has gone off the deep end. To be frank, the council has it in for you. Just remember my warnings and I will be watching you," the distorted image returned and when it cleared, he was gone. I sighed. This gets better and better. I turned to my left and saw the bed for the first time and noticed Sasuke's sleeping figure. Why was he in the hospital? I closed my eyes and meditated, I should continue to sort out my new powers and wait for day to come.

Morning came and when I felt the sun on my face I remained in my meditative state. I could the presence of others yet I did not care, lying down and meditating was hard and needed my whole concentration. When I felt the sun shift, maybe it was about noon, I decided to 'wake up' and greet the others around me. I sat up in my bed and saw Ichiro entering the room holding a basket of fruit. When his gaze caught mine, he saddened and I frowned,

"How are you feeling?"

"If you mean how I'm feeling after the fact that they pulled Kyuubi out of me and I'm still alive, then I am feeling fine thank you," he faltered in his step when I mentioned Kyuubi and he sat down beside me anyway. He let his shoulders relax and he grew stressed filled,

"Sorry…I didn't know about Kyuubi until now…" I stared at him uncaringly, he had nothing to do with this, why should he feel sorry? He set the basket of fruit on the bedside table "I thought this would cheer you up," he gave a soft smile and I smiled back, he needed reassurance that things would be alright,

"Where are we?" I asked after inspecting the fruit in the basket and taking out a banana.

"We are currently in the same town as before. It was not safe to remove both you and Sasuke's body," I glanced over at him and he was still motionless, "Itachi's parting gift, he used his red eyes," I stared at Sasuke wondering if he'll ever recover, "On a lighter note, I get to accompany you in retrieving our Godaime Hokage. Excited," I was happy he was helping me, I needed to relax and enjoy what little freedom I had before I face my demons. I gave a cheerful smile before jumping out of bed and stretching. I finished off with a good yawn,

"Let's go!"

**TRANSLATING THE NAME: **NXT CHAPTER FEAUTERS TSUNADE AND THE DREADED SASUKE RUNS OFF TO OROCHIMARU! BUT WAIT, WHAT WILL THE COUNCIL HAVE INSTORE FOR OUR WONDERFUL KYUUBI-LESS NARUMI (KIREI)? WHAT ABOUT HER OLDER BROTHER WHO HAPPENS TO BE BEST FRIENDS WITH ITACHI IN AKATSUKI?

So many unknowns…………………………………………………………………………………


	11. 11: Two Roads!

**Translating the Name: **I actually don't know why I am continuing this story; Y'all people are so ungrateful, if you took the flippin' time to make a hit, then you can flippin' review. And the reviews I get are always one sentence. Please, for all that is good in the world, review with at least TWO sentences. Just putting it out there.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I own his merchandise. :)

"**Kyuubi"**

'**Kyuubi Thoughts'**

"_**Dark and Light Kirei"**_

"**Dark Kirei" (DK)**

"Light Kirei" (LK)

_Chapter 11: Two Roads_

"_Kakashi-sensei!" I yelled out in shock. Why would he say something like that, why would he suggest something like that? He's supposed to be my sensei not my love life consultant. I studied his face noticing how serious he was. Maybe he knew something I didn't. I tied up my long hair and began stretching deciding to ignore whatever crap was going to start falling out of his mouth. _

"_Kirei don't be surprised, even Ichiro noticed. It might be a little weird at first but I say give it a try, you might be able to save him from his foolish Idea of revenge," he said sternly. I stopped midway from my leg exercise and stared at Kakashi in wonder, okay he was serious before but now this is ridiculous. We got into this five minute staring contest until I looked away, a small blush to my cheeks,_

"_I already have a boyfriend Kakai-sensei!" I replied trying to control myself at the thought of Itachi finding out what my sensei just implied. In all honestly, I do not believe that Sasuke likes me let alone loves me. They must all be crazy or something. Kakashi let out a sigh,_

"_I know. I know who he is as well," I froze, would he tell on me Would he get me banned from the village or put to death for committing treason or something? I prepared myself to run just in case I had to. "Sasuke cares about your opinion and if you two were romantically involved, maybe he would let go of his idea of revenge Kirei," the use of my name in such a tone made me realize just how badly everyone wanted Sasuke in this village,_

"_Kakai-sensei, I'm not going to leave him for Sasuke. Never in my wildest dreams," I replied solemnly. It didn't really hurt me to say it but I know it would hurt Kakashi to hear it. I watched my sensei run a hand through his lop sided silver hair and it lead me to believe that he'd been thinking of this for quite some time. Kakashi seemed disappointed but not shocked and he turned to me with such a stern look I thought he might have scolded me_

"_Just make sure that Sasuke never finds out or it would be the death of him," I felt guilty because I already knew how he would take it. Sasuke would go around destroying buildings and what not,_

"_I already know that…"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

POV CHANGE (are you happy? You better be nicer when you speak to people)

Kirei let out a frustrated groan, she'd been training outside for the past week hoping that she would be able to master a simple technique. When she had first found the big breasted woman, she instantly hated her. She hadn't been in the village in like, five years and she was still mourning like everything happened yesterday. To make matters worse, she insulted the Sandaime Hokage and Kirei could not stand for it. So both blondes went outside for a fight and Kirei thought she could play fire with fire and try to use the super human strength which had been something she'd been looking through since the journey and still couldn't complete. Tsunade decided that she was worthy enough for her to get her back through a bet, if she could master that technique (which took her three years) in a week, she would return to Konoha and be the Godaime Hokage and heal all her injured friends. For the past week she'd been working on chakra control day and night without any stops, suffering from chakra depletion at least three times. She glared at the tree and with all her strength hurled a rasengan at it watching as the leaves fell down in large quantities. She placed some chakra on her feet and began jumping on the leaves to reach to the top. She was so close, one more leaf and she would make it. Suddenly, her energy left her and black was all she saw. She dropped to the ground harshly and a large thud echoed in the clearing.

Ichiro emerged from behind the tree trunk and stared at his unconscious friend. She tried really hard but it seemed she would not make this bet at all. Ichiro felt a sadness weling in his chest at the prospect of Kirei being unhappy because of her failures. She would be devastated if she ever found out that she over worked herself too hard. He bent down and lifted her up bridal style with ease and let her head rest on his chest. He noticed a ruslting in the bushes and went into a defensive stance. Slowly, a dark haired young woman arose from the bush wearing what looked like a robe. Ichiro relaxed upon realizing it was Tsunade's apprentice, Shizune.. Ichiro noticed at once at her sad demeanor.

"How is she?" she asked while she approached Ichiro let out a sigh and stared back down at Kirei's peaceful face,

"She passed out from depletion. I don't think she perfected the technique before hand," he said sadly as well. Shizune's eyes grew darker and knew that hr hopes had been lost. She should have known better then to put her faith in a child. "Let's head back to the hotel," Shizune nodded and they headed on their journey.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirei woke up suddenly wondering if she was still in the forest but relaxed when she saw Ichiro holding up a drugged Jiraiya. She frowned, Jiraiya was drugged? She threw the blankets off of her form and stood up hoping to find some answers. She heard a gasp and looked to her left noticing a shocked Shizune. Her hand was covering her mouth and the towel she was holding had dropped to the floor. Kirei raised an eyebrow, was she that ugly that people jumped at her appearance? She would have to find that out later.

"How? You're supposed to be out for days!" Shizune practically shouted. Kirei shrugged her shoulders absently then turned to her Ero-Sennin in wonder,

"What happened to you?" she asked in a slight mocking tone. Jiraiya tried to stand on his own yet was having even more difficulty. That's when Kirei got worried.

"Tsunade drugged him…" Ichiro replied coldly. It was as if his respect for the woman disappeared as fast as it came. Kirei frowned, "She isn't in her room and she took her battle gear with her," he pointed out again in his cold tone. That's when everyone in the room turned back to Shizune who had the gull to look ashamed.

"She went to go fight Orochimaru, he asked her to fix his hands and in return, she would return her lover and her younger brother," There was a large explosion and the four ninjas leaped out the window and headed to that direction. Slowly Jiraiya's sluggishness went away and he was strong enough to walk and run on his own. They made It to where once, stood two large castles and now, it's rubble. Kirei pointed to the tracks of a large battle and they hastily began to follow hoping Tsunade made the right decision. They arrived to see Orochimaru smirking in delight as he watched Kabuto and Tsunade fight. Tsunade was on her knees staring at her hands in shock and only Shizune understood what was going on, "TSUNADE-SAMA!" she called out running. Kirei glared at Kabuto and in an instant was standing in front of him with a chakra charged punch to his gut. Kabuto didn't even have time to look surprised as he flew backwards, stumbling and rolling on the ground then finally stopping on a rock. Kirei did not hold back her malice towards the treacherous snake and continued on her beat down.

Kabuto slowly got up from the rock wondering if he was hit by a stampede of oz only to look up an see the demon container heading starght towards him. He stood up (a little sluggishly) and went into a defensive stance.

Kirei decided to test her pressure point training to the test and began fighting at her high speed. By the dazed look on Kabuto, he couldn't really see how fast she was moving. She effortlessly hit with her index the pressure points on his right leg and left arm then sent a chakra induced punch to his left temple. Kabuto went crashing to the ground several feet away and made ruble. Kirei was angry as fuck, she wanted this bastard dead for all the sneaky evilness he had done. She wanted him to be down and stay down. She walked over to his form noticing how his bruises and pains began to ease and she frowned,

"It's called a bloodline, I heal," he smirked triumphantly and Kirei charged chakra on her foot and stepped on his left ankle. Kabuto didn't seem fazed meaning he had already anticipated that attack. Angry, Kirei crouched to his level and placed one hand on his stomach and another on his chest. Kabuto tried to get away only then realizing that his right leg and left arm were shot. Using his shock to her advantage, she created a rasengan on both hands and watched as Kabuto kept pressing himself into the ground. Kirei, not feeling any remorse stood up from the two foot crater and stared at her hands as they soaked in his blood. She calmly wiped it on his clothing and turned to see how the legendary three were doing. Jiraiya and Tsunade were speaking with Orochimaru while fighting in taijutsu.

"WATCH OUT!" She heard Ichiro yell. She turned back around and saw a kunai heading straight towards her. She used her speed and back flipped away from the attack. She landed perfectly then stared at a panting Kabuto who's chest and stomach were in the middle or rebuilding itself. Kirei glared,

"You were supposed to stay down," she growled out getting into an offensive stance. Kabuto stared at Kirei wondering when she became so ruthless, it seemed she must really want him dead. He smirked and wiped the blood from his mouth. Well, she was close to her goal.

Kirei grinned maliciously and began to tap her back foot. Kabuto watched, entranced by her demeanor. His skin crawled as she licked her lips. Kabuto studied her, the blood on her shorts, shirts band face... The dark look in her eyes, there was no influence of the Kyuubi which made her bloodthirsty demonic attitude that much more intriguing.

Kirei frowned, judging by his attitude and his lack of chakra, Kabuto will last between five to ten minutes before he dies of blood loss or chakra depletion. Oh that won't do, she wanted to rip him to shreads before that happened. She grinned and using LK's power, an aura of white appeared as she removed her gravity seal. The fun begins.

She ran forward aware of Kabuto's lack of ability to see her. All she knew he had to go on was instnct. She hit five of the major pressure points and removed the feeling in his limbs. She smirked then slowed down so Kabuto could see her. She sent a punch to his face and she knew he anticipated it which was why it didn't surprise her when he dodged. It did, however, when he flung a puch back. She played along and dodged a swell and let him go on the offense.

Kirei was easily dodging and hummed a tune to herself while Kabuto put all his effort into maiming her. He had a plan, it just had to work. He lifted his leg in a kick yet stopped mid way.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered staring at his body. He tried moving his fingers and his eyes stared at her in desperation.

"You see, my speed resembles that of lightening, almost God like..." Kirei mocked. Kabuto's eyes widened realizing what she was getting at. "You, are the first person to see my full speed, well, more like experience my full speed. The fact that you can't move your body atesses to the fact that my speed won, and I have succeeded in hitting pressure points. Well, any last words?"

Kabuto's eyes searched for something on Kirei while Kirei's crazed happiness shone in the light. Kabuto was shocked, he never knew she was this strong, this fast! He opened his mouth to speak, to stall, he knew his arms were useless, but had faith that he would survive. If only he could say

the same thing for himself.

"A..Duh..." He froze, his words... He couldn't speak!

"Ah... Sorry, I forgot that I cut that off too..." She giggled and a resengan popped up in her left hand, she grinned and stepped forward the resengan perfectly floating in her hand. "Goodbye!" She shoved it in his chest. She defeated Kabuto on her skill, and the simple fact that he underestimated her. Kabuto went flying when the whole thing went inside his repairng chest and stumbled along, his flapping along in the wind. Kirei grinned, no mercy, not for anyone. She was alone now, no one but her family, and what remains of her precious people. She didn't need to be with them, just protect them and she will be satisfied with wondering the place all alone. She didn't have to make sure he was dead, he was either dying, or already dead. She shrugged, even if he recovered, he wouldn't last long, or, he would be extremely crippled, never to fight again.

"Kirei!" She turned to see who had been calling her and noticed Ichiro running towards her. She remained calm and impassive too content with the results to care about anything. Ichiro looekd at her, noticing the specs of blood on her face, the blood soaked clothing. His eyes did not hide his worry. "Are you alright?" She nodded and Ichiro turned to see Kabuto. His eyes widened, "Is he dead?"

"Either that or dying, but even if he survives, his body would be useless to him. When I aim to damage I aim to maim," She turned to see how the sannins were fairing and was pleased to note that Shizune and Tsunade were fine as was Jiraiya yet Orochimaru looked worse for wear. Kirei and Ichiro made their way over to the panting sennin.

"What should we do?" Shizune asked.

"Kill him. No more problems, no more worry for war." Kirei stated rationally. Jiraiya stared at his pupil in surprise as did Tsuande.

"Kirei..."

"He was once someone you cared about, not anymore... He is a traitor."

"What if it were Sasuke!" Ichiro countered. Kirei turned to him, her eyes as expressionless as always.

"I would do the same, I am a ninja of Konoha and must eliminate all threats. Since Tsunade is now the new Godaime, you must end this man's horrendous existence. Sandaime made the same mistake look what happened at the chunnin exam." It grew quiet. Everyone contemplating her words.

"She's right." Jiraiya mumbled solemnly.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade protested.

"The third did not die in vain. He died so Konoha can rein in peace!" He countered. Kirei didn't care anyway.

"Ummm, guys?" Ichiro asked. Everyone gave him their undivided attention. "Hate to break it to you, but Orochimaru and Kabuto aren't there anymore..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha was quiet and still despite the war that took place. Kirei made one hundred clones and disguized them as ninjas in order to help rebuild the city as fast as it could. She wasn't tired, she wasn't hungry, she just felt out of place and as if something was missing. Her mind was elsewhere, on her brother, her father, her uncle who seald Kyuu-Nee in her, her mother, Itachi and the family she had here. Himitsu has been nothing but supportive as was Shino, Satsuki, Ichiro, Jiraiya... Sasuke too... She sighed, unsure how to deal with Kakashi seeing as he knew the whole time.

She said her goodbyes to the others and made sure she was heading in the right spot. Usually, Kakashi was at the memoral when he wasn't training or reading his book or whatever. She headed there, totally uncaring for the glares she received. She brought back their Godaime, they should be worshipping her.

Kakashi was kneeling down in front of the stone, his eyes staring at the names. She breifly wodnered who brought him there every day of his late life. Whoever it was must have been important for him to want to remember them so much. Kakashi sensed her prescence and stood up after finishing with his words. He gave her an eye smile.

"Kirei! So you're back from your mission with Jiraiya-sama!" He said casually. Kirei glared at him, unable to contain her anger.

"Would you like to know something Kakashi?" His face turend serious at the lack of respect with his name. She smirked, "My name, is Kazama," he tensed at that word, "Narumi. Daughter of," his one good eye was widening by the second, "The brother of your sensei and your admirer. The one you looked up to when he was doing experiments on my older brother, Naruto. Care to fill in the rest."

"Kirei, allow me to explain."

"You will do more than that."

"Well, what you said was true. The fourth's name, was Kazama Arashi, and your father's name was Kazama Nakahara. Nakaraha-san was someone I looked up to when it came to ninjutsu for he knew how to create jutsu's like no one else could. He was a genius in his own right the same way my sensei was. Nakahara was older than Arashi by a mere two years and was happy for him when he became the Yondaime. He was already married to your mother, Uzairu Sunako from a wind tribe not too far from here. I did know that Orochimaru and Nakahara liked to debate about techniques among other things. I never knew they experimented on you or your brother. All that I know was that after Naruto

ran away, Nakahara became more involved with his work. So much involved that after Kyuubi was sealed inside of you, he secluded your family. It was only later, when the Sandaime got rid of Orochimaru and found out where Nakahara was..."

"Continue! What happened to my mother and me?"

"Your mother was found dead, and you were in your crib, screaming and crying. It seemed he had been injecting your mother which transfered to you and aided in her demise."

Kirei felt awful, terrible. Her family was just as bad as everyone told her they were.

"Did... Did dad really love mom?"

"Yes, he did, but something happened to him when he was here. It caused him to become partners with Orochimaru and to experiment on your brother, and mother which lead to harming you. Even today, we are not fully sure as to what will happen to you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Were you ready to hear all of that? Besides, it was not my place, the third and the council decided your fate, Itachi and I along with the sennin's had no say despite everything. Not even the Uzairu clan knew of this. I apologize for not telling you but how could I tell you something as grave as this? When would I have told you. I suppose you found out from him right?"

"No, Kabuto told me."

"Ah..."

"I..Believe you Kakashi-sensei." He nodded and with that, I turned around and headed home. I had some meditating to do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightmare frowned, what was wrong with the one who was wielding the sword? The legendary sword that was strong enough to vanquish his very own? He needed to kill the wielder and then he wouldn't have to worry about anything. Yet why? Why was Talim so against this? Why was she so upset with every moment he mentioned his plot? What did she want from him?

"Is there a problem?" He rasped out. Nightmare knew there was no way she could hide anything in her large innocent brown eyes. He watched as the sadness filled it and his chest tightened. What was this feeling?

"Is there no other way?" He knew what she was refering to.

"I must continue to exist. I cannot do so without getting rid of what threatens my existence." She bit her lip. She was nervous beyond belief.

"What if the one who wields the sword does not wish to cause you harm?"

"How can you be positive? I must find whoever it is and kill them."

"No! You musn't!" She grabbed his cursed arm with both hands, her tonfa's resting in the tall grass behind her. He was surprised by her touch. Someone who wasn't afraid of his demonic apendage... He stared into her eyes despite the fact that his was hidden beneath his metal helmet. Talim held on tightly, pleading with him, "The wielder of the lengendary blade is my cousin... Kirei..." His eyes widened... This explained a lot. He cuppped

her cheek with his human hand.

"For you, I will trust that our paths will not cross in battle." She smiled, tears of joy slipping down her cheeks. What is this feeling?

"Do you have a name, something I can call you apart from nightmare?" He frowned though she couldn't say anything.

"Nightmare..is not to your liking?"

"No, you are not a nightmare to me..."

"Siegfried... My name was once Siegfried..."

"I like that name..." she looked down at his three fingers and traced her hands on each individual one. He decided that he wanted to be human again, to return his sanity and stay with Talim for the rest of his short life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeing as the Kyuubi was captured, his job was done for three years until they capture Shukaku. Leader knew of what he did with the container and surprisingly was not angry, but was pleased. He even stated that their spot was still waiting for them. Itachi glared, what he wanted was leader's death.

He needed to relax, to calm down. He really wanted to see Kirei again. He did feel bad for not telling her but it wasn't something he could just bring up! He felt bad already and all he wished was to go back and time and make things right. Hmm... And that is precisely what he was going to do.

But who? Who would he take with him? He stared at his door. Tobi... Tobi would be perfect.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirei stared at her weapon, Tsuki, as she sat cross legged. Tsuki was beautiful yet now with her half fusion of LK and DK, she could sense a large evil hidden amongst the greater good. It was odd. The evil called out to her, to detroy, to cause anarchy. It whispered for her to kill and suck the souls out of those victims. She knew that there must be another weapon solely made up of the evil for it sounded like the same weapon that

killed Sakura.

What Kirei needed to do, was to purify this weapon. She could enfuse her spirit energy using LK's power or, she could find someone to do it for her. Maybe she should just ask Talim what she thought. She hadn't seen her cousin/teacher in a very long while. She closed her eyes and brought her hands up above her.

"Winds..."

It got the message, and circled furiously around her. To others, it resembled a mini tornado but to Kirei and those of the Uzairu clan, it was a gentle breeze. Feeling satisfied her message was delivered, she stood up, she needed to visit Sasuke in the hospital since the Godaime, Tsunade, healed him up.

Kirei felt awkward around Sasuke. At times, he was normal Sasuke. The guy who would train until he couldn't stand and the same guy who would protect her if someone were to threaten her. Sasuke was her best friend, yet lately, something had been festering in his mind. She refused to read it in order to discover what it was about and she refused to ask. She decided that he would tell her when he was ready despite her worry.

After she visited Sasuke, she wa going to find Shino and train, maybe Satsuki could come along.

"Kirei! Wait up!" She turned at the sound of her name. It was Shikamaru. She smiled,

"Hello, Shikamaru-kun," he stalked over, slouched as ever. Shikamaru couldn't help but feel threaten at the fact that she was stronger then him and capable of so much more (like bringing the fifth hokage) then he was. What made it worse, was the simple fact that she was a girl. "What are your plans for the day,"

"The Godaime wants to see me about something, most likely troublesome."

"Would you like some company?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Well I have to stop at the hospital to visit Sasuke and Ichiro." They started walking.

"Ichiro? What was wrong with him?"

"Oh nothing, he just wanted to learn medical techniques for future missions. Just enough so none of us die. He always forgets that I know the human body the same way I know how to breathe." She giggled and Shikamaru shook his head.

"Troublesome..."

A comfortable silence flled the atmosphere as the friends enetered the hospital. Kirei ignored the directed hatred and Shikamaru noted it yet ignored it as well. Kirei already knew what room her friend was in and Shikamaru followed after her. The door was closed but they both could hear murmuring from the inside. Kirei knocked.

"Who is it?" A familiar voice came from the inside.

"Kirei..."

The door opened, revealing Ichiro, wearing a ridiculous looking apron, Sasuke lying on the mattress looking very angry and a nurse who was trying to feed him. Shikamaru would have laughed if it wasn't so troublesome. Ichiro smiled when his eyes landed on Kirei.

"Hello!"

"Ichiro!" She asid happily. He hugged her and her eyes widened in shock. She slowly hugged back.

"How are you feeling?"

"I have had better days. And you? Are you learning about healing and what not?" He laughed sheepishly.

"Yup, but I didn't think it would be this hard, it takes a lot of commitment."

"Are you going to forego your kenjutsu and ninjutsu?"

"Nope, I could master that and clan techniques and then become a full fledge fighting medic nin! The plus would be I wouldn't waste a lot of chakra and I could protect myself and heal my teammates!"

"That's great! If you ever need help, I can help you, the human body is to me as the sun is to the sky." He laughed. She turned her attention to Sasuke and the nurse while Shikaamru and Ichiro began their conversation. The nurse groaned in frsutration.

"Uchiha-sama, you need to eat! How can you leave if you don't eat?" He glared at her and she cowered in fear. Kirei inwardly sighed.

"Maybe I could help?" She asked taking the seat beside the woman. The woman shook her head and handed Kirei the food,

"Good luck, I spent most of my time nagging at him. Hopefully you'll have some luck." The woman was so annoyed and tired, that she didn't care that the Kyuubi brat was in the same area as her. She left the room looking more relaxed then ever. Sasuke stared at her, unsure of what to do or say. He was a bit embarrassed seeing as the last time they saw each other, Itachi nearly killed him. His fist clenched at the mere thought. He stared at his lap, his hands as his knuckles turned white.

"Sasuke?" He was irritated that she was still near him despite the fact that he tried to protect her from him yet he was the one who needed it. And what did they need with her anyway? "You okay?"

"Fi-" He couldn't finish the word because Kirei took the chance when his mouth was open to shove some food down his throat. He blinked and she smiled.

"Say ahhhhh." Why was she being so nice to him? He was a weak failure! A sorry excuse for an Uchiha! He chewed and swallowed, the food wasn't the reason why he wouldn't eat. The reason was because he was too angry. He sighed and opened his mouth letting her feed them. He was too busy with his thoughts to care. "You know..." His full attention was on her. "When I saw you, I was worried what you would do if you saw him. You are strong Sasuke, you are mentaly stable, you have friends and you have people who care for you. You are different then Itachi and you going on your hatred and power hungry ways will just make you like him." She was lying but this was the image he portrayed to his brother, she wasn't about to ruin everything Itachi had built. He stared at her. "Sasuke, if you kill him, what will you do after? Once your purpose is completed, what will happen to you? To your team, to us?" She looked up into his eyes. "As soon as you end his life, yours will end too. You lived for that moment and when it happens, an emptiness will fill inside you then what? You are young, you have plenty of time before it happens. So wait, the longer you wait, the stronger you'll get. Itachi is not going anywhere and nor are you. You promised to stay with me."

She read his mind, she knew what he was thinking, what he was planning. He wanted to get stronger and he believed that this village was hindering him. It pained her to see her friend like this. She had to do something. She continued feeding him in silence. Itachi... She wanted to speak with him, to clear her head. She also wanted to know what is the problem between the both of them. The plate was finished by now and she stood up and rested it on the counter beside the bed.

"I must take my leave. Goodbye Sasuke, see you soon." She gave a soft smile then turned to Ichiro, her face brightening. "Bye Ichiro!"

After the farewells, Shikamaru and Kirei made their way to the Hokage tower,

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was smiling while eating a pocky stick. Kirei had the whole box as company as she gazed down at her city for she was sitting on the Yondaime's head. Today was a really good day. After going to the tower with Shikamaru who was promoted to chunnin, they headed out to eat with his team. She then discovered where Shino'a team would be and she stayed with them for a bit before taking Shino away and updating him on everything and sparring. Satsuki joined in later and cooked them a lovely dinner. All in all, it was a great day. Himitsu was even there to eat

with her.

The wind blew, and Kirei frowned, that wind... It was a message from Talim. She was coming or she was already on the road. It seemed she had to stay here for a while though. Kirei didn't mind, Talim was family. She shoved another pocky stick in her mouth.

She missed Itachi. After speaking with Kakashi, she understood why Itachi didn't say anything. She was still kind of mad at him for what happened to Kyuu-Nee and Sasuke but she loved him. Forgiving and forgetting was something she was used to. It's been about a month anyway. Her eyes watered and she furiously wiped them away. It was her fault anyway, she was being selfish! She should have just spoken to him. The tears she wiped away came down and she did nothing to stop them this time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is Konoha? Why is it so...peaceful Itachi-kun?" Tobi asked as he hopped up and down. Itachi twitched, he was here on a mission. Tobi was the only member he actually trusted at this point. Kisame has a big mouth, Hidan and Kazuku were the ones to do it and the rest were...weird. He briefly wondered if she was alive or if she was dying. He stopped and so did Tobi. He closed his eyes and looked for her prescence. There...

"Itachi-kun, have you snuck into Konoha so easily all the time?"

"Yes..." he mumbled not really feeling the need to speak. But since Tobi went with him, he might as well give him responses. Why did he need Tobi? Ah yes, just in case... Also, he'd be good to have as an ally. "Tobi..."

"Itachi-kun! We are friends, give me a nickname!"

"Tobi," Tobi's shoulders sagged, "If you please, would wait at a distance and then I will give you a signal to come out."

"'Tachi-kun, you're no fun!"

Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes and teleported to the monument. Tobi followed right after.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirei had finished the box some time ago and was staring into nothingness. She should head on home, it was getting late. She stood up and turned around. Her mouth fell open and her knees felt weak yet she remained standing. Itachi stood there, his cloak on, his elastic gone, his hat no where to be seen. She didn't know whether she should scream or cry. She tried to speak she really did, but nothing came out. She swallowed.

"You're alright..." He half asked, half stated. He took a step towards her and she could feel her resolve crumbling. Itachi wanted to hold her yet knew it was not the time. He had some explaining to do.

"And...you?" Kirei mumbled. Itachi was surprised but did not let t show on his face.

"Stomach wound." He could see the worry trying to hide. It was silent, neither of them knew what to say thought they knew what they wanted to.

"Why?" she asked. "Why didn't you tell me?" First thing was first. She wanted to hear it from his mouth. "You've had many oppurtunities to tell me about my family yet you never did."

"Why would I say something like that to you? Why place the burden of you on me? It was not my story to tell. Who should've told you were the Sandaime and the three sennin. I would rather you never knew anything then to see you hurting over something so important to you. I'm your boyfriend, not your mentor and you wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway. Comforting you is my job, not breaking your dreams of once having a perfect family." Kirei felt her eyes water again. He was right but the fact that she heard it from Kabuto... Still, she should have given

Itachi a chance.

"I'm sorry... I got the whole story from Kakahsi." Itachi knew she must be hurting. "Could you tell me about my brother?" she asked softly.

"Your brother was the opposite of me. The only thing that we shared in common was our prodigy status. He was a very interesting person, he once believed that every human was good, somewhat like you, until your father became mad. He ran away and we later met up."

"So he's alive?" He nodded and she let out a breath of relief. "Would I ever be able to see him?" He nodded.

"So they took Kyuubi away and you survived?" She nodded. Her tears began silently rolling down her cheeks. "I didn't know leader would have tricked me which was why I went after them."

"I had a feeling. And Sasuke? Why would you torment him so?"

"I cannot say... You do remember why I killed my clan? You do rememeber everything I told you."

"Yes but..."

"Then there is no arguing over something that has already been decided."

"But Itachi, but what about Sasuke and how what you did might affect him?"

"He needs to fulfill the Uchiha mission and this is the only way he would know how." Itachi frowned. "Do you care for him?"

"He is my best friend, I just wish he would stay here with me and happy like I am happy. You told me to take care of him and I have and he has done the same for me. I wouldn't want him to suffer like you did. I don't know... I care for him because he is family."

"Kirei...you're too pure..." She innocently blinked up at him, her eyes reflecting the moonlight. She understood now. "You are too good for me."

"No, I am the best for you, we balance each other out."

"Did I tell you today that I love you?" He asked. Kirei shook her head.

"No..." She whispered.

"I love you Kirei..." he smiled at her. She could feel her cheeks turn red.

"I love you Itachi, just the way you are..."

He wiped her tears and kissed her forehead and stood up. He looked back to where Tobi was hiding and he came out. Kieri blined, how could this man see with that mask. She smiled trying to hold back her laughter. The man stopped right beside them and Kirei noticed that he was taller then Itachi. His mask was facing her and she got the distinct feeling that he was seizing her up. She didn't have any weapons save for the scroll that carried Tsuki.

"Itachi-kun, this is your girl?" Kirei blushed again and Itachi glared at him. He circled them then turned to Itachi. "I approve!" He laughed to himself. She's very strong, she just needs to fight with her head and not her heart."

"How did he?"

"Don't...Bother..." Itachi murmured darkly. She giggled, anyone who could annoy him was special in her eyes. Tobi laughed.

"Well, Tobi wants to know what we're doing now!"

"We're staying." Itachi finalized. "The mission will begin in two and a half years and we are in vacation."

"Tobi will be staying here for two and a half years?"

"No. We will leave Konoha by the end of this week." Tobi nodded. He ruffled her hair

"Nice to meet you!"

"Uh, nice to meet you too um, Tobi-san."

Itachi hugged her and she hugged back.

"See you tomorrow." She nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was in the afternoon when Talim arrived at the house. Kirei wasn't surprised by her but by her guest. He was a head taller then her cousin and was covered in dark blue armor. The only thing visible was this large brown arm that looked demonic. It had three large fingers. The man also had glowing red eyes and the helmet had flowing red hair. She blinked. The sword he wa scarrying was a broadsowrd. The sword was evil and it caused Tsuki to ring in irritation. Kirei stared, the evil from the sword was the same evil as the one in her Tsuki. She stared at this man where his glowing eyes were and smiled.

"Hello!" The man did not respond and Kirei didn't expect him to.

"This is Siegfried, a friend of mine. Can you help him?"

"How?"

"Well actually, we have a lot of explaining to do."

Kirei lead them to her backyard and took out her weapon. It was pulsing as was Siegfried's weapon. She set them down beside each other and they sat cross legged in a small triangle. Kirei looked at her cousin wondering what she wanted.

"You see... The weapon you have is a legendary weapon known as Soul Calibur." Kirei's eyes widened. "The sword that Siegfried has is a legendary weapon known as Soul Edge. Both weapons change forms depending on who weilds them. I used to wield Soul Calibur until it passed on to you. It chose you Kirei." She blinked, not sure what this meant. "Soul Edge is evil and it poisons the users mind making them into soul sucking vampires who need the souls of those they killed to survive. Siegfried did not know this when he picked it up and now..." Talim turned to his arm.

"The evil of the sword is manifesting on his person." Kirei concluded. Talim nodded.

"His sanity was alsmot gone and returns to him when he is not wielding the sword. The first time he lost his sanity was when he was defeated in battle and his sword broke into pieces that scattered across the globe. I have already collected all and have given them to the sword except for one."

"The one inside Tsuki? I mean, Soul Calibur?" Talim nodded.

"Soul Calibur stayed with our clan in order to be purified but it seemed the priestest there were not strong enough to remove the taint and shard. If we were to purify Soul Calibur, the shard would go to Soul Edge which would cause surrounding people to go mad and possibly erase Siegfried's sanity forever."

"We should purify Siegfried-san. I am a presitest and I can make it so the influence of Soul Edge's evil does not currupt you. It may remove that arm of yours. I am not too sure. I can also contain the evil of Soul Edge so that only it's wielder will hear it's calling. Are you sure you wish to be placed with this burden?"

"I can think of no one else." He mumbled.

"I will begin with the sword yet in order for me to do that I must purify Soul Calibur. If you could stand fifty paces away from me, I just need both swords."

Kirei fused her priestest powers with some of LK's powers and set both swords side by side. Shen she grabbed the hilt of Soul Edge, it called to her yet she easily ignored it. Before her eyes, it turned into an exact copy of Tsuki and she stared before setting it down side by side. She sat down in front of her own weapon and cast her hands over it. She knew what she should do and closed her eyes. She calmly began chanting, her weapon glowing a faint blue. It was easier then she expected and slowly, a shard glowing red emerged from her weapon. She opened her eyes and used her telekenesis to escort the shard into Soul Edge.

To contain it's power within itself will be difficult for she needs to create barriers. Locks, if you will. The first lock will contain its evil allures, the second will contain its evil manipulation and the third lock will contain its destructiveness. The same thing was on her own legendary sword except it was different resons for the locks. Both swords were too powerful for mere mortals though she was not one, she would not walk around attracting attention to her spiritual strength. She waved her hand over the weapon feeling its evil and how it worked. It looked for your weakness, your insecurities and hopes and made you believe you could acheive it by listening to it. What an intriguing weapon. She closed her eyes and began her chant.

Talim watched, awed at the display of power from her cousin. Her aura was white and her hands were glowing blue as she chanted. It seemed her spiritual energy has improved.

"What then?" He asked. Talim was startled. "What would I do afterward?"

"Continue to live, we can wonder the world and help those in need or look for challenges."

"We?"

"Yes, we, I wish to stay with you, I mean, I do posses priestest powers, and some healing ability. If it is okay with you..."

"Yes. I would enjoy that..." They were shook out of their reverie when Kirei called out,

"Siegfried! It's your turn!" Talim giggled and watched as he headed towards her. "Take off your upper armor!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stared up at the moon as he walked, he did feel a bit guilty for what he was about to do but in the end, he needed to do this, he needed to do it now. He broke her promise but surely she would forgive him right? He hoped. He didn't want to hurt her, that was the last thing he wanted but he did want to become srtong for himself and for her. He hated that she was stronger then him. Maybe he sould stay with her. Maybe things would get better if he stayed here.

He stopped. Someone was sitting on the bench. They stood up into the light and Sasuke looked on at his electric blue eyes. His dark hair tinged blue... He stopped, staring at his rival. He was weaponless, defenseless. Sasuke frowned, that was unusual of him.

"Where do you think you're going, Uchiha?" The look on his face made Sasuke freeze. He was curious to know what he did to Indigo to make him so upset. He shouldn't worry since he was unarmed.

"Go home Indigo."

"No. Not until you tell me why you're leaving." Sasuke scrutinized him. He was serious.

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

"If you leave, you will crush Kirei. I can't allow you to hurt her. You love her, yet you hurt her. You don't belong with her. Not at all."

Sasuke stared. Why did everyone get the notion that he was in love with her? It must be true. Other's see his actions and they must know what it means. No, Indigo was just trying to fill his head iwth nonsense. He stared at him. Well then. It looked like he was going to fight but how would he fight with no wepons?

"You don't understand."

"No, you don't understand. She is willing to sacrafice herself for you yet all you do is demand more or turn your back on her. I will kick your ass if you take one more fucking step!"

Sasuke got into a loose taijutsu stance, he didn't want to waste too much energy on him. He decided to use his speed to his advantage. When Indigo didn't move, he dashed forward and hit the back of his neck. Indigo fell down out cold and he caught him. Sasuke afterall, considered him a good rival and an okay friend. He placed him on the bench.

"Sorry...."

And headed on his way.


	12. 12: The Worst Has Yet To Come!

**Translating the Name: ** I finally got Microsoft Word bitches! Woot! Now I can update and what not that is, IF you all want to still read this. Ohhhh Kaaayyyy! Here we go!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I own his merchandise. :)

"**Kyuubi"**

'**Kyuubi Thoughts'**

"_**Dark and Light Kirei"**_

"**Dark Kirei" (DK)**

"Light Kirei" (LK)

_Chapter 12: The W__orst has Yet to Come..._

_He didn't even look human anymore. Those bat like wings were thick and looked more like large hands on his back. His hair, a dirty silver color and his eyes, they looked mad. Like a crazed murderer, has it come down to this? Is this really what he wanted? _

'_I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! MOVE!' she yelled in her mind. She was so scared, was this the Sasuke she met when she was younger? She noticed his body turning back to normal and it fuelled her courage. She ran towards him and enveloped him in a hug. Tears freely fell from her face as she held so tight, she was too scared to lose him, 'I can't lose someone else, Yami was right, it never does well to anger a God,'_

"_Kirei…Let go." He demanded calmly and quietly. Her eyes grew larger; does she really mean nothing to him?_

"_Sasuke, I will not let you go! If you have to kill me, do it! I promised," she choked out a sob, "I promised him I would never let anything happen, I will protect you, I will watch you! I will be the one to make you smile! Please…Don't go!" Sasuke listened as the girl began to cry harder and his shirt was being drenched. He did not care, he had some place to be at this time of day and she is just a mere obstacle in his way. He brought his hands to the one around his waist and pried them off,_

"_Kirei, I will only say this once, leave here. Do not force me to do something I will never do," Kirei stared at his back, was this it?_

"_Please, Itachi will never forgive me! You…You…YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" she yelled. It was quiet for a while. A wind blew which added to the large tension filing the air. Sasuke frowned then turned slowly towards her_

"_Did you say, Itachi?" and Kirei new that she made a mistake. _

_***_

"_Promise me something," he did not respond but I continued anyway, "Stay here, stay here with me and don't go anywhere. I know you plan on avenging your clan but you don't need to rush into it. You can stay here and get trained by the Hokage or something. Just don't go to anyone…don't go to Orochimaru. I know that seal will give you power but is it worth it? Selling yourself to this mad man so you can kill your brother? Will that make everyone come back? Please, don't leave me here," I could feel the tears start up again and I buried myself on his chest. I hoped this means something to him, I hope he heads my warning,_

"_You don't understand," he mumbled as he placed a hand on my head. I pulled away and sniffed,_

"_You don't understand, killing him won't solve anything, just promise! If anything, I'll teach you everything I know! I have to protect you," a cool wind blew and I could feel that the wind did not want agree to what was going on,_

"_I promise," he said, staring right back at me, "Let's head back to the hospital," I nodded not caring anymore, as long as my dream of the monster Sasuke never comes true, then everything will be okay._

_END FLASHBACK!_

"WHAT?"

Her yell echoed across Konoha, even the deaf could hear Kirei's scream of disbelief. She was shaking uncontrollably, unable to stand up as Tsunade relayed her the news. It seemed fusing with LK and DK did nothing for her because she seemed to return to normal after finding out that Sasuke had ran away last night. Kirei shook her head, not believing for a second that what they were saying was true. It had to be a joke, a bad one at that, any moment Sasuke would pop out telling her how much he wanted to get stronger and she would teach him a technique or two.

"The reason I called you here was because the jounins are all away and all I have left are you. Shikamaru will be your chunnin leader, whatever he says goes. I don't have to remind you that this mission is very important, an A-Class, and it could mean possible death. If it were up to me, the Uchiha would rot for his wrong choice. Remember, if you all don't succeed, he will be marked as a missing ninja to be killed on sight."

Her words echoed in Kirei's core, she was unable to take the pain, the pain of betrayal. He promised her, he had promised to stay with her and wait for power but... She shut her eyes tight, she wouldn't believe it, not one bit, not one second. All she had to do was ask him, that was it, all she had to do was ask and everything will be okay. As soon as he would see her, he would know of his mistake and come back.

"You guys better leave now."

They all nodded, their supplies ready from the time Shikamaru had gathered them. Chouji, Kiba, Neji, Kirei were so far the only nins available. They had to make do with what they had and wait for reinforcements.

Without another delay, they all headed to the gate, the weight of the mission weighing down on them. They all knew that they might not make it back home alive, but it was the path of the ninja.

* * *

They were running in a straight line, Shikamaru had decided the order based on his knowledge of his comrades. Kiba would be in the front, him and his dog would be able to smell Sasuke and approaching danger. After him would Shikamaru who would be able to give signals to the rear. In the center was Kirei herself, the most rounded person of the group, thus, the person who was most centered. Behind her was Chouji who was the most physically strong in the group and last was Neji, his byakugan would allow him to see everything.

They were already gaining on the team in front of them and Kirei was trying her best to prepare for the battle ahead by relaxing her thoughts. She did blame herself for this situation, it was her fault he wanted to leave. If she was stronger, she would have been able to teach him techniques rather then having him run off to Orochimaru who, should be begging for death if she recalled how much pain he was in.

_"Even though I do not like Sasuke, nor do I bear a personal attachment to him, I would die saving him because he is part of Konoha."_

Shikamaru's lectures rang through her ears. He was right, and she used his pep talk as a way to ignite the flames of determination. She will have Sasuke back if it was the last thing she did. She turned around, already seeing Ichiro and Lee fading away. She wondered why Ichiro didn't come, he would have been a valuable asset yet...

_"Sasuke and I have fought on more than one occasion, all of them over you. Despite that, I have always lost. I don't think having me there would be a blessing."_

Kirei didn't know if he was right but having another healer would be great and it would have been nice to have him around, he made her feel comfortable.

What was Sasuke doing now?

Who was he with? Were they going to meet up with Orochimaru and Kabuto? She desperately wanted a crack at Kabuto again, this time, she would kill him. He reminded her of a cockroach. Those bastards were just so hard to squish, they never stayed still.

* * *

Sasuke stared at Sakon, wondering what the fuck he meant that he had to die first. It was the most strangest thing ever. He came to the snake guy to prevent such a thing from happening and now they were encouraging him? Orochimaru must be really backwater. He inwardly sighed, just another obstacle to get what he needed- power.

He took the damn vial and climbed into the damn barrel. He could sense the Konoha gennin approaching along with Kirei. He could never forget her, even if he tried. As soon as he was in the barrel everything went black.

Being dead sucked.

* * *

Four jounin sat at the base of the tree, worn out from their mission. They felt something, a presence up ahead and two decided to check. Genma and Raido left leaving Shizune with her remaining teammate. She had a sinking feeling in her chest that something had to do with Kirei.

It always had to do with her.

* * *

The two jounnin arrived, seeing the sound four and recognizing them immediately. They didn't seem at all phased by their presence which slightly irritated Raido. Within a few moments, the curse seal spread on their skins, and the jounnins knew this fight would be far from fair.

* * *

Shizune and her remaining temmate realized they had been taking too long and had gone to retrieve them. When they arrived, they saw a charred battle grown and an injured Genma and Raido. Shizune instantly began to work.

She couldn't believe they had been defeated so easily. They were jounin for goodnesss sakes!

"I will go pursue them!" Her teammate declared, she stared at him in disbelief. If both Genma and Raido couldn't defeat them then what good would he do!

"Iwashi! It's suicide!"

"She's right..." Genma murmured from his perch against the tree. They both looked at him in shock. "Their techniques were not human..."

* * *

They had been travelling and Kiba updated them on what he smelt. First, he smelt blood and travelling a little longer, he smelt two other people along with Sasuke's troup. Kirei grew anxious, she wanted to catch up right now and rescue him, to save Sasuke from himself. Kiba even announced that they were getting farther from the bloodshed. She bit her lip, if she were alone she would be able to go full speed... She calmed down, the urge to fight was tickling her navel.

Shikamaru had decided that they continue to follow Sasuke. Kirei nearly kissed him. Instead, they were chided into being more aware seeing as the enemy would be expecting an attack Kirei's fist tightened, yet she remained quiet which surprised both Neji and Kiba.

Kirei was partial to Kiba, they never fought in battle, they didn't really talk but he was a nice enough guy that she didn't mind being in the group with it was Neji who rattled her bones. She knew he was still a little peeve about the way she behaved with him. She even probed his mind a bit and was surprised to find out that Neji had the utmost respect for her, despite the way in which they battled. She was relieved but still kept her guard, it wouldn't do well for him to know that she knew.

Kirei could feel the danger in the area and Kiba voiced out her inner complaints. Shikamaru had called everyone to a halt and they all landed on the same branch, observing the area, It was then that they noticed the booby trapped exploding note. Kirei sighed, why did they have to set traps? Why couldn't they just meet up and fight? Urg, if they put this much effort, they must be

"Resting..." She murmured.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"They are resting, which would explain how they had the time to put it up. That concentration of power and the scent of blood up ahead meant they had lost a lot of energy." Shikamaru nodded, agreeing with her.

"Right. This trap right here is a bomb barrier, we have to go around."

They jumped down and began walking, looking for any hints of a trap. Kirei inwardly sighed (again, it was becoming a habit) she was tired of walking on eggshells.

She studied the ground, noticing a there were wires on the ground, they were double layered. Neji announced it to everyone, stressing the green tint to the wires. It looked poisonous. She twitched. This was really starting to get on her nerves. She felt the shift in chakra as Neji activated his byakugen.

"They're up ahead." Kirei twitched, this time in anticipation. "There are four of them, and one seems to be carrying a barrel."

"Sasuke has to be in there..." Kirei pointed out. They nodded and headed on the move. Kirei frowned as she stepped forward, she could see and feel the chakra on the spider webs and she guessed that Neji would be able to check it. They paused but Kirei knew it was too late. The boy with the mauve hair color had flung his kunai and it hit an exploding note that she failed to realize was there.

Fuck.

She hoped her team could survive. She was counting on it.

They landed in front of their enemies, each hoping to negotiate except Kirei, a burning hot anger to prove herself. Kirei just wanted to defeat them and take Sasuke back to prove to him that Konoha was strong.

"Well what, are we supposed to do when we were expecting a main course, and received appetizers?" The mauve haired boy said smugly. Kirei remained calm much to her groups surprise. Shikamaru and Neji were the only ones facing them while Chouji her and Kiba waited in the background.

Kirei smirked, no way was that eight legged freak going to attach his string around her. Hell no. She effortlessly detached it and reattached it to a bush. She masked her presence and waited.

"We don't mean no harm." Shikamaru tried to reason while Neji studied the others. The spider guy snarled,

"Yeah right, then what are these?" He pulled the string and she watched as Chouji and Kiba flew into the air. She almost laughed but then remembered that they were not as strong as her and she had to wait for a moment to strike. She noticed his smirk at pulling out the bush and blinked, what? Shouldn't he be mad? "It seems that one of your little friends ditched you!" He laughed and Shikamaru and Neji's eyes widened. Kiba shot a smoke bomb hoping to buy him and his group some time for regrouping.

"Hmm..." Kirei murmured from her hiding spot.

"Like that would work! These are threads, not chakra wires. They are thinner and stronger and can easily find you in that smoke cloud!"

Kirei's eyes blinked in realization, a three layered trap? No wonder why they were so prepared. She cursed herself for not noticing earlier. She smirked, their trapped worked, the creepy spider man and his team had been imprisoned in Shika's shadow copy technique. Everyone regained confidence until the mauve haired guy pulled something from his back that launched kunai at Shika. Kirei watched in despair as Shika moved, freeing the sound four from him. Instantly, the fat one got to work and created a stone prison.

Kirei cursed, they didn't even know who was outside or who was in.

Kirei watched as the team retreated, the fat man referred to as Jirobou remained, holding them hostage. It was then she got a real bad vibe coming from the stone chamber and noticed how Jirobou's chakra increased. It was sucking them in after all. She sighed and decided to use her telekinesis.

'Shikamaru! Don't freak, it's Kirei, I'm outside the prison, I can see what's going on, his comrades left'

Inside, the others, stared at Shikamaru patiently and noticed the surprise look on his face.

"Kirei?" He called out.

'Yes! I can read your minds and what not! Okay, don't speak out loud and please tell Kiba not to attack the stone, he's absorbing your chakra at a rapid rate.'

"Don't use chakra!" Shika directed. The others stared at him.

"What are we supposed to do then?" Kiba complained.

"Just shut up and follow what I say. We don't want this to be anymore troublesome then it already is." Kiba snorted and plopped onto the ground. Neji activated his byakugen and conquered his leaders warnings and quickly deactivated it.

'Right, I'm positive he could hear you so don't relay this to the others. What I will do, is sneak up on him, it will be easy because of my speed and that he hasn't sensed me yet. Do we need him alive?'

"I don't know..." he mumbled aloud. The others stared at him and he ignored them.

'Okay, I'll injure him good.'

Kirei began to meditate, her presence firmly hidden and her speed released itself. She easily and stealthily slipped away from her perch and ended up directly behind him. She had half a second to think of an attack before he could turn around. She quickly popped a resengan,

"What-" He called out at the sudden burst of chakra. He couldn't turn around and Kirei rammed the thing into his spine. He instantly yelled in pain and the stone wall began to collapse. Jirobou dropped his knees while the others jumped out the cage, landing safely on their feet. Shikamaru was pleased, they barely lost any chakra.

Jirobou got back up, Kirei kicked him in the large wound and he fell back down.

"Where are you heading?" She asked angrily.

"None of your business! Where did you come from?"

"Simple, I was hiding."

Her teammates landed and stared at the opponent. Jirobou glared, they had defeated his prison in a mere few minutes. No one really had anything to say until Chouji stepped up, stretching.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll handle him."

Kirei nodded, having absolute faith in him. She knew they all trained, Ino too. She was positive that Chouji could take him on. Shika nodded and everyone resumed formation and headed on their way. Kirei knew he should have died with the resengan but it seemed his body was rock hard. At least it made him bleed.

* * *

Chouji and him squared off, Jirobou's mind already on something else. He flinched when they jumped away yet he knew he couldn't go and stop him, his fight was with the fat one. He smirked, he'll try and make this quick.

He charged forward, Chouji mirroring him. They clashed and Chouji effortlessly stopped him and threw him to the ground.

"Impossible! He stopped me all by himself?"

Jiroubou got up to see Chouji turning into a large ball, kunai all over his body. Jiroubou wasn't expecting it and held it back full on. Jiroubou partially transformed, only some of the curse spreading across his face, Chouji retaliated by taking a green pill, rather reluctantly. They began their brawl once more, Chouji having more of an edge. He tried his big ball with the spikes again, this time doing some damage and causing his enemy to turn into his first level of the curse.

Chouji, reluctantly had the yellow pill, this time surging with chakra. He called out,

"Partial Growth!" And he proceeded in slapping the guy around with his larger limbs. He then supersized himself and landed gracefully on his enemy.

Suddenly, something felt wrong,

"Can't believe you made me go to level two..."

And that's when the tables had turned.

* * *

They had been travelling quietly, each really worried about Chouji. Kirei seemed calm, she had faith in him. He wa sthe strongest therefore he would win. Kiba seemed fidgety.

"Do you think he'll make it?" Kiba asked, his dog growling in agreement.

"Positive." Kirei replied.

"I agree. Chouji is strong. He promised to come back." Shikamaru jumped down to the bottom of the tree and began carving something while epxlainng why he had such belief in him. Kirei nodded and wrote something down and Kiba did the same. Neji kept watch and Kirei decided to add something with his name on it.

* * *

Chouji looked up at he sky, keeping in his rage as the man ate his last bit of chips. No one ever did that and ever got away unscathe. He swalllowed the red pill, becoming one hundred times his strength and began demolishing Jiroubou. He would make him pay.

Wings of chakra grew from his back. It was on.

He effortlessly took him down, beating him into unconsiousness or death, he couldn't tell and just in time too, for he felt the effects of the pill becoming harder and harder to bear.

His weight loss made him feel lighter on his feet as he followed the trail left by his friends. On one of the signs, he could see little notes left by his friends.

Hurry Up! - Shika

KICK ASS CHOUJI! - Kirei

Food is nearby! - Kiba

Speedy recovery - Neji

Neji's name had been crossed off and replaced by Kirei. He laughed, he was probably too stoic to admit it had been his thoughts. He collapsed under the tree, feeling his heart hurting worse then before. He closed his eyes, and let the darkness consume him. His last thought was that he had a lot of good friends.

* * *

They're plan hadn't worked, Shika got found out when he didn't comment on Tayuya's ugly speech. Shikamaru had been caught, then Kirei for jumping out and being the one ambush rather then the weird spider guy. After her came Kiba and Akamaru then Neji. They had all been trapped. It didn't take a genius to figure out this guy was using spider webs but there was something weird about it. Kirei instantly knew it was made of chakra as did Neji while the others had speculations. She cursed again, trying to think of a way to break free. She could use her wind to easily cut the web but she needed to infuse her chakra and she couldn't really do it stuck to a tree. She had to calm down first. At least she had her shadow clones.

He then created more thread, save for the fact that this one was yellow and effortlessly began destroying one by one until there was one Kirei left.

"As the girl, you will always be a liability, the first to go usually. Why don't you quit fooling around and go back home before you get killed." He chided. Kirei glared at him and watched as the thread he transformed was launched at her. It hit her dead on until she poofed. It was only then did he realize that every single one of the Kirei's were clones. He turned behind him in the nick of time only for him to almost get sliced by a large circular weapon. He barely dodged. Kirei was tossed aside and while in mid air, unleashed her wind blades and freed her teammates.

Spider man stared in interest as the group was free, glaring down at him.

"Kirei..." Neji started. She turned to him, wondering if he was still mad about her reading his mind and etching it into a tree. She really didn think he should liven up a bit. "I was once in the darkness, and I could not see. You were always in darkness and you have betters eyes then me. Sasuke is now in darkness and you are the only one capable of making him see too. You all go, I will handle him."

Kirei stared at Neji and rested a hand on his shoulder,

"Thanks..." She murmured before jumping away.

"See you soon Neji," Kiba uttered before following after Kirei.

"Yeah, see you soon." Shikamarua added and leaped ahead. Neji allowed himself a smile. If it had been two months ago, he would have never thought the foul mouthed Kirei could ever worm her way into his heart after calling at Hinata to promptly "Kick that pompus piece of garbage's ass and show him who's boss." Not to mention to "Rip his balls out and Poke his eyes out. To also publically humiliate him and to make him kiss Lee..." He twitched, he'd like a rematch against her, anytime, anyplace.

* * *

They walked a little further before writing Neji's message down then continued through the trees. The enemies were cocky, they had too much faith in that spider guy, Kidoumaru. Kirei kept his words to heart, hoping that he would be alright. After this, she could see herself and him being friends, good friends. She clenched her fist, Sasuke put them through so much trouble all because he was selfish. If any of her friends die, she would not forgive him. He broke her promise which was bad enough, how much more pain will be caused in spite of him?

She suddenly stopped, the others noticing stopped too, and looked behind them to see Kirei staring ahead, her eyes glazed over.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked angrily.

"I need to bless you." She stated calmly, LK's attitude finally showing through in her behaviour.

"Troublesome, make it quick." She nodded and closed her eyes. She placed her hands in the bird seal and began to summon spiritual chakra, mixed with LK's chakra. She blessed her teammates and some of her chakra leaked out and darted across the air to where Chouji and Neji were. Then, a cloud floated above her and slipped into Kiba who gasped in surprise. The same happened to Shikamaru and both boys stared at each other in surprise. Kirei stopped chanting and looked up,

"That wil give you enough strength."

"You can give away chakra?" Kiba asked in shock.

"More like energy. This will rejuvenate you when you become depleted but it will only happen once." They nodded.

"Let's carry on."

And they began their journey, easily catching up to where they would have been and continue don in silence.

* * *

Chouji awoke, feeling odd and light headed. He stared down at his fingers and noticed his body was glowing a light blue. He smiled, this chakra, or energy felt familiar. He closed his eyes again, having a feeling that he'd survive better and maybe he could continue as a ninja.

* * *

Neji was lying down, his enemy dead before him. They just finished their final words to each other and Neji held onto his head band with all his remaining strength. He smiled, he was fine, to his credit, he had been taking death pretty well.

He frowned, a familiar chakra signature was approaching. He opened his eyes and turned to see a light blue chakra cloud floating towards him.

"Ki-Kirei?" He coughed and the chakra instantly zoomed into his stomach. Instantly, warmth spread through him and his wounds began healing. He closed his eyes, it seemed he would be surviving. After a while, he sat up, energy returned to him but he was not as strong as before, he still needed more help. He smiled, noticing a tree with marks all over it.

You left me all alone - Shika

WE LOVE YOU! - Kirei

As a friend!- Kiba

Kiba's lying he has a big crush on you! - Kirei

I DO NOT! SCREW YOU KIREI! - Kiba

Wouldn't you like to screw Neji? - Kirei

Troublesome… - Shika.

Neji lied back down, staring up at the birds flying around. He smiled and closed his eyes, he would be fine.

* * *

"Shit… It's getting late…" Kirei murmured to herself.

"It looks like we're going to have to catch them before the sun sets." Shikamaru replied. They travelled in on in silence, Kirei staring at the sun determinedly. "Can I ask you a question Kirei?" Shikamaru suddenly brought up. Kirei became impassive.

"Yeah…"

"What is your relationship with Sasuke?"

The silence of them travelling carried through for more then a few moments.

"Sasuke is my brother." She replied evenly.

"You do realize that he does not see you as family?"

"Yes…" She paused. "I am aware but I do not see that as a problem yet. He wants power before he wants his clan. If he did love me like everyone is saying he is, I don't think he would have left me here."

* * *

Kabuto was lying in a bed, his shirt removed, his stomach bandaged up. He looked peaceful, and in pain while his glasses are on the desk top beside him. Next to the bedside table was another mattress, a young boy was lying on the mattress, attached to tubes and an IV. Screaming echoed along the walls in the dark and cave like hide out.

"Orochimaru-sama is in pain." The young long white haired boy commented. If Kabuto was not next to him, he would not have heard him.

"I will go see what is wrong." He sat up, wincing in pain and pulled his glasses on. He vowed that he would get Kirei back. Because of her, he could never perform as a ninja again and it hurt to move. He wasn't supposed to be alive at this moment and the fact that he was made it difficult for him to live.

He walked into the washroom, seeing blood pool into the drain at the center of the room. Orochimaru was in the shower, screaming in pain as the hot water hit his arms. They were dead to him.

"I need Sasuke… When will they arrive?"

"Tomorrow Orochimaru-sama. It seems the sound four will have to make the ceremony seeing as neither you or I could do anything…" Orochimaru grimaced and glared.

"As soon as I get my body, the Kyuubi brat will pay!"

"It seems Sasuke will be late…"

"Then I must get another body…"

"You'll only be able to change into Sasuke after three years though Orochimaru-sama."

"Yes, the price I must pay for these cursed arms."

* * *

They had been travelling all day. The morning came and they still had not stopped nor caught up. Tayuya was carrying Sasuke when the top lid flipped. She stopped and Sakon was not far behind. They felt a presence behind them and turned to see the three Konoha ninja.

"What the fuck happened to Jirobou and Kidoumaru?" Tayuya exclaimed. Sakon snorted and dove first towards them, ready to finish them off. Kirei shot a kunai and he easily deflected it while Kiba and Shikamaru dove to intercept him, Kirei had already finished making a rasengan. As Sakon deflected them, Kirei shot her hand forward to lodge the ball into his stomach when he caught her wrist,

"This is nothing but cheap tricks!" Suddenly, a tornado came rushing right through Kirei and she poofed away. Sakon flew back and while Tayuya was distracted, Shikamaru hd snuck up with her and had placed his shadow binding technique. Tayuya couldn't move out the way as Sakon was heading straight towards her from dodging Kiba's tornado attack. It turns out that Kiba was heading for the barrel and he caught it then tossed it to Kirei. Instantly, they began running back to Konoha, leaving the two sound ninja in a heap on a tree branch.

Kirei couldn't believe it was that easy and that Sasuke was that heavy. She wondered what he was doing inside the barrel but hoped to God that everything was alright with him.

She could sense someone approaching quickly and new that they had recovered. It seemed that he would be in five, four three two one.

"ARGGGG!" He jumped kick Kiba and Akamaru and disappeared into the foiliage. Shikamaru and Kirei stopped, wondering where their teammate went. Soon after, the girl leaped out of the bushes and stopped further from them making no move to take the barrel, Kirei's eyes widened and she looked up to see a boy with flowing white hair, about a year older then her wearing sound clothing drop down from the trees and land on the barrel. He kicked it and caught it then stopped to look back at Tayuya.

"Kimimaro…" She called after. He stared impassively.

"You're all late. Where is the rest of you?" She flinched at his cold tone. "You were once part of the Five…"

"Your body." She stated. "How are you moving?"

"I am using my spirit alone. This is for Orochimaru, I will give him what he wanted even if it is not how I wanted it to happen."

"You are beyond your years."

"I take my leave now, the mission must be completed at all cost, I leave them to you." He began speeding off in another direction. Kirei glared after him.

"I got him!" She called to Shikamaru. He nodded in approval and that was all she needed to go full speed ahead.

"No you don't!" Tayuya called as she jumped into the air and intercepted Kirei. Kirei inwardly groaned, knowing that she couldn't stop her if she tried and simply countered her quick punch with an axe kick. She plummeted to the ground and Kirei continued to follow after Kimimaro.

Shikamaru sighed, "I'm always stuck fighting the woman hun?"

* * *

Kirei was close behind Kimimaru who had jumped into the field. She jumped and landed staring at him as he looked on toward the horizon. She remained calm, going over excercises to keep her cool. She was saving all her emotions for when Sasuke got out of that damn barrel. She removed her gravity seal quietly. It hurt a bit seeing as she did it without physical focus and she continued to watch her opponent.

Kimimaro had already set the barrel down and was seizing her up already. Kirei was not intimidated by his cold eyes, if anything, it reminded her of Itachi. She inwardly smiled, he should be here right now, watching the upcoming battle. Kirei took her stance.

"May I please have the container."

"No."

"What does Orochimaru want with Sasuke?" She asked. She activated her telekinesis and sifted through his thoughts yet did not let the answer show on her face.

"To reach immortality." Kirei knew he wasn't lying. Bu the answer was vague. She inwardly sighed, she didn't want to fight him, they both had similar pasts, they could have been friends. She hated doing things she did not want to do and here she was, about to fight this boy.

She felt something shift in his sleeves and ignored it and instead, with a flourish, summoned Soul Calibur with her summoning scroll. SC glistened in the sun and she got into her stance, a very loose casual stance. When she used this blade, its was as if she was dancing.

"Shall we?" She asked politely. Kimimaru took out his white sword and Kirei frowned, wouldn't bone break on contact? She inwardly shrugged and decided to make the first move. She darted toward him, thrusting her weapon which he easily parried. He used the opening to slash her but she quickly twisted and counter striked. She used her speed to her advantage and tried to get him and noticed she was doing little to no damage. She paused and stared, "We're even?" She asks. He shook his head.

"You are predictable." Kirei sighed, and decided to pick up the space. She tapped her foot and dashed off. He couldn't see her but dodged from the back and at the last second, she twisted her ankle changing the course of the attack. Kimimaru couldn't dodge and was nicked on his stomach where it began to bleed at a slow pace. He jumped back and clutched his wound. Kirei stretched, and stared at him curiously.

"There is something different in you..." She pointed out putting her weapon and guard down. Kimimaru watched in mild curiosity. "You're not like the rest of Orochimaru's gang..."

"I live to make him happy." She frowned, sensing a greatness within him and also sensing his pain. She didn't really want to fight him, not at all, but she would have to if she wanted to get Sasuke back at all cost. It didn't even matter that she might have to fight him.

Kimimaro jumped back, he held his stomach then looked back at Kirei,

"It seems that I must get serious." He launched an attack, sending many bones rocketing towards her. Kirei sighed, and made a heavy swing of her circle blade, sending a large gust of win toward the incoming bone bullets. It easily pushed back and headed towards Kimimaro who easily deflected each one with his bone sword. He stared at her in interest.

Kirei needed to finish this quick. She created a clone who sent her weapon like a boomerang to Kimimaro then she shot her other one. While he was busy, she had been gathering chakra into her hands and a large amount of wind. As soon a she finished dodging, she shot forth the gathered energy and sent it straight towads him. He moved to dodged then he noticed how it changed course. He coursed and sent up a bone shield. Kirei easily pushed more energy into it while he tried to make it dense. While that was going on, she sent a spark of chakra toward creating a clone and it dashed off towards him. His eyes widened as the clone leaped into the air, over Kirei's attack and over his bone shield diving toward him with a resengan. The real Kirei was sweating from concentrating so much on everything at the same time.

As the clone descended, Kimimaro shoved all his power into deflating Kirei's wind ball and succeeded leaving Kirei to be pushed backwards, leaving skid marks on the earth. She was panting and watched as the resengan broke through his sword and hit him right in the shoulder. He went flying backwards and the clone disappeared. Kimimaro's arm was torn to shreds, a large spiral mark imprinted in his shoulder. He held onto it, panting until he started panting.

"Kimimaro," He looked up at the mention of his name, looking at the girl. She seemed fine, a little dishelved but no panting, it was as if she recovered in two seconds. He struggled to stand still. "I do not wish to fight you. Please, let me have Sasuke and I will let you go."

"Orochimaru's orders, bring Sasuke to him, simple. I must follow his will, he is all I have."

"No he isn't, you can find someone who genuinely cares for you! Someone who won't use you just because you are strong! You should be able to decide your own life, to live by those rules! I can heal you, I can take your illness away if only you would become my friend."

He stared at her in wonder, why did she go through so much trouble? The only one to ever show him kindness was Orochimaru... How did he know that she wouldn't hurt him? But wasn't this Orohimaru's enemy? He would never betray him by siding with his enemy!

"I do not need you. All I need is Orochimaru-sama."

"But what happened when he didn't need you anymore?" She know this wa slow, she knew going though his memories and using it aginst him was not the right thing to do but she knew he needed help, he needed someone, and she needed to save him. "Orochimaru will just use you the same way he will use Sasuke! I am willing to go to the end of the world for Sasuke, the same I do with all my friends. I will not forget you, nor will I abandon you if you hurt me. I care for you because we are the same."

They both felt a tremor, Kirei didn't have to look to see that the barrel was exploding with dark energy.

"Why? How?"

"Your eyes tell everything. There is no way you can hide anything from me, no one can. Not even the coldest of beings." She smiled fondly, an image of Itachi coming through.

"TO THE RESCUE!" A shuffle was heard then a green flew in, landing right beside Kirei, beaming with a smile. Kirei blinked, shit, she should really focus on her surroundings.

"Lee? What are you doing here?"

"Well the Godaime healed me and I rushed to your aid!" Lee looked toward Kimimaro who seemed conflicted. "It seems everything is under control ne, Kirei-chan?" He smiled to her, "Your flames of youth burn brightly!" She hinted a smile and turned back to Kimimaro who stared at her.

"What do you say?" She asked calmly. "What do you say about this? Do you wish to live? Do you wish to come with me where you will be happy? Where you will be treated as a person?"

"Kirei-chan?" Lee asked quietly to her. She took a step forward.

"Your devotion is similar to that of a friend of mine, Zabuza Momoshi and Haku..." His eyes widened in surprise. "Like you I was shunned and feared, then someone, someone decided to help me, to take care of me and I was happy to have a friend. Then I found my family, I found love and I was happy. If it happened to me, if it happened to Haku, me Gaara and Itachi," Lee's eyes widened, "It can certainly happen to you. Please..."

Kimimaro's will was waning. He knew he shouldn't let his childlike insecurities get the better of him. He shouldn't listen to her. He coughed, dropping to his knees. His will was deteriating. Orochimaru was the one to nurture him, Orochimaru was the one to make him who he was today, not this girl.

"You don't have much time left and I will not let you die, I will show you what I care regardless of what side you are on." She dismissed her weapon which poofed out and approached him. He watched her while coughing blood. She was in front of him, he was taking deep and heavy breaths. While this was going on, the barrel was starting to accumulate more power and the lid began to topple over. Kirei knew that Sasuke needed her, but Kimimaro needed her first.

She dropped on her knees, LK's power surrounding her like a glow, as if she were an angel. Kimimaro watched in awe as she placed her hands on his chest and closed her eyes. The force of Sasuke's gaining strength frightened her yet she pushed it at the back of her mind and tried her hardest to make sure he would survive.

She began the prayer of healing and the prayer of good health. She made sure to start from his chest, fixing his chest, making sure that he would never have his sickness return. She continued and let it spread out.

"KIREI!" Sweat began to pour from her head, she knew Sasuke was free. She felt another familiar presence approaching at rapid pace. She crinkled her brow, pushing the healing powers and priestess powers further into his core. She was almost done... Almost done...

She let out a scream and pushed more. It seemed that the sickness had already implanted itself firmly in his body. She was almost done, almost done...

"SASUKE!" Done. She slumped, tired, and shook trying to stand up. Kimimaro was out cold, lying on the ground, in a deep sleep. Kirei stood up, smiling fondly at him, for some reason, she felt responsible for him, to give him life. She looked up, there was Sasuke, purple tendrils of power swirling around him. Weird bat like wings stood behind him. Kirei stared, frozen, scared. Lee had already knelt down towards Kimimaro,

"I'll take him away from here..." He murmured. Kirei couldn't respond, too shocked at seeing her friend look like some monster. The form receded and he returned to his normal self, only to take off straight down. Kirei did not hesitate to follow him. She wasn't letting him go again. Not ever.


	13. 13: Love?

**Translating the Name: ** I guess you would call that a cliff hanger but it all depends, I mean, everyone knows what happens now! :0! GASP! The big confrontation! What is left for her and Sasuke? And Itachi? How does he fit into the mix? What about Kimimaro? Will he go back to Orochimaru? You'll see! And the only hint is the fact that I love Kimimaro so you'l obviously see more of him.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I own his merchandise. :)

"**Kyuubi"**

'**Kyuubi Thoughts'**

"_**Dark and Light Kirei"**_

"**Dark Kirei" (DK)**

"Light Kirei" (LK)

_Chapter 13: Love?_

_She laid down on her back, staring up at the night sky. She was tired from training and she was happy that she had a break. She closed her eyes, wondering what the next day would bring. _

"_**Ano koro no chiisana boku ga miageru sora ha hontou ni hiro okatta**_

_Back when I was little, I looked up at the sky, the sky was so vast_

_**suki na hito wo kono te de mamoreru to omotteita honki de**_

_I truly thought that I could protect, my loved ones with these hands, seriously..."_

_She sung to keep her mind at ease of her worries of the chuunin exams. She smiled, feeling a familiar presence. She sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs after she drew them to herself. _

"_Shino..." She whispered. The song echoing into her thoughts. She opened her eyes and tilted her head to the left and there he stood, staring down at her, his shades on despite the dark sky. "You should be resting..."_

"_You need a friend." He stated casually. He sat down beside her, cross legged and she closed her eyes, sighing in content. She continued where she left off._

"_**doushite seiga nobinai sore ga kuyashikatta**__  
Why am I not growing I was frustated by that_

_**wagamama oomada kawaii to kanjiga ishite itanda zutto**__  
I realised I was selfish All the way  
__**akirameru koto nante omoi ukabanakatta tadamae wo muiteta**__  
I faced the surfation of thoughts of giving up  
__**demo**__  
but_

_**dekinai koto bakari de hayaku jiyuu ni naritakute**__  
There are so many things I can't do I want to become free quickly_

_**ikura te wo nobashitatte todoku hazu no nai**__  
No matter how I stretch my hand I cannot reach_

_**ookina ookina sora**__  
The big big sky  
__**demo boku wa nannimo utagau koto mo naku**__  
But I don't have anything to doubt  
__**kirei na mirai wo shinjiteta **__  
I believed in the beautiful feature _

_**kuyashii koto ga aru to korae kirenakatta**_

_There may be frustrating things But I won't give up  
__**ookina ookina namida**__  
Big big tears  
__**demo ano toki no boku no me wa naniyori kagayaiteita to omou**__  
But at that time, my eyes shined brighter than anything, I thought_

_**are kara zuibun sei mo nobite**__  
From then I grew quite a bit  
__**yo no naka no koto sukoshi wakatte**__  
I understood more of the times  
__**issho kenmei ga kakko warukute**__  
Doing my best may be uncool  
__**sameta furishite aruiteita yo**__  
I walked around acting cold._

_**demo**__  
but_

_**Chuuto hanpa na boku ni wa nani hitotsu dekinakatta**__  
But the I that gave up halfway Couldn't do anything._

_**itsukara ga boku wa kirameku ashita wo shinjite de koto sae wasurete**__  
From when did I forget about believing in a glittering tomorrow  
__**jibun wa mamoru tameni takusan no taisetsuna mono wo kizutsuketeta**__  
To protect myself, I hurt many important things_

_**haru ga tooku maue no sora no mukou ni**__  
Spring is far, towards the sky overhead  
__**naniga aru ga shiritakute**__  
I want to know what's there  
__**otona ni nattara kanarazu ikundayotte yakusoku shitanda**__  
"When I become an adult, I must go", I promised._

_**ikura te wo nobashitatte todoku hazu no nai**__  
No matter how I stretch my hand I cannot reach  
__**ookina ookina sora**__  
The big big sky  
__**demo boku wa nannimo utagau koto mo naku**__  
But I don't have anything to doubt  
__**kirei na mirai wo shinjiteta**__  
I believed in the beautiful feature  
__**kuyashii koto ga aru to korae kirenakatta**__  
There may be frustrating things But I won't give up  
__**ookina ookina namida**__  
Big big tears_

_  
__**demo ano toki no boku no me wa naniyori kagayaiteita to omou**__  
But at that time, my eyes shined brighter than anything, I thought_

_**ano koro no chiisana boku ga miageru sora wa hontou ni hiro ookatta**__  
When the tiny me from back then looked up The sky was really wide and big  
__**suki na hito wo kono te de mamoreru to omoutteita**__  
The person I like, with this hand I thought I would be able to protect  
__**honki de**__  
seriously_

_A comfortable silence filled the air as silent tears fell down her face. Shino silently slipped his hand in hers and she squeezed in thanks. Shino had found out about everything. He knew about her relationship with Itachi, he knew about the growing tension between Sasuke, Ichiro and Kirei herself. It made him sad to think that she had to suffer so much with the people she cared about the most. He just wanted his friend to be happy._

"_Thank you Shino-kun." She rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes still closed and she drifted off to sleep. After a few moments of silence, a figure crept out from the darkness, staring down at Kirei. The figure bent down and picked her up, his pasty skin, black spots, tattered coat. Shino did not fight when he took her, bowing his head in his direction before taking off. This wasn't the first time Yami took to watching Kirei._

_END FLASHBACK._

His back was turned to her, they were near an edge of a cliff. Two statues on opposing sides, the sound of rushing water echoing in both their ears yet Kirei was not paying attention to any of that. Kirei had her eyes glued to his back, where the Uchiha crest stood out on the inky black shirt. She was at a loss for words, for things to say, but she did know what she didn't want to do, and that was fight Sasuke.

She took a step forward, hoping that her words would try and make him change his mind. Sasuke was her best friend and still is, and he promised to never leave her, he promised he wouldn't hurt her and yet here he stood, staring out at the scenery and all she could see was his back. A part of her was angry at Sasuke but the majority of her believed that he was going through some sort of phase and that it would be all over.

"Sasuke?" She tested, noticing how he didn't move to her call. Her heart swelled in her throat. "Sasuke let's go back to Konoha."

Still nothing. What was he thinking? No, she already invaded too many people's mind. She was going to let Sasuke speak. Hopefully he'll do it soon. Her dream flashed before her eyes and she bit her lip. There was no way she was going to let that happen.

"Do you know what they call this place?" Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice and she visibly relaxed.

"No."

"The Valley of the End. Ironic isn't it?" He chuckled quietly at his joke and Kirei frowned.

"You promised that you would never leave me, that you wouldn't hurt me and look where we are. Do I really mean nothing to you? Nothing at all?"

"You mean everything to me." Kirei froze at his words, "But power means even more."

"There are other ways you know. You don't have to go to that bastard. Stay in Konoha, someone there will train you, just don't go to him! He doesn't even want you, he wants your body! You're not ready to leave me and you're not ready to fight off Orochimaru if he were to try and take you."

"I will. I will be able to handle myself; I always have and always will. I will go to him, and I will become stronger, strong enough to kill **him**."

Kirei was starting to panic. She couldn't live with herself, or with Itachi if Sasuke went to that demon. She would kill her self, and leave LK and DK to take over. She would be a zombie and she will fulfill her duty and leave Itachi because she broke her promise to him which was to keep Sasuke safe.

"Sasuke please! Stay with me! I beg of you! I will not break my promise, I will not jeopardize our relationship because of my broken promise! I also made that promise for a reason, to make sure you're safe! I care for you, you're my best friend and I don't want you to go." Her eeys were watering and she tried to pull them back. "Itachi would never forgive me if i let anything happen to you! Please just come back, come back with me!" They freely rolled down her cheeks and her resolve was crumbling. She would not lose anyone again.

Sasuke turned around, his heart did not ache like it used to do when he saw her crying, his heart throbbed with anger at the words that had just came out of her mouth.

"Itachi?" Her eyes widened in complete and utter horror. "You...and...Itachi?" Kirei couldn't respond, her mind was cloudy with doubt and fear. "You mean to say that you and my brother, the one who killed my family have been in a relationship?" Sasuke stared at her in disgust and Kirei cowered in fear. He took a step closer, studying her, every aspect of her. She reached out to touch him, and he violently swatted her hand away.

"Sasuke try to understand!" She felt awful, nearly forgetting that Sasuke would never approve of her relationship.

"Explain it to me. Explain it to me, explain why." He seemed calm but Kirei knew better, he was so angry, he would explode.

"That's irrelevant! The point is that I was supposed to protect you and here you are, trying to run off!"

"You betrayed me." He stated it so coldly.

"So did you!"

"Not to this extent. You claim to be my best friend yet you are involved with my tormentor, my brother."

"The sooner you understand that he is none of those things, the sooner you and I could go back to being friends!" He snarled, and leaned back for a punch. She took it full force, stumbling backwards. She laid there, on ehr side, staring up at the Uchiha.

"Get up." He commanded angrily. She struggled to do so, the emotional trauma too much. He appeared in front of her and hit her in the stomach. She doubled over and he kicked her. She tumbled across the cliff and rolled right off, plunging into the water.

She swam up, tired, upset. She didn't want to fight him at all. He probably hated her. She stood up on the water and looked up at Sasuke as he jumped down.

"In order for me to obtain the same eyes as Itachi, I must murder my best friend." He dashed across the water and kicked her in the stomach. She skidded backwords. "Fight back."

"No." She mumbled. She deserved all this for breaking her promise to Itachi. Sasuke growled and hit her again. She did not go down this time but she did clutch her stomach in pain. Sasuke was frustrated, he wanted her to fight back. He wanted her to decide his fate. If she won, he would go back with her and if she didn't, he would kill Itachi for even thinking about trying to brain wash his friend for thinking he did no wrong. But the anger kept resurfacing, and he wasn't sure if he was fighting her for the right reason. All eh could feel was the betrayal resting on his heart.

Kirei knew that she should at least fight back but she didn't have it in her. What would Itachi say if he saw her? He would probably kick Sasuke's ass for hitting her, but at the same time it's her job to protect both of them. How could she protect Sasuke from himself? She made up her mind, she was going to fight back and try her best to keep Sasuke here long enough for Itachi to come and explain to him why he did what he did.

Sasuke rushed her again and aimed a kick to her temple. She caught his leg and sent a chakra palm right to his chest. He went flying and he hit the cliff, rocks flying everywhere. He got up, glaring at Kirei.

"**I will fight to keep you here. Unlike some people, I keep my promises.**" She ran toward him, fading in and out of sight, Sasuke realized that she was too fast for his sharingan. She landed a kick to his back and he flew towards the sky. She followed up with a punch and he went plummeting to the ground.

Kirei's head was a mess. It wasn't really her fighting, more like DK taking over so Kirei could recover emotionally. In her mind, LK watched Kirei rock back and forth, the gravity of the situation weighing heavily on her shoulders. Just when things were going so well, just when everything was looking up, Sasuke had to be so selfish in his goals. LK didn't mind Sasuke, she knew where he was coming from but DK hated him with a burning passion. Kirei's sobbed echoed and LK sighed, looking back out at the fight. DK certainly would not hold back from this.

Sasuke stood up on the water, looking up at Kirei who stood proudly on a ledge on the cliff. His anger rose at the mere sight of her, the thought of her ever speaking with his brother. If she cared for him so much why would she even think about talking to him? Or having this relationship with him? What kind of relationship? The anger rose to a new high, and he could feel teh surge of power from his cursed seal. Black markings spread across his body, covering his skin.

DK was in her conscious, and was staring passively at the transforming Sasuke. She could care less, she was a shit load stronger than him, he was human and she was not. Simple. Watching his anger surround him while staring up at her did not settle well with her and she jumped down, landing on the water.

Neither moved, both preoccupied with the next move. Sasuke knew that she would beat him in taijutsu, she knew every pressure point in the human body and his sharingan can't even keep up with her speed. When it came down to ninjutsu, he wasn't too sure, but it was worth a shot.

He hastily created the seals for his favoured technique and took a deep breath,

"_Grand Fireball Technique!"_ He called out. With his red eyes, he saw her making a move for her to counter attack and he waited for the right moment to dodge.

DK easily twirled around, the water rising in a tornado and shielding her from the flames. It turned to vapour and she slammed her foot on the surface, a large wave came up and she sent it towards Sasuke. She read his mind, she knew that he knew what she was going to do. It seemed when it came to ninjutsu, she would still have to use her speed. She watched as the water wave attack was easily dodged by Sasuke despite it being hidden by the vapour.

DK summoned shadow clones to surround Sasuke and they each began a barrage of wind blade attacks. Sasuke started dodging, hoping that a missed blade would cause the one on the other side to explode to and he was shocked to see the blades disappear right before hitting the clones. His eyes widened in surprise and it was the moment of distraction she needed to send them charging in, each holding a glistening Soul Calibur. Two clones shot their SC blade at him and Sasuke flew into the air and dodged. A gust of wind passed him and he felt perfectly fine, expecting the rushing wind would harm him. As he descended to the water, her shadow clones dispersed and he landed on both feet. He smirked as he watched her standing coolly.

"**It seems you're running low on skill and chakra.**" She pointed out. He noticed that she did not at all seemed phased and that's when it hit him like a tonne of bricks. He collapsed on his knees and coughed blood. He looked up at her and she tilted her head to the side.

"**Sasuke-san, it seems you have underestimated me again.**" He clutched his stomach. "**My speed is god like, I used the remained of my clones to cut you up.**" His eyes widened and he felt his wounds split open. He screamed and sunk lower into the water being dyed red. There were deep cuts on his back and stomach, and cuts running up and down his arms and legs. He was bleeding and losing energy and he glared back at her.

"**I am not trying to kill you, I am simply trying to persuade you to come back and if I can't I will maim you and take you back by force.**" He stared at her in wonder. "**I do advise you that I will not go easy, I will use what ever knowledge I have and bring you down. So far, I have avoided any vital points to prove that point that I do not wish your death despite you wanting mine.**"

Sasuke took a deep breath and charged up the curse seal again. His skin turned grey, his hair grew, changing into a greyish colour. He had weird negative coloured eyes and a mark on his nose. What alarmed her the most was the leathery hand like wings that emerged from his back. She stared in curiosity.

--

Kirei's mouth remained open at the sight before her. She gibbered to herself and looked on in horror at the monster he became. She let out a sob,

"It is not your fault Kirei. This is what happens when one follows his or her desire." LK tired to reason. Kirei shook, unable to accept the change.

--

"**Interesting...**" She spoke. Sasuke rose from his perch on the water and flew into the air.

"I will not play any games any longer. I will defeat you and I will carry on with my plan and when that it is done, I will find you."

"**You can't possibly believe that Kirei will wait for someone like you. You tried to kill her. You beat her. You cause her more pain than anyone I know. If you leave her now, there is no going back.**"

Sasuke glared, knowing that she was right yet believed that he could change everything, even her mind. DK sighed and began to pull and draw on her powers. Tendrils of black latched onto her and created an aura around her. She closed her eyes and let her wings emerge from her back. The black feathers glistened in the sun, and she flapped them once to test them. Sasuke stared in awe,

"**You are not the only one with secrets.**" She remained on the water, a black puddle beneath her feet. Sasuke glared in anger and charged toward her. DK was prepared, her dark glow already creating a shadow like hand that enveloped him. Sasuke blocked by covering himself with his hand like leathery wings yet it pushed him back. Soon, it spread over his cocoon defence and slammed him against a foot of one of the statues. She flew up and flapped her wings, letting her black shadow hand recede into her aura and continued staring down at the rubble and dust. Suddenly, the debris flew outward; DK effortlessly dodged the many that reached to her.

Sasuke looked up at her, the light shinning down on the dark aura and wings that surrounded her. He wanted to know how she attained that strength. It dawned on him now that he knew almost nothing about Kirei.

"**Sasuke...It pains Kirei to see you like this...**" DK knew he would not catch on to what she implied. Instead, he smirked, confidently.

"It hurts me to even have to think about you and Itachi." And the anger sparked back. He zoomed towards her placing a well aimed punch to the face. She went flying, and hit her delicate figure against the statue. She did not have time to recover for he followed up with a kick sending her to the opposite end. He zoomed right back to her yet DK was prepared and kneed him in the stomach. He doubled over and she sent a well deserved punch to his face. The power being displayed alerted everyone in its radius as they continued their mindless brawl.

DK was beyond angry. He beat Kirei when she could not fight, he broke the promises that she cherished the most and continued on his rampage of disrespect towards Kirei and foolishness when it came to Itachi. It annoyed her that she couldn't kill him but she would try her best to force him to see to reason.

Sasuke was flaming angry, the thought of her and Itachi waving heavily on his mind. He cared a great deal for her, he wanted her to be happy and he hated seeing her cry but she needed to understand that he needed to do this, to avenge his clan and force her to understand that Itachi was no good, that he brain washed her or something. He wanted her to understand that Itachi placed him in great pain and would not bat an eyelash to do the same to her.

They were both wearing down, staring at each other in the sky.

"Let's end this," Sasuke began charging his chidori. It started off blue, but then turned to a metallic grey. DK could feel her pull on Kirei wavering and gave it to LK.

LK stared at Sasuke, knowing fully well that Kirei herself would not be able to continue the fight and that DK was tired, and would probably kill Sasuke, she needed to step in. Sasuke wondered why the aura and wings changed from black, to grey then to perfect white. She looked like an angel but he stood by his decision. If she did not want to let him go for a while, he would not go down without a fight.

She formed a rasengan, it glowing white, and she charged up all her strength. Both she and Sasuke leaped into the air at the same time, neither of them yelling or crying out, the only sound that was heard was the sound of their overwhelming power.

"Chidori!

"Rasengan!"

LK aimed to counter his attack but her energy was not a harmful one causing her arm to twist out of control and mark his forehead protector. Sasuke on the other hand lodged his arm in her chest, only realizing his mistake when a scream erupted from her lips. There was a blinding light as both auras collided and they were both shot out from the sky.

*.*.*

Sasuke sat up, back to his regular form, he winced, it hurt for him to move and breathe. He stared down at his hands, blood drying on his fingertips. He did not let his emotions portray during his shock and anguish. He could not believe what he had almost done. He had almost let his anger blind him into killing his best friend. He wasn't supposed to become like Itachi, he was supposed to be his own person. He looked up, seeing her hair blanketing the earth floor. Her orange jump suit was tattered, her white shirt underneath coated in blood. She seemed to be so peaceful and he clutched his temple in anger.

He felt a presence, someone was approaching, he was in no mood to fight nor was he going to leave her alone like this. From the foliage emerged a man with long black hair and cold onyx eyes. He was adorned in a black cloak with red clouds. Anger and fear consumed Sasuke as he watched Itachi walk over to Kirei with absolute calm.

Sasuke was too tired and weak from his battle with Kirei to get up and kill him. He watched him crouch down before her and stare impassively at her condition.

"Don't... Touch... Her..." He threatened. Itachi ignored him and traced his fingers along her jaw line. He removed her tattered orange clothing and tattered white shirt. Kirei lay there, her chest bound by linen. Sasuke was to angry, too consumed with guilt to blush and averted his gaze, the guilt creeping up in his stomach. Itachi took out more bandages and wrapped her chest up. He then used some medical techniques to recover the blood and the flesh that was missing. While he was at work, Sasuke's fist clenched.

So it was true then. He and Kirei were together. He glared, for how long? How long was he being lead on? Deceived? Betrayed?

Kimimaro emerged from the forest, gazing at the scene before him. He walked over to the Uchiha, his eyes only glancing at Itachi when he was beside Sasuke, it was then he noticed Kirei, lying their seemingly lifeless.

"Sasuke-sama, we must hurry to Rice country." He explained. Sasuke could only stare at Itachi delicately take care of the damage he caused.

"Pleasure to see you again Kimimaro, I trust Orochimaru still has not changed." Itachi commented. Kimiaro looked toward him,

"No... What brings a man such as yourself to help a girl like that?" He asked in honest curiosity. He remembered him being ruthless and she being an angel in disguise. Itachi carried on expressionless.

"She is a good person." He simply stated. Kimimaro nodded,

"She has taught me many things, which was why I spared the life of her friends." He turned back to Sasuke, "Sasuke-sama, I will carry you on my back."

Kimimaro bent down and placed the Uchiha on his back. He adjusted him. Itachi was finished with Kirei and carried her bridal style. He looked over at Kimimaro and nodded his head and then stared at his brothers eyes.

"If you harm her again, I will not hesitate to harm you in kind. She was trying to fulfill a promise she made to me, to protect you yet your arrogance and childishness has almost lead to her demise."

He turned and walked away, Kimimaro did not move until Itachi was out of the clear.

*.*.*

"I think that is the most I have ever heard you say." Kakashi replied in somewhat amusement. The Uchiha had explained what had happened. Itachi handed him Kirei, knowing she would be in good hands.

"Yes..."

"What do I tell her when she wakes up?"

"That I am with her."

*.*.*

Her eyes fluttered, she was greeted with the warm hue of the setting sun. She sat up, her body stiff and cast her gaze across the room. There was nothing out of the ordinary, the same old scenery except for a brunette sitting nervously at the foot of her bed, staring out of the window. Kirei coughed, wondering what Satsuki would be doing here. She seemed solemn, yet pleased at the sight of Kirei. Kirei felt a bit groggy for sleeping so long and knew that with the help of LK and DK she would feel better in a matter of seconds.

Kirei grinned at the sight of her cousin, or what she felt was more like her sister. She was happy to see a familiar face when she woke up even if she really wanted to see Itachi and figure out what happened and why he came late, if he came at all. She hoped no one from Konoha sensed him...

"Kirei..." Her voice was wavering and Kirei tried to conceal her disappointment at her negativity. She blinked, not really up to having a serious discussion concerning what happened yet the curiosity got the best of her.

"Hello Sastsu-chan,"

"You feeling better?"

"Yes..."

The silence killed her. What was taking her friend so much to say? She bit her lip nervously. Satsuki never had a problem speaking to her so this was weird. Kirei studied how tired her friend looked.

"Your shift at the hospital?" She asked.

"Fine, me and Otou-san have the same shifts now so we come home and work together." She spoke fondly. Kirei grinned in delight. Himitsu was doing a great job as her father. She sensed a presence approaching and she grinned. He opened the door and walked in, his eyes hidden by his glasses and Kirei felt calmed.

"Shino-kun!" She chirped quietly. Shino looked on at her and she knew he was just as happy to see her as she was him. He sat beside Satsuki and noticed her sorrow and he began to rub her back. Kirei raised an eyebrow and both young teens blushed. Finally they got together... She thought to herself.

"Shino, where is everyone?" Kirei asked hesitantly.

"Kiba was discharged from the hospital today, Lee and Gaara are recovering nicely and should be able to leave soon."

"Lee and Gaara?"

"When you chased after Sasuke Kimimaro was giving Lee a hard time until Gaara came and they both beat him down but not without them leaving with a few bruises." She bit her lip, it was her fault for healing him anyway but she couldn't let him die just like that...

"Sasuke? What of Sasuke?" She asked desperately.

"Sasuke did not return. Neji and Chouji are recovering wonderfully and should be able to leave in the next week. Shikamaru is fine and is wondering around feeling guilty."

"How long was I here for?"

"One week."

"You're doctor is dad and Ichiro and I are your other helpers." Satsuki let one tear slip.

"What's wrong? What's going on?"

"The villagers are blaming you for what happened hence why they had to be your doctors."

She reached for her choker that Ichiro had given her and realized it was gone. She looked down at herself and she was wearing simple black and white shinobi pants and shirt.

"Everything of yours was confiscated and placed in the Hokage's vault for evidence."

"Evidence? Evidence of what?"

"Of treason." That voice wasn't Shino's or Satsuki. She turned around, and staring at her from the corner of the room was DK'S and LK's brother. He seemed happy, amused and excited at the situation and it irked her to no end. How could he waltz in here happy at her misfortune? It was probably his fault. She stared cautiously at him and noticed that Satsuki didn't look nervous nor did Shino. That must mean that he had spoken to Shino and Satsuki before. When? "It seems Itachi-san was discovered."

Kirei's mouth opened and closed.

"It was a good thing you woke because your trial is in three days or they would have just executed you."

She fainted.

*.*.*

Kirei wore Satsuki's hospital scrubs as she exited the infrastructure. She was upset, her head was held down. Her usual blue eyes were dull, her usual happy blonde hair hung limply on her shoulders. She walked down her street where her house was, wondering what the council would tell her, wondering what would happen with herself and her family. She couldn't imagine leaving the village, she would die for them for each villager and she could not bring herself to leave at all. She would fight to stay in the village, she would fight to protect her country. She unlocked the door and entered her house, the door quietly closing behind her.

When she woke up in the hospital, they explained that they would have went to trial even if she wasn't awake and without being able to defend herself, would sentence her to death. When did Itachi get found out? When he went to follow her? She hoped he was okay, she hoped that he was not dead. Now, she had no Uchiha's, just herself and her ever growing pain in her chest.

She trudged into the living room, glancing up and nearly fainted when she saw a tall figure standing, his back facing her. He had raven hair that was tied in a low ponytail and a heavy black cloak. She blinked, he seemed familiar. Her heart easily brightened and she took a happy step forward,

"'Tachi-kun!" She called greatfully. He turned his head and the corners of his mouth turned upwards and she walked over toward him. He fully turned to greet her, his smile evident and she happily ended up in his arms. He pulled on her tightly and she rested her head on his chest, breathing in his scent, trying to engrave his presence in case she would be executed, in case she would never see him again. "Itachi-kun..." She spoke sadly and he rested a hand on her head.

"Kirei, relax... calm down..." She sighed again. "We'll be fine."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry about Sasuke! I can understand if you don't want me anymore!" She fought back the tears.

"Kirei, it's okay, I saw what happened, it's not your fault." He rubbed her back and she visibly relaxed. "You remember your friend? Sai?"

"Yes, what about him?"

"It seems I was right in not trusting him, he was the one who betrayed you to ROOT."

"Root?"

"An ANBU division created for the purpose of war."

"He... He betrayed me?" She asked quietly. Itachi kissed the top of her head.

"Under a jutsu, it was not entirely his fault." Kirei relaxed. They remained in silence, relishing in one another's touch.

"What should I do?"

"Stay with me..."

"Should I go back to my home village?"

"Stay with me..."

"Or should I go Wave country?"

"Stay with me..."

"Or should I just let them kill me?"

He pinched her ass, she jumped and blushed, looking shocked at Itachi and his action.

"Itachi!"

"You weren't listening. Stay with me."

"That's if I don't die."

Itachi bent down and planted a deep, dominant and passionate kiss on her lips. Kirei melted, enjoying every second of it.

"No harm will come to you while I am here."

And she believed him.


	14. 14: Akatsuki!

**Translating the Name: **Did you miss me? Because I sure as hell missed you! This story is not abandoned, it just went on a small hiatus or wtv. So! Let's get this party started! OOOHHH YEAHHHHHH!

_Chapter Fourteen: Akatsuki!_

She stared at the house she called home. She couldn't bring herself to say goodbye to her father, Himitsu Kichi, to her legal sister and blood related cousin, Satsuki, she couldn't say goodbye to Konohamaru, the last legacy of her grandfather, to her mentor, Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya, her best friend, Shino, and everyone else who impacted her. She would miss the village, she would miss Neji and the team that went to go get Sasuke and Ichiro. She couldn't say goodbye to everything she loved, it would be harder to look them in the eye and tell them she was running away before she was sentenced to death. She knew they would kill her if they had the chance. She dropped to her knees and let the sobs wrack through her body. It hurt so much. All she could do was make Tsunade a letter explaining what she did and why she did it, to say goodbye... She tried screaming but her throat was raw from crying so much and a horse whisper escaped her lips. She didn't care if her bandages on her shins and forearms were getting dirty from the ground, or her black shorts and black weapon pouch and black tube top were getting dirty. She didn't even care if her fish net sweater ripped. She had lost so much, she had lost so much in such a short strand of time and all she had left was Itachi.

Stong arms wrapped around her and pulled her to her feet. She let him pull her into a tight hug where she cried in his chest. She could feel the sun coming up and wished for it to go back down for dawn was the time they had to leave the village before anyone noticed she was gone. She would get stronger, hone her skills so that there was no one who would get in her way, no one to stop her from protecting all she had left, Itachi. She needed to get stronger to stay alive, to stay in this world. She would be persecuted from the ANBU and be labelled as a high class missing nin. It would be difficult but her ability as a ninja was all she had left.

"We must depart..." He pet her hair and she nodded. He effortlessly flipped her so that she was on his back and he sprinted off out of the village. Kirei stared at the ground, and when she finally had enough strength to look up, Tobi was running alongside of them. They didn't stop and she would find herself falling asleep and waking up on his back. She didn't know where she was going but she trusted him, she was lost and Itachi had a way of finding her and bringing her back to her self.

She woke up in a cold and gloomy room. Her hair was in a single long braid and her blue eyes looked around, trying to find Itachi. She was scared, she never felt so lost in her life. She got out from the bed, the room had simple boring furniture in it and it was too dark to see what it was made out of. She yawned and put her feet on the cold ground and quickly found her black sandals. Blinking repeatedly she ventured to the door way and opened the cold door. She adjusted the collar of her fishnet sweater so that it wasn't hanging off her shoulder and followed the dimly lit hallway to a closed door.

"Itachi?" She whispered brokenly. He had a knack for being there when she really needed him. She bit her lip and knocked on the door. There was no response and she pushed it open. She couldn't make out who was standing there, but whoever it was was large. It looked like a plant? "Ano..." She mumbled worriedly. It moved and Kirei tried to focus on her senses. Slowly the figure moved and she tilted her head to the side. The green plant turned around and Kirei noticed the Akatsuki cloak that covered its lower half. There was a male, his age unrecognizable, half his body was black and the other white, his hair a messy dark red. She blinked in surprise at the mixed feeling she was receiving. The black side of him grinned.

"A stray?" His voice carried the word and his tone made her shiver in fear. "What brings you here?" He licked his lips and Kirei stared.

"I-I'm looking for Itachi-kun," she spoke so softly. He took a step toward her and grinned. Kirei maintained eye contact despite her fear, she was transfixed.

"How cruel of him to leave such a delicate flower unattended..." He chuckled and Kirei leaned away from him. "You are?"

"Kirei..."

"I am Zetsu. Welcome to the Akatsuki base." Her eyes widened and he threw his head back and lauhged a barking laugh. "Follow me, I'll bring you to your weasel..." He chudkled darkly and moved out of the room. Kirei followed him quietly, listening to him hum a very odd and creepy song. He stopped in front of a wide door and opened it. The room was dim but she could see a bed in the corner. She shifted uneasily. "Leader-sama..." His voice seemed softer and Kirei glanced at him. It was weird, his personality changed from his usual outspoken behaviour from what she witnessed. Something moved and a chill caused her to shiver.

"Thank you Zetsu you are dismissed." He disappeared into the ground and Kirei stared at the spot where he was. "Kirei-chan..." The way that man said her name so affectionately made Kirei look up and he stepped into the light. He had many piercings on his face and hair that resembled the fourth Hokage except red. He was smiling and Kirei could tell that it wasn't something he was used to doing. Kirei took a step back in fear while the young man laughed. "Don't worry, I will not hurt you, I am Leader but you can call me Pein."

"Pein?" She tested quietly. He nodded and she took another step back. He frowned.

"Why do you fear me? I have done nothing wrong to you." He pointed out. Kirei shook her head.

"You hurt Itachi... You hurt Kyuu-nee and you hurt me..." She stared into his searching eyes as he realized what she was implying. "The physical pain of losing my sister was nothing compared to the emotional pain of her absence, of the feeling that Itachi betrayed me. He is now all I have left."

"Kirei-chan..."

"I was born alone, I found my family and because I couldn't save Itachi's family, because I couldn't save my own family I was convicted of treason, the penalty death. For a village I did so much this is how they repay me, I am forced to come here, with the only thing keeping me to this earth, Itachi, into the belly of the lion, my enemy, you." Pein's happy face vanished and in it's place was sorrow.

"I am sorry that you have gone through so much, I am sorry that it was I who caused it but I was unaware who the container was for the Kyuubi was. If i had known..."

"What differece would it make?" She snapped coldly. Pein ruffled his hair.

"A lot. Allow me to tell you my story... I was an outcast in my home country and found Naruto, your older brother Konan and a dear friend of mine. Needless to say, I suffered a lot, my dear friend died and as a result, I unlocked my bloodline and that happened to be a time where Jiraiya found us and he trained the three of us that was left. Your brother… He often spoke of you, about how he wished he could return to the village and take you away. He left Konoha before he could understand what had happened to his uncle, the one who sealed the demon in you and only found out about the suicide and murder of your father and mother respectively when Itachi joined our ranks and told me. Naruto kept himself hidden from Itachi, the pain too deep, and left to train by his lonesome. I have been his only contact."

"Does he know that I am here...?"

"No... He and Itachi are speaking for the first time in a little over ten years."

"I'm sorry that you have experienced so much pain err Pein." He smiled softly.

"Your brother and Konan and the thought of meeting you is what kept me going." He rested a hand on her head and Kirei couldn't help but smile. "Do you know that your mother, Mai Uzairu, took her mother's last name? Her father was an Uzumaki, just like me." Her eyes widened at his point. "We posess a certain bloodline attribute that you may inherit and I and your brother already have."

"I don't think I'll be getting it..."

"You unlock it when you experience a lot of pain..." Her heart expanded in her chest remembering the reason why she stood before her cousin.

"But my blood is only one fourth Uzumaki and one forth Uzairu, the chances of me receiving the dojustu are slim."

"It is still a possibility." He stood up and offered his hand. She hesitantly took it as he led her out of his room. "Do you know what our goal is?"

"No..."

"It is to end the age of ninja, and create an age of peace, without pain..."

"But I like being a ninja." She pouted.

"Maybe you can have mock spars in the new world." He smiled happily. She nodded, it did not seem like such a bad idea. They walked on in silence until they reached a dead end. Pein let go and did a few seals and the wall seemed to move. Sunshine blinded Kirei for a moment and she followed a step behind Pein. Kirei felt the dark ebbs of her mind pulling her in and she grabbed Pein's hand as a comfort, feeling alone again. He led her through a mountain path onto a wide field filled with tall grass swaying in the summer wind. Kirei could see two men standing in the middle. As they approached Kirei could feel her eyes swelling with tears at the man with blowing black hair in a pony tail, wearing a fish net tank top and black shinobi pants. Beside him was a man with long hair just like Jiraiya but blonde and she was pretty sure it was longer, and as he turned to look at her, she could see the same crystal blue eyes she had. Her eyes darted back to Itachi and she ran to him.

"ITACHI!" She called running and jumping into his arms. He caught her without moving, as she let the few tears fall onto his shoudler. After a few minutes she let go of him and stared at him with adoring loving eyes. He smiled back at her, resting a hand on her head. "Don't leave my side again okay? I can't be alone, I don't like it..." She explained quietly. He caressed her cheek and nodded.

"Kirei, I'd like you to meet your brother, Naruto Uzumaki." Kirei looked at him after Pein's introduction and stared at the searching eyes of her brother. His skin was tanned, his eyes were hard and cold but she could see the little sparkling in them.

"Narumi..." He whispered. She stared at him with wide eyes. His own filling with tears. "How..." He swallowed. "Are you alright?" Kirei knew that he meant more then just right now. She shook her head for no and he opened his arms to which she ran into them. Itachi watched them, feeling a lot better about coming here. While she had slept he and leader had conversed about the betrayal which boosted his decision but seeing the reunion between brother and sister, it solidified the decision.

"Naruto-kun I'm sorry for what happened to you..."

"It's alright. The experiments weren't all that bad. They gave me with the ability to control all forms of chakra, yours, mine, everyones." He gave a reassuring smile and Kirei smiled back sadly. "The only problem is it shortens my life considerably." He grinned. "I heard you were trained in our Uzairu clan techniques! Why don't you and I have a friendly brother and sister spar!" Kirei nodded.

"Okay."

Pein and Itachi wondered off to the side, Pein kept the smirk on his face while Itachi watched impassively.

"Who do you think will win?" Pein asked amicably.

"Kirei, Naruto will let her win."

"That is very much like him. He has missed out on a lot of her life, he will be making it up to her.

Kirei stared at her brother, innerved by his small smirk as he stood in front of her. Suddenly two Kirei clones appeared in the sky and the real Kirei as well as her cones launched a barrage of ninja stars, kunai and senbon needles. Naruto's hair covered him and turned into spikes, deflecting all the projectils Kirei ran at her full speed despite the gravity seal and her clones landed and did the same. She summoned Soul Calibur as did her clones and when Naruto emerged from his cacoon, he nimbly dodged the three swipes from the circle blade. He back flipped away while the Kirei clone on the left launched SC like a boomerang, wind gathering around it increasing it's diameter. Kirei leaped into the air, her hand above her head and spun SC arouned her wrist horizontally in the air. Small torrents of wind flew down on him and he jumped in the air as her mini tornado passed above him and the boomerang underneath. The other clone charged as he back flipped going through katas as he narrowly dodged all the attacks. Kirei bit her lip annoyed and got rid of her gravity seal. She disappeared and reappeared behind him while the two Kirei clones attacked in front of him, one using kenjutsu the other, using SC as a boomerang. She downward sliced him knicking his back and he leapt high into the air to escape her advances. He landed several feet away and grinned at her as she disppelled her clones.

"You're very fast, faster than me even and you're very good with your weapon."

"Yes but it isn't fair that you aren't fighting back big brother." She pointed out. He laughed. She smirked before disappearing and appearing swiping his feet with her weapon while her foot reached all the way around and kicked him in the head. He fell face forward and Kirei couldn't help but finish him off with another swipe from SC. he rolled out of the way and she continued to slash at him while he dodged. He managed to grab her wrist that held SC and flung her. As her weapon left her hand it poofed back into the scroll and she broke her fall by chart wheeling.

She stood up and stared at him, getting into a fighting stance, her hands glowed with chakra once before she disappeared. This time she appeared above him, a kick aiming at his head. She infused the wind with her super strength and he quickly rolled out of the way. Her foot indented the ground, while two gusts of wind in the shape of a crecent appeared and cut up the surrounding grass. She pulled out her foot from the ground and looked up at him.

"Whoa, I have been torn to bits by that." He pointed out. Kirei scissor kicked the air and six wind blades flew toward him. He evaded them and stared at her. "You're not tired?"

"Warmed up." She disappeared again and reappeared in front of him with a spinning bird kick. He blocked, his feet sliding against the ground. Kirei landed and back flipped, trying to hit him in the chin. She missed and gently touched his wrist trying to sever the tendons with chakra then landing further away from him. He stared at her and she frowned at the lack of reaction.

"On anyone else that would have worked but I have chakra covering me, it is the ultimate defense."

"Unless I can cut chakra..."

"Not really, my chakra is different then others. I can solidify it and fuse it with other techniques like elemental chakara." He caught fire and Kirei gasped. He laughed and the flames went out. He then turned to earth, disappeared with the wind and came back as a pile of water and formed back into his normal self. Kirei clapped, it was really cool to watch. He smiled and bowed.

"Pein, Itachi, Naruto, Kirei." Kirei looked over at a woman with blue or mauve hair with a paper white flower in it. The woman seemed very quiet and Kirei walked over beside her brother to listen to what this woman had to say.

"Konan, have you come to meet Kirei-chan?" Pein asked amicably. She glanced down at Kirei who waved.

"That will have to wait. We have intruder."

"Was he identified?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, it's Jiraiya-sama."

"Bring him to me." She nodded and poofed away. Kirei looked worriedly up at Itachi. He was relaxed and calm and she tried to follow his example. "Naruto, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, it was only a matter of time before I had to see him again. The field was so pretty until we got to it..." He said wistfully. Pein chuckled and Itachi shook his head. Naruto then crouched down on the ground and placed his palm on the floor. He mended the terrain and the bald spots of grass were filled in.

"How'd you do that?" Kirei asked with wide happy eyes.

"Chakra is life, eveyrthing posesses chakra." He pointed out. She looked up at him with happy eyes, she thought he was so cool. He smiled happily at her and Kirei felt that for the first time in a long time things would be okay. She hid herself behind Itachi and Naruto while Pein was in front of them as Jiraiya and Konan made their way toward them. Kirei was nervous, was he here to take her back after the letter? Would he do something like that to her? She hoped not. She couldn't see him and she preferred it that way.

"Jiraiya-san, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" Pein asked humourlessly. It was then that she realized that he was cold to everyone except Konan, her, Itachi and Naruto. She bit her lip feeling bad that he had to go through so much.

"I did not come to fight," He looked around and his eyes landed on Naruto and they widened. "What's your name kid?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." He replied evenly. Jiraiya's eyes were so big he stared at the young man in awe.

"You're alright?"

"No thanks to you or anyone in Konoha." He replied. Jiraiya flinched at the remark.

"Why don't you come back with me?" He asked. "You can grow up in the land your parents fell in love in."

"I owe Konoha nothing. I owe my parents nothing, in fact, I hate Konoha and I would give anything to see it burn to the ground."

"I'm sorry I didn't do anything."

"Why are you here?"

"To try and atone for my past wrong doings. I'm here for Kirei."

"She will not return with you." Itachi clarified.

"We will not go to Konoha, we will be going on a training trip and I am not asking if she will come, Im telling."

"Do you wish to die old man?" Pein asked. Jiraiya shook his head.

"No, but she needs me as much as I need her."

"Who are you to judge that?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya sighed.

"I'm asking for three years in seclusion to teach her everything I know." The three males glanced at one another, understanding what he meant by that notion. He wanted her to take his place as the Toad Sennin. He wanted her to learn about her family techniques and all of the things it entails. They all nodded and Naruto and Itachi stepped aside revealing a curious Kirei. She took a small step forward looking around at the three men standing beside her. They nodded and she bit her lip nervously, she was reluctant to leave them.

"Kirei, would you like to come with me and learn?" He asked nicely. She stared at him, he was like an uncle to her. She nodded slowly and he grinned.

"But I don't want to leave my new family!" She reasoned. Jiraiya looked grim.

"You'll be working so hard you won't even notice we're not here." Pein said, patting her head. She pouted staring at him, her eyes watering.

"I want to go to get stronger, so that I can protect the ones I love because I wasn't able to before..."

"We understand Kirei. If Jiraiya hadn't have come, we would have taught you everything." Naruto said, pinching her whisker marked cheeks. She smiled.

"Can I at least say by Ero-sennin?" She asked. He nodded and gave them privacy. She hugged Pein first.

"Thank you err Pein..."

"You don't have to call me that, call me Aniki." She nodded and turned to her brother. She hugged him tightly.

"When I come back, we will spend the day together!" She promised. He grinned.

"I would love that Naru-chan." She turned to Konan who had a small smile on her face.

"Err, I hope that we can become good friends!" She declared. Konan nodded and put a paper flower in her hair.

"So we'll know if you're okay." Kirei hugged her in thanks and turned to Itachi. Itachi looked impassive but she could tell that he was reluctant to let her go. She hugged him and he kissed her forehead.

"This will be the longest we will go without seeing eachother." She nodded in his chest, unwilling to look into his eyes. She would break.

"But we both know that I need this." He nodded.

"It doesn't change the fact that I hate it."

"You're not alone anymore Tachi-kun, Naruto and Pein and even Konan will look after you!"

"Yes but I'll miss you." He pulled her chin upwards and she stared into his onyx eyes. Her eyes swelled with tears at the idea of seperation, she was in a fragile moment in her life. They let go and kirei made seals and touched each of their palms.

"So I know if you all are okay."

"KIREIIIII!" Jiraiya yelled from across the field. She sighed and with a last wave, she walked over to the pervy old man. She looked back, seeing them watch her leave and she promised herself that she would become srtong enough to protect them. Strong enough to save them and to hold them when they needed it most.

Sasuke walked out of the room where he was introduced to Orochimaru and his servant Kabuto. He agreed with their idea of his training and in three years he would be strong enough to kill Itachi, in three years he would be strong enough to win Kirei back, to get her back as his friend, as something more hopefully. He wanted to do what he needed to do and he would stoip at nothing to return Kirei to him, regardless of who stood in the way, it was his goal and he would achieve it. With a smirk, he headed to bed, he had a long day ahead of him.

Shino rubbed her back, watching the brunette break apart from the news. Her father had seeted himself on a chair, his eyes glazed over. Tsunade let her sorrow show while Shizune wiped her tears.

"What had the council decided?" Shino asked, speaking on behalf of her family.

"They have decided to execute her for her crime." Tsunade managed. "She is now a missing ninja and as one, labelled the highest rank, SS, an ANBU tracking squad has been sent there way."

"You can't possibly let them find her and execute her! She has done nothing wrng!"

"She is in love with an enemy, who knows what she has told him concerning the village?"

"Those can't be your words Tsunade-sama! You know Kirei, the village will always be her home! She is the most forgiving person in the whole village! You can't agree with them?" She looked away at Satsuki's words and stared into a distance.

"Tsunade-sama! Tell them!" Shizune tried to reason. The Godaime sighed.

"Tell us what?" Satsuki asked desperately.

"Jiraiya-san is looking for her as well if he gets there before them, then there is nothing to worry about."

"She must be with Itachi, what if they get killed?"

"She will be classifed as a high risk threat to be eliminated on sight." Satsuki started sobbing. Tsunade and Shizune turned to leave.

"Does Ichiro know about this?"

"We're on our way to tell him."

"Don't. He'll want to hear this from a friend."

"I\ll leave it to you Shino."

As they left, Shino couldn't help but hope for the best for his friend, she deserved it. Now he had to tell everyone she ever met that her life rested on time itself."

"You're lucky it's you Itachi, and not some random person." Naruto said, cracking his knuckles. Itachi laughed as did Pein. "I'm happy that you both found hpapiness in each other but she is underage..."

"I'm not Orochimaru." Itachi clairifed. "She has given me hope in a very dark time, I will do anything in my power to help her." Itachi expressed. Naruto nodded.

"We have a lot to catch up on don't we?"

"Yeah..." Itachi muttered, looking into the distance.

"Intruders..." Konan muttered. Pein sighed.

"Peace seems so far away." They all stood in a tsraight line waiting to meet the intruder. Pein remained impassive, Naruto seemed relaxed and calm, Konan seemed reluctant, and Itachi unleashed his sharingan. The quiet was interupted by a restless breeze that caused the grass to sway. They remained silent, each patiently waiting for the battle that was to come. A moment later, one ANBU appeared wearing a panda mask. The group stared at him curiously, wondering where the rest of his troup was.

"Itachi-can, I heard that Kirei was with you..." He looked around. "I don't see her, where is she?"

"State your business." Pein demanded.

"I heard that she was tried with treason for talking to Itachi and I couldn't let them find her and hurt her. Please tell me that she is safe."

"She is safe." Itachi said. The ANBU seemed to relax and turned around.

"My platoon will arrive shortly, I am merely a shadow clone..."

"What is your name?" Pein asked.

"Kirei calls me Panda-chan but my real name is Yamato."

"Yamato-san, she is safe with Jiraiya, I trust you will keep this to yourself and report this to those who still remain loyal to her in Konoha." He nodded.

"Hai..." He disappeared.

"She seems to be able to change the hearts of people." Konan announced.

"Yes, she has something special called kindness." Itachi explained. Konan smiled and nodded and they all stood straight as the ten ANBU appeared, the Panda ANBU lagging behind.

"You are all under arrest for treason against Konoha. Follow us or face death." The leader with the bird face said. Naruto crouched down below and the others understood that he wanted to take them down.

"We aren't a part of Konoha."

"You were fratinizing against the enemy, Himitsu Kirei."

"Ten."

"Wh-what?"

"It'll take me ten seconds to kill all of you." Naruto said coldly. They braced themselves and Naruto smirked. A wind blew and Naruto semeingly disappeared into it. He reappeared in front of the ANBU with the bird mask and cut him with a short sword right on the throat. He dropped down and burst into flames and disappeared again.

"9" Itachi murmured. He reappeared again, this time two of them dropping and bursting into flames at the same he came to life. "8" He slashed through one more. "7" Two of them chaged him and he kicked both of them in the stomch sending them flying. "6" He whipped his sword and it turned into a flame whip, hitting both fo them on the throat. "5" He grabbed the nearest one next to him and the ANBU that charged him cut right into her stomach. "4" She screamed and he snapped her neck throwing her right into the man that killed her. "3" He cut through her body and set the man who killed her aflame and shot his short sword behind him landing right in the head of the ANBU who crept behind him. "2" He spun and kicked out his leg sending a torrent of wind to the last man standing. "1" Itachi finished, a smirk on his face. Naruto pulled out his sword and wiped the blade on his fingers. Panda just stared at them, shaking slightly. Naruto turned to him and pointed his sword.

"If I find out that you were trying to harm my sister in anyway, you will end up worst then them, a death slow and painful." He nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Do you think it'll be the last of them?" Konan asked.

"No, but they don't know that the base is several kilometrs away."

"Let's hope Konoha is stupid enough to keep sending them here in this clearing and not the base." Pein said.

"Knowing them, it wont be a problem." Naruto said.


End file.
